Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: A New Universe
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: This story is being repurposed into multiple-smaller stories due to length. Please check my profile for the new stories and show them some love. My YouTube playlist still applies.
1. CAT 1: Strength of Human Spirit

**Interesting point of fact, but when changing the names of Jojo Stands to avoid copyright (which shouldn't be needed since more often than not they are simple phrases and wouldn't necessarily be direct references in-universe) the names for both Giorno's and Jolyne's Stand match the title of the that Part. Well, this is more blatant than that, since I never change the names of Stands I create. Disclaimer: I don't Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or Evangelion.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 1: Strength of Human Spirit

The year was 1952. Robert EO Speedwagon was being driven to a meeting in Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan that he had been invited to. With him was his old friend Jonathan Joestar, and Jonathan's grandson Joseph Joestar. "This whole thing seems fishy Uncle Speedwagon," Joseph said, "Who even is this Lorenz Keel? And this organization he calls SEELE. They certainly came in out of the blue." Speedwagon stroked his chin. "I'll admit I have some reservations about all this, but Mister Keel said he was bringing in the best and brightest from across the world for the purpose of creating a society for the protection of the human race."

"I somehow doubt what he sees as protection is the same as what we see as protection," Jonathan noted. Speedwagon nodded to his old friend. "Which is why I intend to use this meeting to gauge Keel's true intentions." They pulled up to a small restaurant and Speedwagon got out to enter the door. Inside was a young German man with blonde hair, as well as three other people. "Welcome, Mister Speedwagon," the German said, "I am Lorenz Keel. I hope you will forgive the lackluster welcome, but it is necessary for secrecy." "I got the gist of it from the letter," Speedwagon said, "But surely whatever this great undertaking is that you have in mind, the people deserve to know about it."

He did a good job hiding his disgust. Growing up in London's Ogre Street, he had developed a keen sense for those with ill intentions, and Lorenz reeked of it, even worse than Dio. Dio at least had the excuse of an odious father who did nothing to curb his wicked nature. Speedwagon suspected Lorenz had no such excuse. "This matter is on a scale similar to the Pillar Men you found in Rome," Lorenz explained, "I am sure you are aware we recently requisitioned your friend Jonathan Joestar to help locate the Dead Sea Scrolls." "Ah yes," Speedwagon said, "Perhaps the most important find of his archeological career, after discovering the scabbard of Excalibur of course. But what could religious documents thousands of years old have to do with warriors from another species who were tens of thousands of years old?"

"Well, there's no direct connection between the two," Lorenz admitted, "But the scrolls being religious text is merely a story we fed to the public. In reality, they speak of the origins of human creation. Tell me… Have you ever wondered why humans and Pillar Men split off along different evolutionary paths from the apes?" Speedwagon had to admit, the thought had occurred to him. Wamuu, having been born only twelve thousand years ago, give or take a decade, could offer no insight. Kars and maybe Esidisi might have been able to, but Esidisi was dead, and Kars was floating in suspended animation through the depths of space.

Lorenz smiled as he caught on to Speedwagon's apparent interest. "The scrolls tell everything. How two beings from beyond the stars arrived here, and through currently unknown means directed the course of evolution. One was meant to be here, the other was here by accident. We're still working on the translation, but I believe that with these documents we can successfully unite the entire human race in as few as twenty years!" Speedwagon raised an eyebrow. "And just how do you intend to pull that off?" "All will be explained in time," Lorenz said. He offered Speedwagon a contract to sign.

Speedwagon looked it over and already something seemed off. One of the signers of the contract was Enya Geil, and judging from the penmanship she had also signed on behalf of Dio Brando. The contract was also religious in nature, a charter list of members of SEELE, with Lorenz being leader until the moment of his death. There was also another thing that caught his attention, that SEELE would be working towards something called Instrumentality. Now Speedwagon was no psychic, but he could tell this SEELE was only working for a facade of peace, when in reality all they wanted was power.

"I'm sorry gentlemen," Speedwagon said, "But I believe I'm going to have to refuse on moral grounds. There's too much of an evil stink about this place." Lorenz was taken aback. "You can't be serious. You've lived through two World Wars! You've seen the worst of humanity! Surely you must realize that Instrumentality is the only way to end it all!" "Emphasis on 'end'," Speedwagon shot back, "And yes I've seen the worst of humanity, even long before World War I. In fact, growing up on Ogre Street I've seen the worst society can throw at a person. But I've seen the best of humanity as well. Compassion, honor, virtue, nobility, friendship, love, and a strength of will you clearly underestimate."

"But humanity is at an evolutionary dead-end!," Lorenz pointed out, "Something terrible is coming! And we need the power gained from your wife's arrow to face it!" Speedwagon narrowed his eyes. "To be honest, that arrow isn't what you think it is. Yes, it allowed Twilight to gain powers. But they are powers she always had inside her. The arrow merely allowed them to awaken. It didn't work on me when I scratched myself. And my son and granddaughter, not to mention Miss Jackie Applaine, all had these powers from birth without the arrow's influence. Humanity is still evolving, if not their body then definitely their spirit!"

He tipped his hat to the group. "Good day gentlemen. I have other important matters to attend to." And with that, he left. "Well that didn't go so well," an American man said, "Guess we'll have to look elsewhere for our British representative." "You'd think Speedwagon would have been more accommodating," said a Frenchmen, "Perhaps we pegged him wrong." "Should we have him eliminated?," a Russian man chimed in, "He has knowledge of us and what we are planning." "Not just yet," Lorenz said, "To kill him now would only draw unwanted attention. We'll wait a few weeks, then slip him something that will induce a heart attack. No one will suspect us for a natural death."

* * *

As it turned out, Lorenz might have been better off killing Speedwagon immediately. By hesitating, Lorenz gave Speedwagon enough time to tell his whole Foundation about SEELE and that they were planning something terrible for humanity. This fact was not forgotten, even when other more immediate threats took center stage. Even after Mario DeBorne, DIO Brando, Yoshikage Kira, Diavolo, Enrico Pucci, Barbro Vaiself, and Honami Sato, the Speedwagon Foundation remembered that Lorenz Keel was still a lingering threat.

In the year 2000, a mysterious object impacted in Antarctica. The object exploded soon after, taking the entire mountain it had impacted with it, to the astonishment of a research team nearby. It would have taken much more, but a young boy named Rusty Dashell, affectionally known as Shining Armor to his friends and family, was able to hold it back when his Stand chose then to awaken. It created an impenetrable energy shield, large enough to contain the blast. Radioactive fallout still leaked through. Fortunately, Shining and his friend Misato Katsuragi were placed in containment before they could absorb too much of the radiation, but the rest of the team was killed.

Since that day Shining called his Stand Radioactive, to remind himself of his only weakness, that he needed to know about something in order to block it. He hadn't know the object would emit radiation when it exploded, so he couldn't block it. It was in 2004 that Lorenz tried to make his move, only for events he hadn't accounted for to interfere. He was able to trick Yui Ikari, a scientist for Speedwagon, into testing the EVA unit that was to be the vanguard against the coming threat. As expected, it had assimilated her, sending her husband Gendo into depression.

Lorenz had expected to use this to tie Gendo to him, using his vain hopes of getting Yui back with his own plans for Third Impact. But at the crucial moment where Gendo was to send his son Shinji away in a misguided attempt to avoid being a bad father, he was stopped by the alien Nu Mikitakazo Nshi, who pointed out he would become the very thing he was hoping to avoid by simply sending his son off without explanation to some apathetic teacher and never really visiting him. Gendo delayed his decision as a result and came to realize that he was making excuses for himself, trying to justify the detachment.

If he went through with his plan, he would no longer be the man Yui had fallen in love with. So he decided to do something else. He chose to send Shinji to his cousin Josuke Higashikata in Morioh. Yui was Tomoko's sister, and Yui would often ask why Tomoko kept pining for Joseph Joestar, who was clearly far older than her and happily married, when there were plenty more eligible bachelors in her hometown. Tomoko would respond that most of them were douchebag assholes. And so it was that Gendo personally traveled with Shinji to Morioh.

"Now don't you worry, son," Gendo said, "I'll be sure to visit every other week, and every holiday. And rest assured, I'll be working to find some way of getting your mother back. Okay?" Shinji was saddened by what happened to his mother, but he nodded. They soon arrived at the Higashikata household, where Gendo rang the doorbell. "Coming," came Tomoko's voice. She opened the door. "Oh Gendo. Been a long time. Where's Yui?" Gendo frowned. "Can we talk inside?" At the table, Tomoko listened to the whole story. "It's hard to believe," Tomoko admitted, "But my son can heal severe injuries and repair broken furniture with just a thought, while his wife is a walking Looney Toon, so I can give the benefit of the doubt."

As if on cue, Josuke and his wife Diane, also known as Pinkie Pie, opened the door. "Yo Mom, we're back from the honeymoon. We wanted to check in on you when we…" He spotted Tomoko's guests. "Uncle Gendo? What's the occasion?" "You'll want to sit down for this, Josuke," Tomoko said, "It's about your Aunt Yui…" When they heard the whole story, Pinkie's jaw literally dropped Tex Avery style, which actually got Shinji laughing. "So long story short," Tomoko said, "You'll be talking care of Shinji. Consider it practice for parenting. And Gendo said he'll be dropping in every two weeks." "We'll hold you to that," Pinkie Pie, "In fact, you have to Pinkie Promise your son here and now." Gendo gave a warm smile. "Very well."

* * *

Gendo was true to his promise. Meanwhile, under Josuke's teachings, Shinji felt himself become braver and stronger, as he learned to fight and stand up for himself. He got so skilled, that in 2010 Josuke decided to have Shinji branded with the same mark as the Joestar family, the familiar star. Shinji even noted that the kanji in his name, rather than the normal writing for "Shinji", were a repeating "Jo" and "Jo". "There's one last detail," Josuke said. He brought out his Stand, Crazy Diamond, while Pinkie summoned her Stand, Smile. Shinji narrowed his eyes. "What are those ghosts following you?" "He can see them a little," Pinkie noted, "Looks like Giorno was right."

Josuke smiled and nodded, then got out a stone arrow. "This is one of seven arrows with a special power," he explained, "The Speedwagon Foundation has six of them. For certain people, they can bring out incredible power lying dormant." Pinkie opened her blouse enough to show the scar she got from when she was shot with the arrow. "I was able to survive because of my potential. Though you don't actually need to be shot. A simple scratch will suffice." Shinji nodded and held out his finger, letting Josuke scratch it with the tip of the arrow.

Shinji felt power slowly grow within him, before it exploded in the form of eight white bird wings erupting from his back. They soon pulled away to reveal a mysterious female figure with no definition on its breasts or crotch, and a solemn look on its face, its eyes closed. Electrical energy danced across its palms. He came to call this new Stand, Cruel Angel's Thesis. He came to learn that his Stand could control electrical energy and power machines beyond their normal capacity. This caught Gendo's attention, so he suggested Shinji start training with the EVA to see how his Stand could improve his control over it.

As it happened, Cruel Angel's Thesis wound up turning what should have been a restraining bolt for the organic titan into powered armor, giving the EVA all the strength it could want. To everyone's surprise, after several sessions of training, Shinji emerged with his mother in tow, something that surprised even him. This shifted work on the EVAs drastically, now that it was known that changing the armor's purpose could improve the disposition of the creatures. This was something SEELE did not know was possible. In fact, they still didn't know.

Speedwagon decided to continue improving the EVAs by using corporate sponsorship, gaining more and more money for NERV, the organization being founded to deal with the threat spoke of. This meant they could easily ignore SEELE's offers of financial support, since they were getting all they needed. After all, if Speedwagon said something was important, people listened. Lorenz was not happy that things weren't going his way. Even worse, it turned out his calculations involving the arrival were off by a year, so now even governments were ignoring him.

"This is unacceptable," he said to his fellow members of the inner circle. They had indeed found a more willing British representative. "We still have our resources," said agent pointed out, "If we work on subtly sabotaging NERVs resources, we can force them to join our cause." The others agreed the situation was salvageable. "Very well," Lorenz said, "But we'll need new agents. It seems someone working for Speedwagon has found Tabris, and convinced him to join their organization. There's also the matter of the Joestar clan. They always seem to have a habit of butting in where they're not wanted."

"My company has already gathered sixteen willing subjects," the Russian agent noted, "We have been studying Stand power for sometime, and we believe we can bring out that potential in just about anyone. I know what Speedwagon said sixty years ago, but we all know human spirit cannot change so easily. The powers I have given these agents should be sufficient." "And I have located each of the main Joestar family members," the French agent noted, "I have sent anonymous letters to each of them, warning of a dangerous threat. Perhaps your agents can overwhelm them." Lorenz smiled. Things were looking up.

* * *

Turns out it wasn't as easy as expected. While SEELE made the smart decision to lure in each Joestar individually and have their agents attack as one, only Joseph, arguably the weakest of the group, was captured. That said, SEELE had lured the Joestars to an artificial island constructed to house the remains of the object that created Second Impact. And right now the island was in lockdown in preparation for the coming threat. Unfortunately, SEELE didn't account for several major Speedwagon agents being there. This included Shining and his wife, Cadence Dashell.

"The remains of the object is sending out a signal," Cadence noted. The year was now 2016, and after so many years the remains of the object were finally starting to stir. And it wasn't only one. The mysterious titan sealed under the island was also sending out signals. Shining narrowed his eyes. "Adam and Lilith are awake. Inform NERV. It's finally time to get the team together. Have we found any leads on Joseph Joestar's location." "Almost," Cadence said, "We know someone who's seen the inner workings of SEELE and would have an idea on where he might be."

Shining nodded. "Five young people, trained to fight using the most advanced weapons ever created. And a member of the Joestar clan to lead them. Well, he doesn't have the Joestar blood. But I've seen his eyes. They held the same sense of justice I saw in George's eyes when he went to deal with Barbro. He definitely has the heart of a true Jojo." Cadence smiled. "Though I do find one thing weird. Why did Toei insist on having the armor designs be based on their latest Super Sentai?" Shining raised at eyebrow at his wife in confusion.

**2016 was the year Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger debuted, and since this part takes place in the same year I thought it nice to get back into the Super Sentai shout-outs. Also, I intend to have Cadence and maybe Shining have more of a presence than Starlight and Trixie got, so that this can still be called a true crossover. Speaking of Shining, here's the deal with his Stand. And Shinji's too.**

**Radioactive (Song by Imagine Dragons)  
****User: Rusty "Shining Armor" Dashell  
****Ability: Shining can create powerful energy shields capable of blocking anything he wants it to, though some things can leak through if he doesn't know about them. The shields can be as big as necessary, and be projected as far away as Shining can see, even farther if he is looking at a live video feed. The shields are stationary and cannot be moved, even by Shining.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: C  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: D**

**Cruel Angel's Thesis (Theme Song of Neon Genesis Evangelion)  
****User: Shinji Ikari  
****Ability: Taking the form of a female angel statue, this Stand can control electrical energy and use it to manipulate any machine that uses such energy, often boosting it far beyond its normal capacity and in some cases altering its usage. The energy can also be used offensively, either for close range strikes or long range blasts. It also renders Shinji immune to electricity. The Stand is also capable of sustained flight, and is far more durable than its slender frame and porcelain appearance would suggest, its composition being closer to concrete.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: A  
****Range: B  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: C**

**Though to be honest this part is gonna be dialing back the Stands a little, with only a handful being shown. This is to put more emphasis on other supernatural powers and make the team more diverse. Read and review.**


	2. CAT 2: Angel of Water, Sachiel

**Angel fights will take place every two chapters. In addition, SEELE has been doing experiments that allow me another minor crossover for this part. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 2: Angel of Water, Sachiel

Inside the main NERV headquarters, Cadence was looking over some new data when Gendo arrived. "I think we have some good news," she said, "We might have located Joseph Joestar." "That's good but we can deal with that after the immediate crisis," Gendo replied," According to the Dead Sea Scrolls the Third Angel is scheduled to arrive later today. I've already made arrangements for our EVA pilots to be brought in." He sighed. "Hopefully all those years of training will pay off." He was extremely glad they were corporately funded. It meant no competition for government money. And the fact that this island was in neutral waters meant no butting heads with the stubborn heads of the JSDF.

* * *

Shinji was sitting on the roof of Josuke's house when he felt the presence of an electronic object flying in his direction. A small drone flew right next to him and projected a hologram of his father. 'Shinji. I'm sorry for not picking you up in person, but there are serious matters at Zero Point that require my immediate attention. To be brief, the Angels are due to arrive soon. We already have one of the other pilots here ready to fight it, but in the meantime we're brining in all five of you. You'll be meeting someone who will bring you to NERV headquarters. Her file and photo have been enclosed.' The hologram cut out, and the drone opened to reveal a photo inside.

Shinji frowned at the picture of the woman, whom the file named as Misato Katsuragi. She was leaning over while standing in such a way that revealed ample cleavage. _'Good grief… I hope she's more professional in person.'_ He hopped off the roof to the ground below. "So you're going then?," Josuke asked, standing just outside the door. "Someone has to deal with these Angels. And once they're dealt with… SEELE's next." "If you encounter any of their agents," Josuke said, "Let 'em know I still owe them for snatching my old man." Shinji smiled as he and Josuke shared a fist bump, then he closed his eyes. "Cruel Angel's Thesis!" His Stand emerged and he flew off for the island of Zero Point.

* * *

Meanwhile from the waters at the edge of Zero Point, a huge humanoid creature with a bird-like face in-between its shoulders and exposed ribs rose up from the south. Its appearance triggered several alarms. "Angel confirmed in the southern region!," reported Maya Ibuki, one of the three bridge crew members monitoring all Angel activity. Makoto Hyuga was also there. "Evacuation confirmed. Path is clear for combat zone." "EVA Unit-02 ready for launch," reported Shigeru Aoba. Near the launch point for the giant EVA, Doctor Naoko Akagi was watching her two daughters, Ritsuko and Rei.

Rei was actually a half sister to Ritsuko. Naoko's first husband died in an accident, and she went on a trip to get over it. It was during this trip that she met Wamuu, and the two wound up in a relationship. As it happened, despite technically being two different species, there were enough biological similarities between humans and Gigan that they could interbreed, and Rei was born shortly after the relationship started. It wasn't long before Rei's half-Gigan physiology displayed itself. Her cellular decay was not as slow as a natural Gigan, but it was still slower than a human, to the point where she could conceivably live for centuries.

She still had a human sleep cycle and consumed food in the same manner as a human, but her strength and senses were identical to a Gigan. In addition, under her father's teaching, she eventually developed her own Mode, Lightning in her case. She could manipulate her own cellular structure as easily as any Gigan, and was able to control her nervous system to turn it into a powerful electrical weapon. Her mixed heritage also had the odd side-effect of turning her hair blue. And of course, she could exist in sunlight without burning up. Ritsuko sighed as she looked as Rei's long hair. "You jealous?," Rei snarked, "Maybe you should consider quitting the hair dye. And smoking."

Naoko laughed as Ritsuko reluctantly snuffed out her current cigarette. Rei was decked out in the special plug suit designed to increase control within the EVA, which she stepped inside. "You sure you can deal with him?," Ritsuko asked. "In a few moments," Rei replied, "You'll either know or won't care." Up in the main center, Gendo was watching the countdown. "Looks like it's the moment of truth," said his old friend Kozo Fuyutsuki. "And I find myself more apprehensive than I thought I'd be," Gendo admitted. Fuyutsuki smiled, knowing the reason. Yui was just below them, working with Naoko and Ritsuko on the calculations for the launch.

* * *

Shinji had landed on Zero Point and spotted the giant Angel known as Sachiel. "Normally there would be military response right about now," he mused, "Not that conventional weapons could get through the AT Field." The AT Field, or Absolute Terror Field, was a metaphysical barrier that kept all living beings as separate egos. Angels possessed AT Fields strong enough to physically manifest, primarily as a form of defense. Only other metaphysical powers could break through it, such as Stands, Hamon, and especially another AT Field. Shinji pointed his finger at the Angel, his Stand manifesting. "Bang…" The electrical shot easily reached Sachiel, and pierced through the AT Field.

The giant twisted around in confusion, wondering where the damage came from. He couldn't sense anything, but something had definitely managed to poke a hole through his AT Field. **"No time to waste on bug bites. I already sense my father somewhere in the depths of this island. And I sense **_**her**_** as well… I wonder which of them sent the signal. Either way, if Lilith is contained by the Lilim, perhaps I can do my father a favor and slay her. He always did regret his actions with her."** Suddenly, there was a sound of klaxons going off in the distance.

Through his connection to the water, Sachiel felt something shoot out into the bay behind him, moving very fast. As it reached the shore, it leapt out of the water. Sachiel was shocked. The appearance was similar to his father Adam, but dressed in shining blue armor that was styled like a shark. Unseen by Sachiel, Rei sat within the cockpit, her Lightning Mode active to supercharge the armor worn by Unit-02. The modified armor had proven incompatible with her old Unit-00, which was essentially a prototype. Unit-02 was much more responsive.

This was proven when she was able to direct Unit-02 to slash through Sachiel's AT Field with the fin blades on its arms. **"A rather animalistic version of father,"** Sachiel noted, **"But I have to commend the Lilim on perfecting the technology that gave him life to begin with. Still, I cannot let anything get between me and Father."** He moved to strike at the EVA, only to have his wrist bitten into by Unit-02's razor teeth. "No swallowing," Rei said to the EVA, "Remember our goal is to retrieve the Angel's core." As if understanding, Unit-02 proceeded to grab the arm it had bitten into, wrenching at it so that it had Sachiel in an armbar.

Sachiel manifested one of his lances and made to attack, only for Unit-02 to duck and bring its leg right up between Sachiel's legs. Sachiel had a feeling that If he had real eyes, they'd be bugging out right now. Shinji couldn't help but wince, holding his own crotch. "Yeah, I can't believe she went there," came a female voice as a car pulled up near him. He recognized the face as Misato. "Misato, right? Glad you wore something more sensible." Misato smirked. "Come on, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it." "I was raised by a cousin who taught me the importance of respecting women," Shinji pointed out, "I'd rather fantasize over girls my own age."

Misato blinked, but shrugged it off. "Well, we need to get going. Looks like Rei has the Angel well in hand." "She's another of the pilots, right?," Shinji asked as he got in the car. "Yep," Misato replied, "Although she's the first pilot we've discovered, she's officially the Second Child since she was the second to be acclimated to the new EVA system. Though her style is a little unconventional. I mean, does that Angel even have the right anatomy for that attack?" "It's still a bundle of nerves," Shinji pointed out, "That's where the pain really comes from."

They both winced as Unit-02 used its arm blade to stab into Sachiel's knee. "Well, it does have kneecaps," Misato noted, "Scratch that. One kneecap and thousands of tiny floating bone fragments." Unit-02 then grabbed Sachiel, a seconds later there was a massive earthquake when Rei suplexed the Angel. Misato was thrown off and wound up crashing. "Oh man! I'm still making payments on this!" She got out to look at the damage. "Well, the engine still works, but it looks like the battery is dead." "I got it," Shinji said with a smirk, "Cruel Angel's Thesis!" Misato gasped as the engine roared to life. "Just like Shining…" She got back in the car and drove off.

Meanwhile, Rei had managed to pin Sachiel long enough to dig into his chest and pull out the round core that was his source of life. Once she had it, Rei noticed something was happening with the body. Quickly she placed the core down and grabbed the body, throwing it into the air, where it exploded in midair. "Core retrieved," Rei reported, "Remains of Sachiel have self-destructed. Ready to return to base." 'Good timing,' came Gendo's voice, 'My son has just been picked up. We have an important assignment. You're aware that we've located Joseph Joestar. Well, we have a plan to retrieve him.'

* * *

At Zero Point, only NERV HQ was not under SEELE control. The rest of the island was a large criminal hideout, the only support SEELE could get since Speedwagon was monopolizing every other avenue. "It's almost sad," Shinji said, "They try to set themselves up as some sort of ancient conspiracy, when in reality they are way over their heads." Shinji was wearing a dark red jacket over his shirt and jeans. Rei had changed into a blue tube top and jeans cut up to the crotch. Her outfit was designed to expose as much skin as possible to facilitate her Mode.

"So we're supposed to grab a carrier to reach the sky citadel above the island," she noted. Said citadel was floating right above them. Shinji placed a hand on her shoulder. "It looks like some local thugs are around the chemical plant where the carriers are." Sure enough, a bunch of goons in masks and hoodies, some with bare torsos and obvious cybernetic limbs, were standing in the way. Rei smirked. "They don't look so tough. First to fifty buys lunch?" Shinji smirked. "You're on!" They immediately leapt at the group, Rei's arms covered in her nerves as electricity crackled along them.

The first thug Shinji punched out exploded like a water balloon filled with blue toothpaste. "Jeez, has SEELE been dipping into bio-engineering? These things look human but they're anything but." A sudden sonic scream tore through the field, destroying several more thugs. "These are Killseekers," came Cadence's voice as she approached, "SEELE's vain attempts at replicating Stand power without the original virus. They tried to reverse-engineer it, and this was as far as they got." A rather giant Executioner leapt down in front of her, carrying a chunk of concrete on a pipe like it was a warhammer.

Cadence didn't bat an eye. "Deathharmonic!" She gave a powerful shout that erupted from her mouth like a beam of energy, cutting off the Executioner's head. Meanwhile Rei and Shinji were cutting down a few Pyro Killseekers armed with flamethrowers and molotovs, as well as a flying platform equipped with more flamethrowers. After the area was cleared, Rei asked, "So who got to fifty first?" "In a moment it won't matter!," came a gruff voice. What looked like a humanoid mech styled like a bull and wielding a jetpack on its back leapt down.

"So you're the ones picked out to battle the Angels," the mech said, "Well my bosses have a set of pilots of their own lined up. The only problem is they have nothing to pilot. So me and some others were custom-tooled with a new power." He reached behind himself, and the jetpack detached to become a jet-powered hammer. "The name's Big Bull! One of sixteen Stand users designed by SEELE to rip you apart! And with my Stand Jet Hammer, you're gonna get nailed!" Shinji chuckled. "You can't be a real Stand user. Can you even see the figure behind me?" Big Bull tilted his head in confusion. "What's supposed be behind you?"

"His Stand of course," Cadence noted, "As a Stand user myself I can see it. But you can't, even though you supposedly have a Stand of your own. That Jet Hammer of yours certainly has the right energy, but it's purely artificial, since you're not glowing with the same energy." Big Bull growled in anger. "I'll show you energy! Jet Hammer!" He whirled around as his Jet Hammer fired off, the three heroes dodging out of the way. Rei charged up her nerves until they were at maximum juice. "Ionic Storm!" She clapped her hands together, created a shockwave that sent lightning surging across the air, impacting on Big Bull and shorting out his mechanical body.

Barely managing to not shut down, he slammed the ground with his fist. "Ah! Bullshit… Bullshit! This power wasn't supposed to be this vulnerable! I need to get back for a tune up, but I will be back!" And with that, he raced off, using his jetpack and some wheels on his feet. "At least we have him off our backs," Shinji noted, "And look. We found the carrier." Sure enough, not far from where Big Bull had run off to, there was a large flying carrier. "Perfect," Cadence said, "I'll contact NERV and we can head for the sky citadel. We'll get Joseph back yet."

**So yeah, now we have Cadence's Stand. Here's the deal with it.**

**Deathharmonic (Song by Dethklok)  
****User: Cadence Dashell  
****Ability: Infused into Cadence's vocal chords, Deathharmonic can unleash powerful sonic distortions when activated. These can either be waves or beams, depending on whether Cadence is aiming for a group or individual, and can be maintained for as long as Cadence can keep her voice active. The Stand has no defensive options other than taking out an attacker, and Cadence has to stand still while her Stand is active, which can leave her wide open.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: A  
****Range: A  
****Durability: C  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: E**

**I won't be including details on the artificial Stands, since those aren't actually real and have no abilities beyond attacking with various elemental strikes. Read and review.**


	3. CAT 3: Crimson Bow and Arrow

**I've had jokes made about this part thanks to one of my reviewers, but rest assured this isn't going to be the same Evangelion. Hell, it doesn't even take place in Japan proper. This puts it in line with a more traditional giant mecha series. Wait… Oh crap, first I make a Jojo Isekai and now I've a Jojo mecha series! Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 3: Crimson Bow and Arrow

Gendo and Fuyutsuki were playing their usual Shogi game. "The old men at SEELE have finally made their move," Fuyutsuki noted, "But it would appear their artificial Stand users are no match for the real deal." "We can't underestimate them," Gendo reminded his old friend, "Lorenz Keel is a cunning man, and he has a way of worming into places advantageous to him. All he needs is information on how the EVAs are created, and he can manufacture his own. It'll be even worse if he can find the data on the Dummy Plugs we abandoned after developing the current system."

He made his next move on the board. "Of course all of his planning will be for naught if the Angels find Adam and instigate Third Impact. Sachiel has been placed in containment, but is not willing to speak with anything less than a Stand user, believing any being without metaphysical powers to be a corrupt spawn of Lilith. Once Adam is able to fully regenerate, perhaps he can undo this corruption Sachiel speaks of." "In any event," Fuyutsuki said, "We're having Tabris brought in. Perhaps the Angels will be willing to speak with one of their own. Tabris is a son of Adam as well, after all."

Gendo smiled. "Of course, our real trump card is Shinji. His Stand opened a door to all new possibilities. Without this revelation, we'd have never discovered the current system for developing the EVAs. It doesn't hurt that I was able to get Yui back much faster than if I had fallen to my darker instincts." Fuyutsuki chuckled. "I can't help but compare Shinji to yourself as a young man. Strong-willed, confident, and confrontational. He did not hesitate against the Killseekers, even though they looked almost human. But he also has Yui's sense of justice."

"A sense of justice that was only amplified by his time with Josuke," Gendo noted, "Though we do not share the same blood, there's no denying our family's connection to the Joestar clan. You might not have noticed, but Shinji has a tattoo identical to the Joestar clan's star-shaped birthmark. It was given to him by Josuke, marking him as a honored member of the family, much in the same way as Josuke's brother-in-law Sadao Kujo. Speaking of which, we should wrap up our game. Shinji and Rei should be done getting patched up, and I'll need to debrief them soon."

* * *

"I'm glad you didn't lose any limbs during the melee," Ritsuko said to her half sister, "Wamuu mentioned how his former master Esidisi once lost an arm and simply grabbed the arm off a corpse to replace it. But those Killseekers might not be suitable to your taste." Rei still ate like a normal human, but she could use her whole cellular structure to digest organic matter in a pinch. "They likely would have tasted like rotten meat," Rei noted, "Besides, I don't like the idea of eating sentient beings. Even if I did, the Killseekers dissolve upon death, leaving nothing to consume."

She and Shinji soon met up outside the hospital wing and headed for Gendo's office. "What's up Pop?," Shinji asked. "Excellent work procuring the carrier ship," Gendo said, "We're assembling a strike force to board it as we speak, but we're waiting until the next Angel attack so we have some time to spare. Joseph's not going anywhere in the meantime. Ritsuko, did you get anything from the remains of the Killseekers?" Ritsuko was also in the room. "Residue collected from little was left of the Killseekers confirms our suspicions. SEELE was attempting to reverse-engineer the Stand virus and modify it in such a way that it could create powers in anyone infected. The results are, needless to say, mixed."

"Big Bull seemed to be different from the Killseekers," Shinji noted. "He likely had Stand potential to begin with," Gendo theorized, "Allowing him to survive a greater infusion of the modified virus. Still, the artificial Stand he was granted didn't seem much more effective than a highly-advanced piece of tech. What really concerns me is that Big Bull mentioned SEELE having pilots of their own. Clearly, they intend to fight the Angels on their own terms." "They have already attempted infiltration to get used to the EVAs," came a voice from nowhere.

"Who is that?," Shinji asked. The mug on Gendo's desk shifted form to reveal Nu. "Forgive the incognito," he said, "I've taken to using my Stand to hide in various locations around NERV to keep tabs on all personnel and anyone visiting." "Nu has the Stand Earth Wind and Fire," Shinji explained to Rei, "It allows him to shift his molecular form into simple objects." Rei nodded in understanding. "Nu is also one of the Zeiger race, correct?" "Indeed," Nu replied, "It was my people who helped perfect the process of creating EVAs, as we have mastered similar technology back on own home planet. Both Adam and Lilith were created by higher beings who hoped to elevate other species to their level to have companionship among the cosmos. But this is the first I have heard of two such sentinels being sent to the same planet."

"According to Sachiel, that was a mistake," Cadence explained, "Lilith was meant to create a species suitable to work with the virus that was on a collision course with Earth as an experiment. But she apparently had a glitch that made her sociopathic, and instead tried to style herself as a god. In order to correct this mistake, Adam was sent to retrieve her so that she could be repaired. Sachiel doesn't know the details, but he does know the evolution of the Gigans and the creation of him and his brothers was the result of the incident."

"Isn't Sachiel supposed to be the youngest of the Angels?," Shinji asked, "Maybe the older ones will know more." "We'll have to retrieve their cores to be able to ask," Gendo pointed out, "To that effect, we have an additional three pilots that are being prepped to arrive. In the meantime, do you have any questions regarding the contract you received?" "Just one," Shinji asked, "It mentioned I'd be getting a 'standard salary' for this job. What does that mean, exactly?" Gendo smiled. Of course his son would ask that question. "The standard salary for pilots is 640,000 yen per month, all tax free of course. Additional hazard pay and compensation will added for each mission, be they dealing with SEELE or the Angels."

He adjusted his glasses. "That said, three fourths of the regular salary and all extra pay will be going into a savings account." "That's still 160,000 in pocket," Shinji noted, "Most kids my age don't even see that much money. Also, what about living arrangements?" "I've arranged to have you board with Misato for the duration of this operation," Gendo replied, "Your mother and I are too busy here at NERV, but rest assured we'll be checking on you regularly. Incidentally, Rei is living in the same apartment with her sister."

* * *

The thing about Misato was, she could be easily cowed by a superior woman. A woman like Cadence, who knew in advance that Shinji would be living with Misato, and thus made sure to get the Major to shape up at home in the same manner as she did while working. The only thing she wasn't able to do was teach Misato how to cook, though she did at least get her to do better than just instant food. Still, Shinji had to admit Cadence did a good job. The only thing out of place was the erect-crested penguin waddling around the living room.

"Who's that?," he asked. "That's Pen Pen," Misato explained, "He's a Stand using penguin we found in Antarctica." "Isn't that species native to New Zealand?," Shinji asked. "Normally, yes," Misato admitted, "But Pen Pen is comfortable in any environment thanks to his Stand Winter Wonderland, which lets him maintain his internal temperature no matter where he is." Shinji wasn't surprised a penguin could be a Stand user, since Josuke had told him a story about how he, Pinkie, and Jotaro tracked down a Stand using rat. And how Jotaro's wife had battled a Stand using orangutan, and one of the Stardust Crusaders was a Stand using terrier.

* * *

As it turned out, there was a high school on the island, which Shinji, Rei, and eventually the other pilots would be attending. However, something was happening as the duo walked there. The entire area was infested with Killseekers, all targeting a couple of boys Shinji's age. "Why the hell are they harassing students?," Shinji asked. "All the students on the island have Stand potential," Rei explained, "Thus are perfect for studying the Stand virus. SEELE is likely trying to capture a couple for experimentation to improve their artificial Stand users." She unleashed her Lightning Mode. "But that will not be happening!"

Shinji cracked his knuckles. "You're damn right it's not! Cruel Angel's Thesis!" They quickly dispatched the first group of Killseekers. "Whoa!," one of the boys said. "Thanks for the help," the other one said, "My name's Toji Suzuhara. This is Kensuke Aida." Kensuke adjusted his glasses. "Hey, you're new here right?" Shinji nodded. "Shinji Ikari. I just flew in recently." "On what?," Toji asked, "All air traffic is restricted over the island." Just then, a new group of enemies, this time robotic drones, flew in on jetpacks. "Tell them that!," Rei called out.

One aimed right for Shinji, but never got the chance to get off a shot, as Shinji already used his Stand to completely shut down the drone. "They're pure machine," Shinji noted, "Easy prey for my Cruel Angel's Thesis." Kensuke watched in awe as Shinji and Rei tore through both drones and automated choppers. Once the melee was over, Rei looked at one of the drones' head units. "It has SEELE's insignia on it," she noted. "Things like this happen often?," Shinji asked. "This is the first time," Toji noted, "Usually we never even see trouble getting too and from school. I wonder why things have changed."

"Do you remember the Angel attack that was announced?," Rei asked. The boys nodded. "That's what changed," Rei explained, "SEELE has plans to bring humanity under their rule in a facade of peace. But NERV is working with the Speedwagon Foundation, as NERV is in charge of the weapons needed to prevent the Angels from destroying the world, SEELE is cut off. So they're trying to cut into NERV's resources, force them to leave Speedwagon and join SEELE." Kensuke's eyes sparkled. "Then you guys are the pilots we've been hearing about!? We were able to see how that giant was taking out."

Toji sighed. "My sister got too close to the action. Luckily I was able to get her out of there before she got hurt. But she was way too excited to see the fight. She even wanted the autograph of the pilot who saved the city." Rei couldn't help but blush. "Well… If she really wants one…" Shinji chuckled. "Anyway, we should get to class first. We've already wasted enough time with the fight and standing around talking." The four of them hurried off. Nearby, a drone camera was watching them leave.

* * *

"So much for grabbing a few students," Lorenz said. "Why do we need to bother?," the Russian agent asked, "We already have what we need with the engineered virus." "Not necessarily," the American agent pointed out, "Big Bull proved inferior to the Second Child. Our manufactured Stands are clearly not as strong as natural ones, so we need more information on Stand power to improve them." "What about Joseph Joestar?," the British agent asked, "Surely we could study him." "His Stand is already active," Lorenz pointed out, "What we need is a sample of the virus in its dormant state."

"But those pilots will be getting in the way," the French agent noted, "And with the loss of one of our carriers we can only assume NERV has located Joseph and is planning to extricate him." Lorenz rubbed his chin as the visor he wore narrowed. He had needed to replace much of his body to stay alive as long as possible, and now he needed Instrumentality to escape his failing shell. "Contact the Baron and Mathilda. Have them patrol the sky citadel. Knowing Gendo, he'll make his move after the next Angel attack."

**SEELE is making plans upon plans, even though they already have all they need for victory. And spoiler warning, this will bite them in the behind by the end of it all. For now, let's check out Pen Pen's Stand, the last original Stand we'll be seeing until the next part.**

**Winter Wonderland (Song by Felix Bernard)  
****User: Pen Pen  
****Ability: In addition to increasing his intelligence, Winter Wonderland let's Pen Pen maintain his internal body temperature even in the coldest or hottest of environments.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: E  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: D**

**Yeah, this part is taking Jojo back to its roots and focusing on the supernatural in general. Read and review.**


	4. CAT 4: Angel of Day, Shamshel

**With the coming of the Fourth Angel (for those who have never seen Evangelion, the series skipping the First Angel, Adam, and the Second Angel, Lilith, and just started by introducing the Third Angel, Sachiel) we have Shinji's first real fight inside an EVA. And in this version of reality, when someone says "Get in the EVA, Shinji" he's gonna get in the EVA without whining. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 4: Angel of Day, Shamshel

The rest of the trip to school was uneventful. Most of the students greeted Rei upon sight. It seemed she was actually pretty popular. "So Rei," one girl said, "Is this your new boyfriend?" "Actually he's just a friend and co-worker," Rei clarified, "Shinji, this is Hikari Horaki, the class rep. Hikari, this is Shinji Ikari." Hikari offered a polite bow. "It's nice to meet you. Anyway, Rei, you were surprisingly late coming into school." "We got accosted by some local punks," Rei said, not mentioning the Killseekers or Drones, "Nothing I couldn't handle. And Shinji's a talented fighter in his own right. We did have to bail out Toji and Kensuke, though."

Shinji noticed that Hikari became more concerned at the sound of Toji's name. "Will Toji be okay?" Rei smirked. "This is Toji we're talking about. It's interesting that you became concerned about the jock of the duo rather than the otaku." Hikari turned beet red, confirming Shinji's suspicions that Hikari might have a crush on Toji. He and Rei found their seats. "You didn't tell her about the real dangers?," Shinji asked. "She gets concerned enough with the regular dangers on the streets," Rei pointed out, "If she knew the sort of dangerous beings we _really_ fight, she would flip out. She's under enough pressure as class rep as it is."

* * *

The call came in later that day, an immediate Code Orange. The city was put on high alert. "Looks like this will be my first EVA battle," Shinji noted. 'Unit-01 is already en route,' Cadence said over the phone, 'We've plotted out an intercept course for docking.' "Got it," Shinji said before hanging up. "Cruel Angel's Thesis!" He immediately took to the air and flew above the city, soon finding the bright red armor of Unit-01, stylized to look like an eagle and just as flight-capable. Shinji had already changed into the special plug suit before reaching the roof, and now he entered the open cockpit of Unit-01.

After Cruel Angel's Thesis plugged itself into the armor systems, Shinji braced himself for what he felt was the worst part, the LCL. Whatever that stuff was, it tasted too much like blood and smelled just as bad. Luckily it was heavily oxygenated so breathing in it was possible even without gills. The substance was meant to be designed to allow free connection to the EVA. The cockpit also oriented itself so Shinji was upright even though Unit-01 was horizontal while flying. The gyroscope system added to the cockpit insured smooth combat controls.

Shinji grimaced when he saw the Fourth Angel, Shamshel. "Doctor Akagi wasn't kidding when she said it resembled a dildo," he muttered. 'Either that or an eel with catfish whiskers,' came Misato's voice over the com-link, 'Either way, the scrolls mention her tendrils are electrified, so be careful.' "No need to worry," Shinji said, "If she thinks her current can overpower mine, she'll soon have a nasty surprise." Shamshel was making her way to where she felt her father's presence. **"Sachiel failed, but I can still feel his core. The Lilim were wise to spare him. For that mercy, I shall only crack their fortress open to retrieve Father."**

She then turned her head at the presence of Unit-01. **"An eagle this time. The last construct of Father used a shark. Are the Lilim starting to grow apart from Lilith? If so, that is good news. But I still cannot stop in my goals. Father will be free."** She lashed out with her tendrils, which Unit-01 caught. "Light 'em up!," Shinji called out. Shamshel screamed in pain as the electrical current surged through her tendrils into her body. **"This is no mere Lilim! His power is identical to the Makers!"** She whipped one of tendrils and managed to wrap it around Unit-01's arm, shocking it right back.

Shinji winced at the pain. Having electric powers made him more resistant than most humans, but not completely immune. He then noticed something on a nearby hill. It was Toji and Kensuke, and it looked like they were filming. "Oh what are those idiots up to? Major, we have civvies in the area! Send Rei to pick them up for evac!" 'Roger that," Misato replied, 'Keep the Angel away from the hill until Rei arrives.' "Easy enough," Shinji said. He charged Cruel Angel's Thesis to its maximum power before directing Unit-01 to plough its fist just under Shamshel's head.

As he continued to push the Angel back, he spotted Unit-02 as it literally swam through the ground using its blades and jet boosters, quickly reaching where Toji and Kensuke were. "Oh man!," Kensuke said, "We get to see one up close!" The cockpit opened to reveal Rei. "You realize Hikari is gonna kill you when she finds out…" Toji groaned, and Kensuke looked sheepish. "Better get in," Rei said, "Shinji needs space to finish the fight." Shinji overheard Kensuke's groans as the LCL wrecked his camera. _'Serves him right. Now to deal with Shamshel.'_

Unit-01 bared its talon-like claws and dug into the Angel, easily pulling out its core. "Now to deal with the rest of the body!," Shinji said as placed the core aside, "Cruel Angel's Thesis!" Electricity surged through Unit-01 and it began pounding the empty shell of the Angel. "DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME!" He gave one last uppercut, sending the Angel's corpse into the air, before blasting it with a final surge of electrical energy. He then picked up the core. "Core retrieved, Angel vanquished." 'Excellent,' came Gendo's voice, 'Return to base. We're ready for our operation in rescuing Joseph Joestar.'

* * *

Once on the sky citadel, Shining and Cadence came out first. "We'll plow the road for you," Shining said, "You guys make your way to the prison compound. That's where they'll be keeping Joseph." "Got it," Shinji replied. Shining started glowing with energy. "Radioactive!" A large energy shield wrapped around him and Cadence and they headed off, Cadence blasting drones with her Deathharmonic. "They must have some real chemistry," Rei noted, "To be able to keep up with each other. And their Stands complement each other."

Shinji nodded. "Some Stands just work well together. Like how Josuke's Crazy Diamond can be compliment either by Okuyasu's The Hand, Pinkie's Smile, Koichi's Echoes, or even Rohan's Heaven's Door. Though Josuke normally doesn't like that last one. Anyway, let's hurry to that prison." Finding the prison in the giant citadel wasn't easy, but luckily it was so big several maps existed, eventually leading the duo to where they needed to be. However, before they could start searching cells, someone landed right in front of them, wearing a large golden jacket.

"Well well," the black man said, "What's going on there, Kawasaki?" "There's bound to be some irony in a black man being racist," Shinji noted. "Shit, the Baron don't judge," the man said, "I just like cracking jokes. If they don't make you laugh, I ain't doing my job." "Baron, huh?," Rei said. She quickly blocked a strike from behind her, coming from a curvaceous woman wielding a spiked kanabo that looked segmented. "Shit," the Baron said, "Nice try there, baby. But it looks like our blue haired girl is too on the ball." "You sure are respectful to girls for an obvious pimp," Shinji noted.

"Shit, the Baron don't fuck with girls that young!," Baron pointed out, "And I ain't just some pimp! I'm your favorite pimp's pimp, the Blacker Baron! And this here honey is my main girl Mathilda." Shinji scoffed. "Looks like we'll have to deal with these two, Rei. I'll take the pimp, you take his ho." "No problem," Rei replied, activating her Lightning Mode. Mathilda pulled back before turning her club into a whip. "Iron Maiden!" Her whole body seemed to rev up, letting Rei know Mathilda was a cyborg not unlike Big Bull. Rei simply dodged the sudden rushdown before nailing the ho in the back of her head, electricity sparkling across her spine.

Nearby Shinji was having his Stand deal with the Baron's punches. "Shit. Looks like I'm fire and your lightning. A regular Pokemon Black and White. But you'll never overcome my Super Sexy Fists of Fire!" Shinji had a blank look on his face. "That is the longest Stand name I've heard since Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. And yours isn't even a real Stand." "Oh-ho no you didn't!," the Baron called out indignantly, his blazing gloves unfolding into large birds, "I don't normally pimp slap teens, but you've just earned a special exception!"

Shinji grinned. "Please. You can't even see what I'm using to block your attacks with. Cruel Angel's Thesis!" The statuesque Stand appeared and easily deflected the Baron's burning attacks, the electrical currents centering around his eyes. "Interesting," Shinji noted, "So your eyes are cybernetic." "Makes it easier to keep track of the paper," Baron admitted. He then felt himself get slapped. "The fuck!?" "What's good for the bitch is good for the bastard," Shinji said with a smirk. Baron had to laugh. "The mouth on kids these days. Alright, homeboy, let's go!"

He launched a series of punches on Shinji, who easily retaliated, eventually overwhelming the Baron. "DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME!" Nearby, Rei had created a surge of electricity that caused most of Mathilda's cybernetics to shut down. The Baron landed not far from her. "Shit, Baby, you okay?" Mathilda groaned. "I don't think we're winning this one," Baron noted, "Let's get out of here before you wind up worse." He pounded the ground to create a flaming shockwave, causing the two pilots to cover their eyes.

When they opened them again, the two were gone. "Ran away just like Big Bull," Shinji said. "We can deal with them another time," Rei noted, "Right now we need to find Joseph Joestar." Shinji nodded. "He'll be somewhere in the higher security areas, so let's start there." It didn't take long to find the old man. "Well now," Joseph said, "What kept you guys? I had enough time to focus on my Hamon meditation." Shinji used his Stand to force open the cell door. Joseph cracked his neck as he stood up. "You kids get back to the carrier. I need to shake some rust off." He leapt down to ground level.

**Yep, we get to see Joseph's first real fight in this series since Stardust Crusaders. Also, about Shinji's battle cry. First off, it's two syllables (da-me). It's a Japanese word that can mean several things, but in this context it means "no good". Read and review.**


	5. CAT 5: Joestar Strikes Back

**I said a couple chapters ago that Pen Pen's Winter Wonderland would be the last I create for a while. Turns out, I was wrong. But that's for much later in the story. You'll know when we get to it. In the meantime, enjoy Joseph's return to badassery. Disclaimer: I don't Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 5: Joestar Strikes Back

Alarms began blaring around the sky citadel as Joseph smashed his way through numerous Drones. "What is this, amateur hour? I could get a better fight from that Loser Nukesaku." He then heard a giant buzzing noise. Turning in that direction, he saw what looked like a giant mechanical bee hovering in midair. 'Mister Joestar,' came a voice with a Russian accent, 'I'll have to ask that you return to your cell. There is still much we need to learn regarding the virus that gave you your powers.' "I've already told you all you need to know," Joseph retorted, "You're just too stubborn to accept it. Or have you forgotten the riot act Uncle Speedwagon read you more than sixty years ago?"

'I think it is you who is out of touch with reality,' the Russian agent said, 'But you will soon understand our point of view.' The robotic queen bee zoomed in stinger first. Joseph chuckled. "You ever been stung by a bee? Turns out they can only do it once. Hermit Purple!" His thorny Stand lashed out and grabbed the stinger, Joseph using it to pull himself towards the bee and leap over onto it. He then smashed his prosthetic arm into the bee. "Metal Silver Overdrive!" Hamon flowed through his arm into the bee, causing damage to its circuitry.

He leapt into the air and got out a new pair of clackers. "I haven't used this trick in years." He grinned at the sparking bee. "Your next line is, 'The others have mechs more powerful than mine!'" 'The others have mechs more powerful than mine!,' the Russian agent called out, gasping when he realized he had parroted Joseph. Joseph laughed at his trick. "Looks like the old boy's back! And you're a hundred years too early to be beating me. Clacker Volley!" The clackers, coated in vegetable oil, crackled with Hamon as they slammed into the robotic queen, smashing right through it and sending it crashing to the ground. Joseph leapt out of the way as the queen exploded from the damage. "Now to find a way out of here…"

* * *

Joseph soon found the rest of his rescue team. "Over here Mister Joestar!," Cadence called out. She, Shining, Shinji, and Rei has commandeered one of the hover platforms, and Shinji had cranked it up well past its normal speed. The group zoomed off, running over various Drones and Killseekers that tried to get close enough to pull them off. The biggest problem was the giant Mutants and executioners that moved in, but Shining had an answer for that. "Radioactive!" The first Executioner felt its hammer bounce off Shining's shield. "Honey," he said, "We need some ballistics."

"On it," Cadence said, getting to the front of the platform. "Deathharmonic!" Several Mutants were obliterated from the sonic blast that erupted from Cadence's mouth. Eventually, they found themselves back at the carrier. "They didn't destroy it," Rei noted, "They must be counting on whatever's next to take us out here and now." The group turned to see a squadron of flying units zoom into the hanger. "Those must be the new Gargoyles," Joseph noted, "Transforming autonomous platforms designed as anti-personnel war machines."

Shinji spotted an automated turret nearby. "Let's take care of as many as possible before they start landing. Cruel Angel's Thesis!" His Stand electrified the turret, causing its IFF to get reprogrammed and start aiming for the Gargoyles, taking out quite a number of them before two landed nearby the group. "Better two than two dozen," Rei noted. She activated her Lightning Mode and leapt at the first one, easily slammed it on its back. Joseph chuckled. "Wamuu's little girl, huh?" Shinji took on the second Gargoyle as Joseph rolled his shoulder. "I'm really starting to feel my age here."

* * *

Soon enough, the duo had the two Gargoyles destroyed, letting the group leave on the carrier. Lorenz saw the whole thing from his monitor. "So NERV decides to strike us at our most important site. This time it was just to rescue Mister Joestar. But who knows what they got a peek at during that time. Before long they will want to return to finish the job. Until then, we'll have to finish our current projects and have them moved. It doesn't matter that they made the first strike. We will make the one that counts."

* * *

Kaworu Nagisa, also known by his birth name of Tabris, was brought into NERV HQ by Naoko. "We already have Unit-05 transferred into the center," she noted. "That's good timing," Kaworu said, "The third of my brothers and sisters is due to arrive soon. Speaking of which, I'd like to speak to the two you have already retrieved." "Not a problem," Naoko replied. Soon enough, Kaworu was taken down to where the cores of Sachiel and Shamshel were housed. **"Brother Tabris,"** came Sachiel's voice from one of the cores, **"So you chose to take the form of one of the Lilim."**

"Crafted from various facial and body features, of course," Kaworu admitted, "SEELE is the one who gave me the body, but they had their own reasons for doing so." **"As far as Lilim go, they are closest to Lilith's way of thinking,"** Shamshel noted, **"Speaking of which, they do realize the attacks do not end with us, yes?"** "Oh they have long predicted your attempts to release our father," Kaworu said, "In fact, they have great knowledge regarding our kind. But you must have noticed it, yes? Many Lilim have evolved beyond her design, becoming true humans." **"I did notice as such from the pilot of the EVA that defeated me,"** Shamshel admitted, **"He had a power that reminded me of Father's stories of his creators."**

"**I hope the Lilim have the means to counter Ramiel,"** Sachiel said, **"He will be a different challenge compared to our own abilities."** "Strange as it may be," Kaworu replied, "I actually intend to join in battle against him. Trying to free Father is a noble goal, but you may wind up freeing Lilith instead. And the Lilim know this. They know the history between the two of them." **"This explains much of their actions,"** Sachiel realized, **"But our other siblings are unaware. Still, be careful with Ramiel. His defenses are such that it may not be possible to remove his core safely."** Kaworu nodded grimly. He hated that he might have to kill one of his siblings, but that might very well become necessary.

**Wow, the possibility of actually needing to destroy one of the Angels. I'm sure you're not concerned, after all these deaths happened in canon. But we'll see if Ramiel really needs to be destroyed. Read and review.**


	6. CAT 6: Angel of Thunder, Ramiel

**Now for the next Angel fight, and the debut of Kaworu's EVA. Yes, this time Kaworu becomes an actual pilot. And he sides with humanity in this case. This is gonna be good! Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 6: Angel of Thunder, Ramiel

Eventually, the alert came in with the appearance of the Fifth Angel. "Give me a visual," Gendo called out. The monitor showed a large octahedron with a visible core right in its center. "So this is Ramiel," Gendo noted, "The Dead Sea Scrolls made note of his superior defenses. Prepare drone artillery. Let's see just what sort of automated defenses we're dealing with." "Copy that," Maya said. Within minutes, a boat pulling a large balloon shaped like Unit-01 in its flying mode approached Ramiel. No sooner did it get within a certain range did a massive particle beam erupt from within the Angel and disintegrate the balloon.

Shortly after, a mortar cannon on a rail car moved into position outside the range noted and fired. As expected, the shell hit the AT Field and bounced off harmlessly. What was really surprising is that immediately afterward, Ramiel fired another particle beam to vaporize the mortar. "Interesting…," Fuyutsuki noted. "So the scrolls weren't lying about its defensive capabilities," Yui said. "Ramiel has already seen two of our siblings fall easily," Kaworu said as he entered the office, "His appearance is to show that he and the others are done playing by our rules."

Gendo smirked. "Well, two can play by theirs. I want all available data gathered by the testing distributed to our entire team. Very few Earthly weapons can pierce through an AT Field, but I know of one that was developed for just such an emergency." Just then, a rumbling could be heard. "What was that?" "Commander!," Hyuga called out, "We've just discovered that the Angel has extended a drill and is starting to pierce through the armor layers of the geofront!" "Its how Ramiel intends to break into where Father is believed to be," Kaworu realized, "Rather than storm a heavily fortified base, he plans to take the direct route."

* * *

Outside, Ramiel was busy shifting his drill to pierce into NERVE. **"This will be a slow process. The Lilim have fortified their base well. I estimate it will take around ten hours to fully penetrate into the lower reaches where Father is. What concerns me is the weak attacks that the Lilim sent against me first. It felt like they were testing my defenses. They couldn't possibly find any sort of weakness, could they? Or perhaps a work-around? No matter. When they finally do make their move, I will make sure to deal with them."** He then paused in his thoughts. **"I feel the presence of Tabris… This has an ominous feel to it."**

* * *

The giant rifle that seemed made for mecha was brought into the Geofront. "That's what we're using to fight the Angel!?," Shinji asked. "A positron rifle," Yui clarified, "Designed by the Japanese military specifically to pierce through an AT Field. You'll likely get two shots and you'll need to let it charge between shots. You'll be spotting outside the Angel's range, Rei will provide defense with the duralumin shield developed by the Togami Foundation, and Kaworu Nagisa will be taking the shot in Unit-05." Kaworu walked up to Shinji. "Hello, I don't think we've really met."

Shinji nodded. "You must be Kaworu then." Kaworu nodded. "Yep, the fifth Child as it were. Unit-05 is the one using the tiger theme." Nearby was said EVA, adorned in white armor. "I also heard you're one of the Angels," Shinji noted, "Why fight for us instead of trying to release Adam, the First Angel?" "Father will be able to free himself before long," Kaworu explained, "And then he can set things right. Humans, what my siblings call Lilim, have earned their right to inherit this planet after thousands of years of development. The only problem left is the power supply." "That's the simple part," Misato said as she approached, "Shinji won't just be spotting. He'll be using his Stand to charge the rifle faster."

"It'll take at least 180 Giga-watts to to pierce through the AT Field, Shinji," Yui clarified, "Meaning you'll have to push your Stand farther than you ever have. Think you can pull it off." Shinji smirked. "In a few hours, you'll either know or won't care." "There's only one place we can fire from that's safe from Ramiel," Kaworu noted. He noted a map of the island they were on. It was perfectly circular, with five areas surrounding a sixth. Kaworu pointed to a mountain in the grassier part. "We'll be firing from here. It's close to Ramiel without being in his range. Though once he detects us firing he will fire back. That's where the shield comes in." "Everyone get ready!," Gendo called out, "Operation Flying Fortress is set to commence in three hours!"

* * *

Units 02 and 05 emerged from the launch panel closest to the mountain, while Unit-01 used a launch panel further away so it could take off without being intercepted. 'This is Unit-01. I'm in the air and have visual on Ramiel. So Dad, how are we gonna get the core this time?' 'That we haven't figured out yet,' Gendo admitted, 'It's entirely possible that we won't be able to, and that we'll be forced to kill this Angel. You do realize that, right Kaworu?' 'I've already resigned myself to it,' Kaworu said sadly, the positron rifle in hand. Rei had finished setting up the duralumin shield.

The positron rifle started charging up as Shinji discharged his Stand's power into it. "We might not get it with the first shot," Kaworu noted, "We're close enough that Ramiel will detect the power increase." Sure enough, just as Kaworu was ready to fire, Ramiel fired off a beam of his own. Kaworu fired at the same time, causing the two beams to meet halfway before winding around each other. Ramiel's beam impacted just below the EVAs at the base of the mountain, causing the ground to shake but otherwise doing no damage. Kaworu's beam was more effective, impacting on Ramiel's drill and breaking it off, causing the Angel to go spiraling towards the nearby lake.

"**Damn! Without the drill I can't get to Father! I'll have to leave it to the next sibling, but in the meantime I'll to deal with these machines to make it easier for them. The third one has shown its face now, looking much like a tiger."** Just then, several fighter jets came in from nowhere, blasting more positron beams to attack, easily piercing Ramiel's outer shell. "Where did those fighters come from!?," Rei asked, "We never asked for backup on this operation!" 'The fighters have the symbol for SEELE!,' came Misato's voice over the comm, 'They must be trying to take this win from us!'

Kaworu quickly had Unit-05 leap onto Ramiel's shattered body before the fighters could make a second run and pulled out the core, moving out of the way as they blasted the empty shell. 'Shinji, get after those fighters!,' Gendo called out, 'It looks like they're going to the sky citadel! We'll arrange transport for Rei and Kaworu to join you!' "On it," Shinji said, directing Unit-01 to fly after the fighters. _'These Angels are only trying to rescue their father from what they perceive to be his kidnappers. I won't let them be massacred so senselessly.'_

* * *

The area that the fighters wound up landing in seemed infested with giant Parasites. "Great…," Shinji said, "Parasites in this area can only mean one thing…" Rei and Kaworu soon arrived. "Ugh…," Kaworu said, "Were these created by SEELE's Stand virus experiments?" "A byproduct," Rei clarified, "The real experiment…" A sudden roar could be heard from a nearby water tank. "Is right in there." A giant squid-like creature known as a Kraken emerged, electricity surging through its body. "So its voltage versus voltage," Kaworu noted, electrical energy crackling across his fingers, "Might as well clean the area out."

The easy part was smashing through the Parasites, but the Kraken itself was tough, with a hard shell over its head that hid an electric node. Luckily, it was vulnerable to overcharge. Three of the monster's tentacles attacked, lashing out and smashing up the ground. Kaworu created an electric blade and sliced through one of the tentacles, Rei smashing through a second with her own power. Shinji charged up to deal with the last one. "Cruel Angel's Thesis!" With a massive discharge, Shinji was able to cut through the last tentacle.

The Kraken prepared a charge to retaliate, only for its eyes to go wide as something slammed through its shell and into its brain. The trio looked in shock as a young woman burst through its brain, the turned to face the Kraken. "Hungry For Another One!" The woman grabbed the remnants of the tentacle and, to the group's shock, began shoving it into her mouth. Within seconds she had consumed the entire Kraken, giving a final burp. "Ugh… Worst calamari ever." "Um… Who are you?," Shinji asked. "Banica Conchita," the woman replied, "I was in town hoping to get to know the local cuisine when I saw the fight against the Angel. Seeing one of the rumored EVAs flying to this fortress I thought it might be important, so I followed on a Cessna I bought a few weeks ago."

"Ah, you would one of the people brought into the future by the ritual of the Original Sin," Kaworu realized. "Yeah, and now that I'm free from that bitch Honami I wanted to see the world," Banica said, "Anyway, I think I'll lay off the food for a bit. Not only was that Kraken nasty to eat, it really filled me up. Good and bad, I suppose. Anyway, see you later." And with that, she walked off. "Well, anyway," Shinji said, "We have some breathing room before the next Angel." "Let's not rest on our laurels," Kaworu said, "It's only going to get harder from here. And who knows what SEELE will be planning in the meantime."

* * *

"So much for our plans to make it look like NERVE murdered the Fifth Angel," SEELE-02, the French agent, said. SEELE-03 was American, SEELE-05 Russian, and SEELE-05 British. Lorenz, of course, was SEELE-01. "And so much for our plan to deny NERV the power supply needed to power the positron rifle," Lorenz noted, "The Angels can sense each other through their cores. If they realize one of their siblings is dead, they will take more drastic action against the ones who killed them, or think killed them. All part of our plans to make NERV join forces with us. But we underestimated the strength of the First Child, and the fifth Child rescued his brother's core before it could be finished off."

"We still have everything we need to start our Third Impact and begin Instrumentality," SEELE-03 noted, "We only need NERV on our side because they are the only ones capable of stopping us. How are our plans proceeding?" "All is as scheduled," Lorenz assured his allies, "While some of our plans are indeed failing, it is nothing more than setbacks. Our real plan will commence once the last of the Angels has been dealt with. I have already made contact with Lilith. Soon, very soon, we will have our ascendance into godhood." He grinned as he said this, knowing that the less his enemies knew of his plans, the easier it would be to pull them off.

**I did have plans to have characters from previous parts make cameos here and there. This is about saving all of humanity and the world, so of course it's all hands on deck. We'll get into more action next chapter. Read and review.**


	7. CAT 7: Jet Alone

**I'm sure everyone who knows Evangelion remembers this little bit. This time, Jet Alone is neither going to be a serious yet unnecessary battle, or a complete joke. And you'll see why once we get into the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 7: Jet Alone

Back in Japan, a crowd was gathering for a demonstration of a new device. The presenter was addressing the crowd that had gathered. "The Speedwagon Foundation has taken to developing several mobile battle platforms for the purpose of combating the threat of the Angels. Now some of you might be wondering how we intend to break through the AT Field that Angels are able to project. The thing is… We don't. This project is strictly to aid the EVAs by performing hit and run tactics designed to draw attention away from the EVAs and give them an opening to attack. It can also prove useful in retrieving the cores once an Angel has been defeated."

He motioned to the giant curtain. "And with that in mind, allow me to introduce… The Jet Alone!" The curtain fell, revealing a humanoid mech that looked like it was designed after old-school Super Sentai mecha. "The machine is equipped with a Strong AI developed by Doctor Mirai Idabashi. One could almost call him Keebo Idabashi's giant younger brother." The crowd gave a good-natured laugh. "In addition, Jet Alone can perform other functions not Angel related, such as attacking enemy bases. Its outer coating is made from duralumin, meaning it could easily survive an attack from any Angel seen thus far, though future modifications are intended to take future Angels into account."

Before he could keep speaking, another Speedwagon agent got his attention and started whispering in his ear. The presenter nodded in understanding. "It would appear Jet Alone is required for an impromptu field test. Rest assured we'll be having drone surveillance on it at all times, so you can get a good look at its capabilities." He pressed on a button on a controller he had, and Jet Alone sprung to life. It paused, clearly downloading something, then activated a set of rockets in its feet and took off, heading for the island in earnest.

* * *

While this was happening, Shinji had discovered something interesting about Toji. Not only was he more intelligent than his jock persona suggested, he also had a crush on Hikari. It had been strictly by accident, with Kensuke teasing Toji about how he was always looking at Hikari and Toji spilling his heart out about his feelings for her. So Shinji went out on a limb and more or less got Toji to just up and talk to Hikari. It been nerve-wracking, but Toji was able to successfully ask Hikari out on a date. Rei was convinced to tag along, but she didn't want to feel like a third wheel. Imagine the entire class's shock when she up and asked Kaworu to go out with her, him especially.

As Toji and Hikari were getting into their own conversation, Kaworu talked with Rei. "So, why ask me out? I mean, I think a lot of people would have pegged you as wanting Shinji more, since you've been with him longer." Rei just shrugged. "Well, to be honest, he seems a little too wild for me. You have to remember I was raised by a doctor and a warrior shaman. And Dad mentioned Shinji reminds him very much of Joseph Joestar. Which is no surprise since Shinji was practically raised by Joseph's son Josuke. I'm more surprised you agreed."

"Well," Kaworu said, "Most of it was the idea of getting more human interaction. It'll be some time before the next of my siblings makes their move, so it's good to get it in while we have the downtime. It doesn't hurt that you and I can connect on an emotional and intellectual level." He smiled. "And you're very attractive." Rei blushed as she smiled. "Thanks. I owe a lot of that to my Gigan genetics. Most of Dad's race can be compared to super models of both genders. I must admit, the physical form you were given is also quite attractive." Now it was Kaworu's turn to blush.

The budding couple's fun was interrupted by a sudden call. 'Hate to break up the date,' came Cadence's voice, 'But we just caught wind of a secret lab in the outskirts of the island that belongs to SEELE. Speedwagon had just sent their new pet project to help us crack into it. Shinji's already on his way there.' "We should probably head there too," Rei noted, "But do you think Toji and Hikari will be okay?" Kaworu looked at the other couple as they laughed over a table hockey game. "I think they'll be fine. But for now, I have a few grievances against SEELE that need to be settled."

* * *

Jet Alone landed right outside the pyramid-shaped building. Several drone fighters came out, but fell quickly to the Jet Alone's ballistic munitions. During the fight, Jet Alone struck off the top of the pyramid, revealing a chute that lead down into the lab underneath it, which the five heroes took advantage of. Cadence and Shining took a look around. "What could they be making in here that's so important?," Cadence wondered. Rei gasped and pointed to in one direction. "That!" The group looked and realized what was going on.

Along the wall were several tanks containing the still-growing forms of several new EVAs. "A crude version of the technology of the creators," Kaworu noted, "As if they're trying to reverse-engineer it. Those infiltrators Nu mentioned weren't just trying to get used to the EVAs, they were trying to learn how to build one." "It may be crude," came another male voice, putting the group on guard, "But it's effective." A young man sporting what appeared to be a cybernetic bodysuit came out from behind one of the tanks. "And the more these are studied, the better they become."

"Don't tell you and the others we encountered are supposed to be the pilots," Shinji said, "Without the enhancements we provide to our EVAs, they require a human soul just to have the power to match the Angels." "A few sacrifices for the sake of billions," the man pointed out. Kaworu scoffed. "I've seen SEELE's plans. They plan on sacrificing more than a few. So who are you supposed to be." "Name's Leo," the man replied, "It'll be the last name you ever hear. Positron Blade!" The cybernetics in his arms reconfigured to reveal glowing energy blades in his arms.

He made a spinning leap right at Kaworu, who put up his guard. Instead of the expected slicing, Leo found himself stopped by a familiar hexagonal field that seemed to conform to Kaworu's body, crackling with electricity. Kaworu grinned. "Did you forget I'm an Angel too? I have my own AT Field, bolstered by an electrical power fostered by my time training with the Speedwagon Foundation." Leo quickly leapt away before adopted a muay thai stance. "An electric Stand, an electric mode, and now an electric AT Field. Electricity seems to be a running theme with your group."

"The armor on our EVAs was originally designed as a limiter to control their power," Rei explained, "But by reversing the flow of electricity, it can be changed into a powered armor suit, giving the EVA more power with a pilot than it ever had on its own." The three pilots each took a fighting stance. "Of course," Shinji said, "It only works because we have such a strong bond with our EVAs. We don't even have to worry about testing for synchro ratings. It's ultimately a more efficient system, and no one gets sacrificed."

Leo scoffed before moving to attack, only get blocked by Kaworu and punched in the gut by Cruel Angel's Thesis. Leo backed off before dodging out of the way of Cadence's Stand, which she was able to maintain for a while before to breath. Leo moved in to attack her, only to get blocked when Shining stepped in. "Radioactive!" Leo felt his Positron Blade hit a solid sphere, stunning him from the block. Cadence grinned. "Deathharmonic!" She gave a mighty scream, blasting Leo right in the face, sending him flying for a loop and slamming into one of the tanks. Luckily for him, the glass was reinforced.

However, his cybernetics were starting to spark from the damage. "Not good… I didn't imagine they'd be so strong. SEELE needs to be warned about this." He called in a passing fighter and hopped on it, speeding away. "Still trying to get away," Rei noted, "So what do we do about this place?" "I can't imagine this is the only area where SEELE is developing these things," Cadence noted, "But at the same time, taking out this lab will surely cripple their efforts." The headed outside, signaling to Jet Alone to finish destroying the lab.

* * *

Lorenz was not happy to hear about the lab being destroyed. _'We still have Site B in the jungles, but Site A was an important staging area to unveil our new products when the time came. We'll have to lock Site B down, and hard. But more important is how strong the pilots are. And that woman… Cadence. Her power seems weak at first, but in reality it is just simplistic. And if Leo is any indication it packs a punch. Clearly more study into the Stand virus is needed. There's clearly something we're missing. Regardless, we still have the appropriate number of EVAs for our plans. But it looks like we'll need to do our own research into the Dummy Plug system.'_

**As always, Lorenz is ultimately several steps ahead of everyone. But sooner or later, you run out of steps on the ladder, and that's when the competition catches up. But we'll see more of that next chapter. Read and review.**


	8. CAT 8: Angel of Fish, Gaghiel

**We know get into the introduction of our next pilot, and she's a lot different than canon. Also, this is the reason why I chose to reintroduce Hamon back into the story way back in Stone Ocean. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 8: Angel of Fish, Gaghiel

Lorenz sat in his office watching a clock tick down time, a countdown until the next Angel attack. He turned around at his desk and was joined by the holograms of his fellow inner circle. "Gentlemen, as you are no doubt aware the Sixth Angel is due to arrive within a few hours. And according to the Dead Sea Scrolls, it will make its attack by sea." "That's not good," SEELE-02 noted, "Thanks to Speedwagon, our only true influence is the island. Making a move in international waters will have the governments of the world after our heads."

"I assume you mention this because NERV is making a grand scale operation, yes?," SEELE-04 asked. Lorenz nodded. "Our agents have reported them transporting pilots, personal, and the three EVA Units via helicopter. Their intent is obvious, intercept the Angel before it can reach the waterways of the island to seek out Adam. In addition, I've gotten wind that the German government has signed off on allowing the Third Child to join the fight." He hit a button on his console, revealing the four EVAs, the new one having lion-themed armor in yellow.

"Personally I can think we can let this one go," SEELE-05 suggested, "Focusing on our pride is only going to cause us to lose. And we need the Angels defeated anyway so they can't initiate Third Impact before we can." Lorenz nodded. "Agreed. We risk too much trying to intervene, and nothing at all if we just stand back and let this one play out. In the meantime, give our Stand users some rest. They're going to need it for the operations ahead." The others nodded. "Once the fight returns to the island we'll resume our plan. Everyone be ready to act."

* * *

Each of the giant carrier choppers had a crate slung underneath it, each carrying one of the EVA Units. In a fourth helicopter was Shinji, Rei, Kaworu, Yui, Naoko, and Cadence. Misato was in another chopper with Shining, Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke. Shinji had wanted his new friends to experience what they were about to see. "So why bring the EVAs with us to meet the Third Child?," Shinji asked, "You even had us grab our plug suits." "The Sixth Angel is due to attack soon," Yui explained, "It'll be coming in from the water, and we want to be in a position where we can intercept it."

"We're coming up on the UN Pacific Fleet," came the pilot's voice, "We'll be landing on the Over the Rainbow." "So what is the Third Child like?," Rei asked. "Her name is Asuka," Naoko replied, "And she's been trained in Hamon and fighting arts by the Zeppeli family. She's a real prodigy, having successfully completed the Hell Climb Pillar at only fourteen years old. Even Joseph and Caesar were around eighteen when they took the test together. Her Hamon powers are how she can power up Unit-03, since under the armor it's a very living creature."

The choppers landed, and Shinji noted that the Jet Alone had already been moved out onto the aircraft carrier. Meeting them was a young woman with bright red hair. Yui smiled. "Hey Kyoko! Everyone, this is mine and Naoko's friend and colleague, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu." "Hey there," Kyoko replied, "Thanks for coming over. My daughter's been eager to meet you guys." "So your daughter is Asuka then?," Kaworu asked. Kyoko nodded, as a younger girl around the pilots age with red hair and wearing a sundress approached. "Glad to meet you," she said with a pilot bow, "I'm Asuka Langley Soryu."

The other chopper landed, with the rest of the group disembarking, just in time for a huge gust of wind to blow over the carrier. Asuka quickly clamped down on her dress to keep her panties from showing. "Seriously Asuka," Kyoko said, "I warned you not to wear that dress. These aircraft carriers are like wind tunnels." "I wanted to make a good first impression," Asuka pointed out. She then looked. "I thought only the other three pilots were going to be here. Did they also bring the Fourth Child?" "No," Misato clarified, "She's still receiving a few final tune-ups before arriving."

Asuka chuckled. "You make her sound like some kind of robot." Misato gave a knowing grin, which Asuka missed. "Anyway," she said, "Allow me to introduce First Child Shinji Ikari, Second Child Rei Akagi, and Fifth Child Kaworu Nagisa." "Oh, by the way, Misato," Kyoko said, "I should tell you that Kaji is also with us." Misato blanched. "Who's Kaji?," Toji asked. "Ryoji Kaji, Misato's ex-boyfriend," Shining explained, "She's still raw about it, even though she's the one who left him." "HEY! I had every reason to!," Misato called out. "Oh yeah?," Shining retorted, "What reasons?" Misato just stayed silent.

"Was Misato perhaps more into Shining, but realized he had married before her breakup?," Rei wondered. "She never expressed any attraction to Shining," Cadence replied, "As far as I know they've only ever been friends." After Misato signed off jurisdiction of Unit-03, the group moved to the mess hall. Sure enough, Misato saw her former flame sitting there with a big grin on his face. "Yo. It's been a while Misato. Really missed you." Misato looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel. The others wisely chose to take a completely different seat.

"So I saw the fights you guys had so far," Asuka said, "Shinji, I gotta admit you did pretty good during you first battle. Not to mention I had no idea that an EVA could fly." Shinji smirked. "Well, don't forget it's because of my Stand that the current system for the EVAs even exists." He then turned serious. "But really, I'm doing this because people will be in danger if the Angels are allowed to run wild. What about you? Why are you doing this?" "Hamon is connected to the source of all life, energy," Asuka explained, "My training has gotten to the point where I can feel a person's emotions just through reading that energy."

She closed her eyes. "So many people on that island are in fear, both because of the Angels, and because they have to live under SEELE's thumb. I pilot to break through that fear, and help the people remember what it feels like to know hope." Just then, klaxon horns could be heard from outside. "Verdammt," Asuka muttered in German, "The Sixth Angel is already here." "Gaghiel," Kaworu realized, "He's the only one of my siblings that can traverse the water easily." The four pilots hurried to the locker rooms to change.

* * *

Gaghiel had already spotted the carrier containing the EVAs, but paid it no mind. **"As long as I keep to the waters, I should be able to slip by undetected. My other siblings were too obvious in there attempts, and were confronted and defeated. All I need is one stream linking me to Father's location, and I can easily slip inside."** Just then, he felt something scrap against his skin. It was Unit-02, swimming through the water with all the grace of ferocity of the shark its armor was modeled after. **"Impossible!,"** Gaghiel called out, **"How did they spot me!? Not even their sonar should have able to detect me!"** He didn't realize NERV had devices specifically designed to track Angels.

Gaghiel swam after the EVA, knocking into the Over the Rainbow in the process. This caused the ship to rock a little, causing Kaji to fall over, Misato falling right on top of him. Misato expected Kaji's hands to be somewhere inappropriate, but instead he had just grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling to hard. She sighed. "Thanks…" Outside, Rei had Unit-02 leap out of the water, causing Gaghiel to follow her, jaws wide open, only to get stopped by Unit-03, which was radiating energy that seemed to paralyze Gaghiel. **"Ugh… This power… It's fusing into my very being… Locking my nerves in place…"**

Inside her cockpit, Asuka was grunting. "Someone find the core and grab it, I can't hold him forever!" "It should right inside his mouth," Kaworu replied. Sure enough, Asuka could see the bright red core right inside the gaping maw. She transmitted the location, and Jet Alone sprang into action. With Asuka's Hamon freezing Gaghiel in place, he couldn't put up his AT Field, leaving Jet Alone free to grab the core and start pulling. Units 01 and 05 leapt in to give assistance, finally pulling the core out and leaping out of the shell's mouth just as Asuka lost control and released her Hamon, causing Gaghiel's body to sink into the depths before exploding.

* * *

Back on the island things got more hairy, as a group of Drones, including some designed after ninjas, made an attack. Leading was a young Chinese woman. "Greetings. I am Rin Rin. And I must insist you leave your important artifacts here." She swirled around to reveal a bladed fan that seemed to spew fire. "Or me and my Yanlong will see you burned to cinders." "That's direct," Asuka noted, "But unfortunately we can't acquiesce. We kinda need this gear to save the world." Rin Rin chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

She rushed at Asuka, but got shocked when she found herself parried and knocked into the nearby wall. The other pilots were already dealing with the Drones. Some embers still clung to Asuka's arms, but she wasn't concerned. Channeling her breathing, she charged right at Rin Rin. "Scarlet Overdrive!" The embers were fed into a raging fire, and luckily for Asuka, Rin Rin wasn't as fireproof. She quickly dove into a nearby lake to douse herself, only for Asuka to leap in after her. The lake began to crackle with Hamon, before Asuka leapt out, having caught Rin Rin under her chin using her forearms. "Next time," Asuka said, "Leave the Stand shenanigans to those with actual talent. Turquoise Blue Overdrive!"

The Hamon flooded the water still clinging to Rin Rin, shocking her into unconsciousness. Asuka grabbed her by the waist as she landed. Nearby, she saw Shinji spinning a Drone's head on his finger. "Gotta admit, you're kind of a showoff. But it was pretty hot watching you fight." Asuka smirked. "You're not so bad yourself. Maybe I'll get the chance to teach you a few moves." Shinji grinned. "Or maybe I'll teach you some." Nearby, Kaji was helping Misato to shore. "Well, that escalated quickly." "It's time like this I'm reminded you can _actually_ be a gentleman," Misato muttered.

**Yeah, some people who write Evangelion fanfics pair Shinji with Rei, some with Asuka, some with Misato, some with all three. For this fic I'll be sticking with Asuka, especially since her new personality meshes well with Shinji's. Read and review.**


	9. CAT 9: Living Together

**This chapter is meant to highlight more changes in Asuka's personality. The joys of actually having a beloved parent in your life, am I right? We also have a quick cameo showing up to clean up some loose ends. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 9: Living Together

"The capture of one of the artificial Stand users is a great boon to us," Fuyutsuki said, "Now if we can capture the ones that escaped earlier, we can start to put a dent in SEELE's forces." "Unfortunately we can't be on constant patrol for them," Rei pointed out. Fuyutsuki nodded. "Not to worry. We've already made arrangements to have outside sources deal with the issue." Nearby, Kaji sighed, having been forced to shave and dress in appropriate attire. Fuyutsuki did allow him to go without a tie, but that was the extent of it.

He had taken the time to have a good, long talk with Misato about a lot of things. It wasn't enough to restart their relationship, but at least now she wouldn't walk around the headquarters mad at him all the time. "Now then," Fuyutsuki said, "We need to discuss Asuka's living conditions." "Yeah, I gotta ask something about that," Asuka said, "Why is Shinji living with someone other than his parents?" "Director Ikari and his wife Doctor Ikari are constantly working here at NERV," Fuyutsuki explained, "The living conditions with Misato are temporary until the paperwork to have him live in a full-time dorm on his own are complete."

He nodded to Asuka. "As for you, since you spent some time being monitored by Misato, you'll be living with her as well. Unfortunately, Doctor Soryu is also busy fulfilling her duties. Rest assured this was taken into account. You should be having your own dorm, with a roommate, in as little as a week." Asuka shrugged. "Cool, I guess. I mean, I could do worse for roommates." She gave a chuckle. "I don't suppose co-eds are on the table." Fuyutsuki sighed. "Teenagers… I'll see what can be arranged." Misato could easily tell Asuka's thought process. She was starting to develop a crush on the First Child.

* * *

The next day at school, the four pilots were hanging out on the roof. "Say Rei," Asuka said, "I noticed that your facial profile is similar to Doctor Ikari." "There are some similarities," Rei admitted, "Though my jawline is sharper, and my eye color is identical to my father." Asuka raised an eyebrow. "How do Gigan even reproduce? I mean, we're talking a species with total control over their entire cellular structure." "To be honest, they way they reproduce is no different from humans," Rei explained, "Mom pointed that out. Of course, given the average Gigan life span extends into the tens of thousands of years, they don't reproduce often."

* * *

"So now you're living with us," Shinji noted as he and Asuka started moving boxes into the smaller room. Shinji had earned the larger room because of all the work he did around the place. Once they were finished, Asuka headed off to take a bath. "So," Misato said, "What do you think of her?" "Well, she's lively," Shinji admitted, "And very attractive. She competitive without being egotistical. I think I really like her." "I'm told her mom was pulled from the experiment into improving the EVAs' efficiency," Misato said, "After the incident where your mom got absorbed into the Unit-01, the NERV branch in Germany tried tweaking the systems."

"And Doctor Soryu was the first to test it?," Shinji asked. Misato nodded. "But Joseph Joestar was there that day, and discovered someone had tampered with the machines. The EVA would have left Kyoko's body alone all right… By ripping the soul right out of it." Shinji cringed. He couldn't bear to imagine how Asuka would have wound up if something like that happened. He then looked around. "Say… Where did Pen Pen go?" Misato looked back at him. "Oh, he's in the… Uh-oh…" Before she could get up, Asuka gave an ear-piercing scream. Shinji quickly covered his eyes as Asuka ran out of the bathroom buck naked, though he did catch enough of a glimpse to confirm she was a natural red-head.

"WAS ZUR HOLLE IST DAS!?," Asuka shrieked in her native German, pointing at Pen Pen coming out of the bathroom. "That's Pen Pen, my pet penguin," Misato explained, "By the way, I didn't know you and Shinji were far enough along for you to start showing off to him." Asuka looked down and realized she wasn't covered. She a quick shriek before grabbing the nearest towel. "I am so sorry…," she said, her face bright red. She hurried back into the bath as Pen Pen left. "You know," Shinji said to him, "There are better ways of being a wingman." Pen Pen made something like a smirk with his eyes.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't slap me for the free show," Shinji noted as Asuka headed for her room. "Mom always says it's not polite to slap people for exposure when it's your own fault. Or an accident." She bent back in such a way that her ample chest stuck out in just the right way. "Don't get me wrong, you're likely as horny as the next teenage boy, but I doubt you're the sort of pervert who gets his jollies off trying to sneak a peek any chance you get." "You are making it really hard to keep control right now," Shinji noted.

Asuka chuckled. "Don't get the wrong idea, Shinji Ikari. I only let the absolute best get near me." She stuck her hand out. "This is the unbreakable wall of Jericho." And with that she closed the door. But as she turned around, she heard the door bang open, Shinji having used his Stand to knock it open. "I've read the Bible, Asuka, and I know Jericho fell. So let me ask, were you secretly giving me an invite?" As if in response, Asuka grabbed him and locked lips. "Just get in here, First Child." And with that, she dragged Shinji into her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby bar, several of the Artificial Stand users were hanging around with some drinks. Mostly it was just Big Bull and Baron, Mathilda being behind the bar cleaning up some glasses. "You ever see that stereotype in movies where the bartender is just always cleaning glasses?," Baron asked, "By the way, where's Leo?" "He's back in the training center," Big Bull replied, "Said he needed to improve himself after his defeat earlier." "Shit, we all lost to those punk-ass kids," Baron reminded him, "Ain't no reason to be ashamed."

Just then, the door opened, and a green-haired young woman entered the bar. She sat down a few seats from Baron and ordered a drink. "So who are you supposed to be?," Baron asked, "This spot was meant to be reserved for just us." "Name's Nemesis Sudo," the woman replied, "I was sent here to apprehend a few… Dangerous individuals." After being released from Honami's control, mastering her Stand, and being reunited with her boyfriend, Nemesis had taken up a job as a bounty hunter, tracking down dangerous criminals and turning over any information on their whereabouts to the police, sometimes even bringing them in personally.

Big Bull snorted. "Say, aren't you that new bounty hunter on the block? I don't know who you're looking for, but you'd better move on before you get nailed." "Too late," Nemesis said, "Me and my boyfriend were doing it earlier before I came here." Big Bull dropped his pointing finger while Baron and Mathilda just laughed. "You definitely got a sense of humor, girl!," Baron said as he tried to put a hand on Nemesis' shoulder, only to feel it get grabbed. "I should probably mention," she said as she turned to them, "You guys are the criminals I'm seeking. One Step Closer!"

Her extra arms, one of which was already active, emerged, the lower right one slamming Big Bull in the knee. Mathilda hopped over the bar to attack with her Iron Maiden, only for Nemesis to block with two of her arms. She then proceeded to push them all off. "You're pretty good, girl," Baron admitted, "But it's still three on one." Nemesis smirked. "In that case… I'll just have to go a little further beyond." She titled her head down. "One Step Closer… Reanimation!" In an instant, her whole body seemed to burn red hot as she leaned back with a guttural scream, her eye patch bursting off, revealing her blind eye healing itself.

She then began to spin in place, creating a tornado that sucked the trio of cyborgs in. "Ah Hell no!," Baron called out as he tried to keep his hat on while getting sucked into the tornado. The massive winds knocked the trio into the nearby walls hard enough to knock each of them out. Nemesis took a few deep breathes, returning to normal after a while. With another deep breath, she picked up her eye patch and put it back on. "It's too bad my eye can only see again in that state." She got out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey, I got three of them, couldn't find the fourth. Can I get a pick up? Cool."

**Yep, I brought back Nemesis for this. There are a few reasons. One, I wanted to show the seven Evillious characters were starting to adjust to the modern era. Two, I wanted to clean up the AR characters who ran but didn't have any more battles in the story mode of said game. Three, I realized up until this point that I hadn't done a secondary power for a Stand yet.**

**So yeah, One Step Closer has an advanced mode similar to Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack or White Album's Gently Weeps. Naturally Reanimation is an album by Linkin Park, which was a compilation of remixes for the songs from Hybrid Theory. Since One Step Closer basically makes Nemesis similar to Asura from Asura's Wrath, this would be the equivalent of some of his super forms.**

**The idea is that Reanimation pushes Nemesis' wrath so far that it comes full circle, putting her in state of tranquil fury that improves her senses and strength. Essentially the perfect combination of wrath and patience. As you might expect, this form came about when Nemesis found this balance within herself and unlocked the full force of her Stand. Your next line is, "But what about Requiem Stands?" Not to worry, I already have plans for that later down the story. Read and review.**


	10. CAT 10: Angel of Music, Israfel

**The next Angel is ready for battle, and once again we see a few changes, as well as introduce the fifth pilot. And while she is similar to and named after a Persona 3 character, she is fundamentally different, though I will say I don't own Persona 3. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 10: Angel of Music, Israfel

To say that things were going bittersweet was rather appropriate given the circumstances. Earlier that day the Seventh Angel, identified as Israfel, had made his appearance known. Naturally the group had gone out to deal with the situation, but while Kaworu had warned them of Israfel's ability to split in two, they weren't prepared for how coordinated the two halves were. Luckily, a new EVA dropped in, quite literally, just as Israfel was merging together to finish the job. The new EVA, Unit-04, wearing green armor resembling an elephant, hadn't been able to defeat the Angel, but the impact had been comparable to an N2 mine, meaning the Angel wasn't moving anytime soon.

The downside was Israfel had erected an AT Field so strong nothing could get through it, not even a second N2 mine. Shinji looked at the five EVAs standing side-by-side and noticed something. "Hey Dad, why do our EVAs resemble the Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger?" Gendo chuckled. Of course his son would recognize that. "Some of our sponsorship money comes from Toei, and they wanted to use the EVAs to advertise their newest Super Sentai." Shinji shrugged and joined the other pilots in greeting their newest member, Aigis Idabashi, the Fourth Child.

"So you're another robot created by Mirai Idabashi?," Kaworu asked. "Yes," Aigis replied, "I'm actually Keebo's younger sister. And much like each of you, I can manipulate electrical energy by overclocking my internal hardware." "Well, it certainly stopped the Angel," Asuka noted, "Temporarily at least. Long enough to find out how the hell we're gonna beat it. More importantly, how we're going to retrieve his core." "Not to worry," Rei said, "Big Sis is working on something. Hopefully we'll have news before the end of the day."

* * *

Misato blinked as she looked at the USB drive, and then at Kaji. "You came up with this?" Kaji shrugged. "Hey, I know how hard it can be on you when you get in a bad moon. I thought this might be a good way to brighten your day." Misato checked out the info on the USB. She did even start smiling. "Kaji… This is brilliant! Using the Angel's own tactics against him, and how we can grab the core!" She surprised Kaji by smooching his lips, albeit briefly. "Don't get used to that," Misato assured him, "But consider your foot in the door. Just be careful not to make me slam it." Kaji chuckled. "Fair enough."

* * *

"So here's what we know," Misato said as she addressed the pilots, "Israfel's core is actually made of two components. To fully remove it, it must be pulled out of his body while he is whole, but before the two halves of the core are merged. This means a quick, synchronized strike is key. Therefore, this operation will be three-fold. Team One, being Shinji and Asuka, will perform the synchronized strike. Team Two, consisting of just Aigis, will distract the Angel as he's pulling together. While that is happening, Team Three, Rei and Kaworu, will go to remove the cores. You'll have exactly five seconds from the time he merges to grab the cores. Any longer and the cores will merge and be too heavy to remove. Any questions?"

"How will we be training for the synchronized strike?," Asuka asked. "That's the catch," Misato said, "To pull this off, you both need to be perfectly in sync with everything you do. And you'll need to live in the same room for until the Angel recovers from Aigis' attack, which will be in exactly one week. In addition, you'll be practicing a battle routine set to a sixty-second piece of music. Remember, we'll likely only get one try with this plan, so we need to make it count." The pilots all nodded, and headed off for their individual training.

* * *

While Shinji and Asuka were busy with their synch training, the other three pilots busied themselves with a small errand for NERV. They had to transport a few energy cells to transport tubes connected to the Geofront, which were needed to power Aigis' recharge station. Unlike her brother Keebo, who was self-sufficient thanks to this Stand Machinehead, Aigis had to rely on a daily recharge station, and the energy draw was substantial. So swiping energy cells from SEELE's supply was a great way to provide the level of energy needed for the station.

As they were finishing up, something came up on Aigis' sensors, and she quickly dodged something that was slicing through the air. "So," came a male voice from nowhere, "You were able to detect my presence." An electrical field surged, revealing a young man in a cybernetic outfit, the design being clearly based around a ninja. "As if we don't have enough to deal with," Kaworu noted. "I am Zero," the man said, "And you are stealing precious energy my masters need for their plans. But if you were to join us, we would be happy to share."

"I am afraid that cannot be arranged," Aigis said, "Our mission is to save the world, and your masters are seeking to destroy it, only to remake it the way they want. A place only for them, were everyone serves them. That is not the way the world is meant to work." Zero said nothing else, but grabbed the twin swords on his back, clearly the artificial Stand he was granted. "Onimaru & Jyuzumaru! Prepare to strike down this mockery of life!" He drew his swords, but Aigis leapt over the attempted attack and activated her overdrive system, her arms changing into revolver cannons.

The girl proved to be a walking arsenal, her guns firing too fast for even the high-frequency blades Zero was carrying to counter. After a bit, he managed to get up. "You fight well for a mere robot, but soon you will- Guh!" His entire system had been shorted out by a sneak attack from Rei using her lightning mode. "We have no time to be playing around with false Stand users," she said, "We should get back and keep practicing our roles. And maybe check in on our new couple." It was no secret that Shinji and Asuka had fallen for each other hard due to their similar personalities, making the synch training go all the smoother.

* * *

"So now we have another artificial Stand user for the brig," Cadence noted, "SEELE's really pushing for us to join their cause. The problem is they would deliberately hamper us so when the time came for them to make their move, they'd be able to scapegoat us and we couldn't do anything to stop them." She was overseeing the training of the other three pilots. Rei and Kaworu were practicing timing their attack for when Aigis provided the distraction, while Aigis practiced timing her attack to when the music stopped. For added security, Jet Alone would be flying in just before her to make sure Israfel's eyes were off the pilots.

Tomorrow was when the battle would begin, and the pilots were in great shape. "Everything took into account the Angel evolving to deal with a similar strike to last time," Shining noted, "Let's hope we can make our one chance count." Cadence nodded. "I'd really like to make this world one were we can start raising a family together." Shining smiled before hugging and kissing his wife. "I really envy you two," Kaji said as he came up to them, "I hope I can patch things up with Misato soon enough." "You do realize all her anger towards you is to cover up the fact that she's the one who left you," Shining noted. Kaji nodded. "Yeah. It still stings."

* * *

Israfel finally finished repairing his body and merged himself together. **"That had to be the longest six days of my life,"** he said in stereo, befitting his ability to split apart. Of course, while he had two voices, he only had one mind. **"It doesn't look like the Lilim are making any further attacks. They likely figured out how long it would take me to heal. No matter, I might as well take advantage of this opening."** He got distracted by the sight of Ramiel's shell, still being broken down days after his core was removed. **"I still feel Ramiel's presence not far from Father. Hopefully I can free my siblings as well."**

Just then, twin hatches opened in the ground, revealing Units 01 and 03, arms crossed in an X in front of their faces. 'Ready Operation Tempo,' Cadence said over the comms. "Copy that!," Shinji and Asuka said simultaneously. Israfel scoffed before splitting in two, only to hear music the second he did so. Suddenly, the two EVAs struck as one, causing sever pain as they easily broke through Israfel's AT Field. **"Damn! They're playing things my way! Need to hurry and merge together, disrupt their battle strategy!"**

However, the second he did so, he found himself under fire from both Jet Alone and Unit-04 strafing the area. Before he could react, Units 02 and 05 dropped behind him and grabbed the two cores. Quicker than he could think, Israfel felt both his cores getting pulled from his body simultaneously, the two EVAs jumping away as the shell exploded. Shinji and Asuka found themselves in the middle of a crater, though their EVAs were unaffected by the blast. "Well," Asuka said as she got out of her EVA, "That happened." Shinji also exited. "Looks like we pulled it off. And it looks like we have some privacy." Cadence giggled as she took that as a sign to turn off the monitors.

**Yeah, expect the Angel fights to be short. NERV's real enemy is SEELE after all. I know, alternate realities, right? But don't get it twisted, SEELE's downfall won't be for the same reasons as Barbro. This is Lorenz Keel, after all, and he has a few tricks up his sleeves. He just won't be playing his trump card until the final hand. Read and review.**


	11. CAT 11: SEELE in the Shadows

**I wanted to explain something in regards to Rei in this chapter, as well as mention that in spite of everything, Lorenz has everything under control. Sometimes it's what you ****_don't_**** know about a villain plan that counts. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 11: SEELE in the Shadows

Lorenz observed recordings of the previous fights on several monitors. He grumbled to himself. "Our Stand users can't stand up to normal fighters, much less the Stand users NERV has. Why? What is it about these Stand users that makes them stronger? They say our Stand users are artificial, but they should be the same." 'I wouldn't worry about it too much,' came a voice over his comm network, 'Once I get the chance to fight them, they will not stand a chance. After all, I was able to unleash a greater power from my Stand.'

"It had better be strong enough," Lorenz said, "We invested quite a lot of money in obtaining these powers for you. The crafting process alone cost tens of thousands in labor fees." He was aware that he was being monitored, but dismissed it. They would never unveil his true plan. Not until it was too late. As it happened, it was Kaji who was listening in, having used his government contacts to hide a bug in Lorenz's office. _'Crotchety old fool,'_ Kaji thought to himself, _'Still deluding himself in thinking mankind has hit an evolutionary dead-end. But if the events in Fuyuki twenty-two ago are anything to go by, mankind has only begun to evolve.'_

* * *

Rei was observing her body in the mirror. Due to her half-human genetics, she would still age normally for a few more years, but eventually her aging would slow to a crawl. It wouldn't be as slow as her father, but it wouldn't be long she left her friends behind as they aged. Well, except for Kaworu, who could age at the same rate she did. Additionally, the Gigan side of her genetics meant she did not grow hair except for on her head and in her crotch area. Since most girls her age tended to have it removed, she saw it as no big loss.

She then examined her face closely. "Hey Mom!," she called out. Naoko poked her head in the door. "What is it Rei?" "I couldn't help but notice how similar my face is to Doctor Ikari," Rei noted, "There are some subtle differences, and with my hair so long it's difficult to tell. However…" Naoko chuckled. That was something she inherited from Wamuu, her ability to notice the small details. "To be honest, while I was pregnant with you I needed a blood transfusion," Naoko explained, "Yui was the only viable donor. Because of your Gigan genetics, you absorbed part of that genetic code, causing your face to become similar to hers."

It was true. Rei had developed the Gigan trait of absorbing genetic material and molding it to her benefit before she even left the womb. Yui would often joke about how Rei had two mothers, Naoko and herself, which caused the women no end of amusement. _'Now I get the joke,'_ Rei thought, giggling to herself. Naoko smiled to herself. It was upsetting that Rei would remain so young looking even when she herself was as old as a grandmother, but at the same time she wasn't bothered by it. That was just how Rei's body worked, and there was no changing it even if she wanted to.

* * *

Later the group was busy in the gym. Even Aigis needed to work out, since her body was designed to be modular, and thus could grow stronger with effort on her part. Asuka found herself gazing at Shinji as he did his weight reps. The guy looked like a stick, but the muscles underneath resembled tightly bound steel cord. It was clear his time training in Morioh did him good. "Care to snap out of it?," Rei asked as she got in close to Asuka. "Oh sorry," Asuka said, "Just eating a bit of eye candy." Rei rolled her eyes. "Save it for the bedroom, assuming you've even gotten that far."

Asuka blushed. While she and Shinji hadn't gotten that far the night of their first kiss, they had wound up sleeping in the same bed. And then Asuka had a dream about walking into class naked, though fortunately only Shinji was there to see her. The following morning after she woke up, things had been messy to say the least. "Anyway, coming up is our field trip to Okinawa." "I don't think we'll get the chance to go," Kaworu said, "After all, we have to remain on active duty. Especially since the Eight Angel is due to arrive in the middle of the trip."

Asuka slumped. "Darn… We're supposed to be saving the world, the least we can get is a break once in a while." "We could always arrange a trip to Okinawa once the situation is resolved," Kaworu suggested, "Y'know, just the five of us." "Six," Aigis chimed, "I insist on bringing my own date so that I'm not a fifth wheel among two couples." Just then, a general alert went off. "What's going on?," Rei asked. 'One of the artificial Stand users is leading a raid on the high school,' Cadence said over the comm, 'Me and Shining are already on it, and we're brining help.'

* * *

Cadence was soon met by Fluttershy, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow, and Trixie. They saw a cyborg man with red lines along his body leading a group of Killseekers, including Cryo Killseekers, larger Executioners, and Armed Vehicles, cars with spiked bumpers and gatling guns on their roof. Max narrowed his eyes as several of these vehicles were grabbed with tree branches and suspended in midair, making them useless. Several Killseekers got impaled on sharp crystals, while others got locked up in colorful boxes that quickly got impaled.

He then found himself clocked across the head by what felt like a giant wing before something planted its foot hard into his gut. The Executioners moved to attack, only to get blasted by supersonic waves. Max then saw he was also getting locked in a box that was folding up around him. "Oh no you don't," he said, "Positron Blade & Tesla Blitz!" Several drones detached from his shoulders and charged up the blades on his arms allowing him to slice the box in two. "Ooh, you caught me," came Trixie's voice. It seemed like she had been split across her waist, but to Max's shock her upper half leapt off her lower half and grew legs, while her lower half grew a new torso.

In actuality, this was one of Trixie's favorite magic tricks. She had actually dodged the positron blade easily, having seen where it would come from thanks to Max's movements being rendered predictable thanks to the confines of the box. She then used Tricks Up My Sleeve to bring in one of her many trained body doubles, each of whom had hypnotized themselves to act exactly like Trixie, though they still thought of themselves as different people. They were just that good at acting. While Max was distracted, Cadence was able to slip behind him. "Deathharmonic!"

Max got blindsided by the soundwave blast, but turned around to make his own electric attack. It never got through. "I'll Fly!" Rainbow swooped in and used her flight field to negate the electrical attack. Max took a step back. "It's said that imposing your will is a matter of strength. And it looks like I don't enough at this point." He pounded the ground, creating a electric field that blinded the girls and gave him time to escape. "Do you think he was SEELE's heavy hitter?," Fluttershy asked, "I've heard rumors one of the artificial Stand users developed a secondary mode." "He would have unleashed it on us if he had it," Cadence noted, "Besides, either way we were able to drive him off and prevent him from accomplishing his raid."

* * *

"A second raid?," Lorenz asked into the comm. He was in a meeting with the rest of his inner circle. 'It was believed that we could try to find additional information about the Stand virus,' the voice on the other line explained, 'The Stands we have been given are proving inferior, in spite of their exceptional abilities.' "This is a serious embarrassment," SEELE-04 noted, "Now NERV will be on alert for further incursions. Not to mention the parents of those students are growing concerned. They have enough clout to convince the government to pull their children from that school. And if they do, there goes our chance of any study."

'Apologies,' the voice said, 'We'll make sure not to make such mistakes in the future.' The communication ended. "What little influence we have is waning with each loss," Lorenz admitted, "We ultimately hold the final ace. But it means nothing if we cannot fully implement our plans." "We do have agents hidden among NERV," SEELE-05 noted, "Perhaps we should instruct them to perform a subtle jailbreak." Lorenz considered it. "It would be easier to perform further operations if we had all hands on deck. Can they get it done without drawing attention?" SEELE-05 nodded. "I have some ideas on how to affect this." The group nodded in agreement. "Very well," Lorenz agreed, "We simply cannot let NERV stay on top forever…"

**Just because SEELE has the upper hand, does not make them stupid. Also, the reason I didn't include Starlight in this group is because she'd be too busy with her duties in the Alter Verse. Applejack would likely have her own work on the farm, and Twilight has long been dead by this point in time. But don't worry, a later part of the story will let the Mane Six fight together. Read and review.**


	12. CAT 12: Angel of Embryo, Sandalphon

**Some of these chapters might be short. I keep a one-thousand word minimum, which means lot's of filler scenes. But at the same time, I'm told my chapters are some of the longest out there. Anyway, here's the next Angel fight. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 12: Angel of Embryo, Sandalphon

**"Where am I?,"** Sandalphon asked as he extended his senses. It seemed he had landed in the middle of a volcano at the edge of the island. **"Well this stinks… Guess I screwed up again. Still, I should count myself lucky I managed to land in an environment I am suited towards. This will give me time to develop. Then I can burrow under the ground to where the Lilim are keeping Father, taking the magma with me."** His senses then picked up a few devices near him. **"I should have expected the Lilim to notice my entrance. And I am still not ready to face them. Still, if they wish to attack me, they will find it very difficult."**

* * *

"We couldn't have planned this distraction better ourselves," SEELE-03 said with a smug grin, "Now NERV will be busy dealing with the Eighth Angel while we can muster the forces necessary to retrieve our imprisoned agents." "We only get one shot at this," Lorenz pointed out, "And if it fails, we stand to lose yet another agent." He activated the communicator. "Max, is everything set?" 'We have our infiltration force ready to attack at any moment,' Max replied. "Good," Lorenz said, "We'll give you the signal once the Eighth Angel is dealt with."

* * *

"That's Sandalphon?," Shinji asked, looking at the scan from the volcano, "He looks like an embryo." "This is him in his development phase," Kaworu explained, "By now he's focusing energy to affect a serious growth spurt. Of course, it's pure luck that we caught him while he was still developing. He always was a klutz." "How do we proceed?," Maya asked. "Going into that volcano to retrieve the Angel while it's still developing is a suicide mission," Gendo noted, "Even with our advanced armor the pilots could only withstand ten minutes at maximum. And for all we know the Angel would wait until it was contained to activate his growth spurt."

"So the what's the plan?," Rei asked. "Luckily the JSDF still has a few N2 mines they're willing to grant us," Shining said, "We'll drop one into the volcano on the far side near the ocean, triggering a safe eruption that will both empty the magma chamber, depriving Sandalphon of his means to break into the Geofront, and expose him to the outside air." "He's more used to high temperature, high pressure environments," Kaworu noted, "Once exposed to a normal atmosphere he'll be vulnerable. But once he's exposed, we need to act quick to retrieve the core before the body expands to the point of explosion."

* * *

**"No sign of the Lilim,"** Sandalphon said, **"No matter. If they won't come to me, I'll go to them."** He had already gathered the necessary amount of energy, and immediately grew to his fully-developed form. However, at that moment, a massive explosion went off. Thanks to his AT Field he wasn't affected, but he wound up being carried outside the volcano by the sudden shift in the magma current. **"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!"** He found himself starting to expand as he was exposed to a lower pressure than he was used to. Even worse, he saw Unit-01 flying in.

**"So this is why the Lilim weren't trying to come to me,"** Sandalphon realized, **"Thanks a lot, Tabris. Now I look like an even bigger doofus…"** Shinji stopped just inches from Sandalphon. "This should be enough. Now to crack open this lobster. Cruel Angel's Thesis!" Shinji's Stand went at full power as Unit-01's arms moved faster than anyone would have thought possible. "DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME!" A few good punches and Shinji had broken through the outer layer of the Angel, enough to grab the core and retreat as the rest of the body expanded until it burst like an overripe melon.

* * *

A general alert in NERV headquarters went out just as Shinji retrieved the core. "We got Killseekers in full force infiltrating the Geofront!," Shigeru called out, "They're heading for the prison cells!" "Damn!," Gendo said, "They're trying to release the artificial Stand users we had contained!" The four pilots still at NERV hurried to where the group of Killseekers was gathered. These included some Mutant Plants and Poison Killseekers, as well as a Cybrid Joe for good measure. "They really want they're buddies back," Asuka noted.

"There must be at least a hundred of them," Aigis noted, "They intend to overwhelm with numbers." "One hundred hardly seems like a lot," Kaworu said with a smirk. The group activated their various powers and started blasting at the group, coating the walls with blue blood as they took out mutant after mutant. Meanwhile, one member of the infiltration group, named Sasha, had slipped by the pilots as they handled the Killseekers. However, she had to stop and dodge when a sonic blast erupted from just outside the prison cells.

Cadence walked up to to the icy woman. "Trying to get inside? I can offer you a trip if you like. Catch is… It's one way." "No thanks," Sasha replied, "I prefer to make my own travel plans. And I much prefer traveling with friends. Snow Spikes!" The nanotech inside her body activated, creating a frosty construct that she fired at Cadence. "Deathharmonic!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, blasting the construct to the snowflakes. "I've seen colder winters in Miami," Cadence snarked, "Why not look up old Rudy? I'm sure he could teach you a thing or two about cryokinesis."

She and Sasha started trading blows. Cadence may have had a rather limited Stand, but she made up for it with martial prowess, having mastered karate at a young age. Sasha, despite being a master of systema, had a hard time dealing with a fighting style that didn't even use weapons, not to mention the occasional sub-sonic burst whenever Cadence was face-to-face with her frosty adversary. A few good strikes to Sasha's midsection, followed by a sonic scream right in her ear, and Cadence soon knocked out the Russian blonde. She then contacted the others. "We have one more for the cells."

* * *

"Why would SEELE risk a jailbreak of this magnitude?," Fuyutsuki asked. He and Gendo were engaged in other shogi game. "You know Lorenz," Gendo said, "He hates to lose in anything, even if he already has the tools to win. He probably doesn't even need these artificial Stand users. He just wants them to make things easier to keep under control. No, his plan is something else altogether." "So it's simply that he desires more power," Fuyutsuki noted, "Even though he'll have all he could want should his plans succeed." Gendo finished with a winning move. "But so long as we remove that power base, we can win."

**A lot of the Angel personalities and background is based on the story Going Another Way by Tribun, but of course I threw my own spin on both the Angels and their battles. The idea to force a volcanic eruption came from the story Thousand Shinji by Academia Nut, though this time with Gendo making the suggestion instead of Shinji, to show how much he's really changed from canon. Read and review.**


	13. CAT 13: Drone Assault

**Some of these chapter are shorter than I was expecting, but hopefully the full number of chapter I had planned will make up for it. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 13: Drone Assault

Asuka could barely keep from laughing. The class had gotten back from Okinawa, and it turned out their trip had wound up taking place during a rainstorm, ruining the trip. "Hikari's really taking it bad," Kensuke noted, "She had an entire itinerary planned out and it got messed up because of weather." "Wish I had known," Shinji said, "I know of a powerful Stand user that can manipulate weather." "Not like it's been a picnic for us back here," Asuka noted, "First we had another Angel to deal with, and then our headquarters got attacked. Someone trying to free a bunch of prisoners we have locked up."

"It's a good thing the weekend is up," Toji noted, "That'll give me time to help Hikari calm down." "You guys are real lucky, you know," Kensuke said to the pilots, "I've always wanted to try piloting one of those EVAs." "It's not as easy as it looks," Asuka pointed out, "Those titans aren't mechs, they're more like giant cyborgs. Living beings infused with cybernetic armor. And they desire power, so controlling them is a matter of synchronization. Luckily, we're able to use our powers to channel electrical energy into the armor, giving them a power boost. It's enough to placate them."

Toji blanched. "Those things are alive!? What on earth do they eat!?" "They don't really need to eat," Shinji noted, "They were genetically crafted using the First Angel, Adam, as a template. Over time they've become calmer, to the point where both EVA and Pilot become like partners. Lately I've been able to get Unit-01 to respond to the slightest thought." "Which is good," Kaworu chimed in, "Soon enough we'll be up against the toughest of my siblings. As plan after plan fails, they'll start to get more desperate."

Kensuke looked at Kaworu. "Hold on… Kaworu, are you also one of these Angels?" Kaworu nodded. "Kaworu Nagisa is just the name I chose when taking on a human form. My real name is Tabris, the Angel of Free Will. It's because of my status that I ultimately chose to go against my nature and aid humanity. Although, eventually Adam will recover from what happened to him. And then… Lilith will pay for her actions." "Who's Lilith?," Toji asked. "The Second Angel," Rei explained, "Found by and captured by Stand users who were investigating Second Impact. And she'd dearly love to be free to unleash her wrath upon the world."

* * *

Zero arrived in Lorenz's office. "The chamber is on viewer mode for your convenience," Lorenz said, and the other four members of SEELE's inner circle appeared. "Good to see you were able to escape capture," SEELE-05 said. "Fortunately my systems were not completely fried," Zero replied, "The Gigan child is strong, however. I feared I would not awaken before NERV's agents reached me. Now, what is it you wish my to accomplish?" "There is an important laboratory in the jungle region that NERV is trying to access," SEELE-02 said.

"The lab contains information on how you and your fellow Stand users were designed," Lorenz explained. "And you wish me to take a squad to lock the lab down," Zero surmised. "He catches on quickly," SEELE-03 noted, "We'd also like you to deal with any intruders getting too close. We cannot let our secrets be leaked to the public. Not until we're ready to unveil our master plan." Zero nodded. "I will see it done. Master Keel, permission to take the Cthulhu Drone for this mission?" Lorenz smiled. "Granted. Our ultimate piece of technology will certainly overwhelm whoever comes knocking."

* * *

"A lab in the middle of the jungle?," Cadence asked. Yui nodded. "The entrance is non-descript, but considering most of the island belongs to SEELE, I can't see it being operated by anyone else. We've sent a small task force to investigate. But right now, they're being pinned down by several Drones. It's clear SEELE wants to keep their secrets hidden. I hate to ask this, but we need your squad to move in and deal with this problem." Cadence nodded. "I'll let my husband and the pilots know. Whatever secrets SEELE has hidden, it would be in our best interests to learn them."

* * *

Shinji looked through his binoculars at the sight of the various Drones flying in. "Any word from the infiltration team?" "They're holed up away from the door until the situation is resolved," Shining explained, "Once the first Drones started coming in, they decided to maintain some distance. There's one more thing." He pointed to a giant flying Drone that looked like a super-sized Gargoyle. "That's the secret weapon Cthulhu, the ultimate combat droid developed by SEELE. And look who's riding it." Rei gasped when she saw Zero. "When did he escape? We stopped the plan to free the other artificial Stand users."

"He was never captured," Cadence explained, "By the time NERV agents reached where you had fought him, he had disappeared." "This time we'll make sure he doesn't escape," Asuka said. The group moved in, getting the Drones' attention. Various types were there, but nothing the group couldn't handle with their various powers. The real task was getting Zero's attention, and they got it. "It is not in my nature to seek vengeance," he noted to himself, "But it seems the Heavens are smiling upon me nonetheless." He brought the Cthulhu down, engaging its battle mode as he did.

The droid engaged shields on all four limbs. "That thing's huge," Asuka noted, "About the size of a two-story building." The massive mech fired off several lasers from various points on its body. "Radioactive!" Shining threw up one of his shields, blocking the lasers. The rest of the group moved in. "Deathharmonic!" Cadence fired off a concentrated sonic burst. The Cthulhu moved its shields in a position to block the attack, but it was still powerful enough to weaken the shields. Asuka, Kaworu, Rei, and Aigis then each took a limb and started their own assault, eventually breaking through the shields.

Shinji then leapt onto the head of the droid. "Time to short this tin can!," he called out, "Cruel Angel's Thesis!" His Stand charged up a massive electrical surge, sending it right through the Cthulhu and shorting it out. It then grabbed the central core and pulled it out effortlessly, shutting down the droid once and for all. "Your fighting skills surpass all previous data!," Zero said in shock, "How can this be possible!?" "You didn't take our personal growth into account," Shinji noted, "Unlike mechs, we can change and grow, getting more powerful every second."

Aigis leapt over to Zero. "This time, I will not allow you the chance to escape!" Her arms transformed into gun turrets, charging with electrical energy. "Max power! Full throttle showdown!" The gun turrets started spinning like turbines, plowing right into Zero's torso and shocking him over and over as she rapid punched him, breaking through his suit. "And this time," she called out, "Stay down!" She gave one final uppercut, knocking out Zero and leaving him flat on the ground. Cadence chuckled. "We should stick around in case he decides to try a ninja vanish."

**A lot of the story progression was done using Sonic Forces as a template (boring game to play, fun game to watch). Naturally some events will flow differently due to the different media being presented and the difference in conflict. But the point is, this is when NERV starts taking control of Zero Point. Read and review.**


	14. CAT 14: Angel of Rain, Matarael

**The next Angel is coming up, and she's likely the weakest of the group. Either way, we'll also be showing that SEELE has more than one trick up their sleeve. I need to show they can put up a good fight even without world domination under their belt. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 14: Angel of Rain, Matarael

Shortly after dealing with Zero, several bigger Mutants, called Super Mutants, showed up out of nowhere. "Just one thing after another," Shinji said with an exasperated sigh. There were only five, so each pilot dealt with one apiece. However, once they were dealt with, Max chose then to show up. "I thought something was off when Zero didn't report in. You kids are getting stronger than our bosses ever thought possible." He turned to the group. "That could prove a serious issue. Especially if you can use the info found inside this lab to gain even more strength."

Shinji scoffed. "Why don't you people get it? We're not like you. Our power is natural, even Aigis'. We don't need fancy mechanical augmentations to grow stronger. In fact, all that tech is just holding you back." He motioned to Zero, then Max. "The two of you could easily become potent Stand users. You have the energy, and it's clear you have the potential. But you rely too much on artificial powers. Whatever garbage SEELE stuffed into your head, I think it's time you took out the trash." Max rushed over to him, preparing to slash at his head, only to get blocked by Cruel Angel's Thesis.

"This is real Stand power," Shinji pointed out, "I didn't get this power from the Stand arrow. It's a power that was sleeping inside me all along. The arrow just allowed it to awaken. This is the difference between us!" He threw Max back and charged his Stand to full power, then made a massive attack. "DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME!" Max slammed back into the lab door, causing it get cracked open. He shook his head. "Whatever you may think about us, kid, know that if we had any other choice, we'd never side with SEELE." And with that, he created another electrical shockwave to cover his escape, though he left Zero behind.

* * *

With the capture of the jungle lab, NERV was able to take that region away from SEELE, given them just over fourteen percent control of the island. Work was getting done raiding the lab for anything useful, from information to technology to resources. Yui in particular started looking through the files on the artificial Stand users, curious as to the meaning behind Max's words. "He said they wouldn't be joining SEELE if they had a choice," Gendo noted, "Are these artificial Stands working as life support, perhaps?" "That's what I hope to find out," Yui noted, "Anything we can use to turn these guys against SEELE will be useful to us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorenz was not pleased with the latest turn of events. "While Max's attempts to retrieve Zero and lock down the lab are commendable," he admitted, "His actions caused a breach in the lockdown, allowing NERV access to sensitive information." "And all this before the arrival of the Ninth Angel," SEELE-02 noted, "At this rate we might have to take drastic actions." "What sort of actions?," SEELE-05 asked. "As it happens," SEELE-02 explained, "Our spies in NERV have planted a kill switch that will cut all power in NERV save for the MAGI for exactly two hours."

"That's a risky venture," Lorenz noted, "We only get one chance with it. And we won't be able to contact NERV to make them an offer until the power is back on. Should they discover what happened, that will be another avenue lost to us." "I had a different idea in mind than threatening to cut their power," SEELE-02 clarified, "Once the power is gone, our spies can retrieve our other Stand users and even steal Adam for us. We need to study him in order to create that all-important factor to power our own EVAs." Lorenz smiled. "Of course… We need access to the S2 Engine. Very well, proceed with the plan."

* * *

Two weeks passed as everyone was looking through the data they had collected from the lab. "Man, this is a really big deal, isn't it?," Rei noted. "It's a major accomplishment to take something from SEELE," Ritsuko pointed out, "It'll take some time to fully analyze everything." Later, the five pilots were returning to the Geofront. The Ninth Angel was due to arrive soon, and they wanted to be ready to launch at any time. Shinji looked around. "Does the city feel… Quieter to anyone?" The group looked around as well. "What happened to all the traffic lights?," Aigis asked.

"Something's wrong," Asuka realized, "I think we're experiencing a blackout." "Should the Geofront be safe?," Rei asked. "Only one way to find out," Shinji said. Unfortunately, it looked like the card reader for the main door wasn't working. "This is way too convenient," Kaworu noted, "Especially since Matarael is due to attack soon. This has SEELE written all over it. They have access to the entire power grid on Zero Point, so they can shut it all down at any given moment." "Yeah, but how does that affect the Geofront?," Asuka asked, "It's supposed to be on an isolated system."

* * *

"We have confirmed some workers are no longer present," Fuyutsuki reported. "Then this is a deliberate act of sabotage," Gendo realized, "What's the status of the cell block and the Central Dogma?" "We have no confirmation as of yet," Fuyutsuki said sadly, "Hopefully we can find out before long. This outage can't last forever. The question is, why pull this off now of all times? SEELE had to have known we'd be on to them." "They're using this as an opportunity to steal important items from us," Gendo replied, "Luckily Jet Alone is activated remotely. Have it active at once. Matarael is said to be the weakest of the Angels, so it should be able to deal with her."

"Not without backup," Fuyutsuki noted, "Which we can't get so quickly." Gendo rubbed his chin. "Then contact Doctor Idabashi. I think it's time Aigis' older brother came to the party." Mirai Idabashi had told Gendo the full scope of what Keebo's Stand, Machinehead, was capable of. At its strongest it could easily pierce through an AT Field. Now was the time to put theory into practice. Luckily, the power outage didn't affect cell phone usage, since all cell towers were outside the island's perimeter. Fuyutsuki immediately put a call in to the good doctor.

* * *

As it happened, Matarael had actually arrived on Earth some time before Sachiel. But she suspected the humans had been planning to confront them for some time now, and so had chosen to wait to see what they would do when one of her stronger siblings appeared. Sure enough, when she saw how deadly the EVAs were in combat against Sachiel, she decided to sit and wait for a good chance to make her own move. When a sudden blackout hit the city, she knew this was her chance. **"The Lilim should be unable to mount any sort of offensive while in the midst of this chaos. Now's my chance to find Father and free him."**

* * *

"Just got word from Dad," Shinji said, "The Ninth Angel is set to arrive soon." "Actually, knowing Matarael she's been here for quite a while," Kaworu noted, "But she likely waited for a chance like this since doesn't have the combat skills of my other siblings. In fact the only Angel weaker than her is Iruel, but she balances it out with her special skill." Shinji raised an eyebrow. "So would Matarael be vulnerable to normal weapons?" "Only the highest caliber ones," Kaworu said, "Normal arms fire could never pierce her AT Field. However, things like anti-tank shells or high explosives would definitely have the yield necessary to penetrate it and do damage."

"That's good," Shinji said, "Because Dad is having Jet Alone mobilized to deal with Matarael until the power is restored. And he's also contacted Doctor Idabashi." Aigis smiled. "Looks like you guys will get to see how strong my brother is when he goes all-out with his Stand." "You mean Machinehead, right?," Shinji asked, "Isn't it just a nanotech factory that can pump out endless robots?" "On the surface," Aigis admitted, "But Keebo has had his Stand since his strong AI first developed true sentience. And over the last seventeen years he's pushed the very limits of his imagination in utilizing it."

* * *

Misato sighed. She had would up trapped in an elevator. Then again, it could have been worse. At least she got stuck with Kaji. Over the last few weeks she had talked things out with him. He had been shocked when he learned that she had been comparing him to her father, at least when she was younger. And she was concerned she didn't deserve to be happy, and it turned out she was happy being with him. Naturally it had been her old friend Shining who had encouraged this. _'Though there are times I wonder how things could have gone if he hadn't met Cadence.'_

"Looks like we'll be here for a while," Kaji noted. He got surprised by Misato snuggling up to him. "Yeah, look's like it. We'd better get comfortable. Luckily I was able to hit the bathroom before all this went down." Kaji chuckled. "Where did that come from?" Misato grinned. "Hey, if we're starting from square one, I gotta start by breaking the ice right? Just like when we first met in college." They leaned in and kissed, the elevator acting like the perfect private room, for a few hours at least. Meaning they would have plenty of privacy.

* * *

Meanwhile up above, Matarael had finally found the central shaft. Unlike Ramiel, she didn't have the brute strength needed to force her way through the ground or the armor of the Geofront. She needed to find a preexisting entrance. **"This should do nicely. I'll start secreting my special acid right here."** Just then, she felt something hard impact her body, enough to start weakening her AT Field. **"What the heck!?"** She spotted two large humanoid figures racing around her perimeter. One was likely Jet Alone, but she didn't know what the other was, since she couldn't feel the same energy like with the EVAs.

Matarael fired an acid mist at the figure, but it seemed to repair much faster than she could erode it. It finally got close enough for her to get a good look. It was no EVA, looking almost purely machine, with motifs of wolf, rhinoceros, and crocodile. And piloting is was Keebo Idabashi, Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Robot. The mech, which he called Mega World, was created by pushing his Stand to its absolute limit. Unlike a human Stand user, his platform could withstand the strain. Better still, he could activate his Stand to repair any damage to Mega World.

Actually, the design had come from his girlfriend Miu, he had just used the design as a template. Keebo smiled as he looked at a picture of him and Miu together, which was posted on the side of the cockpit. "I'll win this for both of us," he assured her, "Now… Machinehead!" His Stand could also equip Mega World with a variety of weapons, in this case a set of construction spikes. The pounding of the spikes was enough to batter through the AT Field. "Not as strong as some of the earlier Angels," he noted. He then sent a wireless signal to Jet Alone. "Get the EVA hatches open. Let's get the other pilots in here."

Jet Alone received the signal, and hurried to where the launch hatches were, wrenching them open one by one. This was noticed by the pilots. "Looks like we have a chance to get into the action," Shinji noted. The group hurried off to change into the plug suits in private, then activated special wrist watches that could act as beacons for their EVAs. Instantly the five EVAs launched themselves using their various abilities, opening wide for the pilots to enter. Matarael's various eyes widened. **"This is gonna end badly…"**

Asuka moved in first, using Unit-03's claws to tear into the Angel's flesh, Shinji then flew in and used Unit-01's talons to grab the core and pull it out, before the other three finished the job of disposing of the body. Once it was over, Aigis opened her cockpit. "It's good to see you again, Big Brother." Mega World opened its outer hatch, revealing Keebo to the others. "Yo. Glad I could make it here on time. Allow me to introduce my personal mech Mega World, crafted using my own Stand, and the designs of my girlfriend Miu Iruma." The others stared in shock at the mighty mecha, and how it fit so well with their own theme.

* * *

Back at SEELE central, Lorenz watched as a suited agent brought in the container for Adam. "We managed to find it deep within the compound. We were also able to retrieve our other agents. But there is an issue. They couldn't be brought here. It seems NERV expected them to be released at some point, so they were tagged." "I see," Lorenz noted, "We can't have them leading NERV to anywhere sensitive. What about the information from the lab?" The agent shook his head. "We didn't find a chance to retrieve that. And even if we did, it's all been copied onto the MAGI computers." Lorenz sighed. "More's the pity for us, then. No matter. We accomplished our goals with this operation. And now we start our studies into the S2 engine…"

**Managed to make this one longer. As you might expect, Keebo's Mega World is my answer to Zyuoh TheWorld. I'll be having other analogies as the part continues, though it's a relatively short part, so don't expect them in order. Read and review.**


	15. CAT 15: Renewed Confidence

**And so the pushback against SEELE begins. Both sides are taking action, and all the while the Earth in the crosshairs of something from beyond. Let's see how things continue. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 15: Renewed Confidence

"So you won't be staying long?," Aigis asked as Keebo prepared to return to Japan. "I still have my studies at Hope's Peak Academy, and other cases our class is taking on while we're in school. Rest assured I know the schedule for each Angel's arrival and can be here at a moment's notice when the time comes." He generated a flight pack for himself and started to lift off. "I'll be seeing you again before long!," he called out before shooting into the air. "Nice guy," Asuka admitted, "But I'm curious as to what sort of woman could fall in love with a robot. No offense, Aigis."

"No, it's a legitimate curiosity," Aigis noted, "To be honest, I've met Miu a few times. Eccentric is the best way to describe her personality. She also has a sort of mania for all things mechanical. And with both me and Keebo being anatomically correct, she considers him to be the perfect man." Asuka and Rei blushed at the idea of a robot having male genitals. "What about that large chassis of his?," Kaworu asked, "Is that his clothing or…?" "Keebo, like me, actually has a secondary chassis that acts as the main body, while the outer chassis is removeable clothing," Aigis clarified. The group all went, "Oh…"

* * *

"Gentleman," Lorenz said during the meeting, "We have finally managed to gain a victory, however small, against NERV. Hopefully it will be the first of many more, and bigger ones at that." "It's about time some good news came our way," SEELE-03 said, "SEELE-02's idea proved a perfect gold mine." "A shame we can never use that tactic again," SEELE-02 admitted, "But we can make use of this opportunity." "The only real problem I can see is that we still lost part of Zero Point to NERV's control," SEELE-05 pointed out, "Meaning they have access to all our research."

"I concede that this is no minor detail," Lorenz replied, "But we still hold the majority. And we now have Adam in our possession, and can begin to study him to learn the secrets of the S2 engine. So long as the bakelite holds he won't be going anywhere. And once we have what we need, we'll use what's left of him to fuel our Instrumentality." "There is one minor situation to deal with," SEELE-04 noted, "The search for the Longinus." They weren't talking about the lance that pierced the side of Jesus, but rather a cybernetic lance that was used by beings like Adam to control others of their kind. When Adam exploded, his lance was left stuck somewhere in Antarctica, and thus far it had not been retrieved.

* * *

Though fortunately, the Speedwagon Foundation had found the lance first, and Gendo and Shining were taking a trip to Antarctica to retrieve it. "While we're busy transporting the lance, our agents will be pushing to capture the city sectors of the island from SEELE's control." The discovery that NERV could actually remove SEELE's influence from Zero Point was a turning point in their plans. Now Gendo wanted to remove SEELE from the entire island if possible, removing what little influence they had left before they could trigger Third Impact.

"The Lance of Longinus," Shinji mused, "Not the first item to be named after a religious artifact." He was of course referring to the Holy Grail that had been fought over back in the mid 90's. The outcome of that war had been surprising, to say the least. And most of the world would never hear the story. "One of the things to watch out for is a new agent prowling the city," Gendo noted, "The escaped POWs won't be an issue. We have enough information from the jungle lab that we can predict how they might improve themselves. It's the newer forces we need to watch out for."

He got out a profile. "in particular, one of the agents who resides over the city region is a man known as Durga. Physically he's not more capable than any of the other artificial Stand users, but he's got a large ego. He's equipped with the Revolver Cannon, a gatling gun housed in his right leg with a reloader attached to his right arm." "It would also help to clear out as many Killseekers and other dangerous entities as possible," Yui noted, "The more we clean up the streets, the safer it will be for everyone." "Gotta say," Shinji said, "Compared to all this, dealing with the Angels seems like a simple job."

* * *

Durga, as it happened, was sitting on the edge of a skyscraper in the metropolis area when he got a call from Lorenz. 'We need you down in the city area. Turns out NERV is getting somewhat cocky after taking the jungle and want a bigger piece of the pie. Make sure to take some high-level soldiers with you.' He hung up, and Durga scoffed. "These Drones and Killseekers and other mutated creeps are just fodder for those kids. Only good for softening them up, and they can't even do that right. I'll take a few with me, but I'm honestly not expecting much."

He took a running leap off the the building, using his skills to parkour down several nearby towers until he reached the ground. He gathered a large group and hurried to the city, where he started looking for the pilots. He started hearing odd screams from behind him, and began to notice there were fewer and fewer breaths as he kept walking. Once it was down to only a handful, he sighed. "If I turn around and even a single Killseeker is still alive, I will be severely annoyed." He turned around, and in spite of his earlier words nearly laughed at the sight of Shinji holding the last living Killseeker in his group by the neck.

"I just thought it'd be fun to rile you up," Shinji explained before having his Stand fry the Killseeker. Durga gave a small chuckle. "You've certainly got a cast-iron set, don't you? Takes a lot of nerve to want to annoy me willingly." Shinji smiled, and Durga got blindsided by Aigis firing off her arm cannons, while Kaworu moved in and launched an electric wave to knock him toward Shinji. "Pardon me for the rude tactics," Shinji said, before slugging Durga right in the chin, "But I'd like to clear out this area quickly!" "Especially since we have a date planned!," Asuka said as she leapt in, arms glowing with Hamon, "Overdrive!"

Durga scoffed. "My faut for not listening to advice. Next time I'll be coming in with more backup. Revolver Cannon!" He cybernetic leg opened up to reveal the gatling gun and it began to fire. Asuka quickly pulled out a few strands of her hair. "A little trick from my Hamon teacher. Hamon Hair Attack!" She charged the follicles with Hamon and threw them in front of her, creating an effective barrier. Durga took the chance to make his escape. "That was an unusual technique," Cadence noted as she and Rei showed up. Asuka smirked. "My teacher, Caesar Zeppeli, learned the trick from his friend Joseph Joestar. With my longer hair, I figured it would be easier to pull off."

* * *

Meanwhile at Hope's Peak Academy, Keebo was getting briefed on a new mission by Kakyoin. "I know you were only supposed to be joining the group at Zero Point during Angel attacks, but I've just been informed by Shining that several of SEELE's agents were released from imprisonment at NERV HQ. If they are allowed to roam free, it will severely hamper efforts to resolve the situation. The next Angel is due to arrive, so once you deal with that, I'd like you to round up those escaped prisoners." Keebo nodded. "I should be able to handle that. In the meantime, Miu wanted to give me a tune-up." Kakyoin chuckled. "Is that what they're calling it these days?" Keebo couldn't help but laugh at the joke, even though it really was just a tune-up of his platform.

**Yeah, Caesar would no doubt have heard about Joseph using some of Stroheim's hair to create a protective barrier against gunfire. If you remember, Joseph's son George did the same technique, only using his own hair. Naturally the barrier would be more effective with longer hair, especially if the follicles were still attached. Only the follicle part of a strand of hair is alive, after all. Read and review.**


	16. CAT 16: Angel of Sky, Sahaquiel

**I've just about gotten this part half-finished. I'm still writing out later chapters as we go. Soon enough I can start writing the next part… In the meantime, we're starting off learning how Shining awakened his Stand. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 16: Angel of Sky, Sahaquiel

In the year 2000, a massive giant made of light had appeared when explorers tried to study an object that hit Antarctica. The massive being was hit with something and started to writhe in pain. **"NO! STOP!"** Professor Katsuragi managed to get his daughter to safety. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened," he said, "I wish I could have been a better father." Young Misato was confused, then saw little Rusty rushing at the giant. "Shining!" Rusty had felt something awaken within him as the giant's waves of energy hit him.

As if by instinct, he threw his hands towards the giant. As he yelled in confidence, a gigantic bubble of blue energy encased the giant. Just in time too, as the giant suddenly exploded. Most of the blast was contained, but Rusty could feel something leaking through. _'Radiation!,'_ he realized to himself. Luckily, with the blast gone he was able to refocus the shield on himself to block the radiation, but the explorer team wasn't so lucky. Only Misato escaped contamination due to being locked in a lead container. Eventually, rescue came. "This Stand power I've gained," Rusty said to Misato, "To remind me that I need to understand what I'm trying to block, I'll call it… Radioactive!"

* * *

"That's all we really know of that day," Shining said to Cadence as he recounted the story of how he awoke to his Stand, "Adam seemed concerned about something right before he blew. According to the Angels who's cores we've retrieved, the energy waves are identical to the virus that enables Stand potential. Being in such close proximity allowed my Stand to awaken. Without that event, I would have needed one of the arrows to awaken Radioactive. As for Misato… At first she wanted nothing more than to take revenge for the Angels."

"Until she learned what was really happening," Cadence realized. Shining nodded. "I'm honestly grateful she learned the real truth, that Adam never intended to harm anyone. Revenge is never something that should be taken. It only leaves one feeling empty." Just then, an alert came within the Geofront. Naoko ran up to the married couple. "We've just discovered the Tenth Angel. And it's a big one! Probably the biggest of them all! Everyone's down in the main comm room. You're gonna want to see this personally." The two of them looked at each other, nodded, and followed the doctor.

* * *

Down near Antarctica, Gendo frowned as he got the call. "The timing couldn't be worse. We'll be stuck here for hours trying to remove the lance from the thick ice it's been encased in." With Shining having contained the majority of the blast, the radiation levels in the frozen region had faded over time, to the point where it was moderately safe to roam the icy wastes again, provided you had the proper thermal gear. "Science can be both uplifting and destructive," Gendo noted to himself, "These expanses of nothing but ice and what few creatures adapted to live in this environment… It could easily happen to the rest of the world if humans are not careful."

He chuckled. "And I prefer the world to be as lively as it normally is." He took a look at the lance, as jackhammers carefully chipped away at the glacial wall it was caught in. "With the lance in our possession," Fuyutsuki noted, "We will have the perfect weapon to use against Lilith should she awaken." "Only Adam could ever properly use it," Gendo mused, "Hopefully he will be able to awaken and escape from SEELE's clutches before Lilith fully awakens. Of course, none of that will matter should Sahaquiel's planned attack succeed. The Dead Sea Scrolls were quite ominous concerning his abilities…"

* * *

Kaworu looked at the image on the monitors. "That's Sahaquiel all right. He's been in orbit around the planet for months now, studying the humans. Trying to find where Father is." "He must have been incredible lonely," Rei noted, "Perhaps once we retrieve his core he'll be able to reconnect with his other siblings." "I just got the data in from the satellites," Maya said, "The Angel's central body is at least eight-hundred meters. It's whole body is at least three-thousand meters wide!" "Zeruel always said he needed to go on a diet," Kaworu joked.

"All kidding aside," Aigis said, "If that is how long Sahaquiel is, then his mass must be enormous. But how will he attack?" "We know from the Dead Sea Scrolls that he can launch off parts of himself to bombard the ground below," Naoko noted, "Unit-01 does have space travel capability due to its flight, but one EVA alone wouldn't be able to handle an Angel this big." "How high can Jet Alone travel above sea level?," Shinji asked. "Not high enough," Cadence said, shaking her head, "It was never meant for interstellar combat."

"I can modify Mega World for space travel," Keebo noted, "But would two of us be enough to break through Sahaquiel's body to his core?" Just then, the image cut out. "Not good," Makoto said, "The satellite was just destroyed! Something impacted it!" "Looks like Sahaquiel wants some privacy," Kaworu noted, "I never knew he was so camera shy. He must have expanded his AT Field to use offensively." "With how big the Angel is," Maya noted, "His AT Field must be enormous." Kaworu looked at the ceiling in worry. _'You wouldn't really go through with it… Would you Brother?'_

* * *

What Tabris was speaking of was Sahaquiel's biggest flaw. Normally a pleasant fellow to be around, this only lasted so long as things remained okay. But with Adam's loss, Sahaquiel was unable to recover, in spite of the kind words of his siblings. **"I'm sorry Father… But I cannot continue to live a meaningless life… The least I can do is break open your prison, that another of my siblings can release you in my stead."** He launched off a part of his body, which impacted in the waters just outside of Zero Point. **"Missed. I should correct my orbit before I make my run."**

* * *

Kaworu pounded the nearby table when the report came in. "Damn it, Sahaquiel! Did the words of your brothers and sisters mean nothing to you!?" "What's going on, Kaworu?," Rei asked. Kaworu looked like he had tears in his eyes. "Sahaquiel was the most devasted when we lost Father. He lost all meaning of joy, no matter what anyone would say to him. Now he's doing the only thing he thinks will have meaning… He's going to kamikaze the island, taking himself and us out all at once!" There was a general gasp. "Why would he do that!?," Ritsuko asked, "There's no way he'd free Adam if he's dead, even if Adam _was_ here!"

"That won't matter to him," Kaworu clarified, "He'll just let the next sibling take over afterward. He could easily just bombard the island to crack it open, and we'd be near helpless. But maybe now we have a chance to save him. If he's planning to come within Earth's atmosphere…" "Then we could intercept him and retrieve his core!," Misato realized. "That's a risky venture," Shining noted, "If Sahaquiel manages to impact, it won't just destroy Zero Point. The resulting tsunami could wipe out thousands in Japan nearby."

* * *

Luckily, even with most of the island under SEELE's control, NERV still had enough clout to order an evacuation of both Zero Point and nearby Japan, just in case. However, the MAGI's plan for stopping the Angel was a crazy one. "So all six of us have to catch it with our hands?," Asuka asked, a little shocked. "Seven if you count Jet Alone," Shinji noted, "Although it will have the more important job. Once our AT Field's have canceled out the Angel's, Jet Alone is to go in and remove the core. That should stop the Angel's trajectory."

"This plan only has the smallest percentage of success," Keebo noted. "Story of our family's life," Shinji pointed out, speaking of the Joestar clan as a whole. It was pure luck that allowed Jonathan Joestar to defeat DIO Brando the first time, luck that gave Joseph Joestar the chance to defeat Kars, luck that gave Sadao Kujo the chance to overtake Mario DeBorne, luck that gave Jotaro Kujo the power to defeat DIO a second time, luck that allowed Josuke Higashikata the chance to find and defeat Yoshikage Kira, luck that gave Giorno Giovanna the tools to overcome Diavolo, luck that let Jolyne Kujo handle Enrico Pucci, luck that let George Joestar III rip apart Barbro Vaiself's plan, and luck that let Josefumi Kujo outsmart Honami Sato.

"At the end of the day," Shinji noted, "Luck is just something that comes to the Joestars naturally. Let's hope today isn't the day that luck finally runs out." The got in their respective mechs and launched out. Keebo tuned his platform's sensors. "I've calculated it as close as I can," he reported, "This should be right around the exact spot where the Angel should land. Margin for error is only five percent." 'Good enough,' Misato said, 'Now we just need to hope you guys can catch it.' "Like Rei said when this all got started," Shinji said, "In a few minutes, you'll either know or won't care."

Soon enough, they spotted Sahaquiel overhead. "Jeez, the computer monitor didn't do him justice!," Asuka said in shock. His eye alone seemed to be equal in size to any of the EVAS. "Get ready to make the catch!," Aigis called out. Once he was down to twenty-thousand feet, Sahaquiel felt sure of victory. **"This is for great honor! Father, I know you will be proud of my memory!"** Suddenly, he felt himself get stopped by something pushing against his momentum. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw what it was. **"The machines from before! Along with a new one! No! I cannot let my sacrifice be in vain!"**

He tried to increase his momentum, but it only resulted in his AT Field starting to crack as the six pilots pushed their powers to their limit trying to hold him back. It felt like trying to control a tsunami or earthquake. Finally, the AT Field shattered, and Jet Alone quickly swooped in, firing off several high-frequency laser to cut through Sahaquiel's body. **"Wait… What are you doing!?"** Sahaquiel suddenly felt himself leave his body, cutting off enough of its momentum that it harmlessly fell to the ground, albeit temporarily covering the EVAs and Mega World before ballooning up and popping.

'Is everyone alright?,' Cadence asked. "My soul feels like it needs a rest…," Shinji noted, "Cruel Angel's Thesis needs time to heal…" "I feel like a used doormat," Asuka muttered. "I could sleep for centuries at this rate," Rei agreed. "I'm currently in cooldown mode," Aigis replied, "I believe I won't be able to function for a while." "What she said," Keebo agreed. "So this is what happens to humans when they get exhausted," Kaworu noted. Misato chuckled. _'Looks like they just need a bit of rest. We can hold off the next assault for a few hours.'_

* * *

Watching the entire event was a young woman right around Yui's age. In fact the two had been good friends for many years. Her name was Mari Illustrious Makinami, a half-British woman who had worked with Yui before her disappearance, and was grateful to hear of her return. From behind her appeared a humanoid figure similar in appearance to the EVAs, only with brilliant Angel wings. "So they're in the home stretch now," she said to herself, "But they'll need more help. Let's go… Beautiful World." She had earlier joined several other Stand users in storming the metropolis, her Stand's electrical field resulting in the destruction of several dozen Killseekers.

But SEELE wasn't yet done. And they likely wouldn't be until they either succeeded, which no one would let happen if they had any say in it, or they were wiped out. Mari had spent years training in Speedwagon, seeking therapy to deal with her mental issues and mastering her Stand so that she could maintain her reason even while in her feral "beast mode". She was a Stand user, and she refused to wind up one that would hurt innocent people. That would make her no different than her Uncle Gray Fly. He had ultimately paid the price for his evil, a lesson to Stand users everywhere. And one she intended to pay heed to.

**Yep, I'm having Mari enter the picture. We'll see her EVA soon enough. In many ways, Mari is designed to have a Stand similar to Shinji, an analogy to Zyuoh Bird. Speaking of which, it's been a while since I've featured some Stand stats.**

**Beautiful World (Opening of Rebuild of Evangelion)  
****User: Mari Illustrious Makinami  
****Ability: Beautiful World generates a powerful electrical field that can disrupt certain other non-physical barriers, especially AT Fields if they are strong enough. This field can act as both offense and defense, charging Mari's body into a feral rage or protecting her from outside forces. The Stand itself is very capable in a fight if necessary.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: A  
****Range: B  
****Durability: C  
****Precision: D  
****Potential: B**

**This'll be the last Stand until the next part, when we double-down on the villain Stands. Read and review.**


	17. CAT 17: As The Tide Turns

**Not much to say this chapter. We do progress some events a little and get ready for more action. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 17: As The Tide Turns

Lorenz and his inner circle addressed the rest of their member agents. The outer members were only there to monitor progress on the Instrumentality project, but they were considered part of the group anyway due to how important that project was. "Thank you for joining us on such short notice gentlemen," Lorenz said, "As you have been informed, NERV is still holding out from merging with our organization. The Tenth Angel has just been eliminated, leaving very few obstacles in our path. But what obstacles remain… Are proving difficult to negotiate."

He turned to the holograms. Unlike the four members of his inner circle, whom he had absolute trust in and wanted to speak with face-to-face, metaphorically speaking, the outer circle appeared as black monoliths. Of course, they saw the inner circle as the same using special filtering technology. "SEELE-06," Lorenz said, "What's the status on studying Adam?" "We believe we have enough information to start manufacturing our own S2 engines," SEELE-06 responded. "But we're short a test subject," SEELE-11 chimed in, "During the confusion of the recent attack on the metropolis, we found that Unit-00 had been stolen. And not recently."

"We still have enough EVAs and pilots to create the Tree of Life," SEELE-07 noted, "All we need to do is put the dummy plug through the simulations." Lorenz nodded. There was no need to sacrifice their precious resources when it would be so much more fulfilling to offer them a slice of the pie instead. "The main problem is that while we have found the Lance of Longinus," SEELE-12 chimed in, "It's already been removed. We suspect NERV got to it first." "This is troubling news," Lorenz said, "We need eyes on NERV. And we need them soon." "But who can we send?," SEELE-08 asked, "With the jungle lab raided, most of our agents are compromised." Lorenz raised an eyebrow. "What exceptions can you think of?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the pilots and the Dashell couple were working their way through the metropolis, only to hear the sounds of fighting up ahead. They hurried over to see a young woman in an orange plug suit, electricity surrounding her as she battled the escaped agents. Cadence gasped. "I think that's Mari." "So she's a Stand user too, is she?," Aigis asked. Shining nodded. "And one who was born with her Stand, no less. It's called Beautiful World, and it surrounds Mari in an electrical field that can power up her body or block out outside forces for defense."

It was certainly proving effective as Mari finished dealing with the last of the agents, letting her field drop. She then noticed the others. "Sorry, I was expecting the party to be in full swing when you showed up. But while my Stand is active I tend to wind up going a little overboard." Shinji looked at the downed agents. They were unconscious but were only suffering bruises and dents. "If this what you call overboard, I shudder to think what you call going all out." "Why the plug suit?," Asuka asked, "I thought there were only five EVAs."

"Technically there are six if you count Unit-00," Cadence pointed out. "Which was already swiped from SEELE without them realizing," Mari said with a smirk, "Little job by some agents of Speedwagon." "But Unit-00 is incompatible with the current EVA system," Kaworu noted. "Was," Mari clarified, "NERV is currently having the best engineers in the world working on modifying Unit-00 to make it work with the current armor type. But there are only so many templates to work with. Luckily, given the present Super Sentai theme going on, a second bird model is feasible." Shinji raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The engineers turned out to be Kazuichi and Miu. Kazuichi had been getting some major engineering contracts since his graduation, turning the small bike shop he used to work at with his family into a major automotive company in only a few short months. Miu was still attending Hope's Peak Academy, but her inventive genius was still getting her plenty of patents for new and innovative designs. "The real issue was getting around the incompatibility," Kazuichi noted to Yui, "Luckily I was able to find a solution by modifying the organic creature using Carpenters."

"From there designing the new armor was easy," Miu said, "But are you sure you want to reuse the eagle template? I could easily think up a number of new designs." Yui shook her head. "It turns out an extra flying EVA would still fit the normal them we have going on here. Though I am grateful for the less harsh shade of orange. The previous coloring was rather garish." "Yui!," Mari said as she came in. Yui turned around and smiled. "Hey, Mari. Good of you arrive." "We also had Chihiro called in like you asked," Kazuichi noted.

"Good," Ritsuko replied, "We know the next Angel, Iruel, is meant to attack while we're busy with the new updates to the MAGI, and her ability let's her take over anything computerized like a virus. We can't risk losing our main source of data. Luckily Aigis and Keebo are hard-wired against viruses. We made sure to do the same with Jet Alone, just in case." Kazuichi nodded. "I was part of the main engineering team for that battle mech, so I'd hate for it to get lost on us. It's kinda like a son to me."

* * *

"It will take a bit to properly condition her," SEELE-08 admitted, "But it will be an excellent chance to get close to the pilots and learn their weaknesses and strengths. Anything to help us stay on top." "And fortunately NERV doesn't have everything on us," SEELE-02 noted, "We still have the facility in the factory region. Thus far it has remained untouched." Lorenz rubbed his chin. "That won't hold true forever. Send our agents to…" He was interrupted by a sudden call. He frowned. "Slight change of plans. All of the agents we managed to free were recaptured, and most of the others are on assignment elsewhere. We only have Durga and Garuda to rely on. Luckily, they are a nearly unbeatable team." He smiled, thinking on how the NERV team would soon meet its match.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gendo watched as Unit-01 plunged the lance into Lilith's chest, causing her lower half to shrivel up. "Will that stop her, Dad?," Shinji asked. "Only for a while," Gendo admitted, "Long enough for Adam to recover and finish the job personally. At the very least she will be staying put until the remaining Angels have been neutralized." "Iruel is supposed to be microscopic, right?," Shinji realized, "How are we supposed to retrieve her core?" "Her own power will provide us with a solution," Gendo assured his son, "Given what we know from the Dead Sea Scrolls, it should be possible to download Iruel's core like any other computer program. But only time will tell if that theory holds true."

**Yep, plans are being made for the next Angel to show up. Things are starting to accelerate as we get into the second half of the story. Read and review.**


	18. CAT 18: Angel of Fear, Iruel

**Another Angel fight, but this one happens a little differently. Especially since most ways of Iruel infecting NERV have been cut off. Instead, I made sure to have a completely different type of scenario play out. I think you'll like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 18: Angel of Fear, Iruel

Durga was overseeing the installing of new software into the computer mainframe at the factory region. With him was his partner, Garuda. Garuda had a body that was largely machine, with only his nervous system running through a modified Gargoyle. "Everything's proceeding as scheduled," one of the workers noted. "Excellent," Durga replied, "By the time NERV thinks to invade this place, we'll have everything we need to repel them. Not even their precious EVAs will be able to crack this coconut open. We'll soon be ready to test the dummy plug's for the final experiment."

He didn't know everything SEELE was planning, only that it had something to do with uniting the world. He hoped he could still get work when it was all said and done. As good as the pay was for this job, retirement sounded pretty boring to a blood knight like him. What no one in the factory knew was that something was growing deep inside computer system. It was Iruel, the Eleventh Angel. **"I guess I somehow missed reaching into NERV, but this is a blessing in disguise. It turns out Father in somewhere in this facility. I'll find out where, then escape and infiltrate that location and shut it down."**

* * *

"Another Angel showed up?," Shinji asked, "But we didn't see anything coming in." "The alert is coming from deep within the factory sector still controlled by SEELE," Ritsuko explained, "From our scans, it's taken over their computer systems." "Iruel," Kaworu realized, "She's a microscopic Angel, and capable of rapid evolution beyond anything the rest of my siblings are capable of. But why did she infiltrate SEELE's network instead of our own?" "Come to think about it," Maya noted, "A part that we rejected in favor of a more efficient replacement was picked up by SEELE."

"So that's it," Keebo realized, "Iruel must have embedded herself in that part, intending to infiltrate the MAGI to shut us down, but wound up in the wrong network. The fact that she's taking over that network instead must mean she's realized SEELE has Adam." "Adam must be somewhere in the factory then," Mari suggested. "Either way, we're going in there," Shinji said, "We need to contain Iruel before SEELE's forces destroy her." Keebo then brought his fist into his hand. "I think I have an idea. If Iruel is microscopic, her core should be the same, right?"

The others got the idea. "Your Stand!," Mari realized, "The nanobots it produces should be small enough to retrieve Iruel's core!" "This will be the first time I've used my Stand in this manner," Keebo admitted, "But it should work. Either way, this will likely be the first Angel we've dealt with without using the EVAs. And let's not forget, we're rushing into enemy territory. They'll have defenses waiting for us. And it won't be long before they find a way to deal with Iruel, so we have to hurry." The group nodded, and headed out for the factory.

* * *

"It just came out of nowhere," Durga said to the hologram of Lorenz, "We're trying to combat it, but it keeps evolving to match our assaults." 'Such was mentioned of Iruel's power,' Lorenz admitted, 'I must confess, I never expected an Angel to attack somewhere other than the Geofront. This will put a serious target on our backs. I recommend having the engineers brainstorm a means to use the Angel's own evolution against it. Find a way to place it in an evolutionary dead end. From there, only death awaits it. And make haste. I suspect the pilots will be showing up on your doorstep before long.'

"Not to worry, Boss," Durga said with a smile, "We found something special in the labs below. Turns out that without a stable food source, some of the Mutants turned to each other for lunch meat. And one of them mutated even further. Our control methods have proven effective, but I'd still give it a wide birth when it gets set loose on a target." He pointed his thumb behind him to a large, red Mutant that looked like it was in the midst of a berserker fury. Lorenz smiled. 'Talk about an unexpected windfall. Make good use of it Durga. For now it is the only one we have.'

* * *

The group found their way into the factory and heard the angry growl of the Berserk Mutant just ahead. "That didn't sound friendly," Rei noted, "Maybe SEELE's been upgrading their experiments." The giant Mutant crashed into the room and gave a fearsome roar, trying to take a swipe at the group. Keebo moved in and blocked it by creating a duralumin shield with his Stand, letting him stand his ground against the assault. "This thing is stronger than a normal Mutant," he noted, "And a scan of its metabolic chart suggests it's been eating other Mutants to do so."

Mari breathed in. "I think it's time to unleash a real beast… Beautiful World!" Her Stand charged up, focusing on pure offense. Mari's eyes turned bright red, and she removed her glasses, tossing them aside. With an guttural growl, she rushed at the Berserk Mutant, plowing her fist right into its stomach. The increase in strength was made evident, as the Mutant actually spat up a bit of blue blood, and wound up sailing into the nearby wall. It got up quickly, shaking its head, before roaring right at Mari and charging at her, only to hit an electrical wall. Beautiful World had swapped to defense to block the attack.

Mari stood over the brute and wrenched open its jaws, letting her electric field flood inside the beast, frying it from the inside out. Once she was back to normal, Aigis handed her her glasses. "Remind me not to piss you off," Aigis noted. "Don't worry," Mari said, "Even in my feral state I'm in full control. Enough to determine friend from foe, at least. But this giant brute was just the gatekeeper. There's likely someone else waiting further inside." "One of SEELE's fake Stand users no doubt," Kaworu noted, "Let's hurry. By now they'll have determined Iruel's weakness."

* * *

"Anything yet?," Durga asked the technicians. "We've determined the Angel has only taken over one part of our system's binary network," the technician reported, "We've theorized it might be possible to reconfigure the other part to forcefully evolve the Angel, shutting it down within a matter of seconds." Durga nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent. Make sure the program is implemented within the hour. It will be quite the coup for our organization to defeat one of these Angel's instead of NERV." "Shame that dream will go down in flames," came Asuka's voice.

Durga whirled around and noticed the pilots right behind him. "So you managed to get past the Berserk Mutant. Well, to be fair its capabilities were never fully tested. We discovered it on accident, you see, and decided to simply stick it in front of the door. The Mutants kept here were never properly fed, you see." "That's what you get for feeding your monsters after midnight," Rei quipped. Durga actually laughed in a friendly manner. "Oh man, that was a good one! Remind me to send that to the Digest!" He snapped his fingers. "Garuda! Time to play!"

Garuda flew in using his jet mode before transforming into his humanoid mode. "Ready for combat! Tornado Drill! Engaged!" Rei smirked. "I'll deal with this overgrown tin can." Durga scoffed, but looked serious as Mari came to face him. "Hope you're ready for a real battle." Durga laughed. "You think you can step to me, little woman. I have the powers of a god!" "A god?," Mari said in a disbelieving tone, "It's been said that Stand users hold the power of gods. But your Stand is purely artificial, only tied to you by flesh. And a gatling gun in your leg with the reloader in your arm doesn't strike me as godly. Heck, this one Stand user I heard of who simply made people angry when they stepped in water is more god-like than you."

Durga growled before firing off his Revolver Cannon, only to have the bullet blocked by Mari's electrical field. Meanwhile, Rei had her Lightning Mode active. Garuda launched an attack from his Tornado Drill, but it barely phased the half-Gigan. "That all you got," Rei said, a smile on her face, "My father, the Gigan who trained me, has a Mode of Wind. Compared to the storm he unleashes, you're nothing more than a gentle Spring breeze!" She started charging to full power, her spine actually emerging from her back and crackling with electricity.

Garuda tried to run as he shifted into his hover mode, but he didn't get far as Rei coated the area in lightning. "Grand Judgement!" Several bolts struck Garuda, shutting down several of his systems and sending him crashing into the nearby wall. Durga was shocked to see this, even more when Mari charged up to her maximum and started striking at him with a ferocity that frightened even him. Mari did a few somersaults that caused her foot to plant itself right in Durga's face, before her electric field surged through him like a buzz saw. He was down on the ground within seconds.

The other pilots approached the now frightened staff. "You've just seen how strong two of our number are," Shinji noted, "Care to test the rest of us." The staff simply fled, letting Keebo approach the computer. "I'll have my nanobots swarm Iruel," he said, "Shifting their purpose every few seconds. If I do it just right, it should force her to manifest a core large enough for us to grab." It was tense, with only Keebo and Aigis able to see the struggle. Ultimately, a fist-sized core grew inside the nearby computer tower, which Keebo grabbed.

Iruel sensed the presence of Keebo's Stand and realized she had been captured. **"Forcing me to evolve a larger core to overcome the nanobot forces. Quite ingenious."** "Are you alright, Sister?," Kaworu asked. **"As well as I can be seeing as my body just self-destructed within the computer network. Though I did get much information in the process. Father is here in this facility, kept deep underground and encased in bakelite. However, what the masters of SEELE haven't been told yet is that Father is slowly starting to regain consciousness."**

"And when that happens he can awaken again," Asuka realized. **"And put a stop to Lilith and her schemes,"** Iruel replied, **"My other siblings and I have long suspected you keep her contained beneath your own headquarters. What you don't know, is that SEELE has made contact with her. And they're striking up a deal. Control of the world, in exchange for her unleashing Third Impact."** "The source of Instrumentality," Shinji realized as he pounded his fist into his hand. **"I wasn't in the network long enough to know how they intend to orchestrate it, but I do know that they are starting experimentation with something called a dummy plug. A sort of remote auto-pilot for EVAs."**

"Lilith won't be going anywhere for a while," Kaworu noted, "Gendo and Fuyutsuki found Father's lance and Shinji used it to pin Lilith in place. It's not a permanent solution, but one that will buy us precious time." **"Time enough for the rest of our siblings to arrive,"** Iruel said, **"But unlike me, they do not know Father does not rest at NERV. They will make whatever attacks they can. And some of them have powers more dangerous than even those of you who possess Stand power."** "We know what's coming," Rei assured her, "And we're preparing for the worst. But right now, our real enemy… Is SEELE."

**Those of you familiar with Evangelion canon might ask why Adam is regenerating when Tabris, aka Kaworu is supposed to have his soul. There's actually a good reason why, but I'll explain it in a later chapter. For now I'll just say that right now he isn't housing Adam's soul, although he was at one point. Read and review.**


	19. CAT 19: A Spy Among Us

**SEELE is setting up their next plan. A lot of complicated steps here, which means a lot of things can go wrong. Let's see how they do with this next one. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 19: A Spy Among Us

"Everything is set up as we instructed," SEELE-04 said. "Excellent," Lorenz replied, "The sad fact of the matter is that for all of our study and testing, our EVAs are inferior to the ones created at NERV. So our hand-picked pilots need every advantage we can give them. Of course, our primary concern is early warning on when our facilities will be attacked again. It is easier to prepare for an assault when you know one is coming." "Our spy seems convinced she won't be able to find out much," SEELE-03 noted, "She has little experience dealing with people. But her handler has assured her that the pilots are more sociable than her other classmates in the past." Lorenz smiled. "And that will be their undoing…"

* * *

The next day at class, the teacher spoke up. "Students, we have a new transfer student starting here today." The young girl with long black hair and glasses entered the room. She looked down at the ground. "Hello… I am Mayumi Yamagishi…" Kensuke felt his heart skip a beat. Sure, he had seen beauties like Asuka, Rei, and Aigis, but something about Mayumi resonated with him. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed so similar to him, making her seem almost attainable. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Toji, who was smirking. "A crush on the new girl already?"

Kensuke, knowing it was pointless to deny anything given the ribbing he had given Toji about his own crush. "Well… Yeah…" He then blushed even redder when he realized Mayumi had been seated right next to him. "Sorry," she said, "It's just that there was a free chair here." "Oh, don't worry about it," Kensuke replied, "I'm Kensuke Aida." Mayumi looked a little surprised. Kensuke was giving her a genuine smile, something she was unused to. However, right behind her, Aigis was narrowing her eyes, her internal sensors spotting a dangerous anomaly inside this new girl.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?," Naoko asked as she lookout at the readout Aigis had printed from her sensor log. "I'm afraid so," Aigis replied, "It seems that growing within Mayumi is an S2 engine. Given she has not had contact with NERV, I can only assume this is the result of SEELE's experiments. They've had Adam long enough that they can start reverse engineering the S2 engine, and I wouldn't put it past them to test them on a human, just because they could." Naoko had to agree, this was definitely something SEELE would pull off, even if they would learn nothing from it.

"Luckily, thanks to Kensuke we've invited her into our social circle," Aigis said, "That should allow us to keep an eye on her, and hopefully have the S2 engine removed." Naoko rubbed her chin. "But to do this without SEELE wanting to cut her off as a loose end, she'd need to be in a safe region. And I can only assume she was selected to be an unwitting spy for SEELE. I need to report this to Gendo. I think it's high time we liberate another sector from SEELE's control." She looked at the small die on her table. "Nu, could you keep a close eye on Mayumi in the meantime? Find out what's she trying to learn." Nu, who had shape-shifted into the die, replied, "Very well. It shouldn't be too difficult."

* * *

Mayumi was a little surprised. She had expected the pilots to be too busy with saving the world and everything. Heck, one of them was too old to be in school and another went to school over in Japan proper. Yet even Mari and Keebo had become fast friends with Mayumi. It was rather bittersweet to her. On the one hand, she was finally starting to get friends like she always wanted. On the other, it meant she had to deal with SEELE telling her to get on with her job now that the pilots had warmed up to her. Of course, what really surprised her more than anything was that Kensuke, who wasn't even a pilot, had thought of her as attractive.

"Most guys wouldn't even give me a second look," she noted. "Well, then most guys are idiots," Kensuke noted, "Personally, I found myself getting a crush on you from the first moment I laid eyes on you." Mayumi blushed. "Thank you… No one else has ever said anything like to me. Well, without meaning it at least." Kensuke chuckled nervously. "Man… I'm glad we met up when we did." "So where are the others?," Mayumi asked. "They wanted to give us some privacy," Kensuke said, "You know, try and convince me to admit my feelings."

That was true, but not the whole truth. In reality, the group had been told about a new mission and that Mayumi was being coerced into being a spy. This meant they had to make things as difficult for SEELE to wrench information out of Mayumi as possible, to help buy time until her condition could be dealt with. Despite what she had been told, SEELE wasn't the only group that could cure her condition, because NERV knew perfectly well what it was and how to deal with it. The real problem was doing so in such a way that SEELE couldn't interfere or enact repercussions afterward.

* * *

"Here's the basics," Gendo said as he faced the pilots, "For too long we have allowed the high school on the island to remain within SEELE territory. After they stopped their attempts to kidnap students for studying the Stand virus we saw little need. But with the fact that we _can_ take back sectors of the island from SEELE, the fact that so many of our agents reside within the city, and the recent revelation regarding Mayumi Yamagishi, it is imperative that we remove SEELE's presence from the city and claim it for NERV's purposes."

He adjusted his glasses. "We know the only remaining presence of SEELE left in the city is a gang of Killseeker's led by one of their top agents, an artificial Stand user calling himself Oinkie." A picture of the guy, which looked piggish, got Shinji chuckling. "Nice name… I'm assuming he's more dangerous than he appears?" "Somewhat," Gendo replied, "He's no powerhouse compared to the others, but he can hold his own due to having a black belt in karate and the artificial Stand he uses, a biological agent referred to as The Juice. It's a self-replicating formula that gets injected into his body and gives him strength and stamina similar to a Mutant."

He showed more pictures of the area. "Now first things first, we need to clear out a great deal of his gang. The problem is the heavy muscle is a large number of Executioners. To clear them out, I'll be taking to the field personally using one of our assault choppers." The pilots looked surprised. "You'll really be helping us personally this time?," Asuka asked. Gendo nodded. "Let's just say I have some personal grievances against SEELE that I'd like addressed." As the operation prepared to start, Yui walked up to her husband. "Be careful out there. I might be able to survive without you, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt if you die." Gendo smiled as the two of them kissed.

* * *

Oinkie was finishing off a plate of bacon when he got the general alert. "What the heck is going on out there?" "Someone's decimating our bouncers, boss!," one of the Killseekers said, "They've got an assault chopper and they're ripping through all the hired muscle! At this rate we'll be wide open!" Oinkie took a look and got shocked at the sight of his Executioners being turned into paste. "We can't lose the city! The bosses will flip if we lose another territory! Get the boys together! We need to get ready for intruders!"

He whirled around as something caused some of his guys to be launched through the nearby door. Mari placed a hand on the door jam, her eyes glowing red. "A little late for that." She rushed into the room and started slaughtering the Killseekers. Oinkie made few nervous pig noises as the other pilots entered the room. "This ain't good… I gotta protect my interests. The Juice!" The injection system attached to his back activated, sending the pale green liquid into his body, instantly shifting it into a more muscular and scaled version of itself, making him resemble a tamed Mutant.

"What would a good analogue for this be?," Keebo wondered, "Suit Stand? Transformation Stand?" Oinkie snorted. "You wanna try me, robo boy? I hope you realize I make my living as a junk seller. And like anything worth selling, the fresher the product the more people will pay!" He charged at Keebo, who easily dodged him while tagging him with a few explosives. "Sorry, but I'm the sort of tech you can't put a price on." Oinkie squealed as the bombs went off, his hide only saved due to his increased mass. He took a karate stance and tried attacking Keebo, who countered with slashes and energized kicks.

"That nanomachine tech," Oinkie realized, "That's your Stand!" "And unlike your bio agent, which was simply bred in a lab," Keebo noted, "Machinehead was with me from the moment I gained sentience. It's the perfect irony, that a Stand created by a robot is more authentic than anything you and your cronies have! Machinehead!" His platform manifested an energy cannon, which charged up before blasting at Oinkie, who managed to dodge out a nearby window and start beating feat. _'I still have other businesses on the island! I'll just retreat to one of those!'_

* * *

"We lost the city?," Lorenz asked over the phone. He had been contacted by Oinkie after he had gotten away. Lorenz was not happy, but his mood was more directed towards NERV. "They figured it out somehow… They learned about our spy. I never thought it would happen so soon." 'I just got word that most of the other agents in the city were arrested for various crimes,' Oinkie noted, 'What do you wanna do about it now?' Lorenz sighed. "Trying to take the city back would be costly and expose our desperation. For now maintain your businesses elsewhere. I'll contact you if we need you again." He hung up. "NERV now holds more than twenty-eight percent of the island. We need to keep them from getting more."

* * *

Mayumi was surprised to see NERV agents at her door. Earlier her handler had disappeared, up until now he had always made it clear that he was watching her. "May I help you?" "We're here to have you admitted for treatment for a serious condition," one of the NERV agents said, "And yes, our organization is aware of what it is. And contrary to what you have been told, we can have it treated. We'll be sure to let your friends know about this. Or rather, those that don't already know due to being involved with our group." Mayumi was shocked beyond belief. But if these people said they could help her, she knew she couldn't say no.

**For those who don't know, Mayumi was a character from the Sega Saturn game for Evangelion, Second Impressions. I wasn't including any other side projects from EVA besides her and Mari, so don't expect it. And of course Aigis, being a robot, would detect Mayumi's internal problem a lot earlier than canon. Though we won't get back to her for a few chapters. Read and review.**


	20. CAT 20: Angel of Night, Leliel

**The next three chapters including this one, are all part of a plan to take back Adam from SEELE. And of course, there will be two Angel fights along the way. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 20: Angel of Night, Leliel

"SEELE's loss is our gain in more ways than one," Fuyutsuki said, "Mayumi had mentioned something interesting. It seems after Iruel was contained SEELE decided to move Adam to the flying citadel." The main staff of NERV was in meeting in Gendo's office. "The MAGI have developed a keen plan to capture the citadel too," Ritsuko noted, "First, we send two of our main fighters to cause some havoc in the grasslands sector." Gendo nodded. "A diversionary tactic. Keebo's variable weapon system via his Stand would be perfect for this, as well as Mari with her feral rage."

Ritsuko nodded. "Next, we can have someone infiltrate the factory while this distraction is going on. We take control of the computer network in there, and use it to shut down the flying citadel's defenses. I recommend the Dashells take this one." "That's fine," Gendo agreed, "But I want Aigis going with them for extra safety. That leaves Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Kaworu to storm the citadel." "There's one complication," Fuyutsuki stated, "Due to the complexity of the plan, we'll be dealing with two Angel encounters during this operation, Leliel and Bardiel. And the Dead Sea Scrolls went into great detail about their powers." Gendo nodded. This operation was tricky, but doable.

* * *

"And you're likely to encounter Leliel during the operation," Naoko said to Keebo and Mari, "The spherical appearance you see is just an illusion. Her real body is the shadow on the ground, within which is a Dirac Sea, basically a concentrated vacuum. She can literally suck in anything she wants, and getting out will be difficult." "I have a few singularity weapons up my sleeve," Keebo assured her, "The real trick will be getting her to cough up her core." "Do enough damage and you might force her to eject it," Naoko suggested, "Now get out there and run wild!"

* * *

"The transfer of Adam was completed recently," SEELE-03 said in his report, "We have him safely concealed inside the sky citadel. The only concern is that during the transfer, he was loosened a little, and began showing signs of regeneration." Lorenz narrowed his cybernetic eyes. "He's beginning to awaken. If he is permitted to confront Lilith…" They group bowed their heads. They all knew what might happen if those Angels were to clash. "Speaking of which," SEELE-05 chimed in, "We've heard no word from Lilith as of recently. Given the Lance of Longinus disappeared from the Antarctic, I think we can safely assume it was used by NERV." Just then, a bunch of emergency reports came flooding in.

* * *

Leliel noticed the sudden rampage as she carefully slithered her way towards the center of the island. **"Wow. Someone's going hog wild on the place."** She noticed the mechanical Mega World and Unit-00 as they smashed through SEELE's cybernetic weapons. Even with her dimensional form, Leliel could still see. **"Wait… I thought there was only one bird EVA… Maybe the Lilim ran out of ideas, though I'm not sure how. Though that battle mech seems rather capable. It's hard to pin down what animal it resembles. It seems to have traits of three different ones."**

The constant rampaging soon attracted a giant crab-like robot. 'You aren't the only ones who are capable of designing mechs after animals,' came the voice of SEELE-05. "Maybe not," Keebo admitted, "But we do it better. Let me show you something interesting." Mega World's hands transformed into drills. Since it was still connected to Keebo, Mega World could take advantage of Machinehead to arm itself weapons it didn't normally have. Unit-00's eyes flashed as Mari charged up her Stand. "Beautiful World!"

Unit-00 charged in, getting the crab mech's attention as Keebo took the other side, shifting the drills into blades, which proved sharp enough to slice through the solid titanium the crab mech was apparently made of. "I remember a time when titanium was considered the strongest metal in the world," Keebo noted, "Then scientists discovered first tungsten, and then duralumin. I for one don't believe there is such a thing as indestructible. It's all a matter of how easily you can split their molecules from each other."

Mari leapt into the air in a somersault, bringing Unit-00's fists down on the main body of the crab mech. "We keep this up," she noted, "And our little display will give our friends all the time they need." "Yes, but keep in mind we could never draw everyone's attention," Keebo replied, "There's bound to be some sort of standing guard at the factory. For now, let's make sure this oversized seafood platter doesn't catch on to what's happening at the factory." Nearby, just seeing the overgrown crab was making Leliel hungry. **"I know the others said I need to go on a diet… But it's been so long since I've had food-food!"**

She rushed over to where the mech was, intent on devouring it. Luckily for Keebo and Mari, Leliel had shown up on their scanners, letting them leap over the shadow as it positioned itself under the crab mech, drawing it into itself. "Looks like our little hissy fit drew Leliel's attention," Mari quipped, grateful the crunching sound she was hearing from metal and not something more horrifying. "Looks like now's our best bet," Keebo said. He looked at the distorted black and white sphere. "That's supposed to be the real shadow, but I wonder if it's not a reflection of Leliel's core. Well, let's find out!"

Leliel sighed in content as she finished her meal, but freaked when she sensed the sudden killer intent from Keebo right behind her. **"Whoops! I was trying **_**not**_** to get their attention!"** She had seen too many of her siblings fall to know she had a chance, and had actually stuck to a diet in order to avoid letting them know she was around. Unfortunately, she had wound up right in their crossfire. **"And here I thought Sandalphon was supposed to be the clutzy one…,"** she muttered has Mega World fired a few bombs into her body. At first she was relieved, the bombs easily getting sucked into the Dirac Sea, but then she freaked as the bombs let loose singularities. **"Urgh! This must be what acid reflux feels like to Lilim!"**

She felt so sick she actually coughed up a solid version of the floating sphere, which Mega World picked up as the shadow dissolved. "I was right. This is your core, Leliel." Leliel sighed. **"How far was I from Father's location?"** Mega World pointed over to the sky citadel. Leliel groaned. **"There's no way I'd be able to get up there… That's not fair! Well, maybe Bardiel will have better luck. He's always been the most adaptable of us, even compared to Iruel."** "In the meantime," Mari said, "Phase one is complete. Leliel consuming that crab mech caused SEELE forces to flee, giving us the grassland and just under forty-three percent control of the island. Let's check in and see how the others are doing."

**I know the Angel fights seem easy, but this part was never about confronting the Angels, so I think I can nerf them a little due to greater knowledge of their abilities. Yeah, what happens when you hit one singularity with another singularity? Read and review.**


	21. CAT 21: Taking the Island

**The second part of NERV's plan to retake Adam starts this chapter. Let's see how things continue to unfold. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 21: Taking the Island

"As if the damage from that little rampage wasn't bad enough," Lorenz mused, "It looks like the Twelfth Angel arrived and was dealt with without us even being properly notified. But NERV is making some bold moves lately. Why the sudden attack when they've been so focused on the Angels lately? What could I be missing?" He had long forgotten what it meant to be human, thanks to the cybernetics that were practically holding his ailing body together. Speedwagon's actions in keeping SEELE from gaining the power it desired had lead to stress which caused his health to fail. Which of course only made him want his plans more.

He sat down at his desk. _'Gendo wouldn't just declare an assault out of the blue like that. He's a chessmaster. This has to be part of some greater plan of his. What could I be missing?'_ He went over the series of events as they unfolded and something caused him to frown. "Does Mayumi know about our recent transfer of Adam? But such a introverted girl… Would she even tell this to anyone she doesn't know? And even if she did, NERV couldn't get close after we bolstered the defenses of the sky citadel…" He gasped, realizing what Gendo must have been planning. He hit a button for the communicator. "Send Jack to the factory! Immediately!"

* * *

Yui watched the footage as Keebo and Mari dealt with the crab mech before moving on to Leliel. "Looks like the plan is working as intended," she noted. "A plan is easier to follow when you have fewer details," Gendo noted, "That's what makes a true chessmaster, that you can make your plan flexible to account for whatever your opponent might do. Too many details, and things can go wrong. What of our strike force going into the factory?" "They're approaching now," Maya replied, "But something else is making its way there. Wavelength confirmed human." Gendo nodded. "Looks like Lorenz might be catching on. A bit too late, however."

* * *

Several bio-fiends were standing in the way of the trio. Smaller groups were blasted by Cadence and her Stand while Shining used his own to provide defense. Meanwhile Aigis overclocked herself to deal with the larger threats, including several Executioners. "Sensors indicate the central computer is just ahead," she noted, "We should be able to use it to cause some serious havoc with SEELE's forces." She got an alert coming in from Fuyutsuki. 'We've just detected a new presence quickly approaching your location. Wavelength confirmed human, likely one of the artificial Stand users. Be on alert."

"Copy that," Aigis said, extending her sensors to determine where the threat might be coming from. Just then, a rather large man with a cybernetic arm that looked like an old motorbike engine leapt down, the arm shifting into a double-bladed chainsaw. Luckily, Shining saw him coming. "Radioactive!" His bubble shield easily blocked the incoming attack, though the man kept trying to rev up his chainsaw faster. At least, until Aigis dropkicked him into the nearby wall. The man stood up and spit out some blood. "Nice kick, missy. Name's Jack. Boss man told me to come down here, and now I can see why."

He rotated his shoulder to get some kinks out. "I really don't like it when people mess with our business." "You're all just a bunch of mercenaries, aren't you?," Aigis asked, "Why go through with such extreme modifications?" "Do you know how hard it is to stand out compared to other mercenaries?," Jack replied, "But SEELE said they had something that could give us a leg up. Now, unlike the others I ain't an idiot. This chainsaw is nice, but it's more a glorified weapon than a real Stand. But not everyone of us understands how this business works. But me, I did a brief stint in Green Dolphin Prison, and I saw a few inmates using powers that were nothing like what SEELE gave us."

He revved up the chainsaw. "Pretty good for cutting up sons of bitches, though! Gator Tooth!" He stuck at Aigis, who smirked as the steel teeth bounced off her chassis. Jack was a little surprised. "You cybernetic too?" "Actually I'm a fully sentient AI inhabiting a robotic platform," she clarified, "My chassis was built using duralumin, one of the strongest materials ever discovered. In addition…" She transformed her arms into revolvers. "I've been equipped with significant munitions for self-defense purposes. Father always wanted to make sure his children could take of themselves."

She easily jumped over another swipe before firing off a few shots, which Jack blocked with his metal arm. He scoffed. "Tech is advancing so far even robots are becoming human. Least you sit outside the uncanny valley." Aigis rolled her eyes. Growing up, which for her meant getting her platform updated, she had heard that quip a number of times. "Seriously, if I had a hundred yen for every time I heard that line, I'd be able to afford a full overhaul!" Electricity surged through her body as she rushed forward, ducking under Jack's attack before blasting him point-blank.

The blast sent Jack sailing right into the back wall. "I get the feeling like someone decided to nerf my fighting skills," he said as he got up. "You're basically bringing a knife to a gun fight!," Aigis pointed out as she rushed forward, "What did you think would happen!?" She landed a serious blow to Jack's jaw, causing his head to slam into the wall, knocking him out. Shining, seeing the battle finished, started working on the computer. "Looks like Mayumi's intel was accurate. I have the exact location of Adam within the citadel. Give me a few minutes. Hacking is never as easy as it is in media…"

* * *

Once Shining had full control of the system, it officially gave NERV control of just over fifty-seven percent of the island. And with the defenses down on the citadel, the other four pilots were having their EVAs transported. "Remember," Shinji said, "The Thirteenth Angel is due to attack during our assault. We'll likely have to deal with him while managing this operation." "Still, your dad is impressive," Kaworu noted, "If we successfully complete this operation, we'll have a majority control over Zero Point." "Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Asuka said, "This is where things get really difficult."

**She's not wrong. We'll see how the next Angel fight goes next chapter. Things are really getting intense. Read and review.**


	22. CAT 22: Angel of Hail, Bardiel

**Sorry it took so long to get back to this. I need to streamline my schedule. But I'm back now, and ready to continue as we get to the final part of NERV's plan to deal with the citadel. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 22: Angel of Hail, Bardiel

As the four EVAs reached the sky citadel, Kaworu looked out at the nearby thunderstorm building up. "I can sense Bardiel's presence within the cloud. Luckily the new system is designed to reject him should he try to infect our EVAs, but in all likelihood he will focus on locating Father and releasing him." "What will his strategy be like?," Asuka asked. "He tends to spread himself as a fungal growth," Kaworu explained, "Infecting machines instead of organics, though if something organic is connected to a machine via cybernetics he can have some limited control over the being. His core will manifest in the central processor of whatever machine he's infecting."

"That cloud is right over the citadel," Shinji noted, "Meaning he'll likely reactivate some of the defenses. We should be on our guard." "Can you sense Adam within here somewhere?," Rei asked. Kaworu closed his eyes. "He's in the center of the facility. It seems they have him contained within some sort of lab. I think they've been using him to mass produce their own S2 engines." "By now they likely have a lot," Rei said, shaking her head, "Let's make sure they've made their last." They four EVAs walked into the facility, as the rainstorm caused a stringy mold to cover the top of the citadel.

* * *

"This whole time they were intending to breach the citadel!?," SEELE-02 said in shock. "With control of the citadel they will have control over most of the island," Lorenz said solemnly, "We do have the other two Rin sisters stationed at the base, but I think our best chance of repelling NERV's agents will be to leave things up to the Thirteenth Angel. We have set things up so we can eject Adam and retrieve him should it get too close. And Bardiel's power will no doubt restore some of the defenses of the citadel, which it will use to attack anything that tries to stop its mission." "Including the pilots," SEELE-04 noted, "It's a risk, Lorenz, but one we need to take."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bardiel finally found what he was looking for, the central computer core of the sky citadel. **"Perfect. Now I can link myself to the entire defense system. When I noticed Iruel had landed far from the Geofront and stayed there a while, it made me realize that maybe Father was moved to a new prison. Sure enough, I'm seeing him on these monitors."** He then noticed something. **"Hello… It's those EVA machines modeled after father. And some of the wardens of father's prison. They'll no doubt be fighting each other, but I'll be getting attention one way or another once I start cracking this place open."**

* * *

The four pilots soon encountered the two girls, one with a trident and the other with nunchaku. The trident wielding one blue pointed to Unit-03. "You there, the ugly half-breed who took out our sister!" Asuka's eye twitched, and Rei also didn't like how the term "half-breed" was used in a derogatory way. They both ignored the monologue the woman was spouting as they turned to their respective boyfriends. "Shinji, we need to deal with some girl issues," Asuka said. "Indeed," Rei said, "They need to be taught some serious manners." The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Do what you gotta do," Shinji permitted.

Several auto-turrets appeared from nowhere, surprising the two sisters. "It seems we'll be having our hands full with Bardiel," Kaworu noted. Units 02 and 03 opened and the two girls jumped down. "Sorry, didn't really catch your names," Asuka said sarcastically. The blue-clad scoffed. "I am Fei Rin. This is my sister Ai Rin. And we- OOF!" She grunted as Asuka flew at her at blinding speed and punch her right under her bustline, hitting the solar plexus. "Are annoying as all hell," Asuka finished for Fei Rin. "Fei!," Ai Rin called out, only to find herself dodging attacks from Rei. "I don't appreciate people who deride someone for having mixed blood," Rei pointed out.

Ai Rin growled as she charged her nunchaku. "Huanglong!" Rei looked on as electricity crackled through the chain, and twin energy scythes emerged from the two sticks, making it more like a set of kama. Fei Rin got up and spat on the ground. "Fine then, let's do this! Zilong!" Her trident seemed to exude extreme cold. She swung the staff at Asuka, who simply blocked it, her arms crackling with Hamon. "Nice try using cold," she admitted, "But unless you're actually freezing me, ice is at best a shield." She grabbed the trident and flipped Fei Rin over her shoulder, slamming her on the ground.

Fei Rin got up and slammed Zilong into the ground, causing a wave of ice to start forming. Asuka increased her body's temperature, allowing a few flames to sprout in the air. "Scarlet Overdrive!" She punched right through a growing ice block, smashing through it and continuing on as she nailed Fei Rin right in the face. "Oh, you will pay for that…," Fei Rin muttered, taking great pride in her natural beauty. She wound up for a major strike, as Asuka noticed the previous attack had caused multiple floor panels to come loose. "If it works for leaves…," she muttered, and channeled her Hamon in the ground. "Life Magnetism Overdrive!"

The magnetic energy hit the panels, causing them to float up and create a magnetically charged shield, blocking the strike. Asuka leapt over the shield and spun in mid-air. "Tornado Overdrive!" A small whirlwind kicked up around Asuka's body as she slammed into Fei Rin, finally knocking her out. Meanwhile, Rei had her lightning mode active, using the charge from her nerves to block Ai Rin's attacks, delivering a few shocking counterattacks in exchange. Ai Rin was getting more and more frustrated with each failed assault.

Finally, she came in with both scythes, causing Rei to use both hands to block the attack. "Ha!," Ai Rin said, "Now you cannot shock me!" Rei smirked. "Quick biology lesson, little girl… Nerves are all over the body!" Several nerves burst out of Rei's legs, crackling with electricity as they wrapped around Ai Rin's legs, delivering a massive electrical shock. Ai Rin stumbled a bit before shaking her head. "Damn it… I thought Stand users could match Gigans…" "Like you're a real Stand user," Rei pointed out, "You're just a phony wielding a piece of tech that just happens to use the same energy."

She charged up as her spine emerged from her body, creating a surge of storm energy. "Grand Judgement!" Ai Rin screamed in shock and pain and a massive lightning bolt struck through her body, causing her to fall unconscious. "That's these two dealt with," Asuka noted, "Let's hope the boys can deal with Bardiel. We never really tested the new armor's capacity to reject his physical form." "We'll know soon enough," Rei said, "But they've come out on top before. Of course, we could always provide backup if needed."

* * *

Getting to where Bardiel's core wasn't easy, given he had full access to the citadel's defenses, but luckily Shinji and Kaworu were able to reach it just as Bardiel was getting ready to access the central lab. "Ah ah, brother," Kaworu said, grabbing the core and yanking it free from the mold, "Father isn't quite ready just yet." **"Wait…,"** Bardiel said as his body dissolved into goo, **"You came here to retrieve him?"** "We need his help to defeat Lilith," Shinji explained, "What we know from the Dead Sea Scrolls suggests her power can only be matched by someone similar in origin, like Adam."

"**Then my reason for coming her was redundant. But Father's presence will still draw the others."** "We'll treat them the same," Kaworu replied, "Especially since Father can reconstruct your bodies. SEELE is planning something terrible, and some extra firepower would be greatly appreciated." Bardiel's core shifted, indicating something like a nod. **"It seems the Lilim… No, the humans, are the ones meant to win this war. Hopefully Father will awaken before that monster Lilith can be unleashed. I was in the system long enough to know SEELE intends to create an awakening to bring her into this world."** Shinji and Kaworu looked at each other in concern.

* * *

"So NERV has taken seventy-one percent of the island," Lorenz noted, "We have but two holdings left, and the remaining Angels will be arriving soon." "Then perhaps the time has come to put our true plan into motion," SEELE-03 suggested. Lorenz nodded. "Indeed. Everything has been building up to this point. And Speedwagon does not have eyes everywhere. Robert EO Speedwagon spoke of the human spirit, but I think he underestimated human greed." He smiled. "Our forces are much larger than anyone could have anticipated…"

**Yep… SEELE is all done playing around. We'll be seeing their true plans unfold in the coming chapters. Read and review.**


	23. CAT 23: Breaking Business

**I mentioned way back in Battel Tendency that I had a reason for keeping Wamuu alive. Well it's been revealed why in this story, so now let's bring the big guy back, shall we? Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 23: Breaking Business

Things had been going pretty well in the wake of NERV's latest success. Shinji and Asuka had officially moved into their own dorm, as had Rei and Kaworu. Most of the island was starting to look brighter with the major renovations to regions NERV now controlled. But as Gendo looked out at the sickly white metropolis that SEELE still controlled, he couldn't help but feel nervous. "You'd think Lorenz wouldn't take these losses sitting down. He has to have something more up his sleeve, or else he wouldn't write off everything that's happened to him as 'setbacks'."

A sudden call on the network interrupted his thoughts. "Yes?" 'We have a visitor, sir,' came Hyuga's voice. "Who exactly?" 'I'm not sure, the camera is only picking up refracted light. But he claims to be here to see his daughter.' Gendo chuckled. Obviously it was Wamuu, having used his Wind Mode to create a protective barrier to block the sun rays, like the SPF One-Million. The technique had the added affect of hiding him from view, and with his superior senses the loss of sight was no issue. "Let him in. And be sure to let Naoko know her husband has arrived."

* * *

Shigeru had seen some weird things since he started his job. But seeing a six foot bronzed Aztec statue come to life devour an entire roast chicken, bones and all, in a single bite really took the cake for him. As it happened, Joseph Joestar had been stopping by to check out how things were progressing. Seems the two of them went way back. "Sorry if I look so old," Joseph said, "But what with my business and family matters I haven't had much time to practice my Hamon." Wamuu gave a warm smile. "It's fine. Even Gigan can grow old as they start to live past the hundred-thousand year mark."

He looked to his daughter. "I came here because I felt the ambient air on the island was showing heavy signs of ionization. It seems you've discovered your ultimate attack." Rei smiled. "All that training really paid off." "But it is creepy seeing her spine pop out of her back when she uses it," Maya noted, a nervous grin on her face. Joseph laughed. "That's not even scrapping the surface! Pure-blooded Gigans have such control over their bodies they can safely expose vital organs without them drying out or getting infected!"

Ritsuko was still gaping at how huge her step-father was. She'd heard the stories, but now she was less concerned with the concept of Gigan reproduction versus human reproduction and more on the manner in which her mother survived sex with Wamuu. "You know," Joseph said, "I remember asking Santana how Gigans reproduce. He never gave me an answer, instead brushing me off to focus on his own curiosity." "He might not have known the nature of your question," Wamuu suggested, "Santana was only ten-thousand years old at the time of his death, barely a pre-teen by human standards."

"That makes sense," Joseph noted, "He took more time than you, Kars, and Esidisi to grasp English enough to speak it fluently, so his intelligence, while superior to humans, was likely inferior to older Gigans." Shinji then remembered something Josuke had told him. "Weren't Gigans originally referred to as Pillar Men?" "That's because Santana had fallen asleep in Mexico, inside a stone pillar," Wamuu clarified, "While me and my late masters fell asleep in Rome, just under the Colosseum. As the Nazis had no other name for our kind other than 'Pillar Men', they kept referring to us as such."

* * *

Later, the group was in briefing for the next major plan. "Right now NERV is in control of the majority of Zero Point," Gendo said, "But knowing SEELE, they still have an Ace or two up their sleeves. We can't rest on our laurels until the final battle is finished. To that end, we need to start dismantling all of SEELE's remaining operations. Leave them with as little resources as possible. Our first step is to finish off Oinkie's business dealings. We know he still has a few holding in the metro region, so we'll simply swoop in and finish them off."

His gaze turned concerned. "We also need to remember that the last few Angels are due to arrive in the coming days. And these ones will be the toughest of them all. The Dead Sea Scrolls spoke of their overwhelming power, both physical and mental. This is where the Marathon begins. One slip up and… Well, I'm sure you all know the stakes." The pilots nodded. "The next couple weeks are going to be the most crucial," Keebo noted, "But let's take things one step at a time. We can't leave any loose ends that could lead to retaliation." Shinji stood up. "Then let's get started."

* * *

'Thus far everything is proceeding as we intended,' the mysterious voice said to Lorenz during the meeting, 'The pilots… They didn't even suspect the Trojan Horse strategy. Fei Rin's natural disposition certainly helped.' "Good," Lorenz said, "When we finally make our move, we will have plenty of muscle. NERV has plenty of resources, and we need extra frontline fighters to deal with their armed guard." He switched communication to Oinkie. "Have your businesses been annulled as planned?" 'Most of them,' Oinkie reported, 'I left a few token businesses open so things wouldn't look suspicious when NERV comes calling.'

Lorenz nodded. "Smart thinking. By the time they realize anything is amiss, we will be ready. The time has come to unveil our own EVA units. We will prove their effectiveness when the Fourteenth Angel makes its appearance." Just then, smashing could be heard. "Looks like it's show time. Remember to put up a fight. They may decide to kill you outright if they suspect anything is amiss." 'Got it Boss,' Oinkie said before cutting communication. Lorenz turned to the rest of his inner circle. "The time for our final operation is at hand. Have the outer circle bring in their private forces. The time to tip our hand has arrived."

* * *

Keebo smashed through the Berserker Mutant Oinkie had brought to attack the group, while Shinji dealt with Oinkie directly. The Juice made Oinkie strong, but it relied on an electrical system, which Shinji could exploit with his Stand. "Time to fry some bacon!," he called out, "Cruel Angel's Thesis!" His Stand charged to its maximum output, without causing damage to Shinji's soul, and lit up the area, tearing through Oinkie's delivery system, shorting it out and rendering him unconscious. Aigis approached. "Something is amiss. Most of Oinkie's businesses have already been dissolved." Shinji frowned. "I think I know SEELE's plans," Keebo said, "And I know someone who can deal with such a situation, should it arise."

**Now SEELE is playing the scorched earth tactic, losing ground just to buy time. We'll see soon enough just how this works out for them. Read and review.**


	24. CAT 24: Angel of Strength, Zeruel

**SEELE starts its plan this chapter. But the thing about plans is, they can fail. And we'll see how this one flops. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 24: Angel of Strength, Zeruel

With the alert that the Fourteenth Angel was about to arrive, the pilots took off in their EVAs, ready for battle as usual. Lorenz looked at the screen and grinned. "Now is when we reveal our first card. Max, are you ready?" 'Yes sir,' Max replied, 'Our special device is ready. I should mention that it can only hold so much electricity.' "We've analyzed their maximum output," Lorenz assured him, "It could easily handle anything they could discharge. Unleash the weapon once they land. Remember, we only need to concentrate on the main five."

* * *

It had happened so fast that the pilots barely had time to register. Only Keebo had detected it with his advanced systems, and managed to get Mari out of the way as an electrical field shot up around the other five pilots and shocked them, keeping them in place. Nearby, Mari spotted Max and shot out of Unit-00 to confront him. "You're responsible for this?," she asked. Max grinned. "A little negative current to keep the pilots contained. SEELE wants their own toys displayed to deal with that…" He pointed to where Zeruel had landed.

Sure enough, twelve different EVAs, looking more like the old, mass produced units, came up from the ground. Zeruel scoffed when he saw these. **"I was expecting the mighty warriors who had defeated my brothers and sisters. Not some factory rejects that came fresh off an assembly line."** He then noticed the SEELE logo on the breast plates and chuckled. **"So that's what this is all about. Such a foolish idea. SEELE's members must be more mired in Lilith's corruption than the average Lilim."** The first EVA approached, prog knife in hand, only to get the whole arm sliced off by Zeruel's extending arms.

Two more fired positron rifles at him, only to have them bounce off his armored flesh. **"Not even worth erecting my AT Field. The true pilots would have easily pierced my hide, but these weak weapons are no better than military hardware."** He serenely moved through the group of EVAs, his arms moving at imperceptible speeds. Despite being the physically strongest of the siblings, he was a pacifist by nature. That didn't mean he wouldn't fight when it became necessary, he just preferred not too. He was grateful NERV chose to preserve the cores of his siblings. Otherwise he could have lost himself in anger.

Most of the EVAs were smart enough to jump away, but a few wound up losing limbs. **"I'd almost feel cheated out of a good duel. These imperfect clones are nothing compared to the advanced units developed to focus on full synchronization. So… Will you yield and allow the true protectors of this world to face me? Or shall I simply level this island right now and seek our Father? I'm waiting for your answer."** Max was completely shocked at this development, while Mari grinned. "Keebo. Go ahead and give Zeruel the fight he wants, I'll see what I can do about Max here." 'Got it,' Keebo replied, directing Mega World to confront Zeruel.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five pilots were busy trying to find out how to get out of this situation. "This is a negative charge," Aigis noted, "Perhaps a strong enough positive charge could disrupt it." "We'd still need to smash the device projecting the current," Kaworu noted. "Well," Shinji said, "Unit-01 does have a few more tricks. It just needs enough of a charge to activate it." The five pilots nodded and had their EVAs hold hands. Kaworu fully charged his AT Field, Aigis went to maximum overclock, Asuka focused all her Hamon, and Rei charged her Lightning Mode to full. As the energy flooded into Unit-01, Shinji called out, "Cruel Angel's Thesis!"

Pure electric energy flooded into Unit-01, causing an automatic alteration of its armor, shifting from eagle to gorilla, as the organic being beneath the armor started having its muscles expand, roaring in excitement as it spun around, smashing the nearest electric towers, which had shut down when exposed to the stronger positive current. It then turned its sights on Zeruel, which was dueling against Mega World. "Keebo, we're loose," Shinji said, "Break off and trash the rest of those fake EVAs. I'll deal with Zeruel." "Copy that," Keebo said, leaping away as Zeruel smashed the ground with his arms.

He soon saw the enlarged Unit-01 charging at him like a real gorilla, using all fours. **"At last… Now, show me the strength that has defeated so many of my siblings!"** "All right," Shinji said, a grin on his face, "But you'd better be careful what you wish for!" Zeruel braced for the first punch, but it was far stronger than he anticipated. It sounded like bones were breaking, though Zeruel knew it was simply the outer armor layer of his body. Still hurt just as much however. A second incoming punch prompted him to raise his AT Field. Clearly extra defense was needed against this warrior.

However, he got another shock as electrical energy channeled through the punch to shatter the field, causing him to get nailed right in the face. Parts of the face fell away, revealing part of the core. "Jeez, and I thought Leliel had a huge core," Shinji noted, "Let me guess, it's all muscle." Zeruel actually chuckled. **"I'm assuming that's a human joke. Not that it isn't appropriate for the situation."** He extended his arms to try and attack, only to have Unit-01 grab them. "I'm guessing these aren't as breakable. Kinda look like toilet paper, too."

Zeruel barely had to time to question to himself what toilet paper was as Unit-01 used Zeruel's own arms to pull him close enough for an all out assault. "DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME!" Zeruel felt his body crack open, revealing his immense core, which Shinji promptly grabbed. Up above, Mari had been busy dealing with Max, finally getting him on the ropes. Max saw the defeat of Zeruel at the hands of Unit-01 and slammed his fist on the brick awning he was against. "This isn't over!," he called out to Mari before leaping off the side of the building, his cybernetics letting him survive the drop.

* * *

Lorenz gritted his teeth. Not only did SEELE's EVAs prove useless against Zeruel, but Unit-01 showed unexpected strength never before seen, and practically demolished the Angel. He slammed his hand onto the desk. "How!? Why!? We accounted for everything!" He rubbed his face as he growled deeply. "This is going beyond a joke…" He turned to the other members. "Are our EVAs salvageable?" "Yes, thankfully," SEELE-03 said, "Most only lost limbs. It will take some time to repair, however, and right now NERV has gained control of the metro region. They have almost eighty-six percent control now."

Lorenz calmed himself. "Fortunately we still have a chance to complete our plans. The last two Angels will arrive soon. Once they are dealt with…" He smiled. "We begin the final phase. Everything has been building up to this. And there's no better place to make someone fall, then at the very top." He smiled. Soon he would have the means to escape his failing body. They would all become gods, and rule over the new humanity. Meanwhile, beneath NERV, Lilith began to stir in anticipation, knowing her time to awaken was near.

**I can't believe it took me this long to consider making an analogue to Zyuoh Eagle's gorilla mode. I'll also be having one for his whale mode, but that comes toward the end. Hopefully I'll get to a point where these chapters won't be so short. Read and review.**


	25. CAT 25: Operation Heavy Rain

**We're getting into the endgame, which will be a six-part finale, including the final Angels to be confronted. So get ready, because the first part is going off with a bang. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 25: Operation Heavy Rain

"Gentlemen," Lorenz said, "The end game is upon us. By now NERV thinks they have us on the ropes. But while I admit the situation does not favor us, the fact of the matter is we have been making moves Gendo and his little band could not possibly foresee. Soon enough our forces will assemble, and we will begin the plans for Instrumentality. Are our EVAs repaired?" "Almost," SEELE-02 replied, "A few still need to finish bonding to the new limbs. Replacing the armor was easy enough. We also have finished testing on the dummy plug system. The EVAs can now be piloted remotely." Lorenz nodded and grinned. "Good… Once NERV finishes off the last Angel, we make our move."

* * *

"This isn't the sort of work I expected to take on so soon before graduation," Byakuya noted to Keebo. Byakuya Togami was Keebo's senior classmate, part of the 78th class at Hope's Peak Academy. And his Stand, Infinite, was arguably one of the strongest. "I know," Keebo replied, "But a great deal of Director Ikari's plan hinges on your power." Byakuya nodded. Truth be told the primary reason he was agreeing to this was because having the world end would only be detrimental for him. So when he heard he was needed for an important plan, he cancelled all his business meetings and cleared his calendar for the next few weeks.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rei was finishing a training workout with Unit-02. Much like normal beings, the EVAs could improve by using workout routines, since at their core they were organic creatures. Rei finished her shower and saw her sister whispering to Maya, who smiled. "So Sis," Rei said, "Seeing anyone special right now?" She smirked as Maya squeaked and Ritsuko blushed a little bit, confirming that the two had indeed been seeing each other quite a while. Ritsuko sighed and turned to Maya. "I'll see you later tonight." Maya smiled. "Of course Senpai."

Once Maya was gone, Rei smiled. "So, does Mom know…?" "That I'm lesbian?," Ritsuko replied, "I think she might suspect, not that she says anything. Despite being a workaholic, something always felt missing in my life. I found myself checking Maya out more and more as we saw more of each other, and one day I just… Invited her to my apartment for drinks. I think you can imagine how things proceeded after that. We did take it slow at first, of course. But luckily Maya is the sort of woman that can match herself to someone else's pace as needed."

Rei shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter to me. Anyway, what's this new plan Gendo came up with?" "I don't know the full details yet," Ritsuko admitted, "But apparently Yui discovered something interesting regarding the outer circle of Zero Point that Gendo wants to use to our advantage. Something that normally would have acted in defense of SEELE. Gendo wants to hit them with the perfect irony before we begin an all-out siege. Militaries the world over are coming in for assistance on this matter. Seems over time several high-profile specialists have vanished, most of them just after receiving an increase to their bank accounts." The implications on this were worrying to Rei, to say the least.

* * *

"This will be a simple operation," Gendo stated to the NERV staff, "As it turns out, SEELE was more than prepared for an all-out assault-type attack. The reason we have been able to route them so far is because they felt an all-out war early would be too costly, and we had no way to get around their defenses in the central area. But now we have something that makes such an action possible." He brought up a hologram of the island. "The outer parts of Zero Point each have a shield generator, one that only protects the edge closest to the inner sector, which houses SEELE's main headquarters. When all of them are active at once, it creates a perfect cylinder around the headquarters."

Shinji then noticed something. "The cylinder is just barely larger than the sky citadel." Gendo smiled. Shinji had definitely inherited both his and Yui's intelligence. "Indeed. And this brings me to the crux of our plan." He hit a few keystrokes and a domed shield appeared over the central sector. "This secondary shield is always in place," Gendo explained, "With only a small opening to let in personnel and supplies. Fortunately testing has proven the shield to only be made of titanium. Something heavy crashing down on it, such as the sky citadel, would most certainly bring the shield down, exposing SEELE HQ."

He turned to Byakuya. "That's where you come in. Most likely SEELE will try to redirect where the sky citadel lands. Now once it reaches the shielding that will be impossible, but the shields only extend to the top of the dome shield." Byakuya nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, I'll see it done. Can we expect resistance?" "Most likely," Gendo noted, "But you'll have some backup in the form of the Dashells." "Good," Byakuya said, "My Stand cannot affect my own physical being, only everything around it. As strong of my defenses are, even I have my weaknesses."

* * *

The trio reached the sky citadel, and Byakuya narrowed his eyes when he saw a large Russian man bearing cybernetics, along with three Cybrid Joes. "One of the artificial Stand users," Cadence noted, "Get to the center of the citadel. We can handle this." "Don't take too long," Byakuya replied, "Infinite!" In a flash, he flew out of sight, heading for the center. "You sure it's a good idea to send him away?," the man said, "This is two-to-one odds in my favor." "Stand users never get concerned about odds against non-human opponents," Shining pointed out, "So who are you?"

"I am Nikolai," the man replied, "SEELE might have been blind to your plans here, but I suspected. It's an obvious scheme, da? Full force of the citadel colliding with the physical shield would certainly break it open." He activated the large electric components on his arms. "I am here to put a stop to that. Tesla Blitz!" He rushed at the couple. Shining smirked. "Radioactive!" Nikolai grunted as he his attack bounced off the shield. "Deathharmonic!" Cadence let out a siren shriek that shorted out the three Cybrid Joes. Nikolai growled. "They really should consider improving the quality. High-frequency sound attacks are a little beyond them."

"I can also concentrate the assault," Cadence pointed out, "Deathharmonic!" Nikolai put up his guard as he got hit by the sonic assault. He was about to make a sudden counterattack, the couple looking on as his body seemed to shift, when a sudden shaking caught his attention. "Chert… He moves fast." He undid his partial transformation. "Consider yourselves lucky. My ultimate form is not to be taken lightly." He quickly ran off as a sudden feeling of weightlessness occurred. Shortly afterward, Shinji showed up in Unit-01. "First plane out!," he called out, "Byakuya's bringing this down fast!"

* * *

The sudden rocking surprised Lorenz. "What in the hell is going on!?" He checked the monitors before slamming his hand on his desk. "Verdammt! They're brining the citadel down on the dome shield!" He quickly contacted the rest of SEELE. "Get all our forces here double-time! NERV has just shown they are through playing around! We need to accelerate our timetable!" The others nodded before signing out. The creaking of his cybernetics was a deep reminder of his humanity, which he wanted to be rid off. "I've come too close to let it end here. I'll play all my trump cards if that's what it takes to win…"

**Told you we were starting odd with a bang. SEELE pushes, NERV pushes back. We'll see who pushes harder. And for the record, I am NOT going to make the ending a clusterfuck like canon. Everything WILL get an explanation to the best of my abilities. Read and review.**


	26. CAT 26: Angel of Birds, Arael

**We'll be using this chapter to wrap up a few plotlines, and advance SEELE's final plan. Plus we get the next Angel. But it'll be a little different than you expect. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 26: Angel of Birds, Arael

Mayumi rubbed her belly after the procedure was complete. Prepping her for the surgery to remove the S2 engine was time-consuming considering everything else NERV was going through, but it was always a higher priority. Kensuke sat with her. "You feeling okay?" "Considering I had the world's only beneficial abortion," she quipped, "I'm feeling mostly better. A lot of the pain is gone." She sighed. The day this all happened, she only remembered getting abducted after someone had chosen to adopt her. Turns out whoever did that had chosen her thinking no one would care about a missing orphan.

She had told the main group of NERV what she knew of the incident, and about SEELE. How they first used her to experiment with a new type of organ transplant, and then as a spy to check on the very organization who was helping her. If Aigis hadn't detected the S2 engine, it likely wouldn't have been long before SEELE accelerated the process of the engine's growth, which would have killed her. Apparently, the engine was never meant to be held by a pure human body. "For now it's better that she remain here in NERV HQ," Gendo offered, "SEELE's presence is limited, but we're not yet done with them."

* * *

"Operation Heavy Rain was a complete success," Shigeru noted, "The dome has completely cracked and broken away. But it looks like SEELE still isn't done playing its hand. We have reports of vast military forces moving through previously unknown channels into the central region of Zero Point." Fuyutsuki was confused. "Where on Earth could they have gotten these forces? Speedwagon made sure they couldn't influence the world's military?" "I don't think these came from any country," Shigeru clarified, "The only insignia they're carrying is that of SEELE. Basically, this is a private army they've been building up, likely for years."

Fuyutsuki frowned. "They've been planning this. They must have been seeking out those who had no interest in the world and brining them into the fold, slowly training and arming them over the course of half a century. To think they could maintain this level of influence in spite of everything." "it's not like they need much to instigate Instrumentality," Shigeru noted, "Only enough to keep their asses covered and understand the concepts behind the Angels." That's when the alert came in of a Code Orange. "Speak of the devil, as ironic as that statement is right now. Looks like the Fifteenth Angel decided to make it's presence known."

* * *

"That's Arael all right," Kaworu noted. The spy satellites had gotten a good look at her. She looked like a skeletal bird made of pure light. "I hope she hasn't gone crazy looking through every human mind on the planet," he said, concern in his voice, "Human thoughts can be really terrible." "Shinji, Mari, looks like this one is going to be all on you," Misato said, "Your EVAs are the only ones that can fly. Just in case of breach you'll be going in using specially crafted breather helmets. The plug suits were designed to be able to resist outer space conditions."

"Hopefully it won't need to get that far," Shinji noted. This was probably the most dangerous mission they ever had. Yes Units 01 and 00 could fly even in outer space, but they weren't exactly spaceships. Because of the LCL the entry plug was vacuum sealed, one less thing to be concerned about, but if a breach should occur it could be catastrophic. Fortunately, Arael's abilities were purely mental. Additionally, their Stands were strong enough to pierce the AT Field. The only other thing that could likely do so was the Lance of Longinus, and the longer that stayed pinned to Lilith the better.

* * *

Little did anyone know, the elderly Douglas, one of SEELE's artificial Stand users, was down in Lilith's chamber with a group of armed men and Mutants. "Have the Mutants remove it," Douglas said. One of the soldiers nodded, using a shock collar to get one of the Mutants to climb Lilith and remove the lance. **"Finally…,"** she muttered, **"But I'm still too weak to fully awaken yet."** "My bosses have already prepared sufficient escape for you," Douglas said, pointing to the tunnel they had used to enter this deep. **"Excellent,"** Lilith replied, **"I have strength enough to use it. The time will soon be upon you all…"**

Douglas looked down as Lilith crawled through the hole to the central sector of the island. "Follow her," he said to the others, "I'll be staying here. Someone needs to let NERV now what has just happened." The soldiers nodded and left, thinking this was SEELE's way of saying NERV was going to lose. In actuality, Douglas wanted to warn NERV about what SEELE was doing. _'I lost way too much in my life. And will likely lose what little I have left by the end of this. Might as well make some form of atonement.'_ He walked over to a nearby trip wire and used it to set off an alert.

* * *

Meanwhile Shinji and Mari had just hit escape velocity and were sailing through the sea of stars, Arael's giant form looming over them. **"Great humans of Earth, greetings. I know you are expecting a terrible battle. This is normally where I would try to peek into your minds… But you have no more time to waste on me or my remaining brother. Lilith… Lilith has disappeared from your chains!"** Shinji gasped. "Wait… Seriously!? But we had her pinned with the Lance of Longinus! Sure we expected her to get loose sooner or later… But not this soon!"

"**It was the hands of SEELE who did this,"** Arael explained, **"They had been secretly digging into your depths for several weeks now. I know, because I had been looking into their minds. Lorenz Keel, he has terrible designs in place. If he succeeds… Most of humanity will not survive. And over countless millennia, I have found myself growing fond of the developments humans have made. Taken all at once, their minds would overwhelm me. So I chose to only visit every few centuries, to see what new developments have occurred. I have even conversed with several Stand users that had telepathic abilities."**

She opened up her ribcage, revealing her core inside. **"Go and take my core, that I may see my siblings again. Then you must deal with the ones who allowed Lilith to roam free. Right now her power is still weak, but it will not remain so for long."** Shinji nodded to Mari, and the two of them grabbed the core and pulled it free, letting Arael's body explode in space. "Dad," Shinji said, "Were there any alerts in the Central Dogma?" 'Just now in fact,' Gendo replied, 'We checked the chamber where Lilith is, and she's gone. The only thing left is a massive cyborg and the lance, which they left behind. The other pilots are moving to investigate.'

* * *

Douglas was just sitting in place when the door opened, revealing Rei, Asuka, Aigis, and Kaworu. "You could have easily escaped from here with no one realizing what had happened," Kaworu noted, "Why bother?" "I'm too damn tired to keep this going for much longer," Douglas explained, "And you've locked damn near every other member of our group. Figured I might as well get it over with. The Twins!" He revealed a pair of pile bunkers in his hands, causing ignitions as they popped out. He charged at the group. Aigis revealed her own arm revolvers, firing on Douglas as he did his best to dodge.

However, he wasn't most maneuverable, and got hit quite a few times. Luckily he was also durable, though once the pilots got close enough his vulnerability to electric attacks became apparent. And they were much more nimble than him, making it easy to hit and run, wearing him down slowly. Not that he wasn't expecting it. Finally, Rei wound up right in front of him, her hand on one of his pile bunkers. "I'm normally not one for attacking the elderly," she noted, "But you did start this fight. It's about time you got some rest." She flooded Douglas with electrical energy as her nerves wrapped around his arm, shorting out his body and causing him to go unconscious.

* * *

Lorenz was meeting with his inner circle again. "Gentlemen, all of our scheming has led to this moment. Soon Lilith will be at her full strength again. And only one Angel remains to be dealt with. Once everything is in place, we will begin our plans for Instrumentality." "It's about time," SEELE-05 admitted, "Just waiting for this moment has been a struggle." Lorenz nodded. "Though I suspect you were just eager for Robert EO Speedwagon to refuse our offer, correct? Not that it matters, your contributions have been especially significant. Without them, we never could have gathered a private army to make up for the loss of government influence."

SEELE-05 grinned. "You just need to know the right people. But time is starting to become a factor in our plans. NERV is catching on to our actions, and are taking steps to interfere." "We've gathered the best from every country," SEELE-03 noted, "But it's not exactly a large force compared to the greater allies of the world. Still, we are closer than ever before. Only a few more steps to complete." Lorenz smiled. He was willing to share the power of godhood with those who aided him out of loyalty rather than coercion, as these four men have done. And soon he would have everything he ever desired.

**Yeah, didn't expect an Angel to flat out surrender, did you? Don't get used to it, this was the only one I felt would likely surrender. But now SEELE has access to Lilith, and she's really eager to finish what she started. Read and review.**


	27. CAT 27: The True Godhood

**I mentioned something about Byakuya's Stand back when it was introduced in Jojolion that I never actually featured. Well, it's going to be shown here and now. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 27: The True Godhood

Most of the artificial Stand users, with the exception of Jack and Douglas, had managed to escape from their confines with the help of the Rin sisters. Fei Rein and Ai Rin were supposed to get themselves caught so they could release the other, though most didn't know why two of their number decided to stay behind. However, they didn't get very far. Byakuya was standing just inside the exit to the upper sectors. Baron scoffed. "We have to get through a prep school student to get out? That ain't right." Byakuya smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "Lesson one… Don't believe everything you see. Infinite!"

In a flash, the group found themselves on a long, winding path, spiked iron balls rolling right at them. "Ah hell no!," Baron called out, "He got that Stand power too!? Shit! Come on, Mathilda, we got to smash our way through here. Super Sexy Fists of Fire!" "Iron Maiden!" As they tried to make their way through along the path, multiple copies of Byakuya's Stand Infinite showed up to attack them, making it harder and harder to get through. Big Bull also tried to barrel his way through, only to get stopped cold by the onslaught. All three of them were soon knocked out cold. "Far too thuggish," Byakuya noted, "Even the simplest of power-type Stands have an air of finesse to them."

Sasha moved in to attack directly. "If it is finesse you seek, I will provide!" She suddenly her Snow Spikes getting blocked by several clusters of cubes. "All style, no substance," Byakuya chided, "I've seen Stands with an E in Power that had more impact than you. Allow me to show you a proper balance in skill and power. Infinite!" Infinite charged energy in its hands and fired them off, the bolts flying in seemingly random directions before striking Sasha, knocking her to the ground. "Anyone else care to take their turn?," Byakuya asked, "Or will you suddenly become as smart as the two still in lockup?"

"Don't you go looking down on us!," Oinkie called out, "We have the same power you do! The Juice!" He took on his transformed state. Byakuya scoffed. "Still have not learned your lesson, have you? These weaker powers, granted through technology, are useless in the face of a true Stand user." He demonstrated by conjuring several cannons to fire on Oinkie, forcing him to dodge as much as he could. He was faster than he looked, but in the end he couldn't dodge forever and wound up knocked out. Byakuya shook his head. "It's no different than a spoiled brat who obtains a Stand and thinks the world is suddenly his."

"A little hypocritical, aren't we?," Zero pointed out. Byakuya chuckled. "Please. I am not so arrogant as to consider myself king of the world just because of my Stand power. It took a great deal of time and training to get to my current level." He raised his hand and floated into the air, manifesting a series of missile launchers as he did, which fired upon Zero. Zero tried to slice through the missiles, but there were just too many and they were as large as an Intercontinental Ballistic Missile. Zero soon found himself overwhelmed.

"Do not act so cocky, you young brat!," Durga called out, "I have the powers of a god!" Byakuya chuckled. "A god? A name that just so happens to mean 'invincible', and a gatling gun in your leg? Rather pathetic for a god. I've seen powers that grant one the might of a dragon, abilities only seen in video games, the gift to heal anyone, or destroy anyone, and you think you impress me with a weapon you can find in any military's basic armory?" Rin Rin stepped forward. "And what would a man playing at god know about it?"

Suddenly, they found themselves knocked aside, and were shocked by who had done so, a familiar blonde haired individual. "DIO Brando?," Ai Rin asked in shock, "But I had heard he died." "Hold on," Durga said, "There's something wrong with his eyes. They're… Lifeless." "That is a construct created by my Stand," Byakuya stated as he landed next to the fake DIO, "Every bit as powerful as the real DIO, but without everything that made the vampire who he was. This is the true, full power of Infinite. With it, I can call in heroes…"

Joseph in his younger form, Stroheim, and Rudy from his time during the Steel Ball Run showed. "Or resurrect villains." He conjured J Geil, Diavolo, and Pucci. "This is why I named my named my Stand infinite. Its virtual reality grants me access to any other power in existence. With a power like this, becoming a god isn't that hard at all, so I don't even bother. The truth is, I'm not playing god. This whole time… I've been playing human!" He snapped his fingers and time instantly stopped as DIO moved to attack. Byakuya still couldn't move in this state, time was frozen after all, but thanks to Infinite he could perceive the frozen time.

DIO struck at the four remaining artificial Stand users, before letting time continue again. Byakuya made another gesture, calling in Mario DeBorne. Dark Schneider activated, leaving the quartet confused as they were suddenly surrounded by armed guards, most of whom had been overseeing the cell during its construction, while others wouldn't be there until months later. Dark Schneider launched an energy ball using the compressed time to blast the group. Byakuya dispelled the constructs before conjuring a new one, Honami Sato.

Her chains lashed out and struck the cyborgs, before blasting them with fire as she attached their various weapons to her body, striking at them with their own power. "I can keep this up all day," Byakuya noted, "Or at least until you're out cold. With how much I've studied on previous adventures, I have a number of warriors at my disposal." He snapped his fingers, a blonde man in golden armor appeared. Byakuya blinked. "Huh… Don't know where I got him from…" The man, Archer from the Holy Grail War as it turned out, raised his hand and opened a giant gate, blasting the quartet with a variety of jeweled swords.

Seeing the group finally knocked out, he chuckled. "Well, that's that I suppose. Hopefully this will teach you an important lesson. SEELE doesn't understand the value of humanity, so you shouldn't put stock in their words. At the end of the day, you were merely a series of experiments for their usage." He contacted the upper floors. "We had a minor break-out attempt. It's been taken care of. I trust I won't be needed further?" He nodded at the response. "Good. I will admit, it was cathartic to be able to cut loose with my Stand for once. Let me know if you have any more little chores that require someone of my level." And with that, he walked out of the area.

**Yeah, that bit with Archer at the end was meant as the punchline to a joke. Hope you got it. It's a little reminder that my other story, "A Gentleman, A Thief, A King, and A Hero", is canon to this story. And I hope you enjoyed seeing how much Byakuya could really own just about anyone he went up against. Most of the constructs he made were taken from fights with Infinite from Sonic Forces. Read and review.**


	28. CAT 28: Angel of Womb, Armisael

**Time for the penultimate Angel fight, which will signal the endgame. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 28: Angel of Womb, Armisael

"The report came in just as we were contacting Speedwagon for additional support," Maya said, "This is the Sixteen Angel." The image of the giant double-helix ring was visible across the entire skyline. "Armisael," Yui said, "The last of Adam's natural children. Once we claim claim his core, everything will be set for the endgame. How is the status on Adam?" "Stable," Makoto replied, "Our estimate is that he'll be awakening within a few days." Yui nodded. "Alright… We just have to hold out until then." "It's been a long time coming," Gendo noted, "To be honest, I'm glad it turned out this way. If I had gone through with my original plan… I don't think we'd be in such good condition."

"For now the Angel isn't moving," Maya noted, "Just hovering around the exterior of the center of the island." "Have the pilots maintain a perimeter around the Angel until it makes the first move," Gendo ordered, "We may not get another lucky break like we did with Arael." The six pilots, plus Keebo's Mega World, now had Armisael surrounded. Through his form, currently in an ethereal state, he was able to observe them. **"And so the penultimate battle begins. But there is another player in this game. As we speak, my mind is linked to twelve pilots selected by SEELE to operate mockeries of the true warriors you fight alongside."**

"Pretty poor hostages," Asuka noted. **"You misunderstand. I know you will fight me. You care nothing for those who have sided with such evil, as do I. They are not hostages, I am simply providing you an easy way to weaken them. Arael surrendered because of Lilith's escape from your confines. This is acceptable. But you will need every advantage to win against the true enemy. Therefore…"** The double-helix of his body merged into a single line. **"Our battle **_**must**_** be real!"** His body split off at one point, turning into a thread-like being, which moved at intense speed.

Armisael wound up rushing at Mari, only to slam into her electric field as she activated her Stand. Mari managed to have Unit-00 grab Armisael, squeezing and caused severe pain. He managed to wriggle free, only to get sliced by Unit-03. 'Be careful not to do too much damage,' Cadence chimed in, 'If the core sustains damage it'll go nuclear and could take out a great deal of the island, and us with it.' "Try telling the Angel that!," Asuka called out as Armisael lashed out with its body, impacting Units 02, 03, and 05, knocking them back but not off their feet.

Unit-01 immediately took off after the Angel, it's speed managing to keep pace as Shinji had several electric shocks fired off, managing to hit Armisael multiple times. Finally, Shinji managed to get the Angel split open. **"Ah! Hitting my limit already…? I never was the most defensive of our siblings… The sheer pain from this should be sufficient. Tabris… Let Father know we did our duty to the best of our abilities."** Shinji quickly pulled the final core out from the Angel, balling up its body and throwing it as far into the stratosphere as Unit-01 could managed. The resulting explosion wasn't quite nuclear, but was certainly massive.

* * *

"The sudden attack by the Sixteenth Angel caught us off-guard," SEELE-03 noted, "We're having our pilots checked now to make sure they can still perform as needed." "Good," Lorenz said, "We're nearing the final confrontation, we can't afford to have anything go wrong at this stage. But the NERV pilots have become an annoyance that we can no longer tolerate. Have Max confront them, but remind him that the pilots are not to be killed. After all…" He grinned. "They are final piece of the puzzle. Or at least one of them is, but leaving just that one alive would raise eyebrows."

* * *

Max landed just where the pilots had exited their EVAs. "You're all a real piece of work," he said, "By now, SEELE has gotten more than annoyed with your antics." "Well, there's an easy solution," Shinji noted, "Just stop their plans and we'll get out of their hair." He cracked his knuckles. "And if they don't like it, I see no problem smashing through their strongest enforcer to deal with them." "I may be the leader of our group," Max admitted, "But the strongest? Not anymore. One of my members found a way to get stronger. Modified his Stand to unleash a greater power."

He took a fighting stance as Shinji did the same. "Guess we'll deal with that when the time comes," Shinji noted. He and Max ran toward each other, Shinji blocking a strike from Max's blades. "My Stand's defenses rank among the strongest," Shinji noted, "It could withstand a blow from a standard C4 explosive. Not that normal weapons could hurt a Stand, but the hypothetical is there." He had his Stand strike Max with its free hand, knocking him on his back. Max quickly got back up and launched a few tesla drones to attack.

Shinji just smirked as he easily tanked the damage. "Electric-proof, remember? Meanwhile your cybernetics are far more vulnerable!" He launched a massive electric wave, scrambling Max's cybernetic body. "Always the electricity with you kids," he noted, "What's up with that?" "Cruel Angel's Thesis can use its electrical manipulation to control machines that run on electric currents," Shinji explained, "Including the EVA armor, which was originally a glorified straightjacket. Now it's more like powered armor. Kinda figured that out by accident."

His Stand crossed its arms. "Of course, it's physically strong as well. I've had years training with my cousin Josuke, so I know how to deal with thugs who think they stand above others just because they got a new power. Let me tell you something… Real power is something you earn! It's something you work for every day of your life! Let's go! Cruel Angel's Thesis!" Max found himself getting slammed over and over as Cruel Angel's Thesis kept punching. "DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME!" Max's body soon shorted out, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

* * *

Gendo got a call from Kakyoin. 'The UN has weighed in. The Big Five are willing to send in what forces they can spare to help hold off SEELE's army. By our estimates, there should be just enough to maintain a stalemate. That should give you time to deal with Lorenz at long last.' "And about time too," Gendo replied, "We never did figure out how he plans to create Instrumentality. Only that Lilith is key to that somehow. Regardless, there is development. It seems Adam is starting to regenerate, and rapidly. Before long we will be releasing the bakelite." He hung up. "The end game begins now."

**I'm getting real excited, not only about the ending to this part, but about the upcoming part. We're just two chapters away. Read and review.**


	29. CAT 29: Rising Storm

**We're now at seven-hundred thousand words! This is the penultimate chapter. Just a little cooldown before we finish this off. Next chapter is the final battle and the ending. And things will end rather interestingly. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 29: Rising Storm

"Exam time," Asuka noted, "I'm a little worried. I already graduated from college, so I know the answers, but the kanji is so difficult to pick up." "Same here," Kaworu agreed, "In reality I'm billions of years old, but that doesn't mean I'm completely up to date on modern knowledge." "I'm actually pretty confident," Shinji said, "Both my parents are scientists, and Mom takes my education seriously, so I'm probably one of the smartest in the class." "Same here," Rei chimed in, "Thanks in part to my Gigan genetics, my intelligence is greater than the average human. Taking in all that knowledge is pretty much second nature to me."

"It must be nice for Keebo," Asuka said, "Don't Hope's Peak Academy students only have to worry about showcasing their developing talents?" "Not anymore," Aigis clarified, "After the school was absorbed by the Speedwagon Foundation, the students also had to focus on regular education, to insure they could function in society beyond their special talents. Anyway, after that is the dance, yes? By that point we'll have to worry about saving the world." Kaworu chuckled. "One last calm before the storm… I think we need this last bit of happiness to remind us what is at stake."

* * *

Deep inside Adam's chamber, his remnants were starting to stir and grow. Shining was there, watching the whole thing. After a bit, Adam felt his consciousness return to him. **"I… I am awake again…"** He couldn't see, likely because his eyes had not yet regrown, but he could feel everything around him. And there was a very familiar presence right next to him. **"You… You are that boy… The one who kept me from causing untold damage…"** He paused. **"Thank you. It was never my intention to cause destruction. I only wished to help mankind break free from Lilith."**

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," Shining replied, "You simultaneously awakened the power within me, and helped me understand it's limitations." He created a barrier in mid-air, which Adam felt and recognized. **"Powers similar to my creators. So, they launched a seed at this planet. Or perhaps it came from another planet that had likewise been seeded. This is proof that not all humans are Lilim. So Lilith failed once again…"** He gave a chuckle. **"She never could understand her own flaws."** He felt more of his body regrow. "Looks like it won't take long," Shining said, "We've been waiting for this moment. You see… Lilith is awake, and is aiming to help SEELE."

Adam grumbled. **"I can guess the nature of this deal. But there's a flaw in their plan."** "There always is," Shining noted, "Speedwagon has encountered many villains since the death of our founder, and each of them thought they had everything figured out in terms of their plans. But something always happened to stop them at the last minute." Adam's hand started to flex its fingers as more of his arm grew. **"Not much longer. Once I'm complete… I will hunt down Lilith."** Shining smirked. "It won't be hard. Thanks to our efforts against SEELE, there's only one place she could run too."

* * *

Lilith narrowed her eyes as she felt the increase in energy. **"Adam… He grows strong once more. The last time I was unable to hold a candle to him. Now I have more power. Billions of years have made me strong while he was sealed away. To think he would return for this pathetic species. They were useful for a while, but they have grown to independent."** She opened a channel to Lorenz. **"We must act immediately. Adam is soon to return. Are you preparations complete?"** 'Everything is as scheduled,' Lorenz assured her, 'The armies amassing outside our HQ are nothing to be concerned with.' Lilith nodded. **"Then I will play my part."**

* * *

"Yes, the removal of the lance had nothing to do with Adam being destroyed," Shining explained to Gendo, "In fact, it would only have concluded everything faster. Instead Lilith sensed him, and tried to destroy him while he was weak. She could have taken out most of the world as well…" Gendo grinned. "If it hadn't been for you awakening your Stand at that time. Seems Adam did manage to get a head-start in protecting us from extinction. From everything Adam and the Angels have said, mankind is everything their creators wanted out a species."

"Finding a way to separate Adam's soul from Tabris," Shining noted, "Have to thank D'Arby for that one. And finding out Osiris can work just from the victim surrendering." After taking custody of Kaworu from Lorenz, Speedwagon had introduced him to the gambling Stand user. D'Arby had since stopped using Osiris while gambling normally, perhaps fearing Jotaro would catch wind of it, but had agreed to use his power whenever a dangerous criminal that could not be apprehended any other way was brought to his attention. Kaworu originally had two different souls, his own and Adam's. D'Arby used his Stand to remove Adam's soul and handed it to the Speedwagon Foundation, who delivered it to NERV and fused it with Adam's remains.

It had still taken time for Adam to be reawakened and begin to regenerate. But at long last, it was happening. Adam was almost fully complete. And not a moment too soon. By now the city was evacuating, and the military was rolling in. Everything was falling into place for the last staging area. At the edge of the island, Shinji was sitting atop one of the buildings. Never before had such a bizarre adventure impacted so much of the world, yet even with this much at stake, so little of the world knew what was really going on. There was a lot of media coverup behind the scenes, after all.

A bright red pillar of light emerged from the center of the island. Shinji narrowed his eyes as he saw Lilith rise up from it. However, a similar pillar of white light emerged from the depths of NERV HQ. Adam rose up from one of the EVA launch tubes, lance in hand. Shinji sighed as he heard footsteps behind him. "Really want to start this now?" It was Leo behind him. "This war is about to reach its end," Leo explained, "I'd rather not leave any loose plot threads." Shinji shook his head. "I'm afraid you're way too outclassed. Especially since my friends and I aren't in the mood for games."

Leo then felt himself shocked from four different angles. Rei's lightning, Asuka's Hamon, Aigis' overclocking, and Kaworu's AT Field were all flooding into him, before Shinji called forth his Stand to finish it then and there. "Let's not waste time with anything flashy. Cruel Angel's Thesis!" He sent his electrical power into Leo's cybernetics, sending them into overdrive, triggering an automatic shutdown. "D-Damn you…," Leo said as he slipped into unconsciousness, "I can't even get the satisfaction… Of a real fight…" "Maybe next time," Shinji said, "When this is all over." As he spoke, Unit-01 flew overhead, prompting him to take wing himself to board it.

**Yeah, there are too many important things to deal with for a drawn-out brawl to commence. But next chapter we finally end Cruel Angel's Thesis. And I'm so sorry I took so long in the middle of it all. Read and review.**


	30. CAT 30: Final Confrontation

**This is the final chapter of Cruel Angel's Thesis. I worked in a bunch of ideas from other fanfics while getting in my own fresh spin on it. I really you like the final product, and please note I DID NOT ACTUALLY PLAIGARIZE ANYTHING! Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Evangelion, or Anarchy Reigns.**

Cruel Angel's Thesis Chapter 30: Final Confrontation

Adam and Lilith faced each other, and those watching from their command posts could practically feel Adam glaring. **"Billions of years since I was sent to contain you… Little did the Ancient Ones realize that you had grown beyond your original programming. When you first spoke to me at first I thought there was a mistake. How very wrong I was…"** Lilith chuckled. **"That mistake will cost you dearly. While you were sealed away I've had plenty of time to build up my strength. When we first met I was no match for you, hence the reason I relied on trickery. But now my strength has become greater. Now I am able to destroy you once and for all!"**

Adam scoffed as he brandished his lance. **"It took you billions of years to reach a power level capable of damaging me to the point where my soul was ejected. Do you really think another twelve is enough to gain the power to destroy me outright? Humans may not be as weak as you perceive them, but physically my kind is far stronger."** He dashed forward, impaling Lilith with the lance. **"Allow me to demonstrate…"** At once, he lifted Lilith into the air, and flew off with her still impaled. "Where are they going?," one commander asked. "To the one place Adam knows he won't cause collateral damage," another noted, "The moon."

* * *

"Well, that makes things harder," SEELE-04 noted. "Not to worry," SEELE-03 assured him, "We still have our Plan B. The main pilots are already on their way. May I ask why we made twelve units for this plan? We only need nine." "The other three are there to maintain the electric barrier keeping the pilots contained," Lorenz explained, "A necessary measure. Regardless, have our pilots greet our guests. It's time to reveal the real power of Evangelion." He grinned. Unit-01 was the key to the whole thing, and with a source of Lilith nearby, they could create the inverted Tree of Life. Nothing could stop them.

* * *

The twelve EVAs surrounded the pilots once again like before. "Ha," Asuka said, "We know what to do here." Unfortunately, it turned out SEELE had learned from their earlier mistakes. This time they were prepared with two different circuits, one positive and one negative. Three of the EVAs stayed in place while nine others moved into different positions. "What the heck are they doing?," Asuka asked. "I think they're going to try and make an inverted Tree of Life," Kaworu realized, "This must be the source of their Instrumentality."

The nine EVAs suddenly used a series of energy nets to grab Units 01 and 02 and lift them into the air, three on each side. More electrical energy surged through the nets. "Shit!," Shinji called out, "My systems are starting to overload!" "Same here!," Rei said, "At this rate our EVAs will shut down!" Shinji realized something. "Wait… Shut down? There's no way they'd risk that. They obviously need us active for this, or else why would they isolate us and not use the other EVAs? Kaworu, what else would be needed in this Tree of Life!"

Kaworu thought. "Well, they'd need the power of both Adam and Lilith. Of course, both of those are currently on the moon. But they could be approximated by using a human soul contained in Adam's effigy, plus a being containing some of Lilith's genetic materials. Come to think of it, before its redesign, Unit-01 did resemble Father quite a good bit…" "And prior to my birth," Rei noted, "There was a project in place to create an artificial human designed only for piloting EVA, created using Lilith's genetic material."

* * *

"Something's wrong," Lorenz said, "This is taking too long. If this keeps up the heralds will accidentally short out the key ingredients." He contacted Lilith. The sounds of combat could be heard. Clearly Lilith was less "stronger than Adam" and more "on his level". **"Kinda busy with the ex here,"** Lilith quipped here, **"What's the problem?"** "There seems to be something wrong with the effigy and your daughter," Lorenz explained. Lilith looked confused. **"I'm sorry… Say what?"** "Adam's actions took both you and him out of the game," Lorenz clarified, "So we resorted to Plan B, using an effigy of Adam containing a human soul and an artificial being with your genetics to fill the gaps."

The sounds of fighting stopped. It seemed even Adam was dumbfounded. Lilith blinked a few times. **"How closely were you monitoring NERV?"** Lorenz raised on eyebrow. "I mean… We couldn't really monitor them that well since they never signed on with us. But we could predict how they would handle the Angel threat." **"Yeah, well, you should have done a better job,"** Lilith stated, **"They never did anything with me other than stab me in the heart with that damn lance, and while Unit-01 used to have a human soul, it upchucked it after the pilot gave it a way to gain more power without a human soul."**

Lorenz looked shocked. "Wait… If Rei doesn't have your cells, why does she look like she does?" **"She's part Gigan,"** Lilith explained, **"And her mom needed a blood transfusion, which Yui provided. Didn't you have spies in NERV? Didn't they tell you all this?"** Lorenz realized he had only told his spies to check on the conditions of the EVAs and pilots, and any immediate moves NERV was making. Nothing about their personnel, or background information. Suddenly, Lilith felt a hand on her shoulder. **"Excuse me, I still need to sort out some things with my ex."** Lorenz was no longer listening.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fourteen Angel cores had shot out of the Geofront and were now surrounding Unit-01, to the confusion of the herald EVAs. **"Shinji Ikari,"** Zeruel said, **"It's clear that SEELE's plans have failed. Yet until they are dealt with, the world can never be considered safe. Allow us this chance to aid you. We grant you the full force of our powers."** Shinji grinned. "Alright, let's do this!" The fourteen cores shrank down to a point the could slip into Unit-01's body. It's eyes glowed and it gave a roar of triumph as its armor shifted, breaking through the electric net.

It landed on the ground, its armor now having a motif of a whale, perhaps the largest living natural creature on the planet. With a calm serenity not normally seen in an EVA, Unit-01 proceeded to dash at one of the heralds, slicing its head off and smashing its fist into the central plug. Shinji then had the herald tossed into the air, where it exploded, sending the other heralds into a state of panic, from which they were quickly slaughtered by the other EVA heroes. However, it wasn't over yet. Rising up from the center of of the island came a new form, this one a pure white battle platform that hovered above the ground. "I must commend you," came Nikolai's voice, "Lorenz never expected his plan to fail, but those of us employed by him suspected."

Keebo and Mari joined the group. "What the heck is that?," Keebo asked. "The ultimate form of Tesla Blitz," Nikolai replied, "You could call an evolution of Stand power. Though if you have any words before this final battle battle, I will wait for them." Shinji chuckled. "He's practically giving us an invitation. Hey guys… How about doing this Super Sentai style?" "Why not?," Asuka said, "It's the last battle, after all. I think we've earned the right to goof off before getting serious." The seven of them stood shoulder to shoulder, causing Nikolai to raise an eyebrow.

Unit-01 returned to its eagle form before pulling of a simple pose. "Power of Cruel Angel's Thesis! Unit-01… Shinji Ikari!" Rei followed suit. "Power of Lightning Mode! Unit-02… Rei Akagi!" One by the others did the same. "Power of Hamon! Unit-03… Asuka Langley Soryu!" "Power of Overclock! Unit-04… Aigis Idabashi!" "Power of AT Field! Unit-05… Kaworu Nagisa!" "Power of Machinehead! Mega World… Keebo Idabashi!" "Power of Beautiful World! Unit-00… Mari Illustrious Makinami!" Unit-01 stood up before swiping a hand over its head. Shinji narrowed his eyes. "Don't mess with this planet!" They seven of them charged straight of Nikolai.

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon, Adam and Lilith had wound tussling on the surface, Lilith now in a position to choke the life of Adam. Fortunately, he found the perfect opportunity to fight back. Right next to his outstretched hand was an American flag embedded in the ground, a mark from the Apollo 11 mission that marked the first time mankind set boots on something other than their own soil. Adam chuckled, the poetic irony was just too tempting to ignore. He grabbed the flag and jammed it into one of Lilith seven eyes, causing her to scream in pain.

The next thing she felt was something sharp rip through her core. She looked down and saw Adam had bought enough time to retrieve his lance and spear her. In spite of everything, she couldn't help but laugh. **"Brought down because of a tiny toothpick… Who would have guessed? No… This is what you were talking about, wasn't it Adam? This never would have happened if humans weren't strong enough to challenge their own boundaries… Just do me one last favor…" "That depends on the favor,"** Adam replied. **"Fix what I did wrong with the humans,"** Lilith said, **"I always wanted them to compete with the Gigan you created, but when they failed I couldn't take it. I just want to know… If it could have been possible…"** She then went limp, her body dissolving as her system triggered a self-destruct.

"**A funny thing is,"** Adam said, **"They're already well on their way. But I don't mind accelerating the process. It's what the Ancient Ones would want, after all."** He looked out toward the planet. **"Such a young species, yet how far they've come… I wonder what would have happened had Lilith not glitched. Perhaps, once my task here is finished, I'll be able to get a glimpse. But first, the last remaining remnants of her influence should be cleansed."** He generated a white light that started to cover the planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nikolai was trying to fend off seven pilots driving powerful war machines. He wasn't having much success. Just when he thought he couldn't get worse, a brilliant white light started covering the land. Nikolai felt his cybernetics fall apart, only to be replaced by his original body as they did. Even crazier, he could feel the same energy from Tesla Blitz build up within him. "What on Earth…?" The pilots also paused at the sight. "This is Father's power," Kaworu realized, "He must have managed to defeat Lilith, and now he's removing her influence from the planet."

"It looks like it's having a profound affect on Nikolai," Aigis noted, as Nikolai's false Stand was shutting down, dropping to the ground as it did. Nikolai got out of his mech, looking at the sun as if for the first time. There was a distinct Stand aura glowing around him. "Just like with Shining," Shinji realized, "Nikolai's become a true Stand user now." Nikolai closed his eyes. "It is all over… There is no more reason for battle… SEELE has lost… My body is restored… And I obtained the true power I have always sought… This is the end." He willingly surrendered as armed forces arrived to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Shining looked at a painting of Robert EO Speedwagon. The painting depicted him in his prime with his wife Lydia, which had been commissioned shortly after he was given the title of Baron. "We got him at long last, Robert. Lorenz Keel is finally dealt with." Lorenz had broken down when he felt his body restored, as if his very reason for wanting Instrumentality had left him. Self-Defense forces did notice he had one final EVA called Black Ace, which he planned to use if Nikolai lost, but Adam's world-healing wave rendered it useless, since unlike the perfected EVAs it was a jury-rigged model.

It had already been a month since that day. The former SEELE agents had become true Stand users, their bodies restored and their new powers extensions of their previous artificial parts. All the rejects created by SEELE's experiments had died, dissolving into puddles of goo that quickly evaporated. As for the six EVAs, they had ultimately died, their lives meant to be short ones since they only needed to live long enough to protect the world. They were transported on giant aircraft carriers to a series of gravesites in the Japanese wilderness, their armors propped up on endo-frames to act as memorials.

* * *

With the pilots having been kept anonymous to avoid being mobbed by fame, Shinji found time to return to Morioh for a quick visit. He was surprised to run into Josuke's brother-in-law, Sadao Kujo. "Hey there," Sadao said, "Josuke told me about what you were doing." The two got to talking. "You know," Sadao said, "I never thought there would be another Jojo without Joestar blood having his own bizarre adventure. I got mine by chance when I stumbled across a mob shakedown. That's the thing about this family… You never know when destiny will creep up on you." The two looked over at Josuke training with his teenaged son, both of them practicing their Stands.

"Still," Sadao said, "It's always satisfying once you complete that destiny. And you never know, you may just get the chance to help out the next one down the line. But man, it's been a crazy couple of years. First we find out Pucci resurfaced to complete DIO's plans, then there was that business with the alter verse, my grandson had to deal with a dangerous hemomancer, a zombie outbreak, and a crazy ritual, and now this. Gotta wonder what's next." Shinji chuckled. "I think there's some time before we find out. But at least the future is starting to look a little brighter."

**Yeah, I did kinda mush events together in this timeline, didn't I? Well, we'll change that after the next part. So yeah, Part 10 is done, and the way is now paved for Part 11: Stars are Eternal. Hope you guys are ready for it, because boy do I have something awesome planned. Read and review.**


	31. SAE 1: Let the Games Begin

**I've been looking forward to this one. Stars Are Eternal is a return to Morioh and is meant to be a spiritual successor to Diamond is Unbreakable. So let's check back in on that crazy, noisy, bizarre town, shall we? Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Death Note.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

It wasn't often that Josuke Higashikata left Morioh. It was his home after all, and he felt it was his duty to keep it safe in memory of his long-deceased grandfather. But out of all the scumbags that he and his friends took out like yesterday's trash, he held a special hatred for serial killers. So when news topics about a mysterious figure known only as Kira was reported killing dozens across the world, Josuke immediately joined the local chat rooms who were outraged at these blatant acts of murder. Granted it was mostly against criminals, but there was no proof that these criminals were truly guilty. Especially in Japan, which had a higher conviction rate than any other country.

Before long, it was starting to become clear that Kira had some sort of supernatural power. Josuke didn't know if it was a Stand, or magic, or if he had help from some metaphysical reality, but the type didn't matter. It was the specifics that mattered. And before long, the world had started to silently narrow in on a small neighborhood in Tokyo. So now here Josuke was, and sitting in the car next to him was his sixteen-year-old son, Jogo. The current year was 2017, and it was clear whoever Kira was, he greatly underestimated the scope of the internet. Jogo read off everything that was being discussed on the Discord servers.

"Guy sounds a complete sociopath," he noted, "And all the evidence is leading to one student. Light Yagami, the son of the police chief heading up the Kira Task Force in Tokyo." Josuke nodded. "L's supposed to be the world's greatest detective, but to be honest thousands of people across the world have narrowed in on this guy even faster, so he's not the most efficient. You remember the bike helmets?" "Yeah, but are we okay with this?," Jogo asked, "I kinda like to keep my hairstyle." Like his father, Jogo had gravitated towards an out-of-the-ordinary hairstyle, an old greaser look in this case ala John Travolta.

As they drove up to the Yagami household, Jogo noticed a dim light in the upper window. "It looks like Light's home," he noted. He closed his eyes. "Cosmic Mind!" His Stand appeared nearby. It looked like a streamlined spacesuit with rocket fins on a cone-shaped head, and glowing orange eyes. On each of its limbs was a circle, cross, square, and triangle. "Activate Camera!," Jogo said. Cosmic Mind held out its left hand, manifesting a giant camera which Jogo looked through. "I see him writing on something. Wait… He just turned a page. I think he's keeping a journal of some kind." He then narrowed his eyes. "He's got something with him… Humanoid, black, and demonic-looking."

"A Stand?," Josuke asked. Jogo shook his head. "No, the Camera can't detect any sort of Stand energy coming off of Light or the creature. I'm thinking it's a spirit of some kind. Might be vulnerable to Stand attacks. You said once that Rohan could affect a ghost with his Stand, right?" Josuke nodded. "Koichi, Yukako, and your mom all corroborated that story, as did Reimi herself. So if this is some sort of lesser deity or phantom, we should be able to hurt it. Let's move in." The father and son duo stepped out, Josuke revealing his own Stand, Crazy Diamond.

* * *

In a secret location, a lone male figure stood in front of several others. He was dressed in a priest uniform, and behind him floated a giant mannequin figure with 108 spherical holes in its body, most of the filled with orbs that each had a numeral marked on it. "Greetings to each of you, whom I have chosen," the man said, "I am Father Roche. And you have all been granted special abilities by the grace of my Stand." One figure, shadowed stood with a giant floating wall decorated with jutting horns at the top. Father Roche nodded to it. "Number 01, Numeron Gate Ekam."

Another had an incredibly thin humanoid jester. "Number 007, Lucky Straight." A third had a floating satellite that resembling a five-petal flower. "Number 009, Dyson Sphere." Another figure had a floating white saxophone-like device. "Number 002, Numeron Gate Dve." There was figure with a quadrupedal figure with a long neck that had four wings coming off the sides of it. "Number 008, Heraldic King Genom-Heritage." Another figure had a similar device to Number 002, only colored black. "Number 003, Number Gate Trini." A figure in the back had a giant humanoid that looked to be made of rock. "Number 006, Chronomaly Atlandis." A final figure had a floating silver platform with two spikes jutting upward from the sides. "Number 004, Numeron Gate Catvari."

"It seems odd that the first eight of us would be missing a number in between," Number 001 noted. "I was just about to go and seek out a good candidate for Number 005," Father Roche explained, "But as I do, remember this. That if you truly possess a will for evolution, those powers will evolve… And become yours." He walked out of the room. It had been years since he heard about Pucci's death. And now with the defeat of both the Steering Committee and SEELE, he felt confidant enough to begin his own plans to carry on the will of DIO. _'This shall be a day to remember. I wonder how many I'll be able to create before I use up all the spheres. No matter… They will become the foundation.'_

* * *

Light found himself completely caught off guard as the two figures jumped him on his way to school. Ryuk, the Shinigami who had given him the Death Note, had spotted the car, but Light thought it was only some plain-clothes officers. Turns out it was a couple of vigilantes. Light had some fighting skills, but these guys seemed so fast their attacks came out of nowhere. _'Damn it!,'_ Light thought as he started running, _'Things weren't supposed to go like this! Who even are these guys!?'_ As it happened, they were Josuke and Jogo. Josuke picked up the small notebook, which read "Death Note" on the cover. "I'll investigate this," he said to Jogo, "Get after Light."

Jogo nodded. "Activate Wheel!" A small Segway appeared on Cosmic Mind's left leg, increasing its mobility as Jogo seemed to float across the street, racing after Light. Light managed to duck into a nearby alley, where he bumped into a male figure. He looked up, seeing Father Roche. "So you are the one known as Kira." He grinned. "I could use someone of your mentality. Egoist!" He brought forth his Stand. Light couldn't see the Stand itself, but he could see the floating spheres. Thinking this man was a danger for knowing who he was, Light tried to get up, only to feel extremely heavy, like time itself was moving at a snail's pace. He could still perceive at a normal speed, however.

"There's no need to be concerned," Father Roche said, "I offer you a chance to escape the danger you are in. I offer you one of these spheres. They will grant a special power. And if you have the will to evolve, then that power can become yours permanently." Light heard the sound of an engine moving at a normal speed. Whoever was chasing him wasn't affected by this slowdown. "Fine," he said. Father Roche nodded. "Then I grant you use of Number 005, Doom Chimera Dragon." The sphere marked with a numeral five entered Light, emerging from his back as a winged serpent dragon with a feathered body and skeletal underbelly.

Light suddenly found he could move normally again. Father Roche ducked out of sight, but wound up dropping a mysterious file as he did. Light then noticed Jogo moving up, but gasped when he saw the form of his Stand. Jogo must have realized, narrowing his eyes under his helmet. He took his helmet off. "You didn't have a Stand before, and the only means of awakening one are either contained or destroyed. So how did you get that?" "Let's just say I gained a new benefactor," Light said cryptically, "Doom Chimera Dragon!" The dragon fired a fire blast. "Activate Shield!" Cosmic Mind manifested a shield resembling the underbelly of spaceship on its left arm, which blocked the blast.

Light cackled. "This power is intense. It might be even better than the Death Note. I can truly become a god with this power!" Jogo scoffed. "Don't act so cocky. If you weren't so blinded by power, you'd realize that attack didn't even phase me. I've had a Stand ever since I was born… And I have sixteen years more experience than you. Cosmic Mind!" His Stand readied itself before making an attack, easily nailing the dragon, causing Light serious pain. "You feel that?," Jogo said, "When a Stand gets damage, nine times out of ten the user takes damage too. Now the same could be said for me, but my defenses are a bit above you."

Light took a quick look at the dragon next to him, noting the wings. "Well I bet you can't fly." He leapt into the air, the dragon letting him take off into the sky. Jogo scoffed. "Activate Rocket!" A small rocket appeared on Cosmic Mind's right arm and immediately started ignition, letting Jogo jet into the sky at incredible speed. Down below, Josuke had caught up and found the strange file that was dropped earlier. Light realized Jogo was following him, but figured he was more maneuverable. It took a bit of doing, but he was able to lose Jogo inside a nearby warehouse. However, he found himself greeted by eight other figures, each of whom had their own Stand-like being. "Greetings," said Number 001, "Welcome to the fold, Number 005."

* * *

In a small building, twelve individuals were meeting. One of them addressed the others. "My friends, as we speak the one I was telling you about is selecting his followers. The rules are simple… Whichever of us defeats the most followers is the winner of this little contest, and shall earn this." He held up a diary. "This contains a certain formula designed to ascend a Stand to its highest evolution. If you don't want to use it, that's fine. The formula is rather complicated and might draw unwanted attention. That said, you may still want it for the simple fact that you don't want others to have it."

"What happens if there's a tie?," one of the figures said, "Or if someone else takes these guys out before we can." "If that happens, the tie will be broken by whomever has the lower numerical denomination,' the first figure said, "But that doesn't mean those lower down can slack off. After all, you never know how many victories another contestant might have under his belt. Our mediator will keep track of how many each of us has, so no fudging the numbers. Now then, shall we proceed?" The others all walked out at different times, ready to get started on their little game.

* * *

Meanwhile, Josuke had shown Jogo the file that was dropped, containing a list of all the different pseudo-Stands that someone intended on giving out to individuals they thought might have Stand potential. Already a bunch of them were attacking in Tokyo, and Josuke and Jogo were dealing with two. One was Number 034, Terror-Byte, a mechanical scorpion. The other was Number 012, Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, a male humanoid with red flowing hair and red armor. After knocking his around for a while, Jogo wound up fighting against another figure, this one with Number 066, Master Key Beetle, a golden stag beetle with an cross-style key for a horn.

Finally, the entire group of pseudo-Stand users left, managing to find Father Roche. "We need to deal with those two," Number 012 noted. "I know where they live," Father Roche said, "But it will not be an easy ride. Everyone pack your things. We're heading for Morioh." Light, who was in the back, looked concerned. He'd heard plenty of bizarre stories coming out of Morioh, and if that's where these two interlopers were from, there was a good chance there were more to deal with. "But at least it'll give me a chance to lose police in Tokyo," he muttered.

* * *

A few days later, back in Morioh, Jogo explained what he experienced to his friends. "The source of the pseudo-Stands could force time to slow down," he noted, "But only non-Stand users would be affected. This also included anyone who had one of the pseudo-Stands." Jogo's friends included his girlfriend Tsukuyomi Hirose, also known as Luna, Kengo Yamashita, Yuki Jojima, Miu Kazashiro, Jingu Kaizo, whom everyone called JK, Shun Daimonji, Tomoko Nozama, and Ryusei Sakuta. Each of them where Stand users, and all of them went to Grape Hill High School.

"Come to think of it," JK said, "News on the local rumor mill is that sudden slowdowns have been happening in Morioh. Looks like your mystery group decided to move in." He pulled up the site on his phone. "Someone's been attacking certain individuals, specifically those that like to work out. Some have disappeared, others have been found marked with red on their skin." Kengo looked sullen. "What's the problem?," Luna asked. "This means we'll have to start using our Stands," Kengo explained, "I don't really like mine." "It's not like it's the same as his," Shun pointed out, "Sure it looks the same, but it functions differently." Kengo nodded. "All right. Let's go check it out."

* * *

As it happened, there was already a recent attack to check out. Police were already on the scene, and from the sounds of it they were already thinking it was some kind of attempted murder. Luna then spotted something flying above the scene. "Look, it's Dad's Stand." Said Stand was Echoes, the Stand of Koichi Hirose. Koichi and his wife Yukako were Luna's parents, just as Josuke and Pinkie were Jogo's parents. "Four victims in as many days," one officer muttered to his partner, "And all with the same experience of everything just… Slowing down."

Near the scene, Jogo noticed a piece of paper scrap that seemed to come off of something. Echoes then yelled out in Koichi's voice, "Everyone watch out! The one responsible is still around!" Sure enough, everything started slowing down for everyone but the group of friends. A young man started walking through the slowed time with ease, catching Jogo's attention. "Hey you," he called out, "How can you move so easily?" The man turned to Jogo and raised an eyebrow. "You as well? But you aren't one of the Numbers. No matter, perhaps I can use you to further my evolution."

Behind him manifested a cat girl dressed in black that had the appearance of doll. Jogo saw a twenty-nine on its body. "Number 029, Mannequin Cat. So you're one of the ones from that night. A shard of Egoist." The man approached Jogo, but then got intercepted by Kengo, who had called his Stand. "Killer Queen!" Indeed, Kengo's Stand was one similar to Yoshikage Kira, small surprise since Kengo was both Kira's biological son and his reincarnation, Kira having died in between the time Kengo was conceived and the time his fetus was infused with blood.

However, this version of Killer Queen had some important differences. It didn't have access to Sheer Heart Attack or Bites The Dust, and instead of turning objects into bombs to erase enemies, it created explosions in the air with its fists, the explosions creating a visible impact on whatever they hit. The harder the hit, the more deadly the explosion. JK then moved in with his own Stand, a humanoid figure with turntables on its left arm. "Pump Up The Volume!" The figure manipulated the turntables with its right arm, creating sonic vibrations that stunned the man and dulled his senses.

Luna then moved in. "Fly Me To The Moon!" A miniature moon appeared over her head, as a female figure dressed in a darker blue that matched Luna's dyed hair, The figure pointed to the moon, shifting its phases, the growing shadows making the man feel colder. Jogo then leapt into the air. "Cosmic Mind! Activate Drill!" A large drill appeared on Cosmic Mind's left leg, which started rotating as Jogo made a flying kick at Mannequin Cat, striking it and doing damage. The man quickly ran off before he could take anymore damage.

* * *

Back at the Higashikata home, Josuke showed a picture of the guy from before to Pinkie and Jogo. "Looks like Granddad's name still holds a lot of weight," Josuke noted, "The police force was willing to clue me in on who this guy is. His name is Masuda Nobuo, a regular fitness junkie. That Stand he had was similar to Light's. A sort of pseudo-Stand, a shard of a much stronger Stand." "He must be trying to train it a little more," Jogo noted, "He spoke about wanting to make it evolve." "Maybe he thinks if he works hard enough, it'll give him a real Stand," Pinkie suggested.

"That's certainly possible," Josuke admitted, "Some of the group he was part of did have Stand energy, but others didn't, even with these shards fused to them. Jogo, did you sense the same energy with Masuda?" "Didn't get a clear enough look," Jogo said, shaking his head, "My friends wailed on him and he bolted before we could really get a clear idea of him. I'll start checking out the local gyms. If he is after people working out, that's where he'll be staking out." Josuke noticed a familiar look in his son's eyes. A certain sense of justice that was common to their bloodline. From his point of view, Josuke could see the same star-shaped birthmark on Jogo's neck.

* * *

In the eighteen years since the summer of 1999, Morioh had developed even further. While the simple country atmosphere hadn't faded, the town now had more modern conveniences. In addition, the only radio tower still left standing was the one used as a home by Toyohiro Kanedaichi. So it was no surprise that there were now several gyms in the area. Jogo and Luna soon spotted Masuda as he was tailing a jogger who was coming out of one such gym, just across the street from Aya's beauty parlor. They managed to intercept Masuda just as he was attacking the jogger using the slowdown effect.

He grunted at the sight of the two. "I had a feeling I'd get interrupted again. Luckily, I brought a few new friends!" Two more people jumped out and attacked with two more shards. One was Number 042, Galaxy Tomahawk, a stealth bomber with a whip-like tail. The other was Number 088, Gimmick Puppet of Leo, a humanoid robot with a lion's head and dressed in robes. The young couple leapt out of the way. "So there's more," Luna said. "This is gonna be a serious fight," Jogo noted, "But this is the sort of action a Higashikata… No… A Joestar is prepared for!"

Masuda looked confused. "Joestar?" "Didn't you know?," Jogo said with a cocky grin, "My grandfather is Joseph Joestar!" That got the trio to step back in shock as Jogo readied his Stand. "Cosmic Mind!" He leapt at Masuda, while Luna rushed at the two others. "Fly Me To The Moon!" Her Stand waved its arm as it manipulated the artificial moon to strike at the duo, sending them flying. Meanwhile Jogo and Masuda were trading their own blows. "Activate Fire!" Cosmic Mind turned bright red and gained special spray gun that could dispense both water and fire, roasting Number 29.

The other two noticed their boss in trouble and moved to help, only for Luna to tag in as the couple traded partners. Jogo dodged a few attacks before readying another mode. "Activate Elek!" Cosmic Mind shifted from red to gold, and became charged with electrical energy which it launched at the duo. Masuda was launched at the duo. "Jogo!," Luna called out, "Time to finish it!" Jogo nodded. "Let's go! Activate Rocket and Drill! Cosmic Mind!" He leapt into the air as Cosmic Mind equipped both the rocket and drill, coming down hard with a spinning drill kick. Masuda managed to get away in time, but Numbers 42 and 88 weren't so lucky, the assault causing cracks to run along their Stand shards before breaking up altogether, the spheres that made them shattering on the ground.

The couple returned to the man who was attacked, grateful to see he was recovering. However, they also noticed a small silver scrap similar to the one they had found earlier. Jogo looked at it with interest. "The man attacked earlier had a similar scrap piece near his body," he noted. "Think it's a clue?," Luna asked. Jogo nodded. "There has to be a connection. Some of the people attacked were never found. Looks like Morioh just found itself smack-dab in the middle of another bizarre mystery. And this one might be even crazier than when our parents were fighting in 1999."

* * *

Masuda found himself back at the warehouse the group of shard users was using as a hideout. It was still in use by a company owned by Father Roche, so the police would ignore it. "Having trouble?," came a male voice. Masuda turned to find Shinzo Hiroi, one the first people selected. "Number 002," Masuda noted. "Not just a number anymore," Shinzo clarified. He revealed a large humanoid figure, crimson red with two large horns curved upward and a heart motif on its body. "The shard I was given has mutated," he explained, "It's now a true Stand. I call it… Kickstart My Heart!"

He pointed to Masuda. "And you have the same potential. I understood when I felt my Stand awaken. Only those of us who have the potential to gain a Stand will obtain one from these shards. Before long, you'll find yourself gaining a power all your own, instead of having to rely on Father Roche." Masuda looked shocked, but he did feel that power slowly growing within him. "And what about those kids? They've clearly been at this for longer than we have." "Indeed," Shinzo admitted, "Despite being younger than us, they are clearly our superiors. We will have to watch our step, as we try to gather as many Stands as we can… From the 108 shards Father Roche has dispatched."

**The reason for the disclaimer is because of the cameo with Light, and the fact that this story includes elements of both Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider Drive. Speaking of which, a little chart to indicate which shards are destroyed. Keep in mind this will include shards that have mutated into Stands.**

**001 002(END) 003 004 005 006 007 008 009**

**010 011 012 013 014 015 016 017 018**

**019 020 021 022 023 024 025 026 027**

**028 029 030 031 032 033 034 035 036**

**037 038 039 040 041 042(END) 043 044 045**

**046 047 048 049 050 051 052 053 054**

**055 056 057 058 059 060 061 062 063**

**064 065 066 067 068 069 070 071 072**

**073 074 075 076 077 078 079 080 081**

**082 083 084 085 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093 094 095 096 097 098 099**

**100 101 102 103 104 105 106 107 108**

**Speaking of Stands, here's the one's introduced in this chapter. And no, this will not include the various shards, since those are too generic in their abilities. By the way, Father Roche is a call-back to a time when Jojo characters had musical references, rather than Stands. In this case, it's a reference to Papa Roach.**

**Cosmic Mind (Image song for Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States)  
****User: Jogo Higashikata  
****Ability: Cosmic Mind is a versatile Stand that manipulates ambient energy present throughout the cosmos to create a number of utilities on each of its four limbs, ten per limb for a total of forty. The right arm uses Rocket, Magic Hand, Elek, Chain Array, Flash, Fire, Scoop, N Magnet, Claw, and Cosmic. The right leg uses Launcher, Chainsaw, Beat, Smoke, Stealth, Pen, Hand, Freeze, Giant Foot, and Net. The left leg uses Drill, Hopping, Spike, Gatling, Water, Wheel, Screw, Board, Aero, and Stamper. The left arm uses Radar, Camera, Parachute, Scissors, Winch, Shield, Hammer, Medical, S Magnet, and Gyro. The usage of four limbs means four different utilities can be used at once. This usage of cosmic energy is also capable of granting Jogo infinite strength, or at least enough to overcome a powerful foe.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: A  
****Range: B  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: A**

**Egoist (Theme of Dues ex Machina from Future Diary)  
****User: Father Roche  
****Ability: This Stand has the power to slow down time. Anyone affected will still have perception in real time, but their bodies won't be able to catch up with their minds until the effect is canceled. The only exceptions are Stand users, who are immune to the effect. Egoist also has 108 spheres lining its body, which are visible to non-Stand users. These can be separated and fused with an individual, essentially carrying a shard of the Stand. They will also be immune to Egoist's effect and can even use the effect for themselves. If the person fused with the shard has Stand potential, the shard will eventually mutate into a true Stand shaped by the person's soul. If they don't have the potential, the shard can be destroyed with enough force, typically from another Stand. If the shard does mutate, it loses the ability to share Egoist's power. Egoist gains a bit of strength as each shard either mutates or is destroyed. Once all 108 are thus effected, Egoist gains the power to shape physical matter to the user's will. The following stats are for Egoist's baseline abilities, without any shards either destroyed or mutated.  
****Power: C  
****Speed: A  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: A**

**Pump Up The Volume (Song by MARRS)  
****User: Jingo "JK" Kaizo  
****Ability: Pump Up the Volume can manipulate the turntables on its left arm to manipulate sound waves, creating a variety of effects based on the wavelength, from causing a victim to feel motion sickness to simply dulling their senses. The sound waves can also be made more physical to create a concussive force.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: A  
****Range: B  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: A**

**Fly Me To The Moon (Song by Frank Sinatra)  
****User: Tsukuyomi "Luna" Hirose  
****Ability: This Stand has two different parts, the main body and an artificial moon. This moon doesn't affect the real world unless Fly Me To The Moon activates its ability. Then it can shift the phases of the moon to create certain affects, creating shadows that bring cold during a new moon, launching silver blades during a crescent moon, generating gravity increase during a gibbous moon, and creating a blinding light with a full moon. The moon itself can also be swung around like a blunt instrument.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: B  
****Range: A  
****Durability: C  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: C**

**Kickstart My Heart (Song by Motley Crue)  
****User: Shinzo Hiroi  
****Ability: This Stand mutated from Egoist shard Number 002, Numeron Gate Dve, due to Shinzo having Stand potential. It can absorb any form of heat, even the ambient heat from the air, and grow stronger as it does so. It can also grow stronger the longer its user fights an opponent. If not defeated quickly enough, it can overpower a superior opponent. If it does lose, it will maintain a little bit of its accumulated strength.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: A  
****Range: C  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: A**

**There's something else I'm adding too. This chapter will be posted alongside a new story meant to lead into Part 12 of this story. The story is called "Phantom Thieves Origins" a Jojo/Persona 5 crossover that takes place in this universe. However, I'll be adding the various Stands from that story here since most of them will be showing up later.**

**W Boiled Xtreme (Theme song of Kamen Rider W)  
****User: Ren Amamiya aka Joker  
****Ability: Ren can use his Stand to sink into shadows and attack with them, as well as turn intangible and pass through solid objects. His senses are also sharper, especially in the dark, to the point where he can pick up Stand energy.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: A  
****Range: B  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: B  
**

**Be The One (Theme song of Kamen Rider Build)  
****User: Sumire Yoshizawa aka Violet  
****Ability: Sumire can attack with light energy as well as turn into light and blend into it, letting her literally hide in plain sight. Her eyes are also more used to bright lights.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: A  
****Range: A  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: C**

**My Castle Stands (Song by JT Music)  
****User: Toshiro Ishishiro  
****Ability: My Castle Stands creates an overlay in the form of a giant castle, which can be removed at will. Toshiro can contain the mental forms of certain individuals within and manipulate them, affecting their real world counterparts. Overlay can only be physically entered by Stand users, and even then the Stand user has to be actively looking for it. However, whether they're looking for the overlay or not Stand users cannot be affected by it. The core of the overlay can be destroyed with the right abilities, but if it should be in danger My Castle Stands does have a physical form it can fall back on, albeit not a very strong one.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: D  
****Range: B  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: D**

**Anything Goes (Theme song of Kamen Rider OOO)  
****User: Morgana aka Mona  
****Ability: Anything Goes can manipulate wind energy, including turning Morgana into wind. It also gives Morgana shapeshifting powers, giving him a small humanoid form or letting him turn into a van. With practice he can take on almost any shape. He can also make himself understood by humans, provided they have a Stand. With enough focus he can also render objects invisible using light refraction, or make it so voices can only be heard by certain people using a vacuum.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: A  
****Range: A  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: A**

**Switch On (Theme song of Kamen Rider Fourze)  
****User: Ryuji Sakamoto aka Skull  
****Ability: Switch On can control electrical energy, going so far as to turn Ryuji in pure electricity to dodge attacks. It can also fire out hard spheres of energy from its cannons.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: A  
****Range: A  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: C**

**Bleeding Secrets (Song by JT Music)  
****User: Igor  
****Ability: Bleeding Secrets generates red cards that can steal whatever is written on the card. They are so powerful they can even steal Stand energy. Though it cannot steal an actual Stand it can render them dormant. In addition, Igor can create as many as is needed. The cards can also fly on their own once thrown, homing in on whatever they are meant to steal.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: B  
****Range: A  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: D**

**Be sure to read Phantom Thieves Origins to get context for these. And remember, some of them will be showing up in Part 12. Read and review.**


	32. SAE 2: Welcome Back Morioh

**Man, talk about crazy things, right? Well, it looks like we're about to get into more shenanigans as we introduce more of the crew. This is gonna get fun. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 2: Welcome Back Morioh

Over the years, Morioh had started to grow slowly, but it still remained the sleepy little town it always was. Well, except for the morning radio show. "Good morning, Morioh-cho! This is your host, Kai Harada, here to bring all the latest news from the grape vine. Word is that some unexplainable heaviness is coming over people in the city, and in the midst of it all, some people are even disappearing. Police have a few leads to go on, but for now are stumped as to the nature of these kidnapping. Let's hope this doesn't turn out to be anything like that nightmare Summer of 1999."

Jogo and his friends were listening in on the radio. "You ever if wonder Harada has a Stand of his own?," JK asked, "He always seems to foreshadow when a Stand attack is about to happen." "I'm sure it's just good info from rumors on the street," Kengo pointed out, "Stands may be invisible to normal people, but their effects aren't." "I wonder what happened to Masuda," Yuki said. Jogo shook his head. "I couldn't say. He ran when his two buddies were taken out. But he'll be back, especially if he wants to complete his so-called evolution."

* * *

Meanwhile, a young couple was getting on bus heading for Morioh. Their names were Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai. In the back of the bus was a man named Takao Hiyama, a former high school teacher who tried his hand at serial killing, only to get caught by a vigilante before he could even claim his first victim. He had ultimately been arrested for assault, attempted murder, and carrying a blade over a certain length. However, he had finally served out his sentence, just in time to take part in something interesting. What no one on the bus knew, was that these three people were about to add the Stand energy that pervaded Morioh.

* * *

The group of friends walked home from Tonio's restaurant. "What happened to those pieces pf scrap you found?," Luna asked Jogo. "I gave them to my dad," Jogo replied, "He's going to see if his Stand can repair the items to their original form to find out what they were. They might be a clue as to what Masuda was doing to those people. Sure, some got those red pigments on their skin, but some have flat out disappeared." He thought back to his actions against Masuda. He had been quick to jump in, perhaps the first time he had tackled anything resembling a supernatural entity without his dad to help him. _'Maybe it's my turn for destiny…'_

"Excuse me," came a young woman's voice. The group turned to see a girl with light pink hair. Jogo blinked, thinking on how much the girl reminded him of his mom. "My boyfriend Yuki and I were looking for a place to eat," the girl said. The others looked at Yuki. "Please tell me that's short for something," she said. The girl chuckled nervously. "Oh, sorry for the confusion. His full name is Yukiteru Amano, but me and all his friends call him Yuki." Ryusei sighed. "Anyway, if you take the road we were coming from you'll Tonio Trussardi's. It's a great place for Italian, or just for what ails ya." "Neat," the girl, "I'm Yuno Gasai by the way." As Yuno hurried off to talk to her boyfriend, Tomoko said, "Maybe we should see if Hayato has anything."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinzo had used his new Stand to knock around a couple of local punks and take their car, hoping to drive over to meet a friend he had made among the group at a local cafe. The bookish-looking young man with auburn hair and wearing a green suit adjusted his glasses. "I hear Number 029 is close to mutating," he said. "Indeed, Mitsu," Shinzo said, "Already some of us are gaining the power." Mitsuharu Kineta formerly held Number 003, Numeron Gate Trini, but this shard had mutated around the same time Shinzo's had. "Unfortunately two of the shards were destroyed," Shinzo said, "Seems they did not have the potential. A shame really."

Mitsuharu adjusted his glasses as looked at a nearby tablet being operated by another customer, who become confused at the sudden app appearing. "I have a trace on him. It looks like his shard is about to mutate. I wonder what Father Roche thinks of some of his shards being destroyed." "Apparently he doesn't care," Shinzo replied, "He said his Stand gets stronger as the shards are used up, as if removing unnecessary pieces of itself. Though he's hoping to make as many Stand users as possible. Says he wants to resurrect the cult of DIO. Whoever that is."

* * *

"We have it," Jogo said, "This is what Dad showed me when he repaired the scrap pieces." He showed the group the two packets. "One is for cold medicine packing, and the other is for an allergy pill blister pack." The others realized what this meant. "So the victims marked in red were likely all undergoing medication," Kengo realized, "They weren't attempted murder victims, in fact he never intended to kill them. He was just marking them to make sure he didn't accidentally come back to them." Jogo nodded. "He's trying to find the toughest and strongest to learn from, as part of trying to achieve some sort of evolution. And I think I know what he's aiming for."

* * *

Once the police were informed of the angle that the people marked in red were just leftovers, they started focusing on the missing people. Lucky, this time they could be found, with evidence leading to an amusement park that was closed down for the day. Jogo and his friends soon reached the area, where they found the missing people passed out around the merry-go-round. "Come to take those people back," came Masuda's voice. The group turned to see him, with Mannequin Cat seeming to smoke. "I honestly don't mind," Masuda said, "Turns out I never needed them. I was destined for this power regardless. Could have saved a lot of people a lot of trouble."

"What's happening to Mannequin Cat?," Kengo asked. "It's not Mannequin Cat anymore," Masuda explained, "This form is being shed, as what was once a shard becomes a true Stand. Now let me introduce… Big Iron!" The form of Mannequin Cat fell away, revealing a ball of light that morphed into a humanoid figure with purple skin and an iron-like appearance. Masuda took a boxing stance. "Hope you're ready, because I need to get my Stand up to fighting shape! And I see the perfect training opponents right in front of me!"

* * *

"He's fully awakened," Mitsuharu said excitedly. Shinzo smirked as he stood up. "Then let's go say hello. Kickstart My Heart!" As his Stand manifested, Mitsuharu also stood up. "Ego Brain!" He manifested a humanoid figure dressed in scholar robes and with an enlarged headpiece that showed a diagram of a human brain. The two started walking out of the cafe, intent on meeting their new ally. Meanwhile Father Roche was watching from afar. "One by one they are tested. How many will succeed, I wonder? I look forward to discovering the final number."

* * *

Masuda was joined by two other individuals. One of the had Number 093, Utopia Kaiser, a black-robed humanoid with six silver wings. The other had Number 071, Rebarian Shark, a blue sea serpent with large fins that resembling wings. However, Number 071 got attacked by a man in a black trench coat. He tried to retaliate by blasting the man with water, only for it to have no effect. "Nice try," the man said, "Name's Takao Hiyama. And no offense, but I'm here to destroy your shard. This coat you see is actually my Stand… Third Antares!"

The group got stunned when Yuno suddenly leapt out of nowhere, summing an older copy of herself in white robes. "Go Happy End!" The figure generated an energy field as Yuno seemed to concentrate. A rippling wave seemed to slice through a lot of objects, including Number 093. However, with the exception of Number 093, all of the objects returned to normal a second later. A young man then walked up to Masuda, glowing with Stand energy. "Walk With Confidence!" A older version of the guy dressed in black robes appeared and raised its hand. As Masuda found himself dodging four different attack that looked to be made of earth, wind, fire, and water. Yuno smiled. "Yuki!"

"That's Yukiteru?," Luna asked. "I don't know who these guys are," Shun said, "But they're interfering with our investigation. Jogo, you're the leader, how do you wanna split this up?" Jogo thought a second. "Well, we won't be having Yuki fight Yukiteru." Yuno got surprised when her attack was interrupted by Tomoko and Ryusei, both of them calling on their Stands. "Evanescence!" "Shooting Star!" A female figure resembling a classic fantasy mage and a humanoid figure in glittering armor with a helmet that resembled a meteor appeared. Yuno directed her reality wave at, but Tomoko just smiled as the waves completely missed her and Ryusei, hitting nearby pillars instead.

Yuno was shocked. "What just happened?" "I altered fate," Tomoko explained, "With the power of Evanescence. It can predict the immediate future with an amazing degree of accuracy, and then rewrite fate if it's unfavorable for me or someone I care about." "My power's a bit more direct," Ryusei said with a grin, "Go, Shooting Star!" Yuno found herself having to dodge and slice several meteors that came streaking at her, all of them crafted by Shooting Star's hands. Meanwhile, Number 071 was confronted by Shun. "Pigskin!" A giant robot that resembled an American football player appeared, which rushed at Number 071 so fast the shard was destroyed before it the user could even realize what was happening.

Number 093 was confronted by Yuki. She smiled as she called out, "Split Personality!" To the user's surprise, Yuki divided into two beings, the second being dressed in black and sporting a more rough-looking smile. Yuki herself was now dressed in white and sporting her usual cheerful smile. As the two Yuki's struck at Number 093, Miu came running in, before leaping into the air, a blonde-haired female figure dressed in blue leaping along with her. "The Boom!" As she spun in the air, energy seemed to swirl around her, before she slammed her leg into Utopia Kaiser, breaking it apart.

Takao moved in, only get himself smacked around thanks to Luna's Stand, the miniature moon proving more than his Stand could handle. "Fly Me To The Moon!" Luna shifted the moon to its gibbous phase, causing a gravity pull that pinned down Takao. "Now just stay there while my boyfriend deals out some justice," Luna said with a smirk. Jogo was getting into a three-way battle against Masuda and Yukiteru, which quickly split off as Kengo stepped in just when it looked like Masuda would get a sucker punch in. "Killer Queen!" Big Iron stumbled as Killer Queen nailed it in the arm, damaging it, though Kengo had to shake his hand from the sting.

Yukiteru lifted his arms in a crossed manner. "Wilk With Confidence!" Several chunks of concrete erupted from the ground and got launched at Jogo. "Cosmic Mind! Activate Shield and Chain Array!" The Shield appeared on Cosmic Mind's left arm while a spiked ball and chain appeared attached to its right. Using the shield to block the stones, Cosmic Mind swung the chain around, forcing Yukiteru to dodge. Yukiteru manifested a flame in his hands and launched it, but Jogo was ready. "Activate Water!" A giant faucet appeared on Cosmic Mind's left leg, which it lifted to create a torrent of water to douse the flames.

"Jojo!," Kengo called out, "Quit playing around and let's deal with the real threat!" Jogo nodded. "Got it. One second. Activate Radar and Launcher!" The shield was swapped out for a large radar scanner, while a rocket launcher appeared on Cosmic Mind's right leg. Jogo pointed the radar at Yukiteru for a few seconds before firing off the rockets, causing Yukiteru to dodge out of the way. He then focused his attention on Masuda. "Activate N Magnet and S Magnet!" Twin magnets of different poles surrounded Cosmic Mind, before decking it out in a larger armored form, equipped with a magnetic rail gun.

"Destroying a Stand is harder than those shards," Jogo noted, "But this attack should still render Masuda unconscious enough to capture. Cosmic Mind!" Cosmic Mind fired its rail gun, blasting Big Iron and knocking both it and Masuda back and causing Masuda to get knocked out. Takao scoffed as he was released from Luna's effect. "Well, he did say there would be interference." He started to walk off. "You think we're letting someone who looks like a serial killer walk free in this town?," Shun demanded.

Takao laughed. "I tried my hand at serial killing and was busted before I could even claim my first kill. After that I don't have much of a killer instinct. My Stand can't even hurt anything that's not another Stand. Don't worry, if it doesn't involve the contest we intend to cause trouble in this town." That left the group confused. Nearby Yukiteru was helping Yuno up. "Guess we're all down five," he noted. "These guys are good," Yuno admitted, "We'll have to pick up the pace if we hope to get even one win in." They hurried off before the group could notice them.

* * *

Nearby, Shinzo and Mitsuharu noticed the defeat of Masuda. "This should have been impossible," Mitsuharu noted, "Masuda's Stand was a tough and versatile one. How could anyone have beaten him?" "I got the impression from the more professional Stand users in this town," Shinzo explained, "Most of them have been at this for longer than us, and they're used to dealing with Stand-based threats. We'll have to warn the others to be careful as they try to master their Stands. After all…" He pointed to the nearby Angelo Stone. "The price for causing serious trouble with one's Stand in this town is a steep one."

* * *

Meanwhile, JK had gotten sidetracked by a sudden scream near the convenience store. He was shocked to see several translucent figures coming out of the walls of the buildings. "I know the Ghost Alley is in this area," he said in shock, "But this is ridiculous!" He then spotted a woman getting attacked by a lone figure. "Pain Gainer!" A cartoonish green spider appeared and wrapped the woman up in a web. JK gasped. "Number 084 from the file… I need to tell the others about this. But first a quick distraction. Pump Up The Volume!" Number 084 held his ears in pain as JK's Stand launched a sonic pulse meant to deafen. The figure looked around, but no one was there. JK had grabbed the woman and made his quick escape once the distraction was set off.

**So now the stakes have escalated. Several interlopers are running rampant in Morioh while trying to take on the shard bearers. Here's a quick update on how many shards have been removed permanently.**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005 006 007 008**

**009 010 011 012 013 014 015 016**

**017 018 019 020 021 022 023 024**

**025 026 027 028 029(END) 030 031 032**

**033 034 035 036 037 038 039 040**

**041 042(END) 043 044 045 046 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054 055 056**

**057 058 059 060 061 062 063 064**

**065 066 067 068 069 070 071(END) 072**

**073 074 075 076 077 078 079 080**

**081 082 083 084 085 086 087 088(END)**

**089 090 091 092 093(END) 094 095 096**

**097 098 099 100 101 102 103 104**

**105 106 107 108**

**This kinda ruins my earlier numbering, but whatever. Next up is an update on the Stands in this story.**

**Big Iron (Song by Johnny Cash)  
****User: Masuda Nobuo  
****Ability: Mutated from Egoist shard Number 029, Mannequin Cat. In addition to extreme durability, Big Iron can switch between two different types of punches, either focusing on reach or power. Physical might is its only real ability, but it certainly excels in that regard.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: A  
****Range: C  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: D**

**Ego Brain (Song by System of a Down)  
****User: Mitsuharu Kineta  
****Ability: Mutated from Egoist shard Number 003, Numeron Gate Trini. It can generate a dangerous neurotoxin capable of paralyzing an enemy within seconds. If not treated quickly, it could result in death, though Mitsuharu can also administer an antidote from his Stand if he simply wants to knock out an opponent. It also has the ability to remotely hack any electronic device, and can fire energy bolts.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: C  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: C**

**Third Antares (THIRD/Antares Cr302, Theme of Takao Hiyama from Future Diary)  
****User: Takao Hiyama  
****Ability: Taking the form of a black trench coat, wide-brimmed hat, face mask, goggles, and a machete, this Stand is all about perfect defense while getting up close and personal. While the Stand can be seen by non-Stand users, it is nearly indestructible, with only high-power Stands able to break through it. The machete can phase through solid objects, but while it's only good for damaging Stands it can bypass their defenses.  
****Power: D  
****Speed: E  
****Range: E  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: E**

**Happy End (Theme of Yuno Gasai from Future Diary)  
****User: Yuno Gasai  
****Ability: This Stand can create energy blasts that rend reality apart. However, reality will fix itself shortly afterward unless something was damaged that Yuno wanted to damage. The Stand also grows stronger in response to Yuno's emotions of happiness. When her happiness is at its peak, Happy End reveals its sub-Stand form, Red Love, where the robes turn black and Happy End becomes capable of great physical might and explosive speed, though it loses its previous ability until Yuno calms down.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: C  
****Range: B  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: B**

**Walk With Confidence (You Are Your Life's Leading Part, So Walk With Confidence, From Future Diary)  
****User: Yukiteru Amano  
****Ability: This Stand can control the forces of earth, wind, fire, and water simultaneously. These elements can be molded as Yukiteru needs, but aren't overall that powerful.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: A  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: A**

**Evanescence (American Rock Band)  
****User: Tomoko Nozama  
****Ability: Though not physically powerful, Evanescence can accurately predict the immediate future, giving it the power to alter or enable fate as necessary. She even change the target of certain Stands depending on their abilities.  
****Power: D  
****Speed: B  
****Range: C  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: A**

**Shooting Star (Image theme of Kamen Rider Meteor)  
****User: Ryusei Sakuta  
****Ability: Shooting Star creates small meteors that can shoot forward like bullets, catching fire as they do and turning into literal shooting stars. It can also fight up close and personal.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: A  
****Range: B  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: D**

**Pigskin (Song by Hollywood Undead)  
****User: Shun Daimonji  
****Ability: Pigskin can rocket forward as if shot by a cannon to strike at an object, usually with enough force to knock it over or break through it. It's tough on defense too, proving an indomitable wall. Even if damaged it won't transfer the damage to Shun.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: A  
****Range: B  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: D**

**Split Personality (Song by Pink)  
****User: Yuki Jojima  
****Ability: This Stand creates a second Yuki, with the original being dressed in white and the copy dressed in black. The effect doubles Yuki's physical abilities and allows her to attack from two different angles, since the copy synchronizes with her mind. In addition, while in this state, neither individual can be harmed by anything other than Stand abilities.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: B  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: E**

**The Boom (Song by Nelly)  
****User: Miu Kazashiro  
****Ability: This Stand charges all of Miu's cheerleading routines with explosive kinetic energy, which can be launched or held according to her will. This means she does most of the fighting, unlike most Stand users. In fact her Stand really has no physical ability of its own.  
****Power: D  
****Speed: A  
****Range: C  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: B**

**As well as the new Stands from the accompanying chapter of Phantom Thieves Origins.**

**Life is Showtime (Theme song of Kamen Rider Wizard)  
****User: Ann Takamaki aka Panther  
****Ability: Life is Showtime can create and control fire to a precise degree, even turning Ann into fire for increased mobility. The flames are normally weak, but can grow stronger depending on Ann's emotional state.  
****Power: C  
****Speed: A  
****Range: B  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: B**

**Panacea (Song by Rush)  
****User: Tae Takemi  
****Ability: Panacea creates a special compound that can be secreted from its spikes. When added to medicine, this compound increases the medicine's effectiveness.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: C  
****Range: D  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: D**

**Remember to read Phantom Thieves Origins to get context for these Stands, it'll be important. Read and review.**


	33. SAE 3: Magical Babyrinth

**Sometimes the chapters I write wind up being short, even when I want to write so much. Regardless, here's the next big caper. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 3: Magical Babyrinth

In a dark warehouse, a lone figure met with Shinzo and Mitsuharu. "I feel something happening," the figure said, "The shard I was given has started to change." Behind him manifested an armored cavalryman astride its steed. This was Number 010, Illumiknight. And it was starting to show cracks. Shinzo smiled. "You have the potential… Your shard is beginning to mutate. In mere moments it will become a true Stand all your own." The figure looked at the shard as its original form soon crumbled away, revealing a humanoid figure covered in artist tools.

* * *

Elsewhere, JK was telling the others about the attempted abduction. "There's been a lot of these kidnappings going around lately," Luna noted, "All of them young women. And there's another connection, all of them have apparently modeled for a big time artist who's currently visiting Morioh." She held out the flyer. Jogo looked at it. "Kazuhiro Asaya… He's that avant garde painter who prefers doing portraits, correct?" Luna nodded. "The area in which Number 084 attacked was right around the area in which Kazuhiro is hosting his current gallery. We should take a look."

* * *

Kazuhiro definitely seemed an amiable sort. "I definitely remember each of these women," he admitted, "Then again, since I display my work prominently, it's hard for me to forget a face. It's strange though, all of them were seen leaving my temporary studio safely, by several people no less." Jogo looked at the portraits. Most of the women were missing, but something about this made him think Kazuhiro wasn't responsible. Maybe it was the fact that both his mom Pinkie, and Luna's mom Yukako were among the portraits, and neither of them were missing.

"How do you make these portraits so fast?," Shun asked. Kazuhiro chuckled. "That, my young friend, is a trade secret. After all, I need to get myself a head start before one of Madarame's pupils starts to find his rising star and climb to the top of the art world. If someone were to learn my secret…" He shrugged. "Well, I can't have them potentially copying it." "Do you know of anyone in your circle who might be behind this?," Miu asked. Kazuhiro tapped his chin. "Well… One of my own apprentices is always following some of the women I've painted. And he always returns the next day with a big smile on his face. Though there have been a few exceptions. Yesterday, for example, he came in complaining of an earache." That got JK's attention.

* * *

"Yesterday when I was making that rescue, I used Pump Up The Volume on the would-be kidnapper," JK explained to his friends, "If this apprentice was coming in complaining of an earache, then he's someone to look into." Nearby Kazuhiro was going out for a walk, when he suddenly had to dodge some large rocks being thrown at him. The group looked to see Yukiteru standing there. "Kazuhiro Asaya," he said, "You have been identified as Number 010. Now I'm here to defeat you." The group was shocked. "He's one of the shard carriers!?," Yuki called out.

Kazuhiro shook his head. "Your information is slightly out of date. My shard has already evolved, as have I. Paint it Black!" The humanoid Stand with the art tools appeared behind him. Paint it Black manifested a glob of paint and shot it at Yukiteru, shattering one of the rocks he had created. Yukiteru kept dodging as Kazuhiro created more. He then noticed a nearby chimney and directed his Stand to target it, causing it to crumble into pigments before reforming above Yukiteru, causing him to roll out of the way before using his own Stand to grab the object and try flinging it back at Kazuhiro.

The back and forth scene made Jogo sigh. "We can't have them tearing up the landscape like that… Come on guys! Activate Wheel and Rocket!" He raced forward using Cosmic Mind's wheel attachment, using it to catch Yukiteru off-guard and start fighting him. Kazuhiro tried to get away, only to get blindsided as Shun tackled him with Pigskin. Kazuhiro scoffed before launching a few exploding paint globs, only to get surprised as Pigskin easily tanked them. Seeing the two enemies getting too riled up, Jogo decided to take things up a notch. "JK! Get set up!"

JK gave the thumbs up. "Pump Up The Volume!" "Activate Beat!" A sub-woofer appeared on Cosmic Mind's right leg, which along with Pump Up The Volume started creating a soundwave that resonated on a level that caused both Yukiteru and Kazuhiro to cover their ears to try avoid the intense pain, forcing them both to run for it. The group joined up again. "So Kazuhiro is actually one of the Numbers we're looking for?," Luna asked. "Number 010, Illumiknight," Jogo noted, "Yukiteru said that was Kazuhiro's number. Clearly Kazuhiro had Stand potential, causing that shard to mutate and become a true Stand."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinzo and Mitsuharu were chasing after a bank robber. The man immediately turned around. "Finisher the Strong Arm!" He manifested a red horned humanoid with large arms that tried to punch the duo. Shinzo halted for a moment. "Kickstart My Heart!" His Stand appeared and immediately blocked the punch. As the robber looked dumbfounded, Shinzo shook his head. "You should know better than this, Number 051. We do not have these powers because we are superior to normal people. And even if we were, taking to bank robbery is not exactly something a supposedly superior being would stoop to."

Number 051 tried to attack again, only to get completely paralyzed. "Ego Brain!," Mitsuharu called out, his Stand injecting a few spikes into the Number. One was for injecting his Stand's neurotoxin to contain him, the other was an antidote so that he wouldn't die. "So," Mitsuharu said to his friend, "What shall we do with him?" "I think we should let him reflect on his actions," Shinzo replied, "We have enough to be concerned with thanks to the local Stand users, but now we have a few new 'friends' from out of town actively seeking to eliminate us. At least, that's what both Masuda and Kazuhiro mentioned."

"Speaking of which," Mitsuharu said, "Masuda was arrested for multiple kidnapping cases, correct? I heard he turned himself in after getting beaten by a young man named Jogo Higashikata." Shinzo looked interested. "Higashikata? Word on the street is that's the family name of the man who sealed a dangerous serial killer inside the stone I was showing you. I think said hero's first name was… Josuke." Mitsuharu nodded. "I traced the local records. Jogo is Josuke's son with his wife Diane Higashikata. Nice woman, if a little odd. Judging from her picture, I can see why people refer to her as…" He chuckled. "Pinkie Pie." Shinzo couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway, we'll need to warn our other friends about this recent development."

* * *

Later, the group was at the home of the apprentice Kazuhiro mentioned. As the man in question walked out, JK snapped his fingers. "That's the guy! I saw him as he was trying to kidnap someone while all those ghosts were around." Jogo nodded. "The ghosts must have been caused by Kazuhiro's Stand somehow. Perhaps an aftereffect of his Stand ability. Let's deal with this guy, then see if we can't question Kazuhiro later." He and Luna leapt out to confront the man, who panicked. "Shit… Pain Gainer!" The cartoon spider appeared and tried to web up the duo. Jogo chuckled. "Not good enough. Activate Scissors!"

A pair of scissors manifested on Cosmic Mind's right arm, which easily cut through the web. "So you are the one behind the kidnappings," Luna noted. "It was the only way I could keep up!," Number 084 insisted, "Kazuhiro was able to use his power to mimic the image of anyone he wanted and place it on canvas. This tended to cause afterimages to appear in a certain light. I thought I could use that to mask my actions, and maybe even frame him so I could get ahead! He never appreciated my art…" "Can't say I much care for it either," Luna quipped, "Fly Me To The Moon!"

She shifted her Stand's moon to its crescent phase, launching several blades that struck at Number 84. "Activate Claw!" Jogo caused a clawed gauntlet to appear on his Stand right arm, which he used to slash through the pseudo-Stand. "One more for good measure!," he said, "Activate Stamper!" A giant stamp device appeared and Cosmic Mind's left leg, which it smashed right into Pain Gainer. The stamp suddenly exploded, causing the shard severe damage, before Luna finished it off by having her Stand launch its moon right into the fragmenting body. Nearby, Takao watched as the group dragged the hapless man off to the police. "Lost another one… We'll have to pick up the pace if we hope to win this contest…"

**Here's your shard update.**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005 006 007**

**008 009 010(END) 011 012 013 014**

**015 016 017 018 019 020 021**

**022 023 024 025 026 027 028**

**029(END) 030 031 032 033 034 035**

**036 037 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048 049**

**050 051 052 053 054 055 056**

**057 058 059 060 061 062 063**

**064 065 066 067 068 069 070**

**071(END) 072 073 074 075 076 077**

**078 079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090 091**

**092 093(END) 094 095 096 097 098**

**099 100 101 102 103 104 105**

**106 107 108**

**Remember that these also include shards that have mutated, even if said shard user has yet to be defeated or contained. Now for the Stands.**

**Paint it Black (Song by U2)  
****User: Kazuhiro Asaya  
****Ability: Mutated from Egoist shard Number 010, Illumiknight. Its power is to manipulate strands of paint. Applied to inanimate objects, it can disassemble them into pigments and reform them elsewhere. Used on living beings, it simply copies their form onto a medium of Kazuhiro's choosing, though unless they are Stand users they will be worn out from the process and need time to recover. In addition, the Stand can launch globs of paint that can be either destructive or debilitating.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: B  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: B**

**Not much from this side of things, but we do have a couple from Phantom Thieves Origins.**

**Dead Man (Song by Pearl Jam)  
****User: Lavenza  
****Ability: This Stand has several aspects to it, all of which take the form of various execution devices and all of which can manipulate Stand energy, which is most commonly obtained when it is shed from Stand usage. There is a set of guillotines that can fuse the energy, a solitary confinement cell that can boost physical power, a gallows to increase Stand stats temporarily, and an electric chair to create items. Lavenza's power and access to these devices increases as she practices her Stand.  
****Power: D  
****Speed: E  
****Range: C  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: B**

**Soul Kitchen (Song by The Doors)  
****User: Sojiro Sakura  
****Ability: This Stand can infuse whatever Sojiro cooks or brews with a substance that boosts the energy of whoever consumes the food or drink.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: C  
****Range: C  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: D**

**Yeah, just a coupe though. Still, I hope you enjoy both this chapter and the accompanying chapter from Phantom Thieves Origins. Read and review.**


	34. SAE 4: A Serious Issue

**First off, due to the Coronavirus causing people to hide in their homes, I intend to upload once a day so you all know I'm alright. Second, we're up to the second part of dealing with Paint it Black. Now Number 010 is technically destroyed, but Kazuhiro has not been contained in any way, so we still have to deal with him. This leads into the formula I set up for when each "Shard Hunter" (basically the Future Diary crew) are dealt with. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 4: A Serious Issue

Josuke was heading to his wife's workplace when he was stopped by the appearance of Takao. Takao brandished the knife that was part of his Stand. "So what's the deal here?," Josuke asked. "You and your family are interfering with an important game," Takao explained, "This is a warning to butt out." Josuke scoffed. "Buddy, when you and other Stand users start causing trouble in Morioh, you'd better be prepared for us to butt in." Takao didn't heed him. "Look, this is a very delicate matter, and contrary to all appearances I'm not here to kill anyone. So why don't go back to the hairstylist and come back when you're serious?"

Josuke's eye twitched. "You got something to say about my awesome hair…?" Takao chuckled. "Awesome? Get with it, buddy. That hairstyle went out in the seventies. It's way too outdated." The next thing he knew, he got decked in the face by Josuke's Crazy Diamond. "You must not have done too much research!," Josuke called out, "Otherwise you would have known that I absolutely HATE IT… When people insult my hair! Don't worry, I'll be sure to fix you up after I'm done wailing on your ass. Crazy Diamond!" "DORARARARARARARARARARARARA!" Takao felt, if nothing else, he was getting a good chance to test out Third Antares' defensive capabilities.

* * *

"Well we took out Number 084," Miu said, "But there's still no sign of the girls that were kidnapped." "Actually, he may not have kidnapped all of them," JK clarified, "Old Man Kobayashi used The Lock on the guy, and it turns out he only kidnapped a third of the girls that have gone missing. He also found something else. Turns out when Asaya's Stand is used on a non-Stand user, they pass out temporarily. I heard Okuyasu asked Shigechi to send Harvest out to look for the other girls." "So Asaya tries to use his Stand to create even better artwork," Jogo summarized, "Some of them pass out. He fears having them driven home or to a hospital would expose his Stand and his creation method..."

"And so he passes blame onto a worthless apprentice," Ryusei continued, "Knowing he's actually guilty of kidnapping several other girls." "Does it get this crazy in the city?," Miu asked, "I mean, I know Morioh is basically Stand Central Station, but…" "Actually, things are pretty crazy in Tokyo, too," JK said, getting out his notebook, "The other day a news blurb online mentioned a Stand user that could create a castle overlay was arrested for conspiracy after terrorizing Shujin Academy. Word is he received a phantom thief-style calling card before getting attacked by some Stand using thieves."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuhiro was approaching Tonio's, a well-known Italian restaurant in the area. Also there were Shinzo and Mitsuharu, who were overseeing a fourth man, whom Kazuhiro recognized as Yasuyuki Hirose, a well-known Japanese comedian. Yasuyuki was Number 023, Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld, an animated suit of armor wearing a scarf. And it was already crumbling, soon breaking away to reveal a more hulking form with hammers for hands. "Congratulations!," Kazuhiro said as he approached, "It looks like you were able to obtain a Stand."

Yasuyuki smiled as the group entered the restaurant. "So I hear some of the ones who aren't able to evolve are causing havoc trying to force an evolution," he said. "Unfortunately," Mitsuharu said, "Some of the ones that do evolve cause problems as well… Kazuhiro." "Hey now," Kazuhiro replied, "I had to do something to make sure those girls were taken care of while they recovered. I admit it's basically kidnapping, but I do have an idea in mind to explain it all once they wake up. It's not like I intend to hurt them or anything." "Besides," Shinzo said, "There is plausible deniability."

He pointed to the pink-haired waitress. It was Pinkie Pie, who had started working at Tonio's after graduating from college. "That's a interesting thing," Kazuhiro said, "She and couple other girls I've painted didn't pass out. I've no idea why." "Don't you know?," Mitsuharu chimed in, "Those women are actually Stand users. My guess is that it gives them a little more energy to work with. They probably still felt tired, but not enough to think anything was wrong. Just tread carefully, Kazuhiro. We not only have local Stand users to be concerned with, but this new group that seems intent on hunting us." Little did they know, Pinkie had been listening in using Smile's toon powers.

* * *

In the local precinct, Koichi was using Echoes to listen in a conversation between two officers, Masumi Nishijima, and his superior Keigo Kurusu. "Are you sure that little diary can help you find him?," Masumi asked. "Trust me," Keigo said, "Running For Your Life can easily predict the actions of anyone who has committed a crime, no matter how small, so long as I am on the investigation team. That's why I asked for permission first." Koichi narrowed his eyes. "Act 1…" Echoes in its Act 1 form clung to the ceiling in order to remain hidden. If Keigo was a Stand user the normal "peer over their shoulder" trick would only get him spotted. Luckily, Keigo was proudly displaying the information, which Koichi relayed to Shigechi.

* * *

Jogo got word of where the girls were being kept and headed there with Ryusei. However, they wound up getting stopped by a series of explosions. "Activate Shield!" Jogo called out Cosmic Mind and used the shield on its left arm to stop the worst of the explosions. "Good grief, who's setting off bombs!?," Ryusei demanded, "Shooting Star!" His Stand emerged and fired off several meteors, aimed right at where the explosions were coming from. A young woman with long, dark hair and an eyepatch over her left eye rolled out of the way.

"That was too perfect of a dodge," Ryusei noted, "Almost like you knew exactly where I would shoot." Jogo rushed in. "Activate Chainsaw!" A chainsaw attachment appeared on Cosmic Mind's right leg, which it swung down to attack. The woman smiled. "Reject!" Just before the attack could connect, the woman deftly dodged out of the way. "So just who are you?," Ryusei asked. "The name's Minene Uryu," the woman said, "A former mercenary of Fenrir." She raised a grenade launcher. "That launcher…," Jogo muttered, "Activate Camera!" Cosmic Mind's Camera attachment activated, scanning the grenade launcher.

"Ryusei, that launcher is emitting Stand energy," Jogo said in shock. "It must be part of her Stand," Ryusei realized. Minene smirked. "This is a sub-stand called Brilliant Imitation. Allow me to demonstrate!" She fired off a few shots, which the two guys dodged. Ryusei noticed something. "The blasts aren't affecting anything." "That's because you two are the target!," Minene clarified, "You just happened to get out of the way before the blast hit!" She aimed again, Jogo narrowing his eyes. "Activate Hopping!" A pogo stick appeared on Cosmic Mind's left leg, letting Jogo leap out of the way of the projectile.

"Activate Winch!," Jogo called out, manifesting a winch arm on his Stand's left arm. The winch wrapped around Minene, surprising her. With her arms tied down, Jogo was able to attack with his chainsaw attachment, knocking Minene aside. "That's the secret to her Stand," he realized, "It can't predict anything that isn't an attack, and can be overwhelmed. Ryusei! Pour it on!" "Got it!," Ryusei replied, "Shooting Star!" "Cosmic Mind! Activate Launcher!" The sudden attack from all angles left Minene scrambling to escape. _'Perceptive little bastards to figure out my weaknesses without me telling them…'_

* * *

Minene had been trying to slow the strongest members of the New Morioh Warriors, but she had underestimated the group as a whole. The others were confronting Kazuhiro about his kidnappings. This led to a misunderstanding about the teens being involved with the so-called "Shard Hunters" and Kazuhiro has attacked. "Pump Up The Volume!" JK used his Stand to stun Kazuhiro in place, while Miu moved in to attack with The Boom. Kazuhiro fought back with Paint It Black's powers, but he was one against several and soon got overwhelmed.

Yasuyuki watched as his buddy surrendered himself to the police. "Looks like we really are dealing with two different groups," he said, "The ones from Morioh were working together, while the ones from out of town are fighting each other." Shinzo walked up to him. "These Shard Hunters act like we're some sort of sport game. But what's their end goal? And how many are there? If I had to chose, I'd prefer to have to fight the New Morioh Warriors. They at least show honor in protecting their home. By the way, Number 005 has been trying to find access to the police evidence locker." Yasuyuki groaned. "All that supernatural power and he still only wants that notebook? It's no wonder he can't evolve. We might as well leave him to the locals."

**Here's the usual breakdown.**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005 006 007**

**008 009 010(END) 011 012 013 014**

**015 016 017 018 019 020 021**

**022 023(END) 024 025 026 027 028**

**029(END) 030 031 032 033 034 035**

**036 037 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048 049**

**050 051 052 053 054 055 056**

**057 058 059 060 061 062 063**

**064 065 066 067 068 069 070**

**071(END) 072 073 074 075 076 077**

**078 079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090 091**

**092 093(END) 094 095 096 097 098**

**099 100 101 102 103 104 105**

**106 107 108**

**Of course, Yasuyuki didn't name his Stand yet, so we won't be showcasing it just yet. But we do have a few other Stands to showcase.**

**Running For Your Life (Theme of Keigo Kurusu from Future Diary)  
****User: Keigo Kurusu  
****Ability: Taking the appearance of a cell phone diary, Running For Your Life has the ability to track the actions of anyone who has committed a crime Keigo is officially investigating. The Stand cannot work if Keigo is not actively on an investigation, is performing an illegal or off-the-record investigation, is not currently a police officer, or the subject has not actually committed a crime.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: C**

**Reject (Theme of Minene Uryu from Future Diary)  
****User: Minene Uryu  
****Ability: This Stand allow Minene to detect incoming attacks and how to avoid them. It comes with an attachment grenade launcher, referred to as Brilliant Imitation, which can launch explosive that only affect a target, perfect for counter-attacking. The Stand can be overwhelmed by successive attacks, or tricked if an incoming move isn't an attack.  
****Power: C  
****Speed: C  
****Range: A  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: D**

**No new Stands from Phantom Thieves Origins, however. You'll understand when you read that chapter. Read and review.**


	35. SAE 5: Outside Aid

**This chapter is the first of a few crossovers with Phantom Thieves Origins, but the titular characters won't be showing up just yet. Instead we get an early look at the Stand of Goro Akechi. We also resolve a major plot point from the beginning of the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, the Persona series, Death Note, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 5: Outside Aid

Luna was coming to visit her father at the police station only to overhear a sudden arguing coming from two people, one of the superior officers and a young man her own age with light auburn hair. "I don't care what sort of expert you think you are!," the officer barked, "This is our jurisdiction, and we're gonna be the ones who capture the Phantom Thieves!" "I'm telling you, this isn't the work of the Phantom Thieves," the young man said, "Not only would they aim higher than stealing some sort of notebook, but they always sign their cards using their individual codenames. Not to mention this suggests only one thief will be performing the heist, but they always steal as a group."

"We're not so backwoods as to not hear the news," the officer retorted, "We know they once used a ploy like this to steal from two countries simultaneously." "That would still imply there is another item they plan to steal," the young man shot back, "Yet only one calling card was sent." Luna spotted her father Koichi, who was sighing. "What's going on here?" "Oh, hey Luna," Koichi said, "This young man is Goro Akechi, a teenage detective and Stand user who's been tracking a group of infamous criminals called the Phantom Thieves."

"The Phantom Thieves are in Morioh?," Luna asked. Koichi shrugged. "Who knows? They did send a calling card to Shujin Academy in Tokyo a few days ago, and Goro thinks that they won't be making another move for a while. But the officer… Well, just have a look at the calling card." Luna took the card and read it. "Today I, the Phantom Thief, will steal the Death Note from the Morioh police precinct. This I do in the name of justice." Luna frowned. "I've heard of the Phantom Thieves online, but this is nothing like their previous calling cards. Plus, what's this Death Note the guy wants to steal?"

"It was brought in by Josuke and Jogo after the were tracking down Kira," Koichi explained, "It has a bunch of names written in it, all of them criminals confirmed dead. The front cover has instructions written on the inside that suggest it can be used to kill. We haven't checked it, and in fact another detective who showed up shortly after it was brought in suggested we burn it. That order was already carried out." "Which is why I believe Goro is correct in thinking that isn't the real Phantom Thieves," came another, deeper male voice.

Into the room walked a lanky young man with a pale complexion and unkempt dark hair. "Pleased to meet you. My name is L." Goro nodded the turned to Koichi. "Detective Hirose, this is L Lawliet, a prominent British detective. He had been called in investigate the Kira case, which has you should be aware was cut short with the discovery of the Death Note." "But we never found Kira himself," L pointed out, "Although the Higashikatas found a viable suspect, that suspect, one Light Yagami, is currently in the wind. All profiling suggests that Light is in fact Kira, and it's possible the Death Note might have been his weapon of choice. If so, this could be him trying to get it back. Futile now, as it turns out."

* * *

Nearby, Shinzo and Mitsuharu found Light. "You're really going through with this," Mitsuharu said, "You already had a chance to use a power for good, and you blew it." Light glowered. "I WAS using that power for good! I was killing off the worst criminals society had ever seen!" Shinzo chuckled. "And how many of them were _actual_ criminals. Given Japan's conviction rate of just over ninety-nine percent, false verdicts are most definitely a possibility." Light scoffed as he summoned Doom Chimera Dragon to fly off. "We'll see who has the right of it…"

Mitsuharu shook his head. "So blind to how the world works. I can't believe Father Roche offered him a shard." "He saw potential in him," Shinzo reminded his friend, "But I will admit, it's clear that he isn't living up to that potential. Right now we're able to hold our numbers against the two factions against us, but if Light continues to act so recklessly, I'm afraid we'll start to fall behind." Mitsuharu nodded. "Perhaps it's for the best. We can leave him to the police once the local Stand users deal with him. In the meantime, we have other friends we need to look after."

* * *

Jogo looked at a copy of the Shujin calling card and compared it to the one delivered to the police. "There's definitely reason to believe a copycat. But I thought the Phantom Thieves only consisted of Joker and Violet." "They clearly started a recruitment drive," Goro explained, "This video leaked to the internet confirms the existence of the other three." He showed the photo to Jogo. Jogo nodded. "Gotcha. You know, I gotta say I do think Light Yagami really is the guy behind this. He managed to escape before we could apprehend him." "Do you know where he could be hiding?," Goro asked.

Just then, a tiny black and yellow creature appeared on the nearby railing. "Ah, Harvest," Jogo said, "Good timing." He picked up the small scrap of folded paper in the tiny Stand's compartment. Once unfolded, it revealed an address. "This is where Shigechi found Light hiding," Jogo explained, "His Stand, Harvest, contains five hundred bodies that can go anywhere and are capable of picking up small objects. Weak individually, but they pack a punch if they gang up on someone. Shigechi mostly uses them to pick up spare change lost around the city. He tends to rake in fifty thousand yen a day, all nice and legal."

Goro whistled, impressed. "Suddenly my ability to rend spatial reality sounds lame by comparison." Jogo laughed. "There's a reason he's considered the strongest Stand user in Morioh. Mom, Dad, and Okuyasu had to get clever to be able to beat him. Well, right now we have a dangerous criminal to apprehend. That is if you don't mind a little local help." Goro nodded. "I could always use a little backup. Especially since you know the area better than I do. And your Stand is apparently pretty strong in its own right." The duo hurried out, Goro contacting the police as he did so.

* * *

Light was pouring over his blueprints for the police precinct. "Just a few more details and I'll…" He jerked his head up having heard something. He carefully walked out of the room, only to have to dodge as arrows came flying in. Goro had entered the room and taken higher platform, while Jogo was down below. "Activate Stealth and Hammer!" A small device appeared on Cosmic Mind's right leg while a large hammer appeared on its left arm. Both of them vanished briefly, just long enough to ambush Light and whack him upside the head.

Light quickly recovered. "Doom Chimera Dragon!" "Activate Shield!" Jogo put up his Stand's shield to block the incoming flames. "Break the Chain!" Goro fired off several arrows from his Stand, visual representations of his power to rend space. Light rolled out of the way, but breaking off his attack gave Jogo an opening. "Activate Hand and Magic Hand!" A crane-like claw appeared on Cosmic Mind's right arm, while a smaller hand-like device appeared on its right leg, both of them grabbing Light. "Now Goro!," Jogo called out. "Break the Chain!," Goro called out, his Stand firing rapidly at the shard until it completely shattered. As Light called out in fury, Jogo punched him out.

* * *

Shinzo watched from afar as Light was hauled away in cuffs. "It's as we expected. True justice is not a matter of black and white. It's about what one feels is right." "That would explain why you voted on this new website that cropped up recently," Mitsuharu said with a chuckled. He showed his tablet, which showed a page called the Phantom Aficionado Website. "I guess you could say I empathize with the Phantom Thieves," Shinzo admitted, "They break away from their simple lives to be something better, and hopefully better others. I used to be a simple businessman before I was found by Father Roche." "I used to work for an IT company," Mitsuharu noted, "We all come from different backgrounds in the end."

* * *

"I can't believe you had a cool adventure without us," JK said as Jogo recounted his story. "I can't believe the son of the Japanese police chief would commit such mass murder," Miu said in shock. "Sometimes people wear a mask to hide their true feelings," Jogo pointed out, "Jung referred to such masks as a persona." "Do you think the Phantom Thieves will ever try anything in Morioh?," Kengo asked, "They have their own website now, so it's possible more people might ask them to steal things." Jogo shrugged. "Who can really say?"

**I can really say, since I wrote out story. Anyway, I hope you liked the little nod to the Persona series. Now for the breakdown.**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006 007**

**008 009 010(END) 011 012 013 014**

**015 016 017 018 019 020 021**

**022 023(END) 024 025 026 027 028**

**029(END) 030 031 032 033 034 035**

**036 037 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048 049**

**050 051 052 053 054 055 056**

**057 058 059 060 061 062 063**

**064 065 066 067 068 069 070**

**071(END) 072 073 074 075 076 077**

**078 079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090 091**

**092 093(END) 094 095 096 097 098**

**099 100 101 102 103 104 105**

**106 107 108**

**Yeah Light done goofed. Now for Goro's Stand.**

**Break the Chain (Theme song of Kamen Rider Kiva)  
****User: Goro Akechi  
****Ability: Break the Chain can rend through spatial reality, damaging physical objects and bypassing barriers both manmade and mystical. Its power tends to manifest in the form of arrows of pure energy, which can also home in on anyone going against justice, which is judged against the popular opinion of the people.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: B  
****Range: A  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: C**

**Of course, we do have some new Stands from Phantom Thieves Origins.**

**The Call (Song by The Backstreet Boys)  
****User: Yuuki Mishima  
****Ability: The Call sends out constant waves that can guard the minds of those around Mishima. In addition, if embedded into a smartphone, it can access any other smartphone or computer in the world, even if Mishima doesn't have the contact information. He can also create a website in a matter of seconds. It's only real weakness is a lack of combat ability.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: A  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: A**

**Hai Inoshishi  
****User: Toshiko Ino, the Boar  
****Ability: Hai Inoshishi takes the form of twin automatic rifles that can reload at Toshiko's will. They have no other power, and the guns and bullets are no stronger than their real world counterparts.  
****Power: C  
****Speed: E  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: D  
****Potential: E**

**We also learned about Legion of Monsters, but it's user hasn't been confirmed in-story, so it won't be posted yet. Read and review.**


	36. SAE 6: Explosive Search

**Time for the next major Stand user in this group. We're really going through them. It'll be slow at first, but it'll pick up eventually. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 6: Explosive Search

A local food truck was driving through Morioh. He was just minding his own business when a sudden slowdown effect occurred, causing him to nearly wipeout. It ended quickly and he was able to stop in time. As he got out of his car he asked, "What was that?" Just then, the effect happened again, this time more prolonged. Yasuyuki approached the truck along with his two comedy buddies Hiromi Yasuda and Akihiro Kurokawa. Yasuyuki sniffed the air and smiled. "This is it, guys! That rotten stuff we found earlier! Find it and dispose of it!" "Got it HIRO," Hiromi said, "Hey, care to get us an opening with that cool new Stand you got?"

Yasuyuki laughed. "Well, since you asked so nicely… Instant Crush!" His Stand emerged and smashed open the back of the truck, after which Akihiro hopped inside. Yasuyuki then approached the driver. "You have any idea the dangerous stuff you've been carting?" The driver freaked out. "Please… Someone help!" "Killer Queen!" Kengo's voice rang out as a sudden explosion rocked the air, knocking into Instant Crush and tossing Yasuyuki aside. That got Hiromi and Akihiro's attention. Kengo landed on the ground, with Jogo and Shun coming up behind him.

"So you're the guys that have been attacking food trucks in Morioh," Jogo said, "Real shame, you guys are an awesome comedy group." "So it's the New Morioh Warriors," Yasuyuki noted, "Kuro-chan, Dancho, deal with the Killer Queen and footballer. I've got the Joestar." "Got it HIRO," Hiromi said, "Dugares the Timeless!" He summoned a birdman dressed in dark Renaissance clothes. Akihiro followed suit. "Master of Blades!" He summoned a masked assassin in blue Arabian garb. "Numbers 060 and 074," Jogo noted, "Yasuyuki must have wanted his buddies in on this."

"I got the assassin," Kengo said. He turned to Shun. "Think you got the birdy?" Shun smirked. "Leave it to me. Pigskin!" Hiromi got blindsided as Shun's Stand slammed into Dugares the Timeless, knocking him aside. Master of Blades tried to launch a few daggers, but Killer Queen was able to punch them right of the air, the minor explosions ruining the blades. Meanwhile Jogo was tangling with Yasuyuki. "Activate Stamper!" The stamp device tagged Instant Crush, causing a powerful explosion that sent it reeling. "Looks like extreme power can crack through that armor," Jogo noted.

"It's not just for defense," Yasuyuki pointed out. Instant Crush swung its hammer arm, nailing Cosmic Mind and sending it and Jogo flying back. Jogo wiped away a bit of blood. "Not a bad shot. But it takes more than that to keep a Joestar down. Activate Rocket and Drill!" Cosmic Mind launched up into the air before coming down, its drill leg slamming into Instant Crush hard. Yasuyuki was thrown back by the force. "HIRO!," the two comedy buddies called out. They rushed over to him. "I'm fine," Yasuyuki assured them, "But we ain't winning this one. Kuro-chan, get us out of here." Akihiro nodded. "Master of Blades!" His shard threw down a smoke pellet, letting them escape quickly.

Shun grumbled. "They managed to escape. What were they even doing here?" "Koichi said these guys were seen attacking a lot of food trucks," Jogo said as he helped the driver up, "You okay?" The driver nodded. "Yes, thank you." He then noticed the debris from the attack was gone. "Driver's fine Dad," Jogo said. Josuke walked out from the truck. "Your truck should be good as new. Drive safe now." The driver nodded, still a little shaken. What he didn't know was that Crazy Diamond was holding a peculiar canister behind Josuke's back.

* * *

Koichi explained the situation with Luna and Yukako at dinner that evening. "The reason we were able to predict the attack is because of Public Security," he said, "They were able to find a pattern in the attacks, even though supposedly the trio were attacking at random." "I don't get it though," Yukako said, "So far all of the crimes committed by the shard bearers who evolved into Stand users has been minor and incidental." "That's the thing that confuses me too," Koichi admitted, "When we questioned the other food truck drivers, they said the trio only bought food from them and nothing else. Tamami even confirmed it. The Lock showed none of them were lying."

"So how did the trucks blow up then?," Luna asked, "From what Jogo saw, Instant Crush doesn't have the ability to cause such a serious explosion. Not even hitting the gas tank would do that unless there were serious sparks flying." "The gas tank wasn't hit to begin with," Koichi noted, "It's always been the truck bed that got blown up." "Have you spoken with the company the last driver worked for?," Yukako asked, "I'm sure he might have some ideas." "We were going to get into that tomorrow," Koichi said, "Josuke and Okuyasu were coming with me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yasuyuki and his friends were enjoying some lunch when Shinzo and Mitsuharu showed up. "Did you find what you were looking for?," Mitsuharu asked. "Yes and no," Yasuyuki said, "We found one of the trucks, but we got ambushed by the New Morioh Warriors before could get at it. I finally found out which trucks were hauling the stuff, though." Mitsuharu nodded. "I'll hack the delivery routes and let you know where each one is. You're doing a good service with your Stand, trying to protect the city. Some Stand users wouldn't do that."

"We have these powers for a reason, right?," Yasuyuki said, "I'm the kinda guy that likes peace, but what this company is doing is far from peace. What's the saying from that one American comic book…?" "Oh, I know this one!," Akihiro called out. He made a dramatic pose. "With great power… Comes great responsibility…" "Ah, that's the one!," Yasuyuki said in excitement. Shinzo chuckled. "It's a wonder how your two friends haven't evolved yet. They certainly have the right mindset to be Stand users. Then again… Perhaps too many of the wrong people have the potential." "Did you run into that other group yet?," Mitsuharu asked. Yasuyuki shook his head. "We've been pretty lucky in that regard."

* * *

Koichi, Josuke, and Okuyasu met with the president of the health food company, Type-R Health. The president, Kuromachi, shook Koichi's hand. "Honestly, I don't know why this is happening," Kuromachi said, tearing up, "We're a simple health food and supplement company…" Koichi looked to where Tamami was in hiding, the short little man shaking his head. "Well, the culprit was a big guy," Josuke noted, "Maybe he was trying to lose weight." "I thought I was the one among us who made the dumb comments," Okuyasu quipped.

* * *

Nearby, Pinkie was driving Jogo and Luna to the scene of another delivery truck. She was listening in to the conversation. Just then, the police radio called in about another truck getting attacked. "We can't afford to waste time. Smile!" The car made a speed up by first lurching back in an arc before rushing forward. "And to think Mom's mentally stable," Jogo muttered to himself. Just then, Pinkie's car made a sudden stop, causing all three of them to faceplant against the windshield. Standing there was Takeo. "Kids," Pinkie said, "Get to the truck. I'll handle this guy." Jogo and Luna hurried out and ran off, Takeo confused at the dust cloud they were kicking up.

"My Stand turns all of Morioh into a toon world," Pinkie explained, "Anyone aware of it can be tuned in. Of course, I can tune them right back out if I need to." Meanwhile, Jogo and Luna happened across the scene, seeing the truck completely blown open the driver injured on the ground. "Hang in there," Jogo said, "Cosmic Mind! Activate Medical!" A first aid kit appeared on Cosmic Mind's left arm, the bandages and injections filled with a special chemical infused with the same cosmic energy Jogo manipulated, to insure faster healing. Luna looked at the truck. "Hey Jogo," she said, "Doesn't this truck look more damaged than the ones from Type-R?" Jogo looked and realized his girlfriend was right.

* * *

Meanwhile, the driver from before encountered Yasuyuki and his buddies again. "Looks like we got a fresh one," Yasuyuki said as he sniffed around, "Boys, crack it open!" "Got it HIRO!," Akihiro replied, "Master of Blades!" His shard used its daggers to pry open the door and get inside, cutting into the back to retrieve a large case. "Got it! Boss, get ready to smash it!" Yasuyuki nodded. "Instant Crush!" Akihiro came out with a large canister, only to have it grabbed by Cosmic Mind. "So this is what you were after," Jogo realized, "I get that you wanted to dispose of these, but did you need to go wrecking food trucks to get at it."

"Hey, it ain't our fault the company is transporting these to sabotage the competition," Yasuyuki retorted, "I'm just using my Stand to wreck the stuff." Hiromi rushed at Jogo. "Dugares the Timeless!" Jogo turned to see the oncoming opponent. "Activate Freeze!" A small fridge appeared on Cosmic Mind's right leg, opening and hitting Hiromi with a quick blast of cold. "Activate Giant Foot!" A large boot replaced the fridge, and Cosmic Mind stamped down on Dugares the Timeless, shattering it for good. "Dancho!," Akihiro called out. Yasuyuki hurried over to his downed friend. "He's okay, Kuro-chan! Just got knocked out from his shard getting destroyed." Akihiro breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeo was getting tossed around by Smile. "Looks like my son just took out another shard bearer," Pinkie said, "We're down to ninety-nine now." "Damn it," Takeo said, "At this rate I can't get to the diary." "Diary?," Pinkie asked, "What diary?" "The diary of DIO," Takeo explained, "It's the prize for our victory." Pinkie smirked. "Well not yours. I think it's time you shed that coat, it is way too warm for the season. Smile!" "WARAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAI! KEEP SMILING!" Takeo cried out in pain as Smile smashed through his Stand's defense, knocking him out in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jogo and Luna were trying to chase down the other two comedy buddies. However, they got stopped when they got stuck with several pins, getting them paralyzed. Jogo was able to move just enough to spot Mitsuharu approaching. "Apologies for the stun. Don't worry, you were also injected with a antidote to my neuro-toxin. You'll live, but you'll be paralyzed for a few hours." "You're another one…," Jogo realized, "Aren't you…?" "I'm Mitsuharu Kineta," Mitsuharu replied, "And this is my Stand, Ego Brain. It used to be Number 003, but I have since evolved."

He kneeled over to the duo. "Tell me… Do you know why it was they Yasuyuki was targeting those trucks?" "The explosives inside," Jogo said, "We already knew about them. Okuyasu had found them earlier, and we got suspicious." Mitsuharu looked genuinely impressed. "I guess I underestimated you." He started to walk off. "I realize we're causing a little trouble, but there are some people out there who are worse. Before you continue going after us… I recommend you look into that president's connections." Jogo quickly turned to Cosmic Mind, which still had Medical active, and used it to heal himself and Luna.

**Wow, what a way to end a chapter. Anyway, here's the current breakdown.**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006 007**

**008 009 010(END) 011 012 013 014**

**015 016 017 018 019 020 021**

**022 023(END) 024 025 026 027 028**

**029(END) 030 031 032 033 034 035**

**036 037 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048 049**

**050 051 052 053 054 055 056**

**057 058 059 060(END) 061 062 063**

**064 065 066 067 068 069 070**

**071(END) 072 073 074 075 076 077**

**078 079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090 091**

**092 093(END) 094 095 096 097 098**

**099 100 101 102 103 104 105**

**106 107 108**

**And now the Stand breakdown for this chapter.**

**Instant Crush (Song by Daft Punk)  
****User: Yasuyuki Hirose  
****Ability: Mutated from Egoist shard Number 023, Lancelot, Dark Knight of the Underworld. Instant Crush possess tremendous physical strength and its hammers can easily smash through solid objects, as well as create powerful earthquakes on anything solid that it hits. Its defense is just as formidable, requiring considerable effort to break through. It also enhances the users senses, especially his sense of smell.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: C  
****Range: B  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: D  
****Potential: E**

**We even have a few from Phantom Thieves Origins this time.**

**Legion of Monsters (Song by Disturbed)  
****User: Akira Tetsuressha  
****Ability: Legion of Monsters creates a massive overlay resembling a subway terminal in a given area. It can draw in certain individuals and make them act in defiance of their normal behavior. In addition, the Stand has numerous aspects that it can shell out to normal people, giving them Stand energy but not an actual Stand. These aspects can be freely taken away and given to others. If they are ever destroyed or otherwise rendered useless, Legion of Monsters will weaken a little. However, if weakened too much, Akira's desperation will unlock further overlays of Legion of Monsters. First is Inside the Fire, a giant prison complex. Second is Into the Night, a massive temple with such energy that even non-Stand users can see it. If Legion of Monsters were ever to lose all of its aspects save for the physical form, it would become vulnerable.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: E  
****Range: A  
****Durability: C  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: B**

**The Silent Force (Album from Within Temptation)  
****User: Toranosuke Yoshida  
****Ability: Embedded in Yoshida's vocal chords, The Silent Force can cause anyone who hears his words to be moved emotionally and resonant with his feelings. The catch is that he needs to speak with conviction, any doubt in his emotions and his Stand will be less effective.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: C  
****Range: C  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: B**

**Hope you all are staying safe out there in the wake of this pandemic. From what I hear treatment may not be far off. Read and review.**


	37. SAE 7: More Than Justice

**This chapter will have a lead in to the next arc. Also, this is a double-upload since I missed a day yesterday. Internet connection issues. Luckily it's been corrected. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 7: More Than Justice

Luna woke up realizing she was inside a hospital. "Great… I've fallen victim to the unfamiliar ceiling trope…" As she got up, she found herself glomped by her mom. "Oh sweetie!," Yukako said, "I was so worried you weren't going to wake up!" Luna looked around and realized the room was filled hair, and Yukako's hair had turned temporarily white. "Getting stressed out again?," Luna said. Yukako blushed as she let her daughter go. "When I heard someone had attacked you, Love Deluxe kind of went a little berserk… Not to worry, though. Your father saw it coming and he made sure he was out of the room."

Luna chuckled nervously, having been told about the checkered history Koichi and Yukako shared. "Where's Jogo?" "Oh, he's already been awake for some time," Yukako said, pointing to Jogo's bed where Josuke was working on healing him. "Mitsuharu's Stand really kicks like a mule," he noted, "Luckily I was able to stay conscious long enough to get us some first aid using my own Stand." Luna nodded. "So what about the Type-R president? Is he being brought in?" "About that," Josuke said, "It turns out we have a minor complication…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yasuyuki was getting concerned. "We keep taking out the trucks carrying the stuff, but there's always still more. And with Hiromi's shard destroyed, we're short on manpower. Who is even making this stuff?" "I did overhear something when Mitsuharu saved our behinds," Akihiro said, "Something about the president of Type-R being responsible for creating the liquid explosives." Yasuyuki smiled. "Perfect. We'll go to the company and wipe out the whole operation. I only want the president getting hurt, though. Kuro-chan, make use of your shard to chase the other workers out." Akihiro nodded. "Got it HIRO."

* * *

"The superintendent of Public Security wants our division butting out of Type-R's business," Koichi explained, "Claiming it has nothing to do with Stand-related incidents." "That's bullshit!," Okuyasu called out, "That Stand user was targeting Type-R and knew all about the sabotage, so of course it's related!" "How are we supposed to continue investigating if we're getting roadblocked?," Jogo asked. Josuke realized something. "Come to think about it, you guys were brought to the hospital by the driver you saved earlier. He looked like he had something he wanted to say but couldn't open his mouth. I think I know someone who can get that information without issue."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Type-R president was smugly coming into his company HQ. "If we keep this up, soon enough we can even make a move on Okumura Foods…" He then realized his entire company building was empty. "Were is everyone?" "I had them scared off!," Yasuyuki said as he came in, "So you're the one wrecking all my favorite food trucks, huh?" He walked over, Instant Crush already active. "Don't get me wrong, this isn't about the food, it's about the friends I made speaking with those delivery drivers. A lot of them got hurt because of you."

Before the president could argue, Yasuyuki lifted him off the ground. "And you might have trouble getting help thanks to that cousin you have who's superintendent of Public Security. Probably would have better to let yourself get arrested. You might still have a company left afterward!" Akihiro ran over. "We gotta hurry, bro! The place is gonna blow!" The president freaked out as Yasuyuki dragged him out of the building just as the place exploded, Akihiro having used his shard to detonate all the liquid explosives. Yasuyuki turned to the president. "And now it's your turn… Where's this stuff getting produced at!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Josuke had convinced Rohan to use Heaven's Door on Ichikawa Yuuzo, the driver who had helped Jogo and Luna. "We're looking for the most recent pages, yes?," Rohan asked, "Ah, here we are. Seems he felt guilty about the explosive smuggling. Kuromachi had plans to ruin all other food competitors so that his health foods would be more widely accepted. And it seems the superintendent of Public Security is his cousin…" Jogo slammed his fist into his palm. "So that's what's going on here!" "It shouldn't take much to find that evidence and convince the rest of the precinct to turn against him," Koichi said.

"We have a sudden emergency!," Shun said as he and Miu hurried over. "There's been a slowdown incident at the Type-R factory," Miu explained, "It's Yasuyuki again, with his remaining buddy." "We need to get going," Jogo said, "Good luck, Koichi." Koichi nodded the four of them rushed off. Along the way, they soon ran into Yukiteru. "You again," Jogo said, "Guys, get going. I'll handle this." The trio nodded and hurried off. "Why get in our way?," Yukiteru asked, "We just want to finish this and gain the diary. Then… I'll be sure to destroy it."

"I don't know what diary you're talking about," Jogo said, "But you intend to kill Yasuyuki, and for what? Just because he happens to be connected to Father Roche? Sure he's causing some trouble, but at the same time he truly wants to help keep the peace here. It's not his fault explosives are involved. If anyone's a serious danger here, it's you!" Yukiteru closed his eyes. "Looks like we can't see eye to eye. Walk With Confidence!" He summoned forth four spheres of elemental energy. "I'm getting tired of these shenanigans," Jogo said, "And I have no time to waste here. Cosmic Mind! Activate… Cosmic!"

Cosmic Mind turned a brilliant blue and manifested a rocket on a handle in its right hand. It then pulled on a secondary handle, revealing a blade inside the rocket. "I've thrown off all limiters!," Jogo said, "That's how serious I am!" He had Cosmic Mind slice at Yuki, easily breaking through the spheres as Yukiteru tried to fire back. Soon enough, Cosmic Mind had opened a wormhole in space, and then grabbed Yuki. "Don't worry," Jogo said, "This will only send you back to your hotel. Sayonara!" Yukiteru cried out as Cosmic Mind shoved him into the wormhole. "Now for the real problem."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Type-R factory, Yasuyuki and Akihiro were tangling with the other three Warriors. "Fly Me To The Moon!," Luna called out, the moon from her Stand placed in the crescent phase, striking at Master of Blades until it exploded, destroying the shard core. "Kuro-chan!," Yasuyuki called out. He started to get angry as he approached Luna. "You're gonna get it now!" "Cosmic Mind!" Jogo came leaping in, Cosmic Mind still in its Cosmic mode. The sword struck Instant Crush, slashing through it and knocking it aside.

"That power…," Yasuyuki muttered. "It's impressive isn't it?," Jogo said, "But it's also highly destructive. So I only break it out sparingly." Yasuyuki smiled. "Now this is the sort of opponent I wanna test my power against! Instant Crush!" The two Stands clashed over and over, Instant Crush's strength letting it keep up. However, Cosmic Mind was quickly proving to be the superior power. "Time to end it right here!," Jogo called out, "Cosmic Mind!" A ring of energy appeared around Cosmic Mind, which turned into a series of hard punches that targeted Instant Crush. "UCHU KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Instant Crush was slammed into the nearby rubble it had created from destroying the explosive production, knocking Yasuyuki out. "Jeez Jogo," Miu said, "Why don't you do that more often?" Jogo laughed. "I have no idea! But it felt great! Maybe I should consider using that power more often! I think I'm getting better at controlling it!" Nearby, a young man was photographing the incident. "This is perfect," he muttered to himself, "At this rate, my skills will evolve…!" He watched as the police e Yasuyuki to a police car. "This is sure to make all the headlines," the young man said.

**Yeah if it wasn't obvious before, Jogo is meant to be an expy of Gentaro from Kamen Rider Fourze, hence the Kamen Rider addition to the disclaimer. Anyway, here's the shard breakdown.**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006 007**

**008 009 010(END) 011 012 013 014**

**015 016 017 018 019 020 021**

**022 023(END) 024 025 026 027 028**

**029(END) 030 031 032 033 034 035**

**036 037 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048 049**

**050 051 052 053 054 055 056**

**057 058 059 060(END) 061 062 063**

**064 065 066 067 068 069 070**

**071(END) 072 073 074(END) 075 076 077**

**078 079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090 091**

**092 093(END) 094 095 096 097 098**

**099 100 101 102 103 104 105**

**106 107 108**

**No new Stands in this chapter, but we did a couple from Phantom Thieves origins.**

**Wax Museum (Song by Jay & The Americans)  
****User: Mitsuhide Kinmyujiamu  
****Ability: Wax Museum creates an overlay in the form of a giant museum, which can trap the mental forms of individuals within paintings. It should be noted that this and other Stands that use such overlays cannot affect Stand users, and said Stand users can explore the overlay if they search for it. The physical form of this Stand is contained within a hanging scroll, the image of which can come to life to attack if necessary.  
****Power: C  
****Speed: E  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: D**

**Just Live More (Theme Song of Kamen Rider Gaim)  
****User: Yusuke Kitagawa aka Fox  
****Ability: Yusuke can use his Stand to control ice and even become as ice. He is completely immune to cold as a result of his Stand. The ice can be used to create objects as needed, most commonly platforms to higher elevations. He can also manipulate his ice so thoroughly that he can cut through anything he freezes with his power.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: B  
****Range: B  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: B**

**And that's that. Glad to get my schedule in order. Read and review.**


	38. SAE 8: Smile for the Camera

**Originally the creators of Kamen Rider Drive said that there would be at least one Roidmude death per episode. But as it turned out that was unrealistic, and starting with the Scooper Roidmude arc there were some episode where there were no Roidmude deaths. So sometimes my chapters get to be just a bit longer. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 8: Smile for the Camera

At a nearby construction site, the same young man who had documented Yasuyuki's arrest was assembling his camera as he whistled "London Bridge is Falling Down". Behind him was the crumbling visage of a floating city atop a giant stone slab. This was Number 033, Chronomaly Machu Mech. However, it wouldn't be for long. It soon finished crumbling, revealing a humanoid figure with a camera lens for an eye. "Now that Camera is finished mutating," the young man said, "I can make my first major scoop. And the headline will be featuring me… Shunsuke Kusaka. I'll be a bigger headliner than Ichiko Ohya back in her days covering political scandals."

* * *

Three days later, Tomoko was looking up information online. "We've had four buildings collapse in three days." "All of them occurred in the early morning," Ryusei noted, "Before anyone had even approached the building, let alone entered it. The culprit was clearly aiming to avoid casualties." "All the sites were owned by Kaishima Construction, yes?," Kengo asked, "Maybe we're looking at someone who holds a grudge." "Kaishima was under fire a few years ago for shoddy construction work," Tomoko noted, "The story was released by famous photojournalist Ichiko Ohya."

"Maybe she became a shard bearer," Shun suggested, "Then again, there was no slowdown at any of the scenes." "Slowdown can only be affected by either Egoist or the shards it fuses to others," Jogo pointed out, "Once the shard mutates into a Stand, it loses the ability to affect slowdown. Besides, a year ago Ohya was moved to the entertainment section after her partner disappeared, and she's been in Tokyo for a while trying to get info on Madarame's business partner Mitsuhide Kinmyujiamu." "Whoever's doing this is a real expert of demolition," Kengo noted, "All the buildings collapsed in a manner that would insure they didn't cause collateral damage."

"There's something else too," Tomoko said, "A well known religious sect called the Omekata is coming to Morioh." "Isn't that the group dedicated to protecting people in need?," Miu asked. Tomoko nodded. "The group's leader, Tsubaki Kasugano, is coming in person in order to spread the message of her group to Morioh." Jogo looked concerned. "Something's off about this. Tsubaki is a known Stand user. And ever since the sudden slowdown in Tokyo instigated by Father Roche's disciples, more and more Stand users have been coming to Morioh."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsubaki was being driven to Morioh by her closest friend and confidant, Orin Miyashiro. "Lady Tsubaki, we're almost there. We've just passed the radio tower." "It's a wonder that thing is still standing after so many years," Tsubaki noted, "Although my Cries of Avici did just pick up someone living on it." Cries of Avici was the writing scroll Tsubaki always kept with her. It was in fact her Stand, which allowed her to see through the eyes of anyone who was within her Stand's effective range, and carry her voice to those who agreed to follow her.

"How many have the others gotten?," Tsubaki asked. "I don't think anyone's gotten anything yet," Orin replied, "So far all of the shard bearers have been beaten by local Stand users." Tsubaki nodded. "Once my Stand infuses our followers, they will be able to see and attack the shards. The one who began the game assured me that any shard beaten by one of my flock will count as a win for me. And I can spread my power farther than the others." "Let's hope it's enough," Orin said, "After all, getting to use that formula to make your Stand stronger would give us the means to protect more people."

* * *

Another building collapse had been reported, with the same hallmarks as last time. "Take a look at this," Kengo said, "It looks like something sliced through part of the support beams. That explains why no explosions were heard." Nearby, Koichi spotted someone with a camera snapping the scene. "Who's that?," he asked one of the other officers. "Oh that's Shunsuke Kusaka, a visiting photojournalist," the officer said, "He came out here for a nature documentary and wound up reporting on the building collapses. Speaking of which, we did find evidence that Kaishima didn't learn their lesson. This building would have collapsed days later even if the culprit hadn't struck. And likely during a time when there _were_ people in this building."

As Shunsuke walked out, he was stopped as five people, three men and two women, one of them an albino that looked to be blind, stood in front of him. "Number 033!," the man said, "I am Yomotsu Hirasaka. For the sake of justice… Your shard shall be shattered!" Shunsuke sighed. "Good thing it's not a shard anymore. Camera!" The figure with the camera eye appeared. Yomotsu's four friends backed up a bit, but Yomotsu didn't. "It'll be fine. Believe in the power I share with you." The five of them nodded and stepped back up.

"Ready!," Yomotsu called out. The five of them placed their hands on their ornate belts, the bucklers of which could come off. There were twin buttons on each side that, when pressed, created a surge of energy that transformed the five people into Sentai-like superheroes. Yomotsu himself was red, the two guys yellow and pink, and the two girls blue and green. Yomotsu led them in a choreographed pose. "Justice Rangers…" "Go Twelve!" Shunsuke looked confused. "But… There are five of you…" "My Stand is called that because I'm designated as Hunter Twelve," Yomotsu explained, "Now let's fight! Crimson Gauntlets!"

He suddenly donned a set of gauntlets. The others got out their own weapons. "Sapphire Blade!" "Citrine Hammer!" "Emerald Rifle!" "Rose Whip!" They immediately rushed at Shunsuke, but they never got close enough. "Evanescence!" Tomoko's Stand activated, causing a still-loose beam to break away and slam into the group. Luckily, Yomotsu's Stand gave them all superhuman durability. "It's dangerous to fight in a demolition zone," she noted. She then turned to Shunsuke. "And you… You got here rather fast. Do you know something about this?" Shunsuke shrugged. "Not yet… But I'm getting close."

* * *

Later Tomoko revealed what she had learned to the others. "The steel beams making up the foundation got compromised by having entire sections get cut out of them. The precision of the cuts is clear indication of Stand activity." "We saw that reporter Shunsuke with a Stand," Shun noted. "But we never saw what it could do," Kengo pointed out, "Yomotsu and his crew were our primary concern to avoid collateral damage." "Kusaka does seem suspicious regardless," Jogo said as he came in with a newspaper, "Check out the photo he took of the incident."

The group looked and saw it was a perfect shot of the building as it collapsed. "How did he time this shot?," Miu asked. Jogo shook his head. "No idea. But he was at the scene of each demolished building, asking questions of the building staff if there had been any signs of building wear." He sat down with the group. "Yomotsu referred to Shunsuke as Number 033. Looks like he was a shard bearer, but had the potential needed to mutate the shard into a Stand. Meaning approaching him will be tricky until we can learn what his Stand ability is."

* * *

Elsewhere, Mitsuharu and Shinzo were also reading the paper. "Shunsuke is making good use of his Stand," Mitsuharu noted. "It's a little destructive for my tastes," Shinzo said, "It already lead to him being targeted by the hunters." "So long as he keeps his discipline he should be fine," Mitsuharu assured his friend, "He promised to only bring down those buildings that were already getting close to collapsing unexpectedly. And he only does it when he knows the buildings are going to be empty. Still, if he is caught… I hope he can still make the headlines like he wanted, instead of _being_ the headline."

* * *

Early the next morning, Shunsuke was setting up his camera as usual. "Camera!" His Stand appeared. "Gonna try and take out the building from way over here?," came Jogo's voice. Shunsuke whirled around. "So you figured me out." "I have a good idea about your Stand power," Jogo said, "You can remove physical objects from existence, yes?" "It's actually transferring non-living matter to digital film," Shunsuke clarified, "But the effect is the same. Like removing the lower blocks from a Jenga tower. Weaken it enough, and it all comes crumbling down."

"But why go so far for a scoop?," Jogo asked. Shunsuke shrugged. "Because Kaishima never learned its lesson. A few years ago me and a friend of mine where investigating rumors that Kaishima was cutting corners in its construction. Kaishima tried to put political pressure on our publishing company to get us to stop, but luckily the higher-ups knew the story would sell, and asked the politicians if they were really comfortable in buildings that could collapse at any moment. Though I will admit to some level of wounded pride, since Ohya wound up scooping me and my best friend while we were busy with the red tape."

He got a picture taken by Camera, had it touch a certain spot on the building. That same spot instantly crumbled from the actual building nearby. Jogo was shocked. "So this is how you set up those shots!" "Hard hitting facts certainly keep readers enraptured," Shunsuke said, "But what draws them in is an exciting actions shot. To truly excel in this business, you need to be equal parts dedicated and pandering! Camera!" Camera moved to touch another spot on the photo, but Jogo was quicker to act. "Activate Pen!"

A large ink pen appeared on Cosmic Mind's right leg, which it whipped around, the ink splattering on the photo and rendering it useless. "Activate Spike!" A ring of spikes appeared on the left leg, which Jogo used to smash into Camera, knocking it back a few feet. "Activate Scoop!" A large shovel appeared on the right arm, which Cosmic Mind dug into the rooftop and flung part of it off, sending Shunsuke flying down. Luckily, he was able to save himself by having Camera cling to the side of the wall, letting him slide down.

Jogo leapt off the roof himself. "Activate Parachute!" A large triple parachute, like the kind used for rockets, burst out from the left arm, letting Jogo reach the bottom easily. Shunsuke used his Stand to fire off several energy blasts, which Jogo dodged. "Activate N Magnet and S Magnet!" Cosmic Mind shifted into its bulkier form just as Camera fired a massive energy beam, which Cosmic Mind countered with a powerful rail cannon. The forces collided and exploded, sending the two Stand users flying. Shunsuke tried to get up, only for Miu to land right on his mid-section. "The Boom!" The sudden impact knocked Shunsuke out cold.

* * *

While all this was going on, Father Roche ticked off the number of shards that had gone empty on Egoist. "Ninety-six to go…," he said in delight, "A slow but sure process. Little do these hunters or the New Morioh Warriors know… Every shard that gets destroyed, or mutates into a Stand, brings my own Stand one step closer to its ultimate power." Indeed, in the spots that once held the shards that had vanished, new growths were forming like expanding muscles. "Only a few for now," Roche noted, "But I have time. And when I am done… I will have gained a power even greater than that which Enrico Pucci sought." He gave a light chuckle, which slowly expanded to full-blown laughter.

**That's right folks. Father Roche **_**wants**_** his shards destroyed. Then again, I mentioned as much in his Stand details. Anyway, once this goes up I'll be announcing a change in my schedule on my main account page, so keep an eye out. Hope everyone's staying safe out there. In the meantime, here's the breakdown.**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006 007**

**008 009 010(END) 011 012 013 014**

**015 016 017 018 019 020 021**

**022 023(END) 024 025 026 027 028**

**029(END) 030 031 032 033(END) 034 035**

**036 037 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048 049**

**050 051 052 053 054 055 056**

**057 058 059 060(END) 061 062 063**

**064 065 066 067 068 069 070**

**071(END) 072 073 074(END) 075 076 077**

**078 079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090 091**

**092 093(END) 094 095 096 097 098**

**099 100 101 102 103 104 105**

**106 107 108**

**And here's the new Stands for this chapter.**

**Camera (Song by REM)  
****User: Shunsuke Kusaka  
****Ability: Mutated from Egoist shard Number 033, Chronomaly Machu Mech. Camera's eye can act like a regular camera, and the photos it takes can be manipulated. In addition, any non-living object can be digitized and placed onto film, removing it from reality. It can also fire energy pulses from its eye to attack if need be.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: C  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: B**

**Cries of Avici (Cries of Avici (6), theme of Tsubaki Kasugano from Future Diary)  
****User: Tsubaki Kasugano  
****Ability: Cries of Avici can see through the eyes of any living human within a range of five kilometers. She can also write words on it, which translates to her voice to those that have sworn loyalty to her and the Omekata, and can also infuse them with Stand energy. The Stand is surprisingly frail, but luckily damage to it will not transfer to Tsubaki.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: E  
****Durability: C  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: C**

**Justice Rangers Go Twelve (Justice Rangers GO 12th!, theme of Yomotsu Hirasaka)  
****User: Yomotsu Hirasaka  
****Ability: This Stand takes the form of an ornate belt with a detachable buckler. By hitting the twin buttons on the sides of the buckler, Yomotsu can transform into a red-colored Sentai hero with superhuman capabilities. He can also share this power with four other people, each of them having similar strength. They also each possess a unique weapon. Yomotsu's is twin gauntlets, the blue suit offers a powerful sword, the yellow one a super-strong hammer, the green one a high-powered rifle, and the pink one a thorn whip.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: A  
****Range: C  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: D**

**Read and review.**


	39. SAE 9: Electric Mishaps

**Many of the stories here are similar to Kamen Rider Drive, from which I drew a lot of inspiration. But sometimes it can be tricky altering the story to fit the narrative. Here's a good example. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 9: Electric Mishaps

Jogo had been called by Koichi late into the night when a series of fires in the suburban district had been reported. Jogo quickly used Cosmic Mind's Fire ability to snuff out the flames. When the others came in the next morning, he explained what he found. "There was a sudden surge of slowdown in the area as the fires started," Jogo explained, "This is likely the work of a shard bearer." Kengo immediately looked at the ruined appliances. "Burn patterns suggest these were electrical fires. A lot of batteries exploding or cords shorting out." "The fires were relatively small when I heard about them," Jogo noted.

He then saw two men in black suits walk off, muttering about people nosing about. He and Luna hurried over to talk with them. "Excuse me. We'd like to ask you some questions." The two men looked at each other, then suddenly they threw their arms out and a slowdown was triggered. They immediately ran, but they soon realized Jogo and Luna had not been affected. Quickly they hurried through a small construction zone. Jogo gasped, but kept running. "Activate Hopping!" He easily bounded over the obstacles and ran into the first guy.

The two guys decided to fight back. "Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!" The first guy was Number 037, with a white aquatic creature with six fins and clawed appendages. "Star Seraph Sentry!" The other guy was Number 103, a golden humanoid with smooth wings and wielding a bow and arrow. The duo tangled with Jogo and Luna for a while, easily getting their butts kicked, when a guy dressed as a scientist with white hair stepped in. "Still having problems, I see." Number 037 looked at him. "Goro Minami! A little help here!"

Behind Minami appeared a giant black dragon with a white belly. Jogo's eyes widened. "Number 024, Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon." "Not for long," Minami said with a chuckle, "For it seems I have the power… To evolve!" Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon crumbled away, leaving behind a more humanoid figure with tesla coils on its back and power nodes for arms. Jogo observed the new Stand. "So what is it now?" "Call it… High Voltage," Minami decided, "A fitting name for its power." "Then I'll just fight positive with negative!," Jogo decided, "Activate Elek!"

His Stand took on its golden color and electrical powers, letting it go toe-to-toe with High Voltage. As the other two shard bearers tried to get in, they found themselves pinned down by Luna, who used her own Stand to manipulate the nearby gravity. "Let's get rid of the two distractions! Fly Me To The Moon!" Her artificial moon shifted phases, releasing the gravity hold. Number 103 was able to get away in time as Luna fired off her crescent blades. Number 037 wasn't so lucky, Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark taking one too many hits and crumbling to nothing.

Number 103 hurried over to Minami. "This is getting too crazy Boss." Minami nodded. "It would seem I have made a serious miscalculation. We'll need to relocate. High Voltage!" The electric Stand shot out a surging storm that caused Jogo and Luna to put their guard up. They tried to chase after the fleeing shard bearers, only to learn the storm had gotten some construction workers caught in the crossfire, prompting Jogo to render aid using his Medical power. "Do you think they did that on purpose?," Luna asked. "I hope not," Jogo said, "Thus far these new Stand users have proven honorable."

* * *

At a nearby junkyard, Minami grumbled to himself. "Something the matter?," Shinzo said as he approached. "I ran into those New Morioh Warriors," Minami explained, "And lost one of the shard bearers who were with me." He shook his head. "Well… At least my experiment is almost complete. Once my Stand fully implements the device, finding individuals with Stand potential should be much easier." "Good," Shinzo said, "Father Roche doesn't seem to care how many of us there are, but I for one would like only those that will actually use these powers right to be chosen." "That reminds me," Minami said, "How close is she to evolving?" Shinzo simply smiled, and Minami noted a certain warmth to the smile.

* * *

"Goro Minami," Koichi noted, "A skilled inventor, popular with kids for making fun and accessible toys designed for a variety of ages." "His new Stand power revolves around electricity," Ryusei noted, "Seems to be a common theme as of late. We still have to track him down, and the other shard bearer he was with." "We already have Akira Otoishi on it as we speak," Koichi assured him, "Since his Red Hot Chili Pepper can travel via underground electric cables and has a wide range, finding Minami should only be a matter of time."

"But why go to all this trouble for a few fires?," Shun asked. Jogo shook his head. "I don't think he intended to start those fires. At the time we confronted him, Minami's shard was just finishing its mutation into a Stand. It's possible that as it neared that completed state, it's power started going a little berserk. No, Minami has a different plan in mind. One that's much more suited to his intellect." "YEOW!," came the howl of a male voice. Akira burst into the room, his fingers gliding effortlessly over his electric guitar. By the time he was done with his ballad, the entire room clapping.

"Jail time may have slowed me down…," he said softly, "But my rock and roll spirit has not faded…" Koichi cleared his throat. "Did you find Minami and his cohort?" Akira calmed down as he straightened up. "Yes, sorry about that." His Stand, a humanoid lizard made of electricity, appeared next to him. "Red Hot Chili Pepper was able to track Minami to the scrapyards on the outskirts of the suburban region of Morioh. He's got some kind of electrical device cobbled together. Whatever it is, it's drawing in tremendous amounts of electricity. My Stand felt drained just by getting near it." "Funny," Jogo said, "My own Stand can use electric powers, but it didn't feel a thing."

* * *

Jogo hurried out to the scrapyard with Kengo, and soon found the device. Minami had removed a piece of it, only to get alerted to the duo's presence by Number 103. "I take it this was what started the electrical fires?," Kengo asked. "A minor miscalculation on my part," Minami admitted, "I'm grateful you intervened when you did. It was never my intention for people to get hurt because of my mistakes. And as a scientist, I have made many. Ask any science teacher, and they'll tell you scientific theories get proven wrong all the time."

"How is this device draining power?," Jogo asked, "And why wasn't my Stand's electrical abilities affected?" "Draining electricity is part of High Voltage's power," Minami explained, "It can even disrupt other electric-based Stands. But your Stand doesn't rely solely on electricity, does it Mister Higashikata? With the electricity amplified by your ability to manipulate the very essence of the cosmos, High Voltage was unable to even touch the electric current. As for where that energy is going… Well, let's just say it's a favor to a friend. But not to worry, you'll be finding out before long. Ah, but you're here to deal with us due to the trouble we've caused, correct?"

"Glad to see you understand you the position you're in," Kengo said, as he and Jogo summoned their Stands. Minami looked at Kengo's. "The infamous Killer Queen. How interesting. From what I'm told it works somewhat differently than before, but I remember this originally being the Stand of one Yoshikage Kira. But the only way two different people can have the same Stand is if they share the same soul. As in… Reincarnation…" Kengo breathed deep. "As I recall… Reimi promised him that he wouldn't be going anywhere peaceful… And my life has been quite turbulent over the years."

He looked up and smiled. "But I'm not my father… So this turbulent life suits me perfectly! Killer Queen!" Killer Queen punched at the air in front of both Star Seraph Sentry and High Voltage, knocking them both aside. Minami was the first to get up and took a small piece out of the device. "Our experiment here is complete. Get this to Shinzo, quickly!" Number 103 nodded and took the device. As he ran off, however, he ran into Jogo. "You're not going anywhere! At least not with your shard intact! Activate Launcher and Gatling!" In addition to the rocket launcher, a gatling gun manifested on Cosmic Mind's left leg.

The two weapons fired off, quickly damaging Star Seraph Sentry to the point of breakdown. Number 103 had just enough time to fly off quickly. Meanwhile Kengo was knocking Minami and his Stand around the scrapyard. "To be honest," Kengo said, "I don't really like that I'm both the son of a serial killer and his reincarnation at the same time. But that's the beauty of nurturing. I guess it's not in my nature to be a killer… Just a fighter. Killer Queen!" Killer Queen started punching High Voltage in rapid succession. "KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE KARE!" With a final big blast, Minami was knocked unconscious as Kengo cooled down. "Kareru!"

* * *

Number 103 managed to land at the location where Shinzo and Mitsuharu were staying. He handed off the device just as Star Seraph Sentry crumbled away. "So this is the device Minami came up with," Mitsuharu said, "The one that can contain his Stand's full power." Shinzo nodded. "He knew that once his Stand fully manifested, it would cause problems. So he took that into account, and made use of his Stand's true power. Now we can finish the device. And with it, we can find people with Stand potential all over Morioh."

**Kengo's battle cry roughly translates to "be blasted". Just thought you should know that. Time for the breakdown.**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006 007**

**008 009 010(END) 011 012 013 014**

**015 016 017 018 019 020 021**

**022 023(END) 024(END) 025 026 027 028**

**029(END) 030 031 032 033(END) 034 035**

**036 037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048 049**

**050 051 052 053 054 055 056**

**057 058 059 060(END) 061 062 063**

**064 065 066 067 068 069 070**

**071(END) 072 073 074(END) 075 076 077**

**078 079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090 091**

**092 093(END) 094 095 096 097 098**

**099 100 101 102 103(END) 104 105**

**106 107 108**

**I'll get that last line sooner or later… Anyway, here's the lowdown on the new Stand.**

**High Voltage (Song by Linkin Park)  
****User: Goro Minami  
****Ability: Mutated from Egoist shard Number 024, Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon. At first it seems to only possess electrokinesis. However, it can also manipulate and drain electrical currents, as well as act independently of its user, able to carry out programmed orders. It can even be copied and transported via electrical devices, though unless the device is specially made, it won't hold High Voltage's true power.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: A  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: C**

**Also got one from Phantom Thieves Origins.**

**Daft Punk (French Electronic Music Duo)  
****User: Sadayo Kawakami  
****Ability: Manifesting as a backpack on Kawakami's back, Daft Punk unfolds into numerous mechanical arms with enough articulation to perform a variety of tasks, and enough strength to lift the heaviest of furniture.  
****Power: C  
****Speed: B  
****Range: B  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: B**

**I had to risk going out today because I was craving some fast food and I don't have a credit card for Door Dash. Also need to refill my medications, but that's for another time. I'm doing what I can to stay safe regardless, and I hope you're all doing the same. Read and review.**


	40. SAE 10: Zodiac Rising

**We get yet another crossover from Phantom Thieves Origins. And a bit of a surprise as well during the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, Juni Taisen, the Persona series, Evangelion, Overlord, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 10: Zodiac Rising

It had seemed a simple matter at first. Shinji Ikari found himself attacked by twelve Stand users calling themselves the Zodiac assassins. Whatever they were, the crumbled to dust easily under the power of Cruel Angel's Thesis, quite a far cry from the powerful warriors they believed themselves to be. But then they turned up again, and again. As if they were immortal. A massive explosion was heard outside his high school, getting the attention of his fellow pilots. Asuka was distraught by the disappearance of her boyfriend, and could only be consoled by virtue of the fact that her Hamon told her he wasn't dead yet.

"Just what is going on with these Zodiacs?," Kaworu asked, "Where did they even come from?" Aigis used her computer brain to do a quick search. "They are a group of twelve warriors themed after the Eastern Zodiac, one for each animal, and each possessing a low-level Stand to compliment their abilities. The real issue is that all twelve are presently under contract by an individual known as Akira Tetsuressha. So why are they here now? And more importantly, who hired them?" "Could it have been Lorenz Keel?," Rei wondered.

"I doubt he has the influence to hire them from a prison cell," Asuka pointed out. Lorenz had been formally charged with multiple crimes after the failure of Instrumentality and Adam's healing of the world. "Maybe it's one final eff you from Lilith," Asuka suggested. Kaworu shook his head. "Father assured me that every trace of Lilith is gone. No, there has to be some other explanation." That's when a call came in from Mari. 'Guys, those Zodiacs are at Zero Point! They've split into four groups of three and are at each of the cardinal directions! They're making some of kind of challenge to the remaining pilots who are with 'that Joestar boy'!"

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Okay, this can't be Keel. He never even knew Shinji's connection to the Joestar family. He only knew him as the son of the Ikari couple that kept giving him trouble." "And Shinji's connection to the Joestar clan is tenuous besides," Kaworu noted, "Yes, he's officially a Jojo, but the only reason he's connected is because his cousin happens to be the son of Joseph Joestar." "Someone's been looking at the Joestar line," Rei realized, "Very closely at that. We'd better look into this." The quartet nodded as they headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile in Morioh, Jogo had been visited by Goro again, who showed him two distinct calling cards. "One of these cards matches the normal routine set up by the Phantom Thieves," Jogo noted. "But the Phantom Thieves just got done stealing that painting, the Golden Labyrinth. Why would they act again so soon?" "I believe this may be the reason," Goro said, showing the second calling card. This one had the twelve symbols of the Western Zodiac all in a circle. "I'm sure you've heard of the Zodiac assassins," Goro noted, "As it turns out they have counterparts in the Western Zodiac, all of them notorious criminals."

Jogo looked at the two cards. "They're both for the same item. A competition." Goro shook his head. "For the Phantom Thieves it's a matter of protection. They've done this sort of work before. Go after a treasure some dangerous criminal is after, robbing them of the glory, then dealing with said criminal and returning the object safe and sound. Note the wording on the Phantom Thieves calling card." Jogo read the card. "We are the Phantom Thieves, Joker, Violet, Skull, Mona, Panther, and Fox. Tonight we'll be borrowing the Feline Passion. Hold on, isn't that the new portrait done by that up and comer artist Yusuke Kitagawa?"

Goro nodded. "A prominent pupil of the famous Ichiryusai Madarame. This portrait was featured prominently in a recent gallery Madarame held to celebrate the works of his myriad pupils. In fact, this particular portrait sold for a good three-hundred thousand yen." Jogo whistled. "That must be some portrait." Goro showed a photo taken of the portrait, featuring a young blonde teenager in a casual pose, the image of a jungle cat painted around her like an aura. Jogo whistled in appreciation. "Just where did he find this girl?" "I think she's a local high school student," Goro said, "Anyway, given the two groups of thieves are convening tonight, I think it prudent to go looking for them."

* * *

The four heroes arrived in Zero Point, each of them taking a direction. It wasn't long before they ran into the Zodiac assassins. "Well this is interesting," said one warrior dressed a little like a rat, "Looks like we have some new problems. As if the fact that the Joestar kid survived wasn't enough of an issue. Why did we take this job anyway? We still have that other job that wasn't completed." Another warrior with ox horns drew his blade. "The one who hired us on this assignment did offer us a surprising amount of gold for our efforts. And we do have a professional duty, after all."

"You guys gonna talk?," Asuka asked, "Or are we gonna dance?" The four groups of fighters readied themselves. "Inounoshishi, Warrior of the Boar! Killing Bountifully!" "Dotsuku, Warrior of the Dog! Killing by Biting!" "Niwatori, Warrior of the Chicken! Killing by Pecking!" Facing these three was Kaworu. "Power of AT Field! Kaworu Nagisa!" These four were at the south, with the next group over in the east. "Sharyuu, Warrior of the Monkey! Killing Peacefully!" "Hitsuji, Warrior of the Sheep! Killing Deceptively!" "Uuma, Warrior of the Horse! Killing Silently!" Aigis revved herself up. "Power of Overclock! Aigis Idabashi!"

Up in the north was the next group of warriors along with Asuka. "Younger Tatsumi Brother, Warrior of the Snake! Killing for Money!" "Elder Tatsumi Brother, Warrior of the Dragon! Killing for Money!" "Usagi, Warrior of the Rabbit! Killing Psychotically!" "Power of Hamon! Asuka Langley Soryu!" Finally, there was the group in the west. "Tora, Warrior of the Tiger! Killing in a Drunken Rage!" "Ushii, Warrior of the Ox! Killing Systematically!" "Nezumi, Warrior of the Rat! Killing All!" "Power of the Lightning Mode! Rei Akagi!"

* * *

Nearby a large figure smirked as the fight proceeded. "They should be nothing without their Joestar ally." He started to chuckle, only to stop when he heard something impact the ground behind him. He turned and gasped, as it was Shinji who had landed. "Power of Cruel Angel's Thesis! Shinji Ikari!" "But how!?," the figure asked in shock, "You're supposed to be the weakest of the Joestars!" "In terms of weakest Stand I think either George or Giorno might be in that category," Shinji admitted, "But my Cruel Angel's Thesis is actually one of the strongest Stand out there!" The figure grinned. "We'll see how strong it is… Motley Crew!"

* * *

While this was going on, Goro gave Jogo a few files on the Zodiac criminals as they were driven to the spot where the Feline Passion was held. "Valkyrie Gotou. Capricorn. A demolitions expert wanted for multiple cases of illegal arms possession." "Just to clarify," Jogo said, "None of these criminals are Stand users?" Goro nodded. "They just happen to have supernatural abilities of another nature." He kept the files coming. "Thomas B Tholls. Aquarius. A wanted arsonist. Ironically, he can control various forms of liquid." He flipped to the next file. "Fuji Nocturne. Pisces. A skilled doctor… Who uses her medical practice for murder."

Jogo grimaced as Goro handed him the next file. "Meland Sherry. Aries. A war criminal who would often use the bodies of enemies to provide warm clothing for soldiers fighting for her country. She's a talented hypnotist, though it's been proven to be ineffective against Stand users." He got out the next file. "Luke Michael. Taurus. She kidnaps babies mistaking them for her own, but she always returns them when they grow up." "Sounds disturbing," Jogo noted, "You'd think she'd realize by now where she's going wrong."

Goro got out another file. "W2222 and M2222. Gemini. Products of an illegal super soldier program. The program was meant to produce a solitary superior soldier, so despite their competence they are considered a failure. They are wanted for the theft of a nuclear submarine and a military aircraft carrier… Simultaneously." He got the next file. "Caesar Caesar. Cancer. Wanted for treason in two different countries that he was originally negotiating with. Against each other, of course." The next one looked like a general. "Dandy Lion," Goro said, "Sign of Leo. A former military commander wanted for forcing his unit to commit perfidy."

Jogo looked confused. "A form of deception," Goro explained, "One side in a battle acts in good faith to their enemy, only to break their promise when the enemy's guard is down." Jogo nodded as Goro handed him the next file. "Andy Almull. Virgo. Despite the dress that is a man. He's wanted for numerous counts of forgery, serving elderly rich men, waiting for them to die, then forging the will to make himself the beneficiary." "At least he has the decency to wait," Jogo noted, "Who's the next guy?" "Aaron Smith," Goro replied, "Libra. A judge that many claim is even worse than Gallerian Marlon. He was removed from his position for multiple accounts of obstruction of justice."

He got out the next file. "Skull Pyon. Scorpio. Not much is known about him, except that he has tried to take the identities of several people." He then got out the last file. "And finally we has Sashitari Usuki. Sagittarius. Wanted for the assassination attempt of several prominent officials, all with the use of a simple bow and arrow." Soon enough the car reached the museum where the painting was. As expected, there were officers everywhere. One officer noticed Goro. "There seems to be a complication. Even though confirmation of the Zodiac criminals was confirmed earlier, there's also a confirmed report that they were captured by Speedwagon operatives the day before the calling card was issued."

Goro looked shocked. "Then who sent the calling card?" That answer came in the form of twelve bodies hitting the ground and dissolving. Spotlights hit the top of the museum to see the six Phantoms engaged in combat with three people, before said three leapt to the ground with the Phantom wearing a bird mask. "Joker!," Goro called out. "Good to see you again, Akechi," the man named Joker replied, "Forgive the shock. These were nothing more than copies created by a Stand, hired by these three." The three individuals grouped together. "We are the Shadow Thieves! Here to surpass all others!"

The first Shadow Thief did a pose. "Number 014! Greedy Sarameya!" He summoned a three-headed hound wrapped in flame. The next one followed suit. "Number 020! Giga-Brilliant!" He summoned a ant-like creature with blade-like wings. The last one also posed. "Number 061! Volcasaurus!" He summoned a giant dinosaur with stone-like skin and red-hot spikes. Jogo realized what was going on. "They're shard bearers." "Shard what now?," Joker asked. "People who have been fused with shards from a Stand called Egoist," Jogo noted, "They share the Stand's ability to slow down time, but it only effects non-Stand users."

"Fortunately!," came the voice of Yomotsu, "My teammates are similarly unaffected!" He and his crew turned up on the roof. "My goal here is the shard bearers," he said, "But I don't mind tangling with the notorious Phantom Thieves in the name of justice." The skull-masked thief, appropriately named Skull, cracked his knuckles. "Bring it!" Yomotsu and his team activated their bucklers. "Justice Rangers…" "Go Twelve!" Down below, Goro saw what was happening. "Is that vigilante going to interfere?" "My team can handle him," Joker assured him, "And we already have the Feline Passion in a safe place. Let's remove these so-called thieves first before returning it."

Joker swiped a finger across his mask. "Phantom Leader, Joker of the Shadow! Stealing Covertly!" "Master Investigator! Break the Chain, Goro Akechi!" "The Eleventh Jojo! Jogo Higashikata!" Joker moved to strike at Number 061, Goro moved against Number 020, and Jogo attacked Number 014. The flaming dog managed to launch Jogo into the air, but that didn't really help. "Activate Gyro!" A helicopter blade appeared on his Stand's left arm, letting him stop in midair. "Activate Flash!" A large flashlight appeared on its right arm, shining a blinding light that stunned the shard bearer.

Meanwhile, Joker was slicing through Volcasaurus' hard skin, causing it to back up with each slice. Giga-Brilliant tried to dodge as Goro fired on it. Soon all three shard bearers were backed into a corner. "Activate Rocket and Drill!," Jogo called out. Both utilities fired up. "Cosmic Mind!" "Break the Chain!" "W Boiled Xtreme!" The three powerful Stands ploughed through the shards, destroying them easily. Up above, the other Phantom Thieves were dealing with Yomotsu and his group. "Anything Goes!" "Just Live More!" "Be The One!" "Life is Showtime!" "Switch On!"

As Yomotsu and his group were knocked off the roof in a flurry of elemental attacks, Joker rejoined his team as they flew off, leaving the Feline Passion wrapped up in front of one of the cop cars. Goro finished cuffing the three would-be Shadow Thieves. "Damn it…," their leader said, "That prince-like guy Barbro said this would be easy…" Jogo looked shocked. "That's the villain Uncle George defeated! What is he doing out of the alter verse!?" The thieves tried to clam up, only to freak out when Goro caused three arrows to land within inches of their crotches. "Talk now!" The three of them nodded.

* * *

Barbro felt more of the additional copies he had created crumble. "You certainly learned a lot in the last few years," Shinji noted, "Enough to make your copies talk and even look normal. But they're still weaker than the genuine article." Barbro growled. "Let's see if numbers can succeed where quality fails!" Before he could move, however, a bluish portal appeared. And out of it stepped Jogo. "Hey Shinji, been a while." Shinji smiled. "Well if it isn't my favorite nephew." "Damn it all," Barbro said, "I was supposed to only deal with one Joestar at a time."

"I really only barely qualify as a Joestar," Shinji pointed out. He pointed to the star on his neck. "This mark? Just a tattoo. I don't share Joestar blood. It's just that I happen to be the cousin of an _actual_ Joestar." Barbro looked confused. "Basically my grandmother is his aunt," Jogo explained, "You basically spent all this time starting off on not only one of the strongest Jojos, but someone who is basically from a branch family." Barbro growled. "All those years of training my Stand. Getting in contact with the few allies I still had outside captivity… And you just throw it all in my face! You will pay for this insult! Motley Crew!"

Several copies appeared, only to get cut down by Cosmic Mind, which was in its unlocked state. "Shall we take care of this guy?," Jogo asked. "I think George wouldn't mind," Shinji said with a grin. "Cruel Angel's Thesis!" "Cosmic Mind!" Barbro and his Stand found themselves pummeled again and again. "DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME!" "UCHU KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Barbro got knocked flat by duel attack, his Stand disappearing.

* * *

George Joestar III showed up to where Barbro was being held by Speedwagon officials, driving his motorcycle. "Well well," he said when he saw Barbro, "Guess wounded pride lasts, doesn't it Barbro?" Barbro remained silent. "You were probably better off in the dungeons at E-Rantel," George noted, "See, Speedwagon has recently developed a new type of prison designed to hold Stand users. This time, you won't get to train your Stand." Barbro looked surprised. George pointed at the cuffs. "Even those cuffs are made of the material in question. Now if you'll excuse me, Brother, Starlight and I have some official business to deal with in the Holy Kingdom." Barbro hung his head as he was lead off.

* * *

Mitsuharu and Shinzo watched the news about Barbro's arrest. Having heard the entire story, Mitsuharu frowned. "There's no way Father Roche isn't behind this. He's trying to accelerate the rate at which the shards are destroyed." "It would be in his best interest," Shinzo noted, "I wouldn't put it past him to go as far as destroying shards that are clearly not going to mutate. Let's hope Minami's invention works. More numbers against Father Roche would be greatly appreciated." "At least we have one less hunter coming after us," Mitsuharu noted, "Honestly, I'd rather fight the New Morioh Warriors." Shinzo laughed. "Now there's an idea. I think I'll challenge Jogo to a proper fight."

**I realize the revelation of fake Zodiac criminals is a little anti-climactic, but honestly they only ever existed in the light novels, which have never been translated or ever **_**finished**_** as far as I can tell, and there wasn't enough information on them in the wiki or TV tropes. Much of what I wrote I made up based on their appearance or title. Hope the return of Barbro, brief as it was, made up for it. Let's get to the breakdown.**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016 017 018**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027 028 029(END) 030**

**031 032 033(END) 034 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054**

**055 056 057 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064 065 066**

**067 068 069 070 071(END) 072**

**073 074(END) 075 076 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094 095 096**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104 105 106 107 108**

**Finally got this squared off… Anyway, no new Stands to reveal, either here or in Phantom Thieves Origins. Hope everyone's staying safe and healthy out there. I for one am glad that while normal casual dining is out, we can get pickup orders, meaning I can still get my exercise. I just need to be mindful of who I pass by on the sidewalks. Read and review. **


	41. SAE 11: A New Evolution

**This chapter is meant to introduce a brand new member of the team. One who will be showing up frequently. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 11: A New Evolution

The Higashikata family was having dinner at home. "I notice we never invite Grandma to these evenings," Jogo noted. "She shares a first name with one of your school friends," Pinkie explained, "Don't ask me how, but that would get confusing for people." Jogo looked at his dad. "Are you really gonna question your mom's logic on this?" "Good point," Jogo said with a reserved sigh. Just then, all the lights in the area went out, flickering on and off before going out completely. A sudden light bulb appeared over Pinkie's head, allowing for illumination. "I love having a cartoon for a Stand power," she said, "In the meantime, looks like the plot decided to kick in."

* * *

Koichi checked in on Minami. "All of our other friends who can control electricity have alibis," he noted, "That only leaves you. Though I was confused as to how you could pull it off from a holding cell. And then I remembered something I encountered back in my high school days." "Sheer Heart Attack," Minami realized, "I've heard the stories of Yoshikage Kira." "Not just him either," Koichi clarified, "But also Polpo's Black Sabbath in Naples. Both of them had something in common… They were independent Stand, capable of moving on their own with only programmed instructions. Limited intelligence, but a lot of power to back it up."

Minami smiled. "It's true. High Voltage is also independent. Even now it's finishing the experiment I intended." He leaned forward. "It's a device based on one from a book I wrote called Unholy Night. Have you read it?" "A group of revolutionaries creates the means to steal electricity from an entire city," Koichi noted, "Including cars, backup generators, anything that was powered by electrical energy." "The concept is the same," Minami admitted, "But I specifically altered this device so that it wouldn't drain electricity from vital areas, such as hospitals. I worked on that novel with a criminal psychologist named Koya Nishihori. I'm sure you've heard of him from the news reports."

"Got arrested last year for committing copycat crimes," Koichi noted, "He was arrested when he tried to mimic the Phantom Thieves." "He was brilliant when it came to figuring out criminals," Minami said with a nod, "But as it turns out, not so good when it comes to actually committing crimes. However, there may be an issue. I can still see through my Stand, much like I'm viewing a live documentary. And High Voltage sees members of the Omekata group approaching. If it cannot complete its task, then the whole city really will experience an Unholy Night." Koichi leaned towards Minami. "What is this device for?"

* * *

"They want to find more people with Stand potential?," Jogo asked. 'Even without their Stand active, those with Stand potential have greater than average neural activity,' Koichi explained over the phone, 'The device could be used to find anyone in Morioh with that potential, then take the shards from Egoist and pop 'em in.' Meanwhile, on the same road, Shinzo was speaking to someone on his own phone. "I know Number 001. Her evolution is almost complete. And I'm on route now to stop the Omekata from destroying the device and potentially plunging all of Morioh into chaos."

He and Jogo wound up running into each other. Shinzo recognized Jogo first. "Talk about coincidence. I don't believe we've been formally introduce. Shinzo Hiroi, formally Number 002." "That's that one crossed off the list…," Jogo muttered, "So why are you here?" "I had been intending to confront you to see how my power stacked up to yours," Shinzo admitted, "But perhaps now's not the time. One of the hunters is trying to attack Minami while he works on his device." "So Tsubaki is one of the twelve hunters," Jogo realized, "I might have guessed. I think this is right around the time Mom would say, 'Damn you plot.'" Shinzo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything further as he lead Jogo to where the device was.

* * *

Koichi had gotten the word out to every Stand user friendly to the group, and they were confronting the Omekata. This was causing confusion in Tsubaki's Stand, since her attention was getting focused everywhere. Jogo hurried up to the roof of the electric plant were High Voltage was putting the finishing touches on the device. "You really think this is gonna be enough for ninety or so Stand users?," he asked Shinzo. "From what I understand Morioh is like Stand Central Station," Shinzo explained, "Even Joseph Joestar can't get a good bead on anyone specific in this place." Jojo nodded. "Yeah, Grandpa tried once when he was looking for my dad. Got a dangerous serial killer instead."

"I assume you're talking about the one sealed inside the Angelo Stone," Shinzo said with a chuckle. "Dad has quite the temper," Jogo noted, "Just don't insult his hair." Shinzo laughed. "Wouldn't if I wanted to. I actually like his style. Even since my Stand awakened I felt liberated from my old businessman job. I even managed to find the girl of my dreams." Jogo nodded. "Good for you." He looked down and noticed that even the Stand users that had evolved from shard bearers were there, save for Minami who was still serving a minor sentence. Several Omekata managed to get on the roof. Jogo immediately went into action. "Activate Smoke and Aero!"

A smoke machine appeared on Cosmic Mind's right leg, while a vacuum machine appeared on its left, working int reverse to blow the smoke even further out. "Cosmic Mind!" "Kickstart My Heart!" Jogo and Shinzo activated their Stands and started knocking around the group members. "Activate Elek!" Cosmic Mind shifted forms and swung its baton around, accidentally hitting Kickstart My Heart. "Oh crap! Sorry Shinzo!," Jogo called out. He then noticed Shinzo was only slightly phased. "Don't be… Now I can fight a little harder!" The burning red Stand tossed several Omekata. "Kickstart My Heart grows stronger as it fights," Shinzo explained, "And it can grow even stronger by absorbing heat. That electric jolt definitely damaged it, but it was able to absorb the heat and damage to increase it's strength just a little bit."

After several moments of fighting, High Voltage finished with the device. Several suburbs got hit with the resulting blackout, but other than that the city's electricity seemed to be intact. "That should be enough," Shinzo said as the Omekata retreated, "Time will tell if this plan will work. Father Roche doesn't seem to be all that interested in making more Stand users. He's clearly intending something else entirely." "You don't trust him," Jogo realized. Shinzo nodded. "None of us do, save those that have yet to evolve." He began to walk off. "Perhaps next time we will have our fight, but until then I need to check in with my friends. Ciao."

* * *

Mitsuharu welcomed Shinzo back. "She's just about ready. Her shard is already starting to crack." He nodded over to a young woman named Misuzu Hatori. Behind her was Dyson Sphere, already starting to crumble apart. It soon fell apart, replaced by a vaguely humanoid female colored white with red accents. "I did it!," Misuzu said excitedly, "Shinzo, I did it!" She and Shinzo hugged. "I told you that you could pull it off. If that idiot teacher of yours could see you now…" Mitsuharu cleared his throat. "If you're both done making me look like a third wheel… Misuzu, I believe you should chose a name for your Stand." Misuzu nodded. "I've already thought of one… The Medic."

* * *

A few days later, Koichi was in a police conference. "As of late, several high profile rich men with possible ties to criminal activity have been assaulted," the chief said, "In every case evidence of slowdown was present." "Sounds like someone has a vigilante streak," Koichi noted, "If there's slowdown, the possibility of shard bearers is there. There are only ninety of them left, including the ones that have evolved but not been contained. How many were attacking at once?" "Just one," the chief replied, "And every time he was corralled and reprimanded by an African-American man who appears to speak fluent Japanese. This man could walk normally in the slowdown, suggesting he is possibly either a shard bearer or Stand user." _'Maybe both,'_ Koichi thought.

* * *

Jogo and Yuki looked through the houses of one of the victims. "This place looks kinda familiar," she said. "That's because it used to belong to Yoshikage Kira," Jogo explained, "It was the Kira family's ancestral home. But after the death of Yoshikage and his father Yoshihiro, it was put up for auction. Hanamura, the victim we're investigating, was the one that bought it." He looked at the shelf. "Nice to see he cleaned up the blood and fingernails…" "Blood from what?," Yuki asked. "According to my dad," Jogo explained, "Yoshihiro would hide the bodies from his son's serial killer life before getting a Stand arrow from Enya Geil, which rendered such actions unnecessary. What's left of those early bodies were eventually found and buried. But no one's sure if we got them all."

"And the ones Kira killed when he got his Stand were never found," Yuki said sadly. Jogo nodded. "Anyway, I'm not sure what Koichi expects us to find. Feeling out slowdown isn't like tracking one of those overlays the Phantom Thieves have been delving into." "Speaking of which," Yuki said, "I saw Goro on a talk show the other day. Strangely, one of the audience members he spoke to had a Stand that looked a lot like W Boiled Xtreme, Joker's Stand." "Must have been Joker's civilian guise," Jogo reasoned, "Even with the mask just covering his eyes most people wouldn't recognize him, and only a Stand user would be able to see W Boiled Xtreme."

Suddenly, the duo found themselves hit by a slowdown, their Stand keeping them active. "What the heck!?," a middle-aged man's voice said. The duo ran out to see the man in question. "Is that the shard bearer?," Yuki asked. "One of them," came another voice, with a slight accent. The duo turned around to see an African-American. Jogo gasped. "Hey! That's the actor Bernard Ackah! He played the human forms of the Phantom Caitsith in Kamen Rider Wizard and the Gunman Roidmude in Kamen Rider Drive!" "Funny you should mention Gunman…," Bernard said with a smirk.

A blue serpentine dragon with six finned wings appeared behind him. "That's Number 017!," Yuki called out, "Leviathan Dragon!" Jogo noticed cracks running along the shard. "Now for long it isn't. Looks like Bernard has Stand potential." Sure enough, Leviathan Dragon crumbled away, leaving a robotic humanoid with a cowboy motif. "As I was saying," Bernard said, "It's funny you should mention my former role as the Gunman Roidmude. Because I was thinking of naming my new Stand… Gunman!" Gunman lifted twin magnums and started firing. "Split Personality!" Yuki split herself as one of the bullets started to reach her, allowing her to dodge out of the way.

Jogo noticed the bullet phased through the wall behind her without harming anything. "Guess hiding's a no-go," she muttered. "If it's a shoot-out you want," he said, "Let's try something more advanced. Activate Gatling!" Bernard quickly got out of the way as the gatling gun went off, grabbing the other guy as he did. "And this is why I told you not to try covering your tracks! That only makes things worse!" "What'll we do!?," the man said, panicking. "We get out of here," Bernard said simply, "Gunman!" His Stand started using covering fire to let the two escape. "Think the other guy was a shard bearer," Yuki said as she pulled herself back together. Jogo nodded. "I think so. But we didn't get a chance to see his shard."

* * *

As the duo raced through the Morioh, the guy with Bernard was clotheslined by a pure white figure with angel wings. Jogo and Yuki stopped to look as a young man with white hair stepped into view. "Are you another of the hunters?," Jogo demanded. "No," the young man clarified, "I am here to stop that foolish game by taking out as many shards as I can. My name is Aru Akise. And this is Song of a Certain Truth. It generates a melody that let's me divine the truth of whatever I'm seeking, such as where the suspect of the recent attacks is fleeing."

The older man grunted. "Heraldry Patriarch!" He summoned a floating blue crystal surrounded by a sharp sickle, Number 018. He charged at Aru, only to get smacked around by Cosmic Mind. "Can't let you have all the fun," Jogo pointed out. Aru laughed. "Goro mentioned you were a master Stand user." "You know Goro then," Yuki said. Aru nodded. "We're both detectives, and he asked me to come out here to give you guys a hand since he was too busy with the Phantom Thieves case. Since my girlfriend Tsubaki is involved I obliged him." Heraldry Patriarch was showing signs of damage, until a warm light surrounded Number 018, healing up the cracks.

Misuzu approached, The Medic emitting the light. "Now what?," Jogo asked. "She was the bearer of Dyson Sphere," Aru explained, "Looks like she evolved." "And I intend to make it harder for anyone to destroy more shards," Misuzu replied, "Thanks to The Medic's power." The three of them hurried off, The Medic leaving flower petals as a distraction. Aru started to chase them, but Jogo held him back. "We'll run into them again. You know that theory about how Stand users are drawn to each other? It started here in Morioh."

* * *

Sure enough, Jogo and Yuki were later able to confront Bernard as he and Number 018 were arguing about another possible attack. Jogo quickly confronted Bernard, who activated Gunman to attack. "Activate Shield!" Jogo put up the special shield of Cosmic Mind, which let him deflect the bullets. Meanwhile, Yuki stopped Number 018 from escaping. "Split Personality!" Yuki and her copy, charged with Stand energy, quickly bombarded Heraldry Patriarch, eventually decimating it. Jogo, meanwhile, had managed to overpower Bernard and Gunman using the Gatling attachment, finally knocking him out.

Aru soon arrived. "You guys got here faster than I did." "Mom used her Stand to get eyes all over the city," Jogo explained, "After that I just warped us here using the Cosmic attachment." Aru nodded. "This leaves eighty-eight shards not contained. Or destroyed. Bernard will likely get off due to trying to stop Number 018." "It's still miles to go before we can sleep," Yuki noted, "And those hunters are still making trouble. We know there are still ten of them out there, having already arrested two." Aru closed his eyes. "And some of them are people I'm rather close to. This is not gonna be an easy assignment."

**No, it is not. By the way, anyone know any good English voice actors for characters that don't have one. Remember that it is permitted to have a voice actor voice more than one character, though it will only be permitted within the same Part if either A, it's a returning character, or B, the cast is huge (like with Spirit Tracks and Jojolion). Now for the breakdown:**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009(END) 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016 017(END) 018(END)**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027 028 029(END) 030**

**031 032 033(END) 034 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054**

**055 056 057 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064 065 066**

**067 068 069 070 071(END) 072**

**073 074(END) 075 076 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094 095 096**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104 105 106 107 108**

**Now for some Stand info:**

**The Medic (Song by Foxing)  
****User: Misuzu Hatori  
****Ability: Mutated from Egoist shard Number 009, Dyson Sphere. True to its name, The Medic can repair anything that uses life energy. This not only includes humans, plants, and animals, but also Stands or anything that uses Stand energy. It can also defend itself using shields made from generated rose petals, and attack with strong tentacles that can fire lasers. It also has enhanced eyesight, allowing for microscopic and telescopic vision.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: C  
****Range: B  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: C**

**Gunman (Song by Orden Ogan)  
****User: Bernard Ackah  
****Ability: Mutated from Egoist shard Number 017, Leviathan Dragon. Gunman wields twin magnums with enough stopping power to damage even high defense Stands, and the bullets are capable of phasing through solid objects. While more suited to long range combat, the Stand is quite competent is close quarters, since the heavy barrels of the magnums are excellent as blunt weapons.  
****Power: C  
****Speed: A  
****Range: A  
****Durability: C  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: E**

**Song of a Certain Truth (Theme of Aru Akise from Future Diary)  
****User: Aru Akise  
****Ability: This Stand can generate a musical tone that allows Aru to divine the truth of any given situation, whether it's the answer to a question or the direction a fleeing suspect is taking. In addition it's a strong fighter when needed.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: B  
****Range: C  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: B**

**That's just over 250 Stands I've created, including the ones from GTKH and Phantom Thieves Origins (no new Stands from there, by the way). Hope everyone's staying safe out there. Read and review.**


	42. SAE 12: Very Minor Offense

**This next chapter is pretty much a joke chapter. I should mention that at this point I intend to go back to my normal upload schedule. For details, see my profile page. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 12: Very Minor Offense

Inside the hotel room his parents had rented, young Reisuke Houjou cheered as he got the magazine out of the package. "Finally! This month's Televi-kun! I wonder what exciting new action will be announced!" However, his face fell as he saw the interior, which was nothing more than crayon drawings not unlike what he liked to do. "This isn't a Televi-kun at all! It's more like a Tevile-kun! Who on Earth could have made these stupid bootlegs!?" The same thing was happening all over Morioh, prompting Jogo and Aru to take action.

* * *

"Someone's been committing felony misdemeanors like this for last few days," Aru noted, "It's getting real annoying, and the police can't seem to find anything." "Can your Stand pick it out?," Jogo asked. "I think so," Aru replied, "I was at least able to find out where the bootlegs are coming from." They soon reached the warehouse of the company that was supposedly making the bootlegs. "Keep your Stand out," Jogo suggested, "We don't know who or what might be behind this." He spotted a set of crates and used the scissors from Cosmic Mind to get it open. He quickly skimmed through the Televi-kun magazines and found the same drawings.

"This is it all right," he said to Aru, "The so-called Tevile-kun magazines. No better than a kid's drawing." "You calling my art sloppy," came a male voice, as a man in a suit appeared from the shadows, "Those who can't understand my copied magazines… Deserve punishment!" The familiar feeling of slowdown hit, but of course neither Stand user was affected, surprising the man. "Sorry, but we're Stand users," Aru clarified, "But that makes you a shard bearer." The man scoffed. "Guess I'll just beat you with firepower. Dreadnought Dreadnoid!" He summoned a silver battleship with orange highlights.

"Number 027," Jogo noted, "Guess we'll be crossing you off the list soon enough. You're going to pay for wrecking the dreams of children all across Japan. Just be glad my cousin Jotaro isn't here. He really takes his tokusatsu seriously." "Not to mention all the other minor crimes you've been committing across Morioh," Aru pointed out. Number 027 laughed. "Something so easy. People only ever see the surface of things. I've been able to make a mint from my copied magazines. And I don't plan on stopping now!" Dreadnaught Dreadnoid fired its cannons, causing smoke to fill the room.

By the time it was gone, Number 027 had disappeared. "Damn," Aru muttered. "We'll find him again," Jogo said, "We know his face. I'll take a quick trip to Aya's parlor so she can make us a sketch." Aru looked confused. "You're getting a composite sketch from a beauty parlor?" "Aya Tsuji has a Stand named Cinderella," Jogo explained, "It can shift around facial features. All we need is a dummy head to practice on." Aru nodded in understanding. "I was wondering how her business worked." "It's one of Morioh's wonders," Jogo said with a grin, "Heck, Yukako works there because she owes Aya. It was because of her that Yukako's relationship with Koichi got kickstarted. If not for that, Luna might not have been born."

* * *

Aya carefully listened to Jogo as he described the man's features. Luckily, he hadn't been wearing sunglasses or anything of the sort. "How are you going to find him in thirty minutes?," Yukako asked. "They won't have a time limit with this," Aya clarified, "When Cinderella is used on an inanimate object like this, the effect is permanent." "You've done this before?," Aru asked. Aya nodded. "After Koichi joined the police force, they've been asking me to make 3D composites like this quite frequently. It's more accurate than a police sketch artist. There, finished." Jogo looked at the face. "That's him alright." Aru nodded. "I'll send a photo to the police so they can start asking around."

* * *

It didn't take long for the police to spot Number 027, as he was causing a lot of trouble with stealing bikes, marking building with illegal graffiti, and other such felony misdemeanors, not to mention the line of upset children who paid full price for a bootleg Televi-kun magazine that wasn't even that good. Once Jogo got wind that Number 027 was firing on police, he decided to grab the nearest cruiser. "Activate Winch and Board!" A large surfboard appeared on Cosmic Mind's left leg, while the winch let him skitch on the cruiser.

Up ahead, Number 027 was in his car tossing away Tevile-kun mags. "Oh now that's just annoying!," Jogo called out, "But two can play at that game! Activate Net!" A large pink net appeared on Cosmic Mind's right leg, which generated a large net to catch all the flying magazines. Jogo then leapt over the police cruiser to land on Number 027's vehicle. Waiting until they reached a nearby traffic light, Jogo used his winch to grab the light, while using Freeze to lock in the car's transmission and Spike to anchor himself, forcing a sudden braking.

Number 027 stumbled out of his car as Jogo landed nearby. "Not so fun when someone's doing it to you, is it?" Number 027 grumbled. "You're going to pay for this!" Jogo scoffed. "Pay for what? Keeping the peace? You're the one committing felonies here! And I'm through letting you run roughshod over our peaceful town! Activate Cosmic!" Cosmic Mind unleashed its ultimate form, slicing at Dreadnaught Dreadnoid, causing cracks to appear. "This is the end!," Jogo called out, "Cosmic Mind!" A wave of energy fired at Number 027, creating the image of multiple punches.

"UCHU KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Within seconds, Cosmic Mind had destroyed the shard, leaving Number 027 powerless. "The dreams of children are not something you can exploit for your own selfish gains," Jogo pointed out, "Hopefully you'll learn this lesson in prison." The police soon caught up and arrested Number 027, despite his protests of being a victim of Jogo's attack. "Yeah, ever since Koichi joined the police force, Stand users have been permitted to keep the peace in Morioh," Jogo pointed out, "Your wounded gazelle gambit is in vain."

* * *

Reisuke cheered in excitement when he opened the actual Televi-kun magazine for that month. "Man, this is so exciting! So there's a new movie for Lupinranger vs Patranger!? Awesome! And they're planning a new Kamen Rider in the same vein as Decade for the end of the Heisei era!" Reisuke giggled to himself. "It's too bad that the New Morioh Warriors robbed me of a chance to claim one of the shards of Egoist, but I can't be too mad at them when they helped kids like me enjoy their favorite Sunday tv shows in peace. Besides, I don't even know if my Stand can actually handle them. Hopefully I won't have to find out…"

**Yep, I made the issue somewhat relevant to the year the story takes place in. Anyway, here the next rundown for remaining shards:**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009(END) 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016 017(END) 018(END)**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027(END) 028 029(END) 030**

**031 032 033(END) 034 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054**

**055 056 057 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064 065 066**

**067 068 069 070 071(END) 072**

**073 074(END) 075 076 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094 095 096**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104 105 106 107 108**

**No new Stands on either end, but man was this chapter a bit short. Hopefully I can get to longer chapters soon. Read and review.**


	43. SAE 13: Confusing Duo

**This next chapter shows something interesting. Not all shard bearers are going to be evil. Honestly, it's great to get back into Jojo. Hope everyone's okay out there. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 13: Confusing Duo

Mitsuharu frowned as he read the latest newspaper. "It seems a rather annoying new shard bearer has surfaced. "And he's an annoying stalker," Misuzu said with a frown, "I wouldn't mind blasting this guy personally if I ever got the chance." Mitsuharu chuckled. "Willing to take it on yourself? I guess you wouldn't be so appealing to Shinzo if you weren't able to take control of your own life." Misuzu frowned. "As much as I love Shinzo, I don't need him holding my hand." Mitsuharu shrugged. He knew full well how much Misuzu hated guys that wanted to control women. And this new shard bearer certainly fit the criteria.

* * *

Meanwhile, the New Morioh Warriors were sitting in their hangout, when a young woman suddenly burst into the room. "Please help! I'm being attacked by a monster!" The group took one look at her, then nearly fell over themselves doing double takes. "KANAMI MASHITA!" Sure enough, the girl with the long, dark hair and glasses was Kanami Mashita, a famous Japanese idol and actress. Also entering the room was her manager, Kyoka Ochimizu. "She's exaggerating. It wasn't _quite_ a monster, but someone or something _did_ attack her. And it used slowdown."

Kanami sat down and explained. "I was just on my way to hang out with some friends when someone called my cell phone using a blank number. There was a creepy voice on the other end saying they knew everything about me. Naturally I hung up before they could give details, but that's when the slowdown hit. And then something like a black humanoid with a mouth on its chest came out of nowhere. I screamed and closed my eyes, but nothing happened. When I opened them again, the creature was gone." "We've already informed the police of course," Ochimizu said, "They're willing to look into the incident. It was Inspector Hirose who directed us here."

"That's Dad for you," Luna said with a nervous grin, "He probably thinks this incident is Stand related. Which it probably is. If there's slowdown involved, then it must be a shard from Egoist." "I'll use my own Stand to look for possible suspects," Aru said. "We should probably ask for Tamami's help as well," Jogo suggested, "The Lock can hold down any possible stalkers and help weed out anyone who might let said stalkers in without issue. Plus… He's probably gonna go gaga when he learns Kanami is in town. That guy just loves his pop idols." He and the others all chuckled nervously, knowing it was true.

* * *

Later, the gang was allowed on set for a quick commercial shoot. As expected, Tamami Kobayashi was perfectly willing to help out. He was moving to and from the various crew members, asking them quick questions about the incident or any others, The Lock in hand. "The people here are genuine enough," he noted, "Anything on people to watch out for?" "I did get one name," Aru said, "Song of a Certain Truth picked up a cosplay fanatic named Tadashi Sunahara. He runs a private fan club for Kanami, dressing up as security guards or deliverymen, all to get close to Kanami and deliver presents to her."

"Definitely someone to look out for," Shun noted. Jogo nodded. As the shoot ended, the group made ready to move out, but Jogo noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. A suspicious man in a fedora. "Aru, is that Tadashi?" "No," Aru replied, "But the way he's looking in the window there…" He, Jogo, and Shun nodded to each other, and went to check it out. The others went with Kanami, only to get ambushed by a big guy in a chef costume. "Kanami!," he said, "Please accept this cake I made just for-GAH!" He got ambushed and placed in a hold by Miu, who used The Boom to put a little extra force into it.

Just then, a sudden slowdown hit, and a man in a cloak appeared. "Dark Mist!" The group gasped as the humanoid creature Kanami described appeared. "Number 96!," Miu realized. Dark Mist immediately attack Tadashi, turning him blue as Number 096 dropped a card on the ground. Jogo, Shun, and Aru showed up. "Now there's two of them?," Shun said, "We lost the guy from earlier." "He went straight for Tadashi instead of attacking Kanami…," Yuki noted. Tomoko picked up the card. "A tarot card for the Fool…?"

* * *

Back at the hangout, Luna got the report from her father. "Seems one of our culprits is a make-up artist who uses his position to hit on women. If they reject him, he stalks them. He's been arrested multiple times." "We already have the police on the lookout for him," Aru said, "They're well-trained, and slowdown is the only advantage shard bearers have against normal people. With their generic powers, a squad of police could easily take one out." "How's Kanami doing?," Luna asked. "Confused, for the most part," Aru replied, "We should get going. We also have Number 096 to track down."

* * *

While Jogo and Shun acted as guards for Kanami, the others went to look for the makeup artist. Said artist showed up at Kanami's apartment, as expected, only to run into a snag when Number 096 showed up. "That's my girlfriend you're stalking buddy. Dark Mist!" As he summoned his shard, the stalker became irate. "There's no way you're her boyfriend! Only I know what it takes to grab a woman's heart! Heraldry Crest!" He summoned a demonic torso with large horns and spiked appendages. Just then, a giant roaring could be heard as what looked like a 3D chalk dinosaur emerged. Standing atop it was Reisuke. "I'm here for both of you! Witness the power of my Perfect Trap!"

Shun was confused. "Which one do we go for?" Jogo made a quick decision. "You break up the fight with the shard bearers, I'm after the hunter." Shun nodded. He jumped up to where the duo was fighting. "Pigskin!" His Stand tackled Heraldry Crest, sending Number 069 toppling off the railing. As Shun leapt down to follow him, Number 096 hurried to get Kanami to safety. She gasped when she saw beneath the cloak. "Kagato… It is you…" Meanwhile, Jogo got briefly surprised when Reisuke used his Stand to create a chalk ocean. "That won't stop me for long!," Jogo declared, "Activate Screw!"

Reisuke was surprised when a large screw motor appeared on Cosmic Mind's left leg, letting Jogo easily swim through the created sea only to leap out with its Rocket module active. "I may not be a robot!," Jogo said with a grin on his face, "But I still have a Rocket Punch!" He slammed the rocket right into the head of the chalk dinosaur, causing it to topple over. "Surprised it didn't burst into chalk dust," Jogo noted. He saw Reisuke knocked out cold on the grass. "At least you won't be an issue for a while." He hurried over to where Shun was easily beating up Number 069.

"Shun, time for the Hail Mary!," Jogo called out. Shun nodded and knelt into position. "Activate Freeze!" Jogo used his ice power to freeze Heraldry Crest solid. "Pigskin!" Shun charged forward, Pigskin shattering the shard in a massive football tackle. Before the stalker could get back up, Jogo and Shun pinned him down. "What happened to the other guy?," Shun said. Jogo shook his head. "No idea. Just got a call from Koichi, though. Kanami is safe. She said something about her boyfriend coming to help her and how she misinterpreted certain events." Shun looked confused. "Misinterpreted how?"

**We'll be finding out next chapter. In the meantime, here's the shard breakdown:**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009(END) 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016 017(END) 018(END)**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027(END) 028 029(END) 030**

**031 032 033(END) 034 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054**

**055 056 057 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064 065 066**

**067 068 069(END) 070 071(END) 072**

**073 074(END) 075 076 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094 095 096**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104 105 106 107 108**

**We actually do have some new Stands to showcase this time, on both ends.**

**Perfect Trap (Theme of Reisuke Houjou from Future Diary)  
****User: Reisuke Houjou  
****Ability: A simple piece of chalk that never runs out, but when Reisuke draws on a suitable surface such as concrete, the drawing become three-dimensional and comes to life, its will controlled by Reisuke. They have similar abilities to their real world counterparts, but not all of them. For example a chalk desert wouldn't be hot, just sandy. Despite being made of chalk dust, the creations are just as durable as their real world counterparts.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: C  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: A**

**And now for Origins.**

**Money for Nothing (Song by Dire Straights)  
****User: Nagisa Haganegiinko  
****Ability: Money for Nothing creates an overlay of reality that takes the form of a flying bank, sucking up mental versions of money to leave people thinking they're in a state of debt. It's core is protected by a giant robotic vault which has some munitions, but nothing too destructive.  
****Power: C  
****Speed: C  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: D**

**Surprise Drive (Theme of Kamen Rider Drive)  
****User: Makoto Niijima aka Queen  
****Ability: Surprise Drive takes the form of a modified Yamaha motorcycle and can be ridden just like the real thing. It's main power to is create nuclear energy by splitting nearby atoms, though it does so without the radiation that normally comes with it. Makoto can manipulate this energy at will and even shift into nuclear by merging with the split atoms.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: A  
****Range: B  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: C**

**Well, that's all for the next few days. Now that I got my schedule up to speed. Read and review.**


	44. SAE 14: Fortune in the Stars

**Man am I glad I can get to the second half of this. Any chance to get back to Jojo is a good one as I continue to check off the various shard numbers. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 14: Fortune in the Stars

Ochimizu nodded as Koichi spoke with her. "Yes, Kanami has a boyfriend. A bit unusual in the industry, but I thought having her get to know other people would help her with the stress of the job. At first the agency was against it, until I questioned how one idol having a boyfriend would break the illusion of them singing of love to their fans, since they need to understand love to be able to sing about it." An officer entered the room. "Hirose, the suspect was just spotted in his cell, having been marked as blue like before. This card was found in the cell." Koichi looked at the card. It was The Chariot. "Was this boyfriend into tarot reading?," Koichi asked.

"He did do fortune telling as a hobby," Ochimizu admitted, "It was how he and Kanami met. She wanted to learn about her future love life, and both of them got flustered when his cards indicated they'd be together as a couple. They tried one date to see if it could work and found they had a lot in common. That was how their relationship started. He was accepting of Kanami's idol career. Except… Well…" "Well, what?," Koichi asked. Ochimizu crossed her arms. "If a fan ever turned to stalking her, he'd always step in, usually with the help of the police. He was always remarkably skilled at finding them, too."

* * *

Misuzu had noticed the young man at a table in their hideout, the cards in front of him. "Still with those tarot cards?," she asked. Number 096 smirked. "In the past I've only used these as a hobby, but with how many of my fortunes came true, I begin to wonder if there's some secret power to them. Or perhaps me." Mitsuharu came in. "Which is rather odd since you seem to show no signs of evolving, in spite of your good intentions." "Stand power and psychic ability are two different things," Number 096 clarified, "In spite of what some people might think. Where is the third of you?" Shinzo raised his hand from his otherwise unseen position on a nearby couch.

"How is your fortune with your girlfriend?," he asked. Number 096 looked at the cards. "Lovers in the upright, but so is the Tower. Strength as well. Seems a brief tragedy will separate us for a while, though not forever." He got up and went to leave. "Guess I'll have to face the music. In spite of my good intentions I did attack people. That won't go over well with the law." Shinzo smirked as he watched the man leave. "Kagato Mifune. I hear his entire family has been blessed with precognitive powers." "Must be why Father Roche wanted try tagging him with a shard," Mitsuharu theorized, "It's good to know not all shard bearers are wicked at heart."

* * *

Jogo looked at the two cards. "Why pick these cards specifically? The Fool is meant to be the start of the journey, while The Chariot is meant to represent victory." "It can mean that," Luna clarified, "But The Fool can also be equated with selfish love, while The Chariot can be equated with egotism." Jogo took a look at the cards. "The design on these cards is unique. I think my cousin Jotaro had a fortune teller friend who used a similar deck." Aru realized something. "Didn't Ochimizu say Kanami's boyfriend is a fortune teller?"

Jogo nodded. "Miu checked in with her friends who are into the idol scene. Seems Kanami's agency tried to make them break up, but Ochimizu took steps to make sure that wouldn't be possible, including insisting on the guy, Kagato Mifune by name, to come to all her concerts." Aru looked concerned. "Song of a Certain Truth! Lead me to any members of the agency that might try to undo the relationship of Kanami Mashita and Kagato Mifune." "Why are you looking for that?," Luna asked. "Because that person will be Kagato's next target," Aru explained.

* * *

Sure enough, Tsubaki noted the card at the side of the fallen agency executive. "The Hierophant," she noted, "Meant in this instance to represent meddling." "The others are scouring the town for any fortune tellers they can find," Orin said. Tsubaki looked at Cries of Avici. "This will not be an easy search. Plenty of fortune tellers use this tarot design, it seems. It's become quite popular." She demonstrated by revealing her own tarot deck, which was identical to Kagato's. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack. And after the incident with the electrical device, the local Stand users are wary of the Omekata, so we can't be everywhere." Her eyes then widened as her Stand reported that one of her followers found Kagato's apartment.

* * *

Unfortunately, they found it while he was home, and despite the number disadvantage he did quite well fending off the Omekata. He even got a pleasant surprise when Kanami leapt on the back of one of the attackers. "Leave him alone!" Tsubaki's limo pulled up, at the same time as Jogo on his cycle. "You really can't help but meddle," Jogo noted, "This is our town, and we don't need help cleaning up." He then noticed Kagato leaping out of the way of a giant fireball, Kanami is in his arms. Jogo scoffed. "Yukiteru…" Sure enough, Yukiteru was walking onto the scene, Walk With Confidence's arm extended.

Kagato chuckled. "Kanami, get to safety. I have some final business to deal with." "Will you be alright?," she said in a worried tone. Kagato gave her a warm smile. "Well, I didn't draw the Death card, so I should be fine." He immediately had Dark Mist bat aside a couple elemental shots from Yukiteru, and some missiles from Jogo. Jogo, however, was aiming at both Kagato and Yukiteru, and the shots aimed at Yukiteru hit home. "Activate Stamper!" Jogo kicked at Dark Mist, nailing it and causing damage with the resulting explosion.

Yukiteru launched a small wave of water at the duo. Kagato had Dark Mist blast through it while Jogo tanked it using Shield. The two of them then jumped kicked Yukiteru, Jogo using Drill to damage Walk With Confidence. He then noticed Kagato was still next to Yukiteru, waiting to make his next move. "Activate Cosmic!" Cosmic Mind took on it's blue form and charged up energy. By the time Yukiteru got up, he gasped at the sudden onslaught of energy attacking both him and Kagato. "This is the end," Jogo said, "UCHU KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both his opponents were sent flying, in addition to Dark Mist breaking up and its core getting destroyed. Tsubaki saw this and frowned. "There's nothing left here," she said to her followers, "Return to our shrine." In the aftermath, Kagato had to be arrested, since he had attacked several people. Luna went to talk with Kanami. "Are you going to be okay?" Kanami nodded. "He left me one final card to relay his true feelings," she said. She revealed The World card. Luna smiled. "For eternal love. Well… It's not like he'll be spending his entire life in prison. He didn't kill anyone after all."

Aru was with Jogo. "I guess this proves that not every shard bearer is going to be evil. I just hope those that turn into Stand users stay on the light side of gray. Morioh's had enough evil Stand users to last a lifetime." Jogo nodded. "My real concern is Father Roche, the one behind all this. He seems to have no qualms about who he gives out his shards to. What is his ultimate goal? There's so little known about him." Aru rubbed his chin. "I'll see what I can dig up. Maybe get in contact with the Speedwagon Foundation and see if they can find anything." "Make sure to mention my name," Jogo suggested, "They'll put a priority on it if they realize a Joestar needs this information." Aru nodded as he hurried off.

**I always say, if a story's ending can't be happy, let it at least be bittersweet, with preferably more sweet than bitter. Anyway, shard update:**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009(END) 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016 017(END) 018(END)**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027(END) 028 029(END) 030**

**031 032 033(END) 034 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054**

**055 056 057 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064 065 066**

**067 068 069(END) 070 071(END) 072**

**073 074(END) 075 076 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094 095 096(END)**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104 105 106 107 108**

**No new Stands here, but Phantom Thieves Origins got one.**

**Flaming Telepath (Flaming Telepaths, song by Blue Oyster Cult)  
****User: Hifumi Togo  
****Ability: This Stand allows its user to see all possible states of a game board, from to shogi to Catan and many others, and calculates the probability of each of those states occurring based on actions taken by both the users and any opponents they may have.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: C  
****Range: C  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: D**

**Yes, the ability is different from her Stand in the fanfic Vanishing Act. This was deliberate. Anyway, I'll continue this later. Read and review.**


	45. SAE 15: A Real Romance

**Hoo boy, are we going through the story. And running through the shards at a good clip. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 15: A Real Romance

Shu Amagi nodded his head as he listened to the questions of the officers. _'Why did I agree to that ridiculous scientist's idea? It's gotten me into trouble.'_ Unseen by the officers, Amagi's shard, Number 030, Acid Golem of Destruction, was starting to crack. The shard started as a purple mechanical humanoid, but soon crumbled away to reveal a black and gold humanoid with wires attached to a large sound speaker on its head. _'And thus Voices is born,'_ Amagi thought to himself, _'But I'm starting to think it wasn't worth the cost…'_

* * *

"So Amagi is suspected to be a shard bearer?," JK asked Jogo. Jogo nodded. "Shortly after the police interrogated him, he was noted to speak with a female officer. Her eyes actually became listless as she muttered the name of a man she was seeing. It seems Amagi upgraded to Stand user. That's why you're on me with on this. Sound versus sound, and no one's sound is louder than yours." JK smiled and nodded. "So, where are we going?" "Amagi is hosting a bridal fair," Luna explained, "Me and Jogo are attending of course, while you stake things out outside."

JK grinned. "No need. The JK-meister can easily get a date for this shindig." He wasn't lying. JK's style and personality were popular with the gyaru crowd, so for him finding a girl to bring to the bridal fair would be a simple task. "So what's the deal with Amagi?" "In the last month, several women have been the targets of a bridal scam," Luna explained, "All of it can be linked back to Amagi, but he's not the sort to normally do that sort of thing." "We think the solution is that he's with someone who convinced him to pull this off," Jogo noted, "Go and find your date. We'll be waiting at the venue."

* * *

While JK's girlfriend, a busty gyaru girl with blonde hair, was excitedly checking out the venue, JK, Jogo, and Luna were a little miffed to see several unwanted guests. Aru wasn't one of them, but his date turned out to be Tsubaki, who was clinging to his arm with a smile on her face. Yukiteru and Yuno were also there, as was Minene with Nishijima, who was apparently her fiance. Aru managed to get away from Tsubaki and head for the group. "Is that girl with you?," he asked, pointing to the gyaru. "She's JK's date," Jogo explained, "She thinks we're only here for the fair."

Aru nodded. "Amagi hosts these fairs once a month, and all the victims were confirmed to have attended. Additionally, I've found someone interesting joining Amagi's circle. A notable scientist in sound technology named Kisaburo Sasamoto. Word is he broke up with his girlfriend years ago due to an argument over the nature of his work." Jogo then noticed Shinzo and Misuzu at the venue, and they were talking with Amagi. "Looks like they know him well," Luna noted, "This confirms he has a Stand, or at least a shard." "I overheard Tsubaki marking him as Number 030," Aru said, "Acid Golem of Destruction."

"That doesn't account for his actions," JK said, "All his recent tactics were sound-related. So it's likely he's evolved into a Stand user." Nearby, Mitsuharu noticed the group and got out his handkerchief as he started seating. "No good… I'm getting nervous again. I haven't been nervous since before Father Roche approached me. If the New Morioh Warriors are here… They must already suspect Amagi. I'd better go inform Shinzo. We have enemies all over the venue." He got in touch with Shinzo in a back room. "I see," Shinzo said, "Sasamoto wanted Amagi to use his powers to deter the police. He doesn't seem to realize they aren't the only defenders in this town."

* * *

"Trying to control the police?," Luna asked. JK nodded. "You remember that female officer Amagi used his power on? Apparently she later tried to drop the case. Fortunately she got overruled on grounds of being compromised, but the police chief did suspect that further action would be taken if they simply sent officers on scene. That's probably why Aru is here, since he's a private detective and under no obligation to follow police jurisdiction." He then spotted Yuno, who was wearing earplugs. "I think our hunters may be onto Amagi's tricks."

* * *

Sure enough, Amagi had been ambushed by Minene using Reject's Brilliant Imitation. Fortunately, his Stand came with the ability to launch sonic waves for offense and defense. In addition, his two bodyguards were also shard bearers. The first had Number 046, Dragluon, a silvery dragon with fur on its underbelly. The other was Number 085, Crazy Box, a puzzle box surrounding a cybernetic core. As the melee continued, the group moved in to break up the fighting. "Cosmic Mind! Activate Elek!" "Fly Me To The Moon!" "Pump Up The Volume!" "Song of a Certain Truth!"

The various blasts caused the four of them to scatter as Jogo moved to block Minene while the others picked their own dance partner. Amagi scoffed. "I have no time for this. Voices!" His Stand emitted a sonic frequency to debilitate the group. "Two can play that tune!," JK called out, "Pump Up The Volume!" His Stand scratched the turntables, emitting an opposite frequency that bounced the sonic attack back at Amagi, causing some damage. Nearby, Minene launched a few blasts at Jogo, only for them to get absorbed as Shinzo jumped in.

"Kickstart My Heart!," he called out, his Stand pounding the ground and causing Minene to stumble. "How on earth did you…?" "My Stand absorbs radiant heat," Shinzo explained, "And every bit of damage strengthens me." Just then, Yuno walked over, her body radiating energy. "This fair… It's brought me greater happiness than I ever thought possible." She folded her hands. "Now Happy End's power can reach it's true form. Come… Red Love!" Happy End's white robes turned a vivid black as it radiated energy.

Shinzo smirked. "This is my opponent. Jogo, make sure they don't get near Amagi." "That was kinda the plan," Jogo noted as he used Shield to block Brilliant Imitation's attack. Shinzo and Yuno kept trading blows, Shinzo feeling his Stand grow stronger and stronger as he did. "Your happiness might give you strength, but even happiness is finite! But the universe thrives on heat! It comes from everywhere! Kickstart My Heart… Can become strong enough to beat anyone!" Sure enough, Kickstart My heart radiated extreme heat as it struggled against Happy End, actually pushing it back, and Yuno along with it.

Yuno was finally flung back and collided with Minene, who in turn had been hit with Cosmic Mind's electric shocks. Meanwhile Aru had managed to destroy Number 085 while Luna had taken out Number 046. "This isn't looking good for us," Minene said. Yuno nodded as she got up. "I didn't realize Number 002 had such a strong Stand. How do we even count this? He never mentioned what would happen if a Stand user was actually created." Minene got up. "I can get us out of here. Follow me." They quickly raced off, Jogo and Aru trying to follow them.

* * *

Unfortunately, they quickly lost the duo, and met back up with Luna and JK. "Where's Amagi?," Jogo asked. "Probably back at the venue," JK suggested, "But my date needs to get home soon, so we can't go looking for him." Luna nodded. "The fair will be here for a few days, so we can come back tomorrow and see if we can find out what's going on with the marriage scams." As they headed off, a male figure observed them. "They weren't affected by Amagi's power and could fight him on even terms… I wasn't anticipating this… I'll need to speak with him." He headed off in the direction of the fair venue.

**Let's get an update on the destroyed shards:**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009(END) 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016 017(END) 018(END)**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027(END) 028 029(END) 030(END)**

**031 032 033(END) 034 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046(END) 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054**

**055 056 057 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064 065 066**

**067 068 069(END) 070 071(END) 072**

**073 074(END) 075 076 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085(END) 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094 095 096(END)**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104 105 106 107 108**

**This time we **_**did**_** get a new Stand for this story.**

**Voices (Song by Disturbed)  
****User: Shu Amagi  
****Ability: Mutated from Egoist shard Number 030, Acid Golem of Destruction. Voices can mimic the voice of any person Shu has heard at least once, as well as fire sonic waves that can damage physical objects. It can also hypnotize certain people with a sound wavelength matching their perfect lover.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: A  
****Range: C  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: B**

**We also got one from Phantom Thieves Origins.**

**News of the World (Song by The Jam)  
****User: Ichiko Ohya  
****Ability: Taking the form of a pair of sunglasses, News of the World can perfectly record anything Ohya has seen or heard. Once that memory is transferred to media, it grabs the attention of anyone reading or watching it.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: C  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: C**

**Looks like some of my planned projects are on hold for a while. That said, hopefully New York state will loosen restrictions tomorrow, or over the weekend. Either way, I hope everyone's safe out there. Read and review.**


	46. SAE 16: Fantasy Mythology

**Took me a while to get the English translation for the first opening to Future Diary. And I think it fits. We're gonna have three hunters down this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 16: Fantasy Mythology

A dark skinned girl was on a bus heading into Morioh, talking on her phone. "So you got your butt kicked huh? Did you get Yuki to rub it down for you?" She giggled at the flustered voice on the other end. "I know, I know. I gotta say, you lucked out." She smiled. "Hey, you've known about my feelings for a long time now. So how many are left for us?" Her eyes widened. "Just over eighty!? That doesn't give us much to go with!" She leaned back. "Anyway, my dad says he'll be sending the dogs ahead. With my Stand, I should be able to scour the city." The girl nodded. "Alright, see you soon… Yuno."

* * *

Amagi met with the scientist who was helping him, Kisaburo Sasamoto. "Your little scheme backfired on you. The police may be pulling out, but there are other protectors to be concerned with." Sasamoto shook his head in disbelief. "You said there was no power like yours in the whole world! How could these people possibly fight it!?" "I said there was no power _exactly_ like mine," Amagi clarified, "Meaning no other Stand has the exact same powers I do. But that young man was focusing on pure power with his sound waves, whereas Voices is more subtle in its use of sound."

"Not like it matters," Sasamoto said, "Soon enough I'll have the results I need, then I won't need you anymore." Amagi grinned. "You think to dispose of me? Don't forgot, you are a normal human." Voices appeared and radiated sound. "And my subliminal hypnotism doesn't just work on women." Sasamoto backed up from the image he saw. "You dare use Rinna's image on me? It's because of me that you were able to evolve." "My evolution was inevitable the moment Father Roche chose me," Amagi retorted, "You merely accelerated the process."

* * *

"So the real villain here is Sasamoto," Koichi noted when he heard the whole story, "And Amagi is merely an accessory." "He coerced Amagi into using this scheme as a means of testing some kind of new sound experiment," Jogo noted, "We don't know the full details yet." Nearby, Okuyasu was looking out the window. "There's a lot of dogs from around the town walking everywhere. Shigechi spotted at least two dozen today alone." "Yeah, and the Omekata have been especially active around the venue for the bridal fair," Luna said, "Maybe we have another hunter to deal with."

* * *

"That Sasamoto is really bringing in too much trouble," Misuzu noted as she had her Stand patch up Shinzo, "And you took quite a beating from dealing with two hunters at once." "I wouldn't say it was both at once," Shinzo clarified, "First I dealt with Minene, then switched over to Yuno. Her Stand seems to grow stronger in response to her level of joy." He smirked. "That sounds nostalgic for some reason…" Mitsuharu, meanwhile, was nervously biting on his handkerchief. "Why am I the third wheel in this group…?" He sighed. "I need to find a girl at some point…"

* * *

With the bridal fair still on-going, the various couples who were trying to get info about Amagi and Sasamoto were keeping an eye out. Mitsuharu sighed as he walked through the venue, until he bumped into a young woman with dark skin. "Oh, sorry!," she said. "No, that's fine," Mitsuharu said. He then blinked, awestruck at how gorgeous the woman looked. "Oh, you're alone here?," the woman asked, "Me too. I just can't seem to find the right guy. I mean, I technically did… But he's already spoken for." "Ah, in my case it's more I'm a third wheel to my best friend and his girlfriend," Mitsuharu said with a chuckle.

The woman smiled. "Anyway, my name's Hinata Hino." "Mitsuharu Kineta." "So…," Hinata said, "Wanna try being at this fair together?" Mitsuharu chuckled nervously. "Well, if you're okay with it." It didn't take long for Shinzo to notice his best friend with the young woman. "Well… It's about time." He then got a good look at her. "Strange…" "What is it?," Misuzu asked. "That woman seems to be constantly exuding Stand energy," Shinzo explained, "But I don't think she's from Morioh, and I don't recognize her from Father Roche's chosen bearers." He smirked. "A hunter going on a date with one of the very people she's supposed to be hunting. How amusing."

* * *

The sudden surge of Omekata and dogs heading to one location in Morioh, a recently reopened research lab, got the group running to find out what they were all searching for. As it happened, Amagi was there confronting Sasamoto. "Looks like dissention in the ranks," Jogo noted to a shocked Sasamoto, "We figured out how you were planning on using Amagi's budding control over sound to further your research and take control over all of Japan." Sasamoto started chuckling, before it broke into maniacal laughter. "I had to do something to keep up with the others."

"Others?," Miu asked, "What others?" "The group I work for," Sasamoto explained, "Remnant. They're in Tokyo right now, working to control the entire government. Though I hear one of their leaders was taken out by the Phantom Thieves. So there's a chance for me to move up, if only I can perfect this technology." He got out a small switch. "I am already close. How about a little demonstration!?" He hit the switch, triggering two nearby individuals. The first one stepped forward. "Ronin Raccoon Sandayu!" He summoned Number 064, an anthropomorphic raccoon in samurai armor.

"Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!" The second summoned Number 095, a draconic being that seemed made of pure dark energy. Suddenly, several dogs smashed through the nearby window. Jogo looked to see Hinata standing outside, a glowing dog whistle in hand. He leapt out the window to confront her. "So you're another hunter." "That's right," Hinata admitted, "This is Never End. It represents a bond between me and my father, a prominent dog breeder." Jogo summoned Cosmic Mind. "Too bad it's useless if you have no dogs around you."

Meanwhile, the Omekata had also entered. Amagi acted quickly. "Voices!" His Stand unleashed a sudden shockwave of sound that disabled the followers, their closed eyes rendering Tsubaki's Stand temporarily useless. "Not good," she said, "What's going on over there?" She suddenly felt herself get heavier. "I normally don't attack religious figures," came Koichi's voice, Echoes in its Act 3 state, "But you and your group have committed several felonies." Inside, Shun used Pigskin to tackle Number 064 to the ground, while Tomoko redirected Number 095's blasts, knocking the control module from Sasamoto's hands.

"Miu!," she called out, "While they're stunned!" "The Boom!" Miu performed several flip kicks, smashing through both bearers and taking out their shards. "Guess it's time to get out of here," Amagi muttered. However, as he turned to leave, he saw Hinata got thrown through the nearby window and land on her rear. "Ow!" Jogo soon followed her, turning to Amagi. "You're still not off the hook. After all, you're still an accessory to Sasamoto. Activate Beat!" JK got behind Amagi. "Pump Up The Volume!" The two massive sounds coming from two different directions overwhelmed Amagi, causing him to get knocked out.

* * *

In the chaos of the police presence Hinata had managed to escape, but Tsubaki wasn't so lucky. However, she was given leniency on suggestion from Aru. As Hinata oversaw the scene, Yuno walked up to her. "Looks like we missed another opportunity." "These guys are as powerful as you mentioned," Hinata said, "But at least one good thing came out of it." She smiled. "I think I found myself a boyfriend." Yuno smiled and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you! So he doesn't know about…" "Not really," Hinata said, "But it's no big deal either way. I don't need to take him out, I just need to get the most out of all of us." She smiled and looked at the sky. "I just hope Mitsuharu stays safe…"

**Shard Count!**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009(END) 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016 017(END) 018(END)**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027(END) 028 029(END) 030(END)**

**031 032 033(END) 034 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046(END) 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054**

**055 056 057 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064(END) 065 066**

**067 068 069(END) 070 071(END) 072**

**073 074(END) 075 076 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085(END) 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094 095(END) 096(END)**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104 105 106 107 108**

**And we got Stands.**

**Never End (Theme song of Hinata Hino from Future Diary)  
****User: Hinata Hino  
****Ability: Taking the form of a dog whistle, this Stand can control and direct dogs of all breeds. The dogs increase in physical ability and gain limitless stamina, able to track for days on end. They also gain the ability to damage Stands due to being coated in Stand energy. However, the Stand has no real defensive capabilities, meaning Hinata is wide open should anything get past her dogs.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: A  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: D**

**I chose Hinata instead of her father, Karyuudo Tsukishima, because he didn't have a character theme. Anyway, we also got Stands from Phantom Thief Origins. A lot of them.**

**Fall Out Boy (American Rock Band)  
****User: Sae Niijima  
****Ability: Fall Out Boy can peek in on individuals based on information given by others, typically accomplices in a crime given Sae position as public prosecutor. The Stand takes the form of a holographic projection that peers in on the individual better than any security camera.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: A  
****Durability: C  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: B**

**Daidai Ushi  
****User: Eiji Kashii  
****Ability: Bonded to Eiji's sword, Daidai Ushi allows the blade to cut through any solid object without issue. However, it is only useful against solid objects.  
****Power: A  
****Speed: E  
****Range: D  
****Durability: C  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: E**

**Kin Usagi  
****User: Usagi  
****Ability: A pair of twin blades, Kin Usagi will turn anyone it kills into a zombie that the user can control. In turn, the zombies can kill others and make more zombies. Any zombie made will retain the special skills they had in life, save for Stand power.  
****Power: C  
****Speed: B  
****Range: D  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: D**

**Ki Saru  
****User: Hikari Shimizu  
****Ability: Hikari's Stand let's her shift the sate of matter from solid to liquid to gas at a whim. However, her Stand is useless against anything in a state of plasma.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: A  
****Range: C  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: E**

**Shiro Inu  
****User: Michio Tsukui  
****Ability: Taking the form of a set of fangs, this Stand can instantly inject a lethal poison into anything that Michio bites. However, it cannot poison anything that cannot be bitten.  
****Power: C  
****Speed: E  
****Range: E  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: E**

**Aka Nezumi  
****User: Yumeko Mogami  
****Ability: Yumeko's Stand lets him see one hundred possible outcomes that can come from a decision, and lets him shift to one favorable to him, creating a new reality. However, sometimes he cannot see a way to succeed, due to how limiting his Stand is.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: A  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: C  
****Potential: B**

**Fortune Teller (Song by Benny Spellman)  
****User: Chihaya Mifune  
****Ability: An aura that surrounds Chihaya and tells her how to change any future her natural precognition shows her. Sometimes it will tell her that a future does not need to be changed, such as when a person has a good future, or cannot be changed, like with a natural disaster.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: D  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: D**

**Quite a few, aren't there? Here's hoping Toei can finally get back to making toku magic… Anyway, that's it for today. Read and review.**


	47. SAE 17: Judgement Time

**A simple chapter this time. Not really much except another Stand of the Week. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 17: Judgement Time

An elderly yet fit man made his way into an office. "Ah," said a shady individual wearing a police uniform, "You are here on behalf of the couple who's son got caught in a car accident?" "I am," the man said, "Shingo Tachibana." The shady man narrowed his eyes in thought. "That name sounds familiar. So, what does the couple say?" "It doesn't matter what they say," Shingo said, "I say… They will not be paying phony police a single yen. Djinn Buster!" A humanoid figure dressed in armor, carrying a large blade and having a steel wing on the opposite shoulder appeared.

Instantly the area was hit with slowdown, but before long it passed as Djinn Buster began to crack apart, revealing a bulkier humanoid carrying a shinai that seemed to spark. "Correction," Shingo said, "The Judge!" The Judge shot out several electrical cables from its wrist, hitting the con artist in the shoulder and stunning him. Several of his buddies appeared, and Shingo directed his Stand to hit them as well. "This is the Hammer of Justice," Shingo declared, "The rest will be for the police. After all… I'm technically retired." He walked out of the room.

* * *

The news of the sudden attack on various scam artists was all over the news. Josuke frowned as he observed the scene. "What's wrong Dad?," Jogo asked. "My granddad was part of an investigation into a mysterious website called Judge Time," Josuke explained, "Supposedly the case was closed twenty years ago, until the site came up again. The prime suspect was thought to be a successor to the previous Judge, who would kill so-called evil doers for a modest fee." Koichi and Yukako walked up. "There were definite signs of slowdown at the scene," Koichi said, "Albeit briefly." "And the victims all heard the person responsible call out 'Djinn Buster' before he attacked," Yukako noted.

"Number 065," Jogo noted, "How quickly did the slowdown subside?" "Almost immediately," Koichi said, "Meaning Number 065 might have gone to a shard bearer with Stand potential, and ultimately mutated into an actual Stand. The victims did say he changed the name to The Judge right before attacking." "What we have here is a vigilante on the same level as the Phantom Thieves," Aru noted as he walked up, "The difference being he's more direct in his approach. He walked right up to the victims under the pretense of being there on behalf of a couple whose son was supposedly involved in a car accident."

"And how true was that claim?," Luna said suspiciously. "Mostly true," Aru clarified, "But taken out of context. While the son was involved, he was a legitimate victim, not an instigator. He had been on the side of the road when the collision happened and got injured by debris. Fortunately he's in no critical condition and the doctor's say he'll recover in a week or two." "So we now have three 'Judges'," Koichi noted, "The first who was willing to kill for a fee, the second who just listened to problems before attacking, and now this one, who simply hunts down criminals."

* * *

Later, Koichi was standing at the edge of Boing-Boing Cape when Josuke and Okuyasu walked up. "You know," Koichi said, "When I first saved Yukako from falling to her death eighteen years ago from this very cape, I had no idea we'd be getting married, or that I'd become a prominent police investigator." "Just goes to show you how life can be chaotic," Okuyasu said, "Dad's slowly on the road to recovery. Tonio's cooking has helped him recover much of his former physical form and some of his memories. He still can't remember his own name or any of the years after DIO's spore mutated him."

Koichi turned around. "Josuke, who was the officer helping your grandfather in the original Judge Time case?" "That would be Shingo Tachibana," Josuke said, "He also worked the second Judge Time case, but something happened that prevented that case from actually being solved. The suspect the police had wound up killing himself, or getting killed. The investigation ground to a halt. If Granddad had still been alive then, he would have chewed out the entire force for slacking off." He looked out over the cape. "Man, I miss those days… Before our sleepy little town got so crazy."

Koichi nodded. "It's just… Some of the other officers mentioned that Shingo always believed that Judge didn't actually kill himself, but rather killed the suspect and framed him as Judge." He turned to Josuke. "I'm surprised you didn't decide to become a cop like your grandfather." Josuke shrugged and smiled. "Hey, my car repair service pays the bills easily. Gotta support both my family and my mom, after all. She rarely leaves her house these days. Still pining after Dad, even with how old he is by now." "Has anyone even told her he's already married?," Okuyasu asked. "It'd only break her heart," Josuke pointed out.

Okuyasu nodded. "So anyway, we have Judge Time starting out as a mailing service twenty years ago. Then five years it becomes a prominent website. Seems everyone's getting a website these days. There's the site for the Gun About game, a site detailing the actions of the Zodiac assassins. Even the hacktivist group Medjed and the Phantom Thieves have their own websites." His eyes lit up. "Hey, maybe we can get a website for our successors! That way they can more easily track down the shard bearers!" Koichi and Josuke looked at Okuyasu, then themselves, in shock. "Did Okuyasu just have a good idea?," Koichi asked. Okuyasu looked miffed. "Hey, I may not be that smart, but I still have a brain!"

* * *

JK poured over the site. "Wow, this site gets more postings than the Phan-Site. A lot more serious ones, too." "That's troublesome," Kengo said, "People post gag requests on the Phan-Site because they trust the Phantom Thieves to sort through them. But people are willing to tell Judge anything to get revenge, for even the pettiest of grudges. It's like that anime Hell Girl." "Two major targets are viable here," Shun noted, "A loan shark using fraudulent methods, and a local street gang." Kengo shook his head. "Black Candle… Looks like we get to teach them another lesson."

* * *

Jogo and Aru went after the loan shark while the rest of the gang knocked around the street punks. Sure enough, they found Shingo using his Stand to attack the manager and his bodyguards. Jogo was surprised to see Shingo. "That's him! The officer who was investigating Judge!" Aru focused Song of a Certain Truth. "But he's not the Judge we're looking for. He's doing this because of his hunch. Trying to lure out the real Judge." Jogo leapt in, Cosmic Mind in its Elek state. "Never expected a respected officer of the law to turn vigilante."

"Nor me," came another voice. Keigo stepped into view, his gun drawn. "My Stand told me where you'd be. Why go for this one in favor of those local street punks?" "As a proud former police officer of Morioh," Shingo explained, "I knew full well that Stand users were cleaning up street crime more efficiently than an entire SWAT unit. I figured they could deal with Black Candle. But Judge has always gone after high profile criminals, so I thought it'd be easier to get his attention if I did the same." Keigo scoffed and fired, only for The Judge to deflect the shots with its electric whips.

Aru moved in to block Keigo as Jogo finished knocking out the bodyguards before moving in on Shingo. "I realize you're likely studying each target before making your move," he said, "But a retired officer should at least remember due process." The Judge clashed with Cosmic Mind. "You never seem to worry about due process," Shingo pointed, "But then again, you're not actual police officers, but civilian protectors. So I suppose neither of us can judge the other." He had The Judge break off before striking the ground and creating an explosion, which it used to escape. Keigo scoffed before heading off.

* * *

"Hey Jogo," Aru said as they headed to check on the others, "Why does Shingo think that the suspect in the previous Judge Time case didn't commit suicide?" "A button," Luna explained as she approached. Aru looked confused. "The suspect's final words were in reference to a button," Luna explained, "The police think that if Shingo's theory is true, then rather than committing suicide the suspect was killed by the actual Judge, tearing off one of his buttons in the process." "But not even Echoes could find the button," Jogo said, "If someone could find it, it would damning evidence."

Aru looked down and hurried off. "Where is he going?," Jogo wondered. "To the scene of the so-called suicide, I suspect," Luna replied. Jogo nodded. "We didn't even have to tell him the other reason Shingo thought that young man was innocent. His sister… Akie Okajima. Poor Touma…" The local news was talking about how it was believed that the current Judge was yet a third in line. "It's true yet not true," Luna noted, "But it makes me wonder what Shinzo and his team think of all this. After all, if Shingo was a shard bearer, they obviously know him."

* * *

"Shingo evolved so rapidly," Mitsuharu noted, "He heard about Father Roche's shards through his connections, and gained one to try and hunt down Judge." "His sense of justice is strong," Shinzo said, "And he seems to have a plan for finding Judge too." Misuzu leaned back in her sofa. "So who do you think Judge really is? The second one, I mean. The first one was caught years ago." Shinzo shrugged. "We'll have to see before long. But I think Shingo is on the right track. The question is… How will Judge react to all this?"

* * *

Koichi soon caught up to Shingo. "So that's what Echoes looks like," Shingo noted, "It's the first time I'm seeing him." Sure enough, Echoes was in its Act 1 form. "This is only Act 1," Koichi said, "It has two more powerful forms afterward. Shingo… Why go to these lengths just to catch one final criminal?" Shingo sighed. "In a way… It's a form of revenge. Yes I seek justice for this dangerous individual. But he framed an innocent man for seemingly no real reason. And he may try to cover his tracks again." Koichi looked shocked. "You think he might try the same trick as before? Frame someone else for his crimes?"

Shingo nodded. "But all the evidence I have suggests he's not a Stand user." He stepped forward a bit. "I want to do this… For Okajima's sake. His sister… She deserves closure." He closed his eyes. "Her parents died when she was young, you see. And the media hounded her when it looked like her brother was Judge. It nearly tore her life apart. She's strong, so she was able to work through it. But I can tell she's still hurting, every time she visits his grave." He turned to Koichi. "She's finally found love in her life. But if he finds out about her brother…"

Koichi's eyes widened. "That's why you approached Father Roche!" "Roche may have his own plans," Shingo said, "But they mean nothing to me. I'll use this power to help others. I'll use it to help her…" Koichi then got a call on his phone. "What's up?" He raised an eyebrow. "There's a video of JK online? On the Judge Time site?" He brought up the site. Sure enough, it had JK posing for the camera, as a voice that clearly didn't belong to him did a voiceover in first-person, framing JK as the 'true Third Judge'." "Does JK know who filmed him?," Koichi asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man named So Utsugi finished looking up his newest request. "With this so-called 'Judge' looking at JK, I should have plenty of time for another request." He put on his usual disguises and headed out to look for an evil woman who was tormenting someone at a local diner. He found the woman and confronted her. "I am Judge! Here to seek revenge on behalf of another!" He aimed a special flashlight at her, which held a secret taser. The woman smirked. "The Boom!" Utsugi looked confused, until the woman front flipped and effortlessly knocked the flashlight out of his hands.

She then threw off her jacket to reveal Miu. "Seems the so-called 'Judge' doesn't do a very good job of studying his requests." Koichi then moved in and effortlessly threw Utsugi over his shoulder Judo style, slamming him on the ground. "Finally got you after five years." He showed a small button that Utsugi recognized. "This was pulled off your jacket by Okajima," Aru explained as he approached, "I was able to find it with a few special talents I possess. And it has two sets of prints on it. Okajima's… And yours." Shingo then approached. "I see there's no real need to continue further. But I still need to know… Why did you kill Touma Okajima?"

Utsugi chuckled. "You're going to think it's so stupid… He actually helped me once. Saved my life from a group of bullies getting on my case. He just smiled and asked if I was okay. That really got me enraged. I'm supposed to be the avenger, and yet here he was jumping in to save me like some sort of hero." Koichi scoffed. "Even heroes and avengers need help from time to time. Acting alone only gets you in trouble in the long run." As Utsugi was lead away, Shingo approached Koichi and held out his hands. "One last detail. I may have been doing it for the right reasons, but the point still stands that I did commit various counts of assault." Koichi nodded and solemnly placed a pair of cuffs on Shingo's wrist to lead him away as well. "I'll make sure Akie can visit you so you can tell her Touma will be proven innocent." Shingo nodded, a smile on his face.

**One major rule for my writing, if you can't have a flat out happy ending, at least make a bittersweet one that's light on the bitter and heavy on the sweet. Anyway, shard count!**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009(END) 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016 017(END) 018(END)**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027(END) 028 029(END) 030(END)**

**031 032 033(END) 034 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044 045 046(END) 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054**

**055 056 057 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064(END) 065(END) 066**

**067 068 069(END) 070 071(END) 072**

**073 074(END) 075 076 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085(END) 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094 095(END) 096(END)**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104 105 106 107 108**

**Phantom Thieves Origins didn't have any new Stands this time, but this chapter sure did.**

**The Judge (Song by Soul Asylum)  
****User: Shingo Tachibana  
****Ability: Mutated from Egoist shard Number 065, Djinn Buster. The Judge can launch electrical whips from its fingers to paralyze targets. It also carries a shinai that doubles as a shock rod. The Judge can divine guilt from innocence with a startling degree of accuracy, owing to the incredible sense of justice its user has.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: C  
****Range: B  
****Durability: C  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: D**

**So yeah, simple chapter, but a long one. Read and review.**


	48. SAE 18: A Popular Otaku

**Today we get a more direct crossover with Kamen Rider Drive. Yeah, you'll notice a lot of this story is about partially brining that story into my Jojoverse, only considerably altered (no Roidmudes for starters). Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 18: A Popular Otaku

Jogo, Luna, and Aru were walking to a local book signing happening in Morioh. "So this Kyu Saijo is a big deal in the fanfiction community, huh?," Aru asked. "Oh yeah," Jogo replied, "Pretty much the only name more well-known is Hifumi Yamada. Kyu is considered the Rohan Kishibe of the fanfiction world. Heck, Rohan himself actually praised Kyu's works. He's considered a hero to otaku everywhere, since he's able to hold down a steady job at the Tokyo Police Department as an internet consultant while still acting in the otaku community. Not an easy thing to do." "The pay-off is worth it," Luna noted, "He gets plenty of cash to fund his otaku activities."

The nebbish looked Kyu was signing several books from his fans. "So did you hear the horrible news?," one fan asked. "What news?," Kyu asked. The fan whispered in his ear, and his eyes shot open. "WHAT!? H-H-How could they!?" In an instant a sudden slowdown hit the area, shocking the three friends. "A shard bearer!?," Luna called out in surprise. In the next instant they saw someone tear out of the book-signing venue, behind whom was a robotic figure with feathered decorations near the bottom of its legless torso, and floating arms that looked like spiked rings with a wooden blocks shaped liked shogi pieces in the middle of them, a particular kanji emblazoned on them.

"That's Number 072, Shogi Rook!," Aru realized. The trio ran after the shard bearer, only to find him cornering a young woman. They couldn't really see who it was because of the hoodie it wore. "How could you do this!?," he called out, "This is unacceptable!" "Stop right there!," Jogo said as the others showed up, "Just what are you doing here!?" Number 072 gasped in delight at the sight of the three of them. "Oh wow! I finally to get see the special powers of the New Morioh Warriors! Oh, but it's too bad not all of them are here… Hey, hey, do that pose thing like you did with the fake Zodiac criminals!"

The three heroes suddenly face-faulted. "Are you kidding me!?," Luna called out, "Jogo was the only one who did that! With Goro and Joker!" "Oh yeah…," Number 072 muttered, "I nearly forgot that part. Sorry, I'm kinda out of it because of frustration." Just then, two more shard bearers wearing dark cloaks appeared, facing Number 072 for some reason. "Sky Pegasus!" The first one summoned Number 044, a robotic pegasus. "Crystalzero!" The other summoned Number 094, a blue female wearing a matching dress and headdress and carrying a rapier.

Then, to the trio's surprise, they immediately tried attacking Number 072. "Activate Launcher!" Jogo quickly fired off his Stand's missiles to break up the melee, letting Number 072 run for it while the others dealt with the two cloaked shard bearers. As Luna knocked Number 094 aside, the woman turned to her partner. "We lost our quarry! We'd better retreat!" Number 044 broke off from Aru. "Agreed!" The two of them leapt away with blinding speed. "What was that all about?," Luna wondered, "And why were they attacking a fellow shard bearer?"

"They're hardly allies with each other," Aru pointed out, "Except for the ones that evolve into Stand users. Still, they've never interfered with each other before. Perhaps they were brainwashed, like what Sasamoto did." Jogo shook his head. "I got the impression from the difference in fighting ability. These ones had perfect clarity. They knew exactly what they were doing. Not to mention I got close enough to one to see some sort of skull mask over his face." Aru nodded. "For now let's track down Number 072. Song of a Certain Truth!"

* * *

They soon tracked Number 072 down to a hotel room. Jogo noticed the door was open, and someone was mumbling to himself. "Ah… Stupid, stupid… And why were those others attacking me? Aren't we suppose to be allies or something…?" "That's him," Luna said, "But why does his voice sound familiar?" They quickly entered, and were shocked to see Kyu standing there, Shogi Rook in plain view with no other individuals in sight. The trio looked at him in shock, and Kyu blinked. "This is awkward…" Jogo nodded. "When and how?"

* * *

"So Father Roche is trying to cull the numbers even faster," Shinzo noted. Misuzu sighed. "I suppose it's inevitable. He's not making use of our brilliant invention and still just making more shard bearers with no concern for whether they have the potential or not. Still, these new Reapers, as he calls them, are barely stronger than normal shard bearers. If they're not careful, they'll be taken out by the local Stand users before long." "At least this solves a riddle of mine," Mitsuharu said, "Why Father Roche would permit the Hunters to target us. Clearly he needs the shards destroyed for some reason."

* * *

Kyu spoke with the group in the hangout. "Well, my real name is Kenta Imai. I only go by Kyu Saijo in my day-to-day because it started as a pen name. But one fan said the name's meaning, superior, fit with my writing style, so I kept going by that name. I guess it caught Father Roche's attention, because he approached me in early April offering me one of the shards from his Stand. Naturally I'd heard about them from various websites. Even recommended a Stand user go to confront Kira thinking they'd be able to take him easily."

Jogo chuckled. "Well, you weren't wrong." Kyu nodded. "But I guess he was looking for individuals that were more… Ruthless. Only so many of the shard bearers he created during that time took part in the riot. Most of us thought it beneath us, or we just didn't have the heart." Aru realized something. "He wants his shards destroyed. And he tried to set things up so we'd be in a position where we'd _have_ to destroy them." "So why were you attacking that girl?," Kengo asked. Kyu shook his head. "I wouldn't really say attacking. More like confronting. It has to do with my favorite anime, Murmur Mansion."

Jogo got an idea. "Then let's marathon it. Maybe then we can understand your mindset." By the end of the marathon, the entire group was huddling in tears. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever watched," Ryusei said. "You understand then?," Kyu asked, "And the studio has the gall to make the movie be dubbed over by some cheery-sounding voice actress!" "Bullcrap!," Shun called out, "This anime is best in silence, with only subtitles to convey words!" "So this is why you went ballistic creating the slowdown," Aru realized.

Kyu nodded. "Up until that point, I only used it sparingly. Mostly for when I was running short on time between my public life and my job. I knew people were freaking out anytime it happened, and I didn't want to draw attention. But when I heard that voice actress declaring her joy at voicing the lead in Murmur Mansion… I just lost my cool. I was only going to give her a lecture on the intricacies of why Murmur Mansion doesn't need dubbing. And I admit, I was excited at the idea of getting to tangle with the famous New Morioh Warriors. But then those guys in cloaks appeared."

Just then, there was commotion outside. Number 094 burst in through the window, the rapier from Crystalzero striking through Shogi Rook, destroying the shard. "Kyu!," Miu said. Kyu shook his head to clear it. "I'll be okay. Just don't let those two escape." Jogo nodded and leapt after Number 094, finding both her and Number 044. "You two really did it now," he said, "I'm ready to remove all limiters. Activate Cosmic!" Cosmic Mind unleashed its full power, turning a brilliant blue as it wielded its massive sword. He lashed out at the two shard bearers again and again, before knocking them against each other.

"Time to end this!," Jogo called out, "Cosmic Mind!" Cosmic Mind unleashed the full power of its cosmic energy, bombarding the two bearers. "UCHU KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Before long, both Sky Pegasus and Crystalzero were destroyed, leaving both bearers knocked out. "Keep an eye on the countdown, Roche," Jogo muttered, "Because when it runs out… I'll be coming for you." Up above, unseen by Jogo, Father Roche observed. "I'll be looking forward to seeing your attempt… Jogo Higashikata."

* * *

Kyu was heading off on a bus out of town. "Are you sure you'll be alright?," Luna asked. "It's not like my reputation is in taters," Kyu pointed out, "You guys are the only ones that knew I was a shard bearer. Besides, I really should be getting back to my job. It turns out the Phantom Thieves have struck again, and are now embroiled in a battle with Medjed. Well, supposedly." "Well, good luck," Jogo said, "Speaking from experience, those Phantom Thieves are surprisingly slippery." Kyu nodded. "Thanks. See you guys around." He got on the bus and left. "Glad this didn't turn into a tearjerker," Luna said. Jogo nodded. "It's still a major turn… In this bizarre adventure."

**Yeah, you guys know I'm all about drama without the trauma. Still, it would have been nice to have at least one shard bearer helping the group. But, the plot needs what it needs. Here's the rundown:**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009(END) 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016 017(END) 018(END)**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027(END) 028 029(END) 030(END)**

**031 032 033(END) 034 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044(END) 045 046(END) 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054**

**055 056 057 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064(END) 065(END) 066**

**067 068 069(END) 070 071(END) 072(END)**

**073 074(END) 075 076 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085(END) 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094(END) 095(END) 096(END)**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104 105 106 107 108**

**No new Stands in this chapter, but we did get on in Phantom Thieves Origins.**

**Walk Like An Egyptian (Song by The Bangles)  
****User: Madara Rengakakusui  
****Ability: This Stand creates a massive desert for an overlay, the main part being a large pyramid that holds both the core and the Stand's physical form. It can lock on to the internet for this reason and manipulate it however its user wants.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: E  
****Range: A  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: B  
****Potential: C**

**Things are hopefully letting up as we hit June. I've read that Kiramager is starting production again since their lead actor recovered from his COVID-19 infection. That's good. The last we need in this time is tokusatsu fading on us. Read and review.**


	49. SAE 19: Rampage

**Things start to pick up in this chapter as we start to get more of a mystery. Specifically, why Father Roche is acting the way he is, continuing his goal when he knows the Stand users he made won't follow him. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 19: Rampage

Koichi was in conference with the Morioh Police Force. The chief solemnly showed the pictures of several bodies. "Each of these five victims has turned up simultaneously in a single day. All of them confirmed missing persons going back as far as 1983." _'The year Reimi was murdered,'_ Koichi noted, _'But her body was found and well documented. It was all the other murders that were considered missing persons.'_ "The truly bizarre fact," the chief continued, "Is that while all the victims are confirmed missing, there has been no sign of decay, even though autopsy has confirmed they've been dead for several years."

"Is there any indication of what killed them?," one officer asked. "The coroner could only detect massive heart failure for each of them," the chief said, "The only injury on any of them was a missing hand, typically the right hand." Now Koichi was really confused. _'Were these people not victims of Yoshikage Kira but genuinely missing, only to get killed by a copycat? Something's off…'_ By rights Koichi shouldn't have wound up in the world of Stand users. It was only because of Josuke healing him after the arrow struck him that he could even gain one. But now that he was, he was particularly attuned to that invisible world. And this just reeked of a Stand user.

* * *

"So Father Roche is now intending to speed along the process of having his shards destroyed," Mitsuharu said, "But how did he even create these new 'Reaper' shard bearers?" "Perhaps he has started to gain enough strength from lost shards that a fraction of Egoist's true power is shining through," Shinzo suggested, "And he's not willing to let the war between the New Morioh Warriors and the Hunters slow that down." "They've already taken out Number 072," Misuzu said sadly, "We may have to get more involved to protect those shard bearers with the potential to evolve." "That won't help matters," Shinzo pointed out, "Once the shard mutates it is considered destroyed. It would only delay Roche's plans."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukiteru, Yuno, and Hinata were having problems with three new Reapers. Number 34 had been converted into a Reaper, using Terror-Byte to attack Yuno. There was also Number 54, Lion Heart, a humanoid male warrior wearing violet armor and wearing a fanged mask and lion's mane wig. And finally Number 104, Ragnazero, a dark-skinned female wearing a white dress with icy spikes coming out of her back. The trio of hunters got a surprise when Misuzu appeared, healing their wounds and attacking the Reapers.

"Aren't you supposed to be on their side?," Hinata asked. "They've been duped by Father Roche," Misuzu pointed out, "Our only goal was to make as many shard bearers into Stand users as possible. Father Roche seems to have other ideas. The Medic!" She blasted the trio of shard bearers, causing Numbers 34 and 54 to panic and flee, but Number 104 stayed behind to fight. The icy winds kept the group back until something struck Ragnazero from behind. Ryusei stood on a nearby hilltop, Shooting Star active. "I was getting antsy waiting for a chance to act," he said, "Shooting Star!"

The bombardment of meteorites was enough to completely decimate Ragnazero, destroying the core and leaving Number 104 without a shard. "Thanks for your help," Misuzu said. Ryusei nodded. "From what Jogo said, you and the others aren't really bad guys. You just wind up committing some bad deeds." Misuzu chuckled nervously. "Anyway, I'm sure Father Roche might be behind the sudden appearing corpses." Ryusei nodded. "They're all former victims of the serial killer Yoshikage Kira." "But Yoshikage Kira's dead," Yukiteru pointed out.

"Dead and buried," Ryusei admitted, "But what you need to understand is that his version of Killer Queen worked differently from Kengo's, his son and reincarnation. The old Killer Queen could turn any object it touched into a bomb that would silently obliterate whoever touched it next, erasing them from existence. Not the flashy mid-air explosions Kengo's version can do. Meaning by all rights these corpses shouldn't exist." Misuzu carefully lead Ryusei away from the three hunters. "Me, Shinzo, and Mitsuharu may no longer be shard bearers, but we can still feel the presence of the others. Maybe we can use that to track down Father Roche." Ryusei nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Father Roche was speaking to a group of Reapers. "Remember, your task is to find those that are incapable of evolving and remove their shards. I recommend you _not_ actually kill the bearers. That will only bring more trouble than is necessary. I understand that many of you may be eliminated in the process, but that is a sacrifice I'm willing to make." He showcased Egoist, looking much more beefy with more than a quarter of its shards gone. "I have used the small amount of power I have gained to grant you greater strength. Go forth! And put that strength to use!" The Reapers all saluted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jogo and Josuke were searching through the old Kira household. After the previous owner was arrested following his assault, the house was made a national landmark. "It's almost charming now that there's no creepy old man trying to kill us," Josuke noted, remembering the problems caused by Yoshikage's father, Yoshihiro. Jogo had his Radar module out, searching through the house. "Do you really think there could be bodies buried here?" "Oh yeah," Josuke said, "Before Yoshikage became a Stand user, his father had to hide all the bodies he made. It wasn't until Enya Geil gave him the Stand arrow that the problem was solved."

He tapped his Bluetooth. "Got anything Hayato?" Hayato Kawajiri was perhaps the youngest of the Old Morioh Warriors. His Stand, Party in CIA, had evolved over time has surveillance technology improved. 'X-ray scans aren't picking up anything so far,' Hayato replied, 'But I'm still looking. It's a big house, after all.' "Could there really be bodies still hidden here?," Jogo asked. He suddenly cried out in shock. "Good grief, Reimi! Don't do that!" Sure enough, Reimi Sugimoto's head was poking out from the floor. "Sorry, I just thought I could get a closer look underground."

She floated up from the floor, a pair of pure white wings on her back. After Yoshikage Kira's death and begin dragged off by the entities within the Ghost Alley, Reimi was able to ascend to Heaven. However, she was made an angel for her efforts in bringing Yoshikage to justice, and thus was granted leave to return to the mortal plane whenever she wished. She dragged up a large luggage case with her. "I did find this. After so many years the smell is gone." Josuke opened the luggage to see a human skeleton, female judging from the body proportions and the shape of the hip bone.

"I should be able to repair enough of the bone marrow for DNA testing," he noted, "We'll see if this is one of the people suddenly showing up years later." "I'm not so sure it will be," Reimi said, "I remember each and every one of Yoshikage's victims. All the ones that have suddenly appeared as corpses are those that were killed after he got his Stand. But those corpses shouldn't even exist." "This has got to be Father Roche's doing," Jogo noted, "Somehow his Stand is gaining new powers from having his shards destroyed. We're playing right into his hands… Whether we want to or not…"

**Update time:**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009(END) 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016 017(END) 018(END)**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027(END) 028 029(END) 030(END)**

**031 032 033(END) 034 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044(END) 045 046(END) 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054**

**055 056 057 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064(END) 065(END) 066**

**067 068 069(END) 070 071(END) 072(END)**

**073 074(END) 075 076 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085(END) 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094(END) 095(END) 096(END)**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104(END) 105 106 107 108**

**No new Stands this chapter, but Phantom Thief Origins got one.**

**Warera Omou (Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari, theme song of Kamen Rider Ghost)  
****User: Futaba Sakura  
****Ability: Taking the form of a UFO, Warera Omou has several tentacles coming out of it that can grab objects or attack, and in general the Stand can hack facets of reality, including other Stands. It can cancel Stand powers, or communicate long distance with other Stand users. It's also virtually indestructible, taking a hefty amount of punishment. Which is good, since Futaba is usually riding inside it while using it's powers. While inside, Futaba can see everything and bring any piece of information she may need.  
****Power: B  
****Speed: B  
****Range: A  
****Durability: A  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: B**

**Yeah, pretty strong for a utility Stand, right? That can happen sometimes. Read and review.**


	50. SAE 20: Greater Danger

**Okay, we're getting close. I'm honestly looking forward to this. But maybe once I reach a certain point I'll take a break. We'll see. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 20: Greater Danger

"Here's what we know so far," Jogo said to his friends, "Father Roche is starting to gain more power thanks to the shards of Egoist being destroyed for one reason or another. He needs them destroyed for some reason that might relate to his Stand's true power. However, he must need this power quickly, because he's making some shard bearers even stronger and having them target other shard bearers that can't evolve into true Stand users. And he's trying to confuse us by using his powers to recreate the corpses of Yoshikage Kira's victims."

"And apparently only those victims that had been killed thanks Yoshikage's version of Killer Queen," Kengo noted, "The victim that was found buried under the floorboards had been killed using physical methods." Jogo nodded. "We found around a dozen bodies that hadn't been accounted for yet, and Reimi confirmed all of them bore his signature. And DNA testing confirmed they weren't any of the victims that suddenly appeared out of nowhere." "That's great for putting to rest of lot of missing persons cases," Ryusei said, "But why would Father Roche do this in the first place?" Jogo shook his head. "That's the biggest question mark. I just don't see what he gets out of this."

* * *

That answer came soon enough, as an emergency call was issued at the police office. As it turned out, the "corpses" had gotten up and started attacking the officers in charge of the shard incidents. Koichi, Josuke, and Okuyasu were there to help. However, something weird happened. When each of them used their powers to attack the otherwise unstoppable beings, the corpses turned to dust. "What the heck?," Okuyasu asked, "How did that happen?" Koichi gasped. "So this is how he pulled it off. Now I think I'm starting to understand."

* * *

"Father Roche may be able to alter physical reality on a small scale," Misuzu said to the New Morioh Warriors, "But he can't create something from nothing. Yoshikage Kira completely erased those corpses, so Father Roche had to make new corpses from dust and ash using pictures of the deceased. All this, to try and create confusion while his Reapers did their duty in removing the other shard bearers." "And if the investigation wouldn't do the trick," Jogo realized, "He could always control them like puppets to attack the investigators and slow them down."

"We already have a lock on two of the Reapers," Mitsuharu said, "So far there's been no report of any other shards being destroyed. But one way or another this is going to benefit Father Roche." "Maybe so," Jogo said, "But he's causing problems in our town. It's our duty to put a stop to him. Ryusei." Ryusei nodded and the two followed Misuzu and Shinzo to where they felt the signal coming from. It didn't take long to find Numbers 34 and 54 patrolling the streets. Number 34 scoffed when he saw Jogo. "I have a score to settle with this one. Terror-Byte!"

Number 54 shook his head. "I guess the other one's mine then. Lion Heart!" Jogo and Ryusei nodded to each other. "Cosmic Mind!" "Shooting Star!" Ryusei ducked beneath an attack from Lion Heart before firing off several meteors at it, causing damage. Jogo meanwhile used his drill to strike at Terror-Byte, shifting to Elek form to negate the big bug's electric cannon. Before long the two bearers found themselves outmatched, as Jogo and Ryusei blasted their shards and destroyed them. They then heard some slow clapping from nearby.

Father Roche stepped into view. "An impressive display. But that's still two more of my shards destroyed. Right around seventy now, give or take. At this stage, even without my full strength, it should be enough to eliminate you. You see, while I do appreciate that you were taking out the ones who refused to evolve, it was going far too slowly. Mister Otoishi told me that it was one's strength of will that improved a Stand. I took that advice to heart, ever since I was shot with the arrow eighteen years ago." Jogo gasped. "You were one of the Stand users made by Keicho Nijimura…"

"Where is he by the way?," Roche asked, "I wanted to show him my new power, but I haven't seen him ever since I returned." "He's been dead for eighteen years," Ryusei explained, "Killed by the very person who helped you." Roche seemed genuinely saddened. "Well, that's disheartening. He didn't think much about my Stand. Back then I could only slow down time, but since Stand users are not affected by it, he didn't notice at all. Claimed I was useless for what he had planned. Something to do with his father, I think it was."

He then had Egoist fire a beam of energy as Jogo had shifted into Cosmic Mind's removed limiter state and did the same. Roche had thought he could casually deflect the assault and counter-attack, but the force behind the beam was stronger than he anticipated, and his own strength, while boosted, was still not as strong as he had envisioned. Clearly he wasn't going to win so easily. Not able to think of anything else, he broke off the assault and caused the concrete beneath his feet to shift so that he could dodge the attack. "Clearly I underestimated your power," he admitted, "And I haven't lost nearly enough shards to match that power. We'll have to conclude this another time." He immediately dove into the concrete to escape.

* * *

"He won't be giving up so easily," Tomoko noted, "He'll just keep trying until he can successfully remove enough shards to gain the power needed to defeat Jogo." "Is that even possible?," Miu asked, "Jogo's full power has the potential to be unlimited." Tomoko shrugged. "Who knows?" Meanwhile, as Yukiteru and Yuno slept, two individuals sharing their voices were speaking to each other. "You're sure about this?" "Yes. Something from my world is causing serious trouble. We need to find a way to deal with it. Do you think we can trust those Warriors?" "Maybe. They only want to protect their town, after all. Let's find an opportunity to ask them."

**Say, who was that speaking? We'll find out next chapter. Trust me, this leads into my planned crossover. In the meantime, shards:**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009(END) 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016 017(END) 018(END)**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027(END) 028 029(END) 030(END)**

**031 032 033(END) 034(END) 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044(END) 045 046(END) 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054(END)**

**055 056 057 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064(END) 065(END) 066**

**067 068 069(END) 070 071(END) 072(END)**

**073 074(END) 075 076 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085(END) 086 087 088(END) 089 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094(END) 095(END) 096(END)**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104(END) 105 106 107 108**

**And Phantom Thieves Origins has a new Stand to display.**

**Thrift Shop (Song by Macklemore)  
****User: Munehisa Iwai  
****Ability: Thrift Shop takes the form of a alchemic boiler and can transform base materials into anything Iwai needs, typically replica weapons. The weapons look just like the real thing, but are useless for attacking unless some other factor, like elemental manipulation, makes them dangerous.  
****Power: E  
****Speed: E  
****Range: C  
****Durability: B  
****Precision: A  
****Potential: B**

**I've been waiting for an excuse to use that song. Anyway, that's it for now. Read and review.**


	51. SAE 21: Heroes of Remnant

**And here it is, the promised crossover. Please be sure to read Volume 4-10 of Heroes of Remnant first to get some context for this. After this I'll be posting a one-shot announcement chapter, then taking a break for a while to focus on two more stories. Disclaimer: I don't own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Future Diary.**

Stars Are Eternal Chapter 21: Heroes of Remnant

The town was in a serious panic. A vicious being dressed as a jester with a comedy mask was walking through the streets, accompanied by black four-footed creatures that resembled wolves with bone plates on them. The figure was joined by Father Roche. "A brilliant idea, Pierrot," Roche said, "This will bring the Stand users of this town running to fight. You do not mind losing that shard I gave you, yes?" "I was giving powers aplenty by the nature of my planet," Pierrot assured him, "Trust me, this is just a means to an end."

Behind him was a humanoid armor set with floating limbs and wings shaped like half-circles. This was Number 089, Diablosis the Mind Hacker. As the group of monsters approached, a voice called out, "Hold it right there, Pierrot!" Pierrot and Roche looked as twelve young men and women rushed over, various weapons drawn. "You would dare bring the Grimm to this world?," one young man dressed in Chinese garb and wearing a dragon mask asked. "I hope you're ready to pay the consequences," said a young woman with blonde hair and wearing a Grimm mask.

"Especially after what you did to our seniors!," said their apparent leader, a young woman wearing a red hood and black reaper mask. The group started attacking, the red-hooded girl using a mechanical scythe with gun attachment. "Sight of Medusa! Reaper of Crescent Rose!" Another young woman with white hair and wearing a ball mask attacked using a rapier with a revolver barrel near the grip. "Authority of Catherine! Diamond of Myrtenaster!" Another young woman black hair, cat ears, and a solid black blindfold attacked using a katana that folded into an SMG. "Stealth of Chiyome! Nemesis of Gambol Shroud!"

The blonde woman attacked using a gauntlet that fired off like a shotgun, as well as a prosthetic arm with similar attachment. "Audacity of Mary Read! Rook of Ember Celica!" A blond man wearing a red coat and knight's faceplate came in carrying twin sword, one of which was mechanical and longer. "Courage of Don Quixote! Knight of Crocea Mors and Rubeus Rex!" An orange haired woman wearing the upper half of a Hanya mask attacked with a giant hammer that had a barrel on the weight. "Cunning of Anne Bonnie! Heart of Magnhild!"

A young woman with red hair and a metal mask struck using a mechanical xiphos and large shield. "Nobility of Hippolyta! Ace of Milo and Akouo!" The dragon masked man attacked using twin SMGs with blade attachments. "Strategy of Zhuge Liang! Dragon of StormFlower!" A young man dressed like a pirate with a demon half-mask struck using a blade attached to a prosthetic and a large cutlass. "Terror of Blackbeard! Jackdaw of Davy Jones and Queen Anne!" Another young man, this one with rabbit ears and wearing half of a hockey mask, attacked with a guitar that double as a circular saw and semi-automatic. "Music of Elvis! Bard of Ovation!"

A young man with bear ears and wearing a harlequin mask was attacking with a short cane that looked like it was meant to fold. "Showmanship of Barnum! Bishop of Watson!" The final member, a young blonde woman with bare feet that showed talons and wearing an opera mask, attacked using the cybernetic leggings on her feet. "Tales of Scheherazade! Celeste of Sunrise!" As the group attacked, Pierrot grinned. "I think it's time to test out the special ability you gave me, Father Roche. Diablosis the Mind Hacker!" The group was shocked at the sudden slowdown. "What in the heck!?," Reaper asked, "Where did this come from!? And why couldn't Pierrot do this before!?"

"And why are those guys still able to move?," Heart asked. Sure enough, Jogo and his team were approaching, unaffected by the slowdown due to their Stands. Ryusei went in first. "Shooting Star!" The sudden onslaught of meteorites easily destroyed several creatures. Ryusei then noticed the downed monsters were dissolving. "Some sort of illusion?" "Not at all," Pierrot assured him, "The Grimm are as real as you or I. But they are creatures of pure darkness, and if they sustain enough damage it will destroy them completely."

"Easy clean up then," Shun declared, "Pigskin!" His Stand slammed into a group of the wolf-like creatures, easily destroying them. "Time for me to get in there too," Yuki called out, "Split Personality!" Her twin copies started attacking and destroying the Grimm. "The Boom!," Miu called out, her powerful kicks and flips wiping up several more. JK threw his own power in there. "Pump Up The Volume!" The sudden sounds blasted the group of monsters, destroying several. Kengo moved in next. "Killer Queen!" The sudden explosions also proved too much to handle.

Luna was the next to attack. "Fly Me To The Moon!" Her artificial moon easily smashed through the Grimm. Finally, Jogo unlocked his Stand's full power. "Cosmic Mind!" The powerful cosmic Stand easily defeated what was left of the horde. Pierrot sighed. "It seems you were right, Father Roche. Only Stand users can move through the slowed time, no ifs, ands, or buts. I had thought the Grimm could defeat the junior Phantoms while they were slowed, but I didn't count on the Grimm getting slowed down too." "I did try to warn you," Roche pointed out, "Perhaps now you'll accept more of my help." "Very well," Pierrot said, "For now let's vacate." He launched a cloud of smoke, letting the two of them disappear as time returned to normal.

"Thanks for the help," Reaper said. "You guys said you were Phantom Thieves," Jogo said, "Did Joker send you?" Reaper sighed. "Joker's dead." "He's not dead, Reaper," Rook pointed out, "We just don't know where he is right now. All we know is that a report spotted Pierrot entering some kind of portal, so we all followed him." "While you and Jackdaw were supposed to be recovering," Reaper said, "Not to mention Diamond and Bishop were supposed to be back in Atlas working with the SDC to mitigate damage after the attack on Beacon, Nemesis, Celeste, and Bard were heading for Menagerie to speak with the leadership of the White Fang, and me, Knight, Ace, Dragon, and Heart were heading for Haven on Ozpin's orders!"

Yuki looked confused. "Wait… Since when did RWBY jump out of the pages of Rooster Teeth?" Reaper looked at Yuki. "How… Did you know our team name?" She dispelled her costume. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." The others dispelled their costumes as well. "Weiss Schnee." "Blake Belladonna." "Yang Xiao Long." "Jaune Arc." "Nora Valkyrie." "Pyrrha Nikos." "Lie Ren." "Fritz Holmes." "Jeremy Holmes." "Gabriel Holmes." "Susie Holmes." "Scratch that," Yuki said, "It's RWBY meets Five Nights at Freddy's." Ruby sighed. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

The story left the group a little confused. While it great to see certain events from RWBY either didn't happen or happened differently, such as Pyrrha surviving the Battle of Beacon and actually dating Jaune, they were confused as to the "senior" group Ruby mentioned. "I mean, I have no idea who Slate, Noir, Crow, Wolf, Cyber, or Mage are. The Phantom Thieves we know of consist of Joker, Mona, Skull, Panther, Violet, Fox, Queen, and Oracle. And that's it. And they _just_ got finished stealing a burial mask from a dangerous hacker who was threatening all of Japan with economic shutdown."

Ren rubbed his chin. "It sound like we didn't just wind up an another planet, but another reality entirely. For starters, the Phantom Thieves we know of didn't use these 'Stands' but a similar power called Persona." The twelve of them revealed their Personas, and the Warriors did note how similar they looked to their inspirations. "So," Ruby said, "Is there anyway to avoid that slowdown in the future? Because we can't effectively fight Pierrot and his new ability if we can't act like the thieves we're supposed to be." Jogo thought to himself. "Maybe I can ask the others to help."

* * *

Shinzo considered Jogo's suggestion. "It might be possible to alter Minami's device to counter slowdown. The downside is doing so would prevent it from fulfilling its original purpose." "It's worth the risk," Mitsuharu pointed out, "Father Roche clearly has no intention of making more Stand users, just removing his shards. We really have nothing to lose." Misuzu nodded. "And these people need our help. They can't fight effectively under the rules our reality." Shinzo nodded. "I guess you're right. I'll send a few friends to the device and see what we can do."

* * *

Yukiteru and Yuno were watching as Father Roche approached three more of Pierrot's friends. "Now," Pierrot said, "Blank, Bones, Jaguar. Make ready to receive your new power." "Is this what they were talking about?," Yukiteru asked. Yuno nodded. "I'm pretty sure she said they were from her world of origin." Just then, the junior Phantom Thieves and the New Morioh Warriors rushed in. Pierrot scoffed. "Bones, Jaguar, entertain them. We still have plans to finish." The two figures, a woman dressed in skeletal garb and a man dressed like a jungle cat, stood to intercept the two teams.

"Shock Master!" "Tri-Head Bust Dragon!" Bones summoned Number 016, a cybernetic creature with only a bent over torso, two appendages with no extremities, and a head. Jaguar summoned Number 057, a three-headed dragon made of smoke emitting from a central core. "That won't work with us!," Ruby called out, "Matador! Garula!" The Warriors looked shocked as Ruby summoned a skeletal Matador, which kicked up a powerful wind with its cape, damaging Tri-Head Bust Dragon. Shock Master attacked Nora, only for it to do almost nothing. Nora grinned. "Did you forget my Semblance lets me absorb electricity?"

She moved in and smashed Shock Master, destroying it, while Ruby finished off Tri-Head Bust Dragon. Bones and Jaguar got knocked back. "We likely bought Master Pierrot some time," Bones noted. "Then let's leave for now," Jaguar suggested. He emitted a bright flash of light, causing the others to cover their eyes. "Darn escape Semblances!," Ruby called out, "One of these days I swear we'll smash them!" "I'm more concerned about where Father Roche and Pierrot went," Jogo noted, "As well as that character Slate. Who were those guys?"

"They call themselves the Shadow Masters," Weiss explained, "We don't know much about them yet, but by coincidence they seem to be dark reflections of the Phantom Thieves." "They implant Grimm parasites into certain individuals," Ren said, "And in doing so seal away their true selves. We can travel into a mental realm called the Metaverse and remove those parasites without killing the host." "How did you guys get here in the first place?," Miu asked, "You explained something about a portal but…" "Pierrot was trying to get to the Earth of their world," Yukiteru explained as he and Yuno approached. "But due to the unstable nature of the portal," Yuno said, "They came to this world's Earth instead."

* * *

As the two hunters explained what was going on, Ruby and her team came back from the Metaverse, holding a coloring book. "It seems Pierrot infected poor Reisuke," Yuno said, "Turning him nearly psychotic. I've never seen him like this. But Happy End has." "So you'll be sending him to his parents then?," Shun asked. Yuno nodded. "It's gotten too dangerous for him to be here anymore." She turned too the junior thieves. "Thanks for helping." "No problem," Yang said, "This was a dry run for us. Now we know when it comes time to fix my mom, we can handle it without our seniors. But right now we need to find Pierrot and Roche." Yukiteru got a call in. "Already done. Our benefactor has their location."

* * *

Pierrot and Slate were putting the finishing touches on a device. "Using Dust alone proved too unstable for the portal," Pierrot noted, "But by combining it with the ore from the Stand meteorite, we can create a stable portal. Now we can invade the Earth those Phantom Thieves came from." "Not while we're here!," Jogo called out. Pierrot looked shocked. "But how!? My Semblance should have made me impossible to track!" "You didn't count on a Stand user able to track Stand energy," Jogo pointed out, "They lead us right to you with no complaints."

Pierrot scoffed. "Blank!" An young man with a black cat mask approached. "Harmonizer Gradielle!" He summoned a young woman with blue hair and wings and wearing a blue dress, carrying a sword with a keyboard for a blade. "Number 076," Jogo said, "This will make four of you we destroy today." "And each one brings Father Roche closer to his goals," Pierrot noted, "While we get to complete our own. A truly beneficial partnership." "Don't count on it!," Jogo said, "The Eleventh Jojo! Jogo Higashikata!" "The Glowing Luna! Tsukiyomi Hirose!" "The Reborn Killer! Kengo Yamashita!" "The Peppy Twins! Yuki Jojima!" "The All Star! Shun Daimonji!" "The Cheer Queen! Miu Kazashiro!" "The Fateful Darkness! Tomoko Nozama!" "The Falling Meteor! Ryusei Sakuta!" "The DJ JK! Jingo Kaizo!"

"Sight of Medusa! Reaper of Crescent Rose!" "Authority of Catherine! Diamond of Myrtenaster!" "Stealth of Chiyome! Nemesis of Gambol Shroud!" "Audacity of Mary Read! Rook of Ember Celica!" "Courage of Don Quixote! Knight of Crocea Mors and Rubeus Rex!" "Cunning of Anne Bonnie! Heart of Magnhild!" "Nobility of Hippolyta! Ace of Milo and Akouo!" "Strategy of Zhuge Liang! Dragon of StormFlower!" "Terror of Blackbeard! Jackdaw of Davy Jones and Queen Anne!" "Music of Elvis! Bard of Ovation!" "Showmanship of Barnum! Bishop of Watson!" "Tales of Scheherazade! Celeste of Sunrise!"

The nine Warriors and twelve Thieves rushed in to attack the group of Beowolves that Pierrot and Blank had brought with them. More than once Tomoko used her Stand to prevent the creatures from getting a lethal hit in. During the melee Ruby spotted Blank. "And this one's for Rook's arm!," she called out, "Medusa! Eigaon!" Blank screamed in pain as Medusa removed its mask and blasted Harmonizer Gradielle, destroying it. Pierrot scoffed. "Diablosis the Mind Hacker!" The entire group froze in place, as the Beowolves approached. "With this power I can hack anyone's mind," Pierrot said, "To either stay in place, or attack each other. Now which shall I pick?"

"How about neither!?," Jogo called out, "Activate Cosmic!" Cosmic Mind unlocked its limiters to unleash its full power, dispelling the hack. "Impossible!," Pierrot called out. "Not for me," Jogo said, "Cosmic Mind controls cosmic energy, the greatest force in the universe. It's the energy of creation, and with it, I can overcome almost almost anything. Except for Uncle Giorno's Requiem, but he's not here right now." Cosmic Mind slashed at Diablosis the Mind Hacker before charging up its final attack. "It's over, Pierrot! UCHU KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pierrot cried out as her shard was destroyed by Jogo's attack.

* * *

With Pierrot and her gang removed from the planet, Ruby and Jogo shook hands. "I hope your future endeavors find success," Jogo said, "And that your seniors return." Ruby nodded. "Thanks. Good luck with the rest of those shard bearers." And with that, the three teams returned to their world. Nearby, Yukiteru and Yuno looked on. "It's not over yet," Yukiteru said, "Ruby and her friends may be going back to their planet, but Pierrot was able to stabilize the device." Yuno nodded. "This has only just begun. We need to speak with Jogo immediately."

**Here's the shard list:**

**001 002(END) 003(END) 004 005(END) 006**

**007 008 009(END) 010(END) 011 012**

**013 014(END) 015 016(END) 017(END) 018(END)**

**019 020(END) 021 022 023(END) 024(END)**

**025 026 027(END) 028 029(END) 030(END)**

**031 032 033(END) 034(END) 035 036**

**037(END) 038 039 040 041 042(END)**

**043 044(END) 045 046(END) 047 048**

**049 050 051 052 053 054(END)**

**055 056 057(END) 058 059 060(END)**

**061(END) 062 063 064(END) 065(END) 066**

**067 068 069(END) 070 071(END) 072(END)**

**073 074(END) 075 076(END) 077 078**

**079 080 081 082 083 084(END)**

**085(END) 086 087 088(END) 089(END) 090**

**091 092 093(END) 094(END) 095(END) 096(END)**

**097 098 099 100 101 102**

**103(END) 104(END) 105 106 107 108**

**No new Stands on either end. So I hope you enjoyed this crossover. Anyway, like I said, I'll be taking a break from this, Phantom Thieves Origins, and Heroes of Remnant. You'll understand if you read my one-shot announcement. Read and review.**


End file.
